Amigos y algo más
by Janis O.x
Summary: Naruto trabaja en Ichiraku, un bar de copas de Konoha. Cuando el dueño del establecimiento fallece y deja de heredera a Hinata, su sobrina. Ella decide abandonar el pequeño pueblo donde reside para hacerse cargo del lugar. A pesar de que sus caracteres son muy distintos, consiguen trabajar juntos en armoniosa amistad. Hasta que una petición sorprendente lo cambia todo...
1. Prólogo

Hola, cómo creo que saben —si es que ya han pasado por aquí antes—. No soy de hacer adaptaciones. (No porque este en contra de ellas, todo lo contrario, me encnatan porque así he encontrado un buen de libros que de no haber visto así, seguro no habría leído). Salvo ese desliz que tuve con "Las cosas que pasan por el corazón" en el que de hecho puede echar de mi cosecha, aunque la historia ya estaba hecha. Sin embargo, he caído en la tentación.

Había querido hacer un fic para el 14 de febrero. Un oneshot, pero la verdad no me salió, de repente se alargó y alargo pero no avanzaba en la historia en si, por lo que mejor lo deje pausado. En este inter, me encontré un libro de pura casualidad. Se llama "¿Solo amigos?" Y pertenece a Ana Alvarez. Esta lindo, la verdad, y mientras lo leía no podía dejar de pensar que esa historia era muy adaptable al NaruHina. En fin, que lo termine de leer, y que me entero que había cuatro partes más de la historia. Solo que estos contenían la historia de sus hijos.

Cómo podrán imaginarse, los tuve que leer. Y de nuevo caí en cuenta de que cada historia podía ser perfectamente NaruHina jajaja —Ya sé, todo lo que leo siempre es en mi cabeza NaruHina, no lo puedo evitar—. El asunto es que, así es como llegamos a este fic que es una adaptación del tercer libro. (Mi favorito de los cinco) Espero que les guste. Prometo no tardar en subirlo puesto que no debo quemarme el seso para pensarle que sigue, solo editarlo.

Como advertencia debo decir que esta un poco loco en roles de paternidad y así, no se espanten si aquí los Uchiha no tienen hijos o si no existe Ayame y Teuchi.

Saluditos y Gracias.

**Aclaración:**

Ø Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Ø "Amigos y algo más" Es el tercer libro de la serie "Amigos" de Ana Álvarez. (Léanlos todos porfitas)

.

.

.

*****Prologo*****

**.**

**.**

Kushina y Minato se conocieron en la universidad. Se enamoraron y después de algunos cuantos inconvenientes pudieron al fin terminar juntos.

Su amor dio frutos, cuatro para ser exactos; Nagato, el mayor, era un chico pelirrojo y con la complexión delgada de su madre, tranquilo y reposado. Al igual que Kushina, en sus años de estudiante había sido el cerebrito de la clase, porque sentía un ansia innata por saber cosas. Era infatigable haciendo preguntas cuando cogía un tema que le interesaba.

Yahiko, un año menor. Era un auténtico diablillo, simpático, cariñoso y zalamero como él solo. Físicamente no se parecía a ninguno de ellos, Minato se burlaba diciendo que se lo habían cambiado en el hospital, pero en su carácter, Kushina veía mucho de su padre. Siempre estaba inventando diabluras y les traía de cabeza. Al igual que le pasaba a Minato, era capaz de conseguir hacerse perdonar cualquier cosa a base de besos y abrazos. En su infancia era frecuente que se presentara en casa con un dibujo o una flor para sus padres o para Chiyo, que los había cuidado desde pequeños, al igual que un día hiciera con su padre.

Naruto, 18 meses menor que Yahiko. Era indudablemente hijo de Minato. Sus mismos ojos azules, su mismo pelo y su misma complexión delgada. Aunque cabezota y testarudo como todos sus hermanos; en eso sus padres discrepaban y cada uno decía que ese rasgo de su carácter era heredado del otro. Kushina decía que eran Namikaze de pura cepa y Minato añadía que la testarudez era Uzumaki.

Y, por último, la más pequeña; Karin. dos años menor que Naruto. Pelirroja como su madre, seria, centrada y muy hermosa.

Por otro lado, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, amigos de Minato y Kushina desde la universidad —aunque en caso de Fugaku, desde mucho antes—. Enamorados también en sus tiempos de escuela, concibieron a Konan años después. Una hermosa chica, muy parecida a su madre. Vivaz e inteligente, 11 días mayor que Yahiko. Está cautivo el corazón de los tres hermanos Namikaze. Sin embargo. Solo podía elegir a uno de ellos, por lo que dos terminaron con el corazón roto.

Uno de los desafortunados fue Naruto.

.

.

.

Después de que entre los tres hermanos Konan se decantara por Yahiko, Naruto pensaba que tendría el corazón roto el resto de su vida. No fue así. Ayudó mucho que la nueva pareja no mostrara en público ningún signo de su nueva relación y se comportaran como siempre, como los amigos entrañables que habían sido desde la infancia, para no herir los sentimientos de los dos hermanos menos afortunados.

Aquella noche en que Konan y Yahiko se quedaron en la playa, Naruto regresó con Nagato y con Karin a casa de sus abuelos y después de cenar su hermano se lo llevó de copas por el pueblo y le permitió emborracharse. Es más, le animó a ello consciente de que lo necesitaba. Se tomó varias copas, mientras Nagato solo se permitió una, le dejó filosofar sobre la vida, sobre el amor y desvió la conversación de «la mujer» hacia las mujeres en general. Después lo llevó tambaleante hasta la casa de los abuelos y lo hizo entrar con sigilo. Ya Yahiko estaba acostado pero despierto en la habitación que los tres hermanos compartían, y entre él y Nagato lo desnudaron, lo metieron en la cama, y le aguantaron la frente cuando la borrachera desencadenó en vomitona a las cuatro de la madrugada. Después lo volvieron a acostar para que descansara. El malestar físico con que se levantó le ayudó a soportar el otro, el del primer desengaño amoroso que nunca suele ser el más profundo, pero sí el que más duele.

A sus diecisiete años apenas cumplidos, decidió que si no podía tener a Konan se dedicaría a explorar el otro sexo en su totalidad, o al menos en la medida que las féminas se lo permitieran. Shion, su compañera de instituto, fue su primera relación que podía considerar seria y estuvieron juntos un par de meses. Con ella descubrió algo parecido al enamoramiento, y Konan empezó a difuminarse.

Después siguió una larga lista de amigas que se sucedían una detrás de otra, con una facilidad pasmosa. Ninguna le robó el corazón ni tampoco el sueño. Empezaba a salir con alguien, durante unas semanas se sentía enamorado como solo un adolescente puede estarlo, para acabar aburriéndose en poco tiempo y rompiendo la incipiente relación. Por lo general era él quien cortaba ante el estupor de su hermana que creía en el amor para siempre tal y como lo veía en sus padres.

Con el tiempo empezó a sentirse harto de llantos y reproches, de mujeres que esperaban amor eterno, aunque él jamás lo hubiera prometido y evitó las relaciones de cualquier tipo. Cuando conocía a una chica que le atraía, se aseguraba de dejar muy claro que se trataba de un simple intercambio sexual entre adultos y si la mujer en cuestión no aceptaba o intuía que esperaba más, se daba media vuelta y buscaba en otro sitio.

Konan simplemente se diluyó en el recuerdo, y un par de años después le costaba trabajo recordar que alguna vez había sido su gran amor. Se convirtió para él en la novia de su hermano, en una amiga entrañable de su infancia y nada más.

Y él continuó con su vida sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.


	2. 1

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 1*****

**.**

**.**

8 años después

Naruto Namikaze se acodó sobre la barra del bar donde trabajaba, casi vacío a aquella hora de la mañana, ese espacio de tiempo que va desde el desayuno hasta el aperitivo. Jugueteó con el móvil para ocupar el rato, porque si había una cosa que no podía soportar era la ociosidad. Inquieto y nervioso por naturaleza, era incapaz de estarse parado mucho tiempo, y si no fuera porque estaba solo en el bar en aquel momento estaría limpiando mesas, ordenando botellas o ayudando en la cocina. Pero si entraba un cliente, debía encontrar a alguien en la barra para atenderle.

Ejercía todo tipo de tareas en el bar: camarero, pinche, relaciones públicas y encargado de la seguridad, amén de reclamo para clientas femeninas en el turno de tarde y noche. Con su atractivo bronceado, era el único Namikaze que no había heredado el cabello rojo de Kushina, ni su piel blanca, sino que era más parecido a la familia de su padre. Su cuerpo delgado, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, sin embargo, su falta de simpatía por los estudios había provocado en su abuela paterna más de una vez la pregunta de: «¿A quién sale este niño?».

Ella le había dicho una vez que era la oveja negra de la familia, y Kushina, que mantenía con su suegra una relación cortés pero fría, se había erguido y había dicho con su voz de tribunal, esa que según Mikoto dejaba sin palabras a jueces y fiscales: «En mi familia solo hay una oveja negra y eres tú». Era la primera y única vez que había visto enfrentarse a su madre y a su abuela, y se sentía orgulloso de que hubiera sido por él, porque tenía que reconocer que un poco trasto sí que era.

Era el único de sus hermanos que no había querido estudiar, aunque sus padres le habían obligado a terminar el bachillerato. Aún recordaba la escena en que a sus dieciocho años los había reunido en el salón para decirles que no iba a seguir estudiando, y que había encontrado trabajo en un bar. Minato, con su temperamento fuerte había alzado la voz intentando convencerle de que hiciera algo que le gustase, no importaba qué, pero Kushina había apoyado la mano en el brazo de su marido para calmarle y había dicho la última palabra. Como casi siempre.

—Déjalo, Minato… ha cumplido dieciocho años, es su decisión. Tiene derecho a hacer su vida como quiera, incluso a equivocarse.

Luego, mirando fijamente a su hijo a los ojos, había añadido:

—Y tú, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Naruto se encogió un poco, porque conocía las frases trampa de su madre, perfeccionadas tras años de tribunales.

—A ver…

—Prométeme que siempre vas a tener presente que la opción de seguir estudiando está ahí. Que si un día decides que no quieres seguir sirviendo copas tras una barra, o deja de gustarte a lo que sea que te dediques, vas a venir y decirme que continuarás los estudios sin que sientas que has fracasado.

—Te lo prometo. Pero no creo que eso suceda, mamá. Si hay algo que no soporto son los libros, y tú lo sabes. Me cansan, me aburren…

Kushina lo sabía, era ella quien le había dado clases verano tras verano para que aprobase en septiembre las asignaturas suspendidas durante el curso.

—Eso puede cambiar, y quiero que si ocurre, lo consideres seriamente.

—Lo haré.

Naruto sonrió recordando la escena. Siempre había contado con la indulgencia de sus padres, aunque de distinta forma. Si un día llegaba borracho a casa era a Minato a quien acudía para que ocultase su desliz ante Kushina, mucho más severa; en cambio, para las cosas importantes era su madre la más comprensiva. Y él los adoraba a los dos.

Había sido difícil abandonar el nido tan joven, pero cuando llevaba trabajando seis meses había alquilado un piso en la Macarena, un barrio popular de la capital, y se había independizado. Necesitaba un sitio donde llevar a las chicas, no podía meterlas en el domicilio familiar, porque aunque Konan dormía en la habitación de Yahiko cuando estaba en la casa, Konan era la novia de su hermano, y él solo tenía follamigas. Muchas. Y no le parecía correcto llevar a casa de sus padres una mujer diferente cada noche. Porque si había algo que a Naruto Namikaze le gustaba eran las mujeres, y él a ellas.

Después del piso había venido la moto, que sabía que tenía aterrorizada a su madre, aunque nunca le dijera una palabra sobre ello.

Una clienta entró en el bar, y Naruto, dejando a un lado tanto el móvil como sus pensamientos, se dispuso a atenderla.

Desde detrás de la barra se quedó mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar. Bajita, delgada y con el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta, no aparentaba más de veinte años. No era una clienta habitual, y por la forma de mirar a su alrededor en cuanto cruzó el umbral, supuso que se había equivocado de local.

Se había detenido a pocos pasos de la entrada, contemplando el bar como si se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo. Y luego le miró a él como si fuera el mismísimo lobo en persona. Un lobo rubio de pelo largo y liso, barba de tres días cuidada y profundos ojos azules que se clavaban en ella como si quisiera devorarla. La camiseta negra que llevaba puesta y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, no ayudaba a suavizar la imagen que transmitía

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Es este el número ocho de la calle?

—Sí, en efecto.

—Y este el bar llamado Ichiraku.

—Sí. ¿No has visto el luminoso de la entrada?

Ella respiró hondo y se acercó a la barra sin responder a la pregunta, como si estuviera haciendo acopio de valor. Naruto sacó su mejor sonrisa de chico malo pensando qué se imaginaría la chavala que le iba a hacer.

—¿Te sirvo algo?

—Eh… no… bueno, una manzanilla.

—¿Infusión o vino?

—Infusión.

—La hora de los desayunos ya ha pasado, pero haré una excepción contigo.

—Gracias.

A Naruto no le importaba hacer excepciones por una mujer, aunque aquella era más bien poquita cosa.

Se volvió de espaldas y puso a hervir el agua. Luego se giró de nuevo y colocó sobre la barra un plato y sobre él un vaso con un sobre de manzanilla en el interior, azúcar y una cucharilla, mientras la chica miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina esperando ver salir una legión de monstruos por allí.

—Perdona la pregunta... —dijo acercándose y notando que ella se encogía un poco—. Aunque suene a tópico, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este? Y no me digas que tomarte una manzanilla, porque no es verdad.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y Naruto enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Todavía había mujeres que se sonrojaban?

—Soy Hinata Hyuuga.

—Muy bien; yo, Naruto Namikaze… y ahora, ¿qué hace una mujer como tú, Hinata Hyuuga, en un sitio como este?

Ella cerró los ojos tratando de evitar la mirada burlona de aquel chico rubio que la observaba jugando con ella al gato y al ratón. Se lamentó una vez más de su facilidad para sonrojarse y de su timidez.

—Heredarlo —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—He debido entender mal.

—No. Soy la sobrina de Teuchi Ichiraku… el propietario. Mi tío falleció la semana pasada y me ha dejado como heredera universal.

—No lo sabía. Lo siento.

—No le trataba mucho, es probable que tú le conocieras mejor que yo.

—No, Teuchi no se ocupaba del bar. Existe un administrador que paga los salarios y poco más. No se mete en nada mientras el local dé beneficios.

—¿Y los da?

—Sí… aunque no te vas a hacer millonaria con él.

—No pretendo hacerme millonaria.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Conocer la herencia?

—Me gustaría… ocuparme del bar.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Aquella chica pequeña e insignificante, con aspecto de acabar de salir del convento pretendía llevar un bar de copas como aquel? Por las noches había mucha movida allí.

—Las cuentas y eso, quieres decir.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No… todo.

—¿Todo? ¿Servir en la barra también? —preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

—No será tan difícil.

—No es que sea difícil, todo se aprende… pero, Hinata Hyuuga, tienes todo el aspecto de acabar de salir de un convento. Y para servir copas aquí hay que tener muchas tablas.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible.

Naruto lanzó una risita divertida.

—¿He acertado? ¿Vienes de un convento?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Entonces de dónde?

—De un pueblo pequeño.

—¿Cómo de pequeño?

—Unos trescientos habitantes.

—¡Hostia! ¿Y la media de edad de los habitantes de ese pueblo es de...?

—Cincuenta… sesenta.

—Comprendo. Pues nena, vuélvete al pueblo y deja que el bar siga funcionando como siempre. Seguro que te da para vivir con holgura, no debe de ser caro vivir allí.

Por primera vez la vio apretar los labios con determinación.

—No.

—¿No?

—He dejado mi casa, he alquilado un piso en Konoha y he venido para ocuparme de mi herencia. He quemado mis naves y me moriré antes que volver.

—También vas a morir aquí detrás de esta barra si te sonrojas de esa forma cada vez que te miro a los ojos. ¡No digo nada cuando los clientes borrachos te quieran meter mano! —bromeó exagerando. La clientela no solía hacer eso, aunque algún caso se daba. En realidad había más mujeres que hombres, y sonrió pensando que muchas de ellas venían buscándole a él.

La chica apretó con fuerza la correa del bolso que le cruzaba el pecho como si quisiera defenderse.

—Vamos, "doña Inés"… vuelve al convento que tu "don Juan" no está aquí. (1)

—No.

—Bueno, pues tú misma. Ya veo que eres terca.

—Obstinada.

No era terca y estaba acojonada, pero no tenía a dónde ir. Había discutido con su tía, con la que vivía desde que era pequeña, porque esta consideraba una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero al recibir la herencia había visto la única posibilidad de escapar del pueblo y de una vida monótona y gris, y había decidido aprovecharla. Sin pensárselo demasiado, había alquilado un piso en la capital, había hecho la maleta y se había marchado. Y como bien le había dicho a aquel chico, se moriría antes de volver con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Pues… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

—Cuanto antes. ¿Esta noche?

—Mejor mañana para los desayunos. Vayamos poco a poco, las noches son algo más complicadas.

—¿Tú… llevas esto solo? ¿Eres el encargado?

—No, no tenemos encargado, aquí cada uno conoce su cometido y lo cumple para conservar el puesto de trabajo. Por las mañanas viene una cocinera que hace los churros y las tostadas, mientras yo me ocupo de los cafés. Luego suelo descansar y entro por las noches para las copas, pero esta semana has tenido suerte; la chica que hace los mediodías está de vacaciones y has tenido el placer de conocerme. Soy la atracción del bar —rio guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Estás de broma ¿verdad?

—Y tú muy verde, Solo trato de curtirte un poco antes de que te coman por sopas.

—¿Qué es eso?

Naruto soltó una carcajada y saltó sobre la barra situándose junto a ella.

—Ya lo aprenderás en tus propias carnes.

Hinata intentó decirle que era su jefa, que la tratara con respeto, pero se sintió incapaz. Se dio cuenta de que a su lado resultaba aún más alto e impresionante que detrás de la barra.

—Vamos, te enseñaré tus dominios. Pasa por aquí —dijo invitándola a seguirle por una puerta situada junto a la parte exterior de la barra. Entraron en una cocina pequeña y alargada, donde solo cabía una persona entre la encimera y la pared. Un fregadero, un lavavajillas industrial, un tostador enorme, una freidora, un microondas y una plancha con aspecto de usarse poco eran los únicos elementos que formaban el mobiliario de la misma.

Naruto se había detenido a su lado, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hinata, que sentía invadido su espacio vital, lo que la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa.

—¿Esta es la cocina?

—¿Qué esperabas?

—La de mi casa es más grande y está mejor equipada.

—Lo supongo, pero en tu casa se cocina y aquí no. Esto es más que suficiente.

—¿No se cocina? Es un bar.

—De copas, no se sirven comidas aparte de los desayunos. El microondas y la plancha es más para uso nuestro que para los clientes. Con las copas servimos frutos secos que dan más sed y con las cañas de mediodía unas aceitunas o unos chochitos —dijo él usando a propósito el sinónimo de altramuces.

—¿Qué es lo que servís? —preguntó Hinata enrojeciendo de nuevo. Naruto se mordió la lengua para no reírse; ella había respondido tal y como esperaba.

—Has oído bien, Hinata Hyuuga.

Alargó la mano hacia un contenedor de plástico y sacó una cucharada de altramuces.

—Esto son «chochitos». En algunos sitios los llaman también altramuces, pero aquí no. Si algún cliente te pide chochitos no te están haciendo ninguna proposición indecente. Y no necesitarás ponerte tan roja.

Hinata sentía a cada momento más ganas de abofetear a aquel hombre que se estaba burlando de ella y de su timidez desde que había entrado en el bar. Ojalá algún día pudiera superar esta y ponerle en su lugar. Decidió empezar a intentarlo y dijo con voz que procuró sonara firme y decidida:

—En mi bar se llamarán altramuces. No serviremos a nadie que pida… lo otro.

Naruto se inclinó un poco sobre ella.

—Dilo… la palabra no muerde. —Hinata dio un paso atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos—. Y yo tampoco —añadió.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de nadie.

Naruto decidió dejar de ser malo y se irguió dándole el espacio que reclamaba.

—Claro, no lo había pensado. En tu pueblo, al ser tan pocos habitantes disponéis de mucho espacio entre unos y otros. Disculpa, intentaré recodarlo. Pero hazte a la idea de que el bar es un sitio estrecho… no siempre va a ser posible mantener espacio a tu alrededor.

A pesar de que Naruto había adquirido un tono serio, el brillo malicioso de sus ojos azules hacía suponer a Hinta que volvía a burlarse de ella.

—Pasemos al baño… Es un sitio pequeño, casi seguro que no cabremos los dos sin rozarnos. Entra tú y ya me cuentas. Yo volveré a la barra por si entra alguien; se acerca la hora de las cañas.

Salió de la cocina por la parte que la comunicaba con la barra y Hinata se dirigió a la puerta donde la placa indicaba los servicios y entró en ellos.

Salió poco después.

—¿Alguna pega?

—En efecto, son muy pequeños. Casi incómodos —dijo recordando la estrechez que había sentido al usar el de señoras.

—Hay un motivo para eso. Antes eran mayores pero tuvimos que reducirlos un poco.

—¿Por qué? El bar es lo bastante grande y medio metro menos no iba a afectar a la comodidad de los clientes de la sala.

—No sé si decírtelo, tengo miedo de que te desmayes. Estoy tras la barra y no podré cogerte antes de que te caigas al suelo.

—No voy a desmayarme, puedes decir lo que sea —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Bueno, allá va. Los redujimos porque la gente se metía a follar dentro y se formaban unas colas enormes.

Hinata volvió a enrojecer. Naruto fingió limpiar la encimera de la barra con un trapo mientras la observaba de reojo tratando de mantenerse serio.

—La gente… ¿hace eso en el baño?

—¡Oh, sí! Siempre que pueden. Por eso había que ponérselo difícil, para que quienes necesitan usar los baños para lo que están diseñados no tuvieran que esperar. Pero si quieres, los volvemos a agrandar… La dueña eres tú.

—No, no… están bien así.

—Ven, doña Hinata, acércate a la barra y te serviré algo más fuerte que una infusión de manzanilla. Creo que lo necesitas.

—No bebo.

Naruto le sirvió una caña que depositó sobre el mostrador.

—Esto no te va a llevar de cabeza a Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Entró en la cocina y salió con un plato pequeño en la mano, que depositó junto al vaso.

—Con unos altramuces. Como ves, aprendo rápido.

—No me gusta beber sola.

—Bueno, si me autorizas, me sirvo otra y te acompaño.

Hinata asintió. No se encontraba capaz de tomarse lo que le había servido bajo la escrutadora mirada del hombre.

Naruto se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza y lo alzó ofreciendo un brindis.

—Por la nueva propietaria de Ichiraku, Hinata Hyuuga.

Ella entrechocó su propio vaso y bebió un sorbo. El líquido se deslizó frío y delicioso por su garganta. Había bebido cerveza antes, pero no le había gustado demasiado. Sin embargo aquella le estaba sabiendo a gloria.

Naruto vació medio vaso de un trago. Estaba sediento, la charla con aquella increíble mujer salida de la época de las cavernas le había secado la garganta. Después alargó la mano y se metió en la boca un buen puñado de chochitos, gesto ante el que ella desvió la vista.

Y mientras compartían el aperitivo, se dijo que iba ser muy divertido observar cómo doña Hinata se iba adaptando al bar. ¡Si es que duraba!

.

.

.


	3. 2

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 2*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata llegó al bar a la mañana siguiente dispuesta a empezar la nueva etapa de su vida. Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había trabajado y mucho menos atendido a un público. Pero había decidido hacer caso a Naruto y empezar por los desayunos y tan difícil no debía ser poner un café y unas tostadas sobre la barra de acero y madera. Llevaba años haciéndolo en casa y su tía no era precisamente una mujer fácil de agradar.

La cancela estaba cerrada cuando llegó, y mirando el reloj comprobó que aún no eran las siete y media, hora de apertura del bar, según le había informado Naruto el día anterior.

Apenas unos segundos después una moto grande y ruidosa subió a la acera y se detuvo a su lado, y la figura vestida de negro que descendió de ella hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. No iba a ser fácil trabajar con Naruto Namikaze, estaba segura de ello.

Él se quitó el casco y se sacudió la larga melena rubia que le caía sobre los hombros.

—Buenos días, doña Hinata. ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Porque tienes todo el aspecto de no haber pegado ojo.

Tuvo que reconocer que era verdad, que había pasado mucho rato dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, pero se moriría antes que confesárselo. La aventura que estaba empezando la asustaba, pero estaba decidida a seguir adelante y a salir victoriosa. Era cierto que había pasado toda su vida encerrada en un pueblo, protegida por un entorno conocido, con un plato de comida en la mesa y pocas preocupaciones; pero había decidido cambiarlo todo y dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida, y una vez tomada la decisión no había marcha atrás. Por mucho que la aterrase. ¡A obstinada no le ganaba nadie!

Naruto levantó sin esfuerzo la reja que protegía el bar de posibles asaltantes y le cedió el paso.

—Entra. Luego haremos una copia de las llaves para ti, para que puedas abrir si llegas antes.

—¿Cuántas copias hay?

—Aparte de la mía, una para Fuka, la chica que viene al mediodía y otra que tiene el administrador. Pero por supuesto, tú como propietaria debes tener la tuya… aunque quizás prefieras que yo devuelva la mía y encargarte tú de abrir y cerrar.

—No, no… veo que lo tienes todo bien controlado, de modo que dejémoslo así. Yo tendré una por si tú te retrasas algún día. De momento lo dejaremos todo como está y más adelante veremos.

Habían entrado al bar. Naruto encendió las luces y la precedió hasta una pequeña habitación situada junto a los baños donde colocó el casco en una estantería y se quitó la liviana cazadora que vestía. Se despojó también de la camiseta azul que llevaba debajo sacándola por la cabeza con un ligero movimiento que pilló desprevenida a Hinata. Desvió inmediatamente la vista, enrojeciendo de nuevo contra su voluntad. Naruto disimuló la sonrisa que apareció en su boca y no dijo nada, mientras agarraba una camiseta negra del estante y se la ponía, despacio, para darle tiempo a echar una segunda ojeada si le apetecía.

Hinata se maldijo una vez más a la par que se preguntaba si en verdad existían hombres con un cuerpo como el que acababa de atisbar durante unos segundos, o había sido una alucinación.

—Me salgo para que te cambies —dijo él recogiéndose el pelo con una goma, como lo tenía el día anterior.

—Yo ya vengo vestida desde casa —dijo quitándose el jersey fino que llevaba encima, y dejando ver una camiseta negra y holgada de manga corta y escote cerrado hasta el cuello.

—Chica precavida. Pues a trabajar entonces, te enseñaré cómo funciona la cafetera y los distintos tipos de cafés que te pueden pedir.

Apenas se situaron detrás de la barra, una señora alta y morena entró en el bar.

—Ahí está Karui —dijo Naruto—. Es nuestra cocinera.

—Buenos días —saludó esta al entrar.

—Buenos días. Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, la nueva propietaria.

La mujer miró a Naruto sorprendida.

—No me mires así, yo me enteré ayer. Teuchi ha fallecido y la señorita ha heredado el bar. Y tiene intención de gestionarlo y trabajar en él. O de intentarlo, al menos —añadió soltando una risita.

Hinata lo miró enfurecida, pero incapaz de encontrar una réplica a sus palabras.

—Este bar es cosa seria, muchacha… pero cuenta con mi ayuda si la necesitas.

—Gracias, Karui.

—Me cambio en un segundo, Naruto, y me pongo con la masa de los churros.

Entró en la habitación donde habían dejado las cosas personales y salió poco después vestida con un uniforme blanco y azul de rayas finas y un gorro cubriéndole el pelo.

—Lista. Hinata, ven a la cocina si quieres y te puedo ir enseñando a hacer la masa.

—Mejor que aprenda primero cómo se preparan los distintos cafés, que luego va a ser un lío explicárselo. Ya sabes cómo se llena esto en un rato.

—Como queráis. Dentro estoy si me necesitas.

—Bien.

En cuanto Naruto empezó a moverse detrás de la barra Hinata se dio cuenta del escaso espacio del que disponían. La presencia masculina a su lado se hizo más intensa, y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre, y mucho menos joven y atractivo como aquel. Trató de olvidar los abdominales que había visto un rato antes, del tipo que solo se veían en el cine. Del tipo que ella nunca había tenido cerca. Trató de centrar su mente en las explicaciones que él le daba sobre la medida del café que debía echar en el casillero.

—Hinata… ¿Dónde estás?

—Eh… ¿Qué?

—Te estaba diciendo que pongas tú este café. Pero ni escucharme ¿no?

—Estaba tratando de asimilar lo que me estabas diciendo.

—Y yo me lo creo. No podías estar más roja, cariño. ¿Has dejado algún buen mozo en el pueblo y estabas añorándole? ¿Recordando la despedida, quizás?

—Quizás.

—Pues deja las ensoñaciones atrás y vamos al trabajo. En un rato esto estará lleno de gente y no voy a poder explicarte nada.

—De acuerdo.

Trató de concentrarse en la forma de rellenar la cafetera, en las proporciones de café y leche para las distintas modalidades. Palabras como café con leche, cortado, largo de café, corto de leche, capuchino, expreso... bailaban en sus oídos mientras observaba los gestos que hacía Naruto con las manos y trataba con disimulo de alejarse un poco sin que él se diera cuenta.

No lo consiguió. Él era muy consciente de los esfuerzos de Hinata por aumentar la distancia entre ambos centímetro a centímetro y se preguntó si se sentía incómoda con la cercanía de todos los hombres o solo con la suya.

—Bueno… creo que eso es todo. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pues demuéstramelo y prepárame un expreso. Aún no he desayunado. ¿Y tú?

—No. No suelo tomar nada recién levantada.

—Pues ahora vas a tener que hacerlo, o esperar casi hasta mediodía. ¿Tostada o churros?

—Tostada.

—¿Entera, media, normal, integral, de molde?

—Cualquiera —dijo con una ligera exasperación.

Naruto lanzó una risita. Sabía que la estaba intimidando en vez de ayudarla, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. La señorita Hinata Hyuuga le divertía mucho.

Entró en la cocina para preparar las tostadas, momento que Hinata aprovechó para preparar los cafés siguiendo las instrucciones que Naruto le había dado un momento antes. Esperaba hacerlo bien y no ver burla en los ojos azules de él, esos ojos que le causaban un leve desasosiego cuando la miraban con fijeza.

Cuando él salió con dos platos con tostadas en las manos ya ella había colocado los cafés sobre la barra, a una distancia considerable uno del otro. Naruto sonrió y no dijo nada. Se limitó a dar un sorbo al suyo y aprobar el trabajo.

—Está bueno. Pero si aprietas un poco con la cucharilla el café molido en el casillero estará aún mejor.

—Bien

—Las tostadas te las he puesto con mantequilla, no me especificaste nada.

—Están bien así.

De pie detrás de la barra compartieron el desayuno y antes de que terminaran entró el primer cliente del día.

—Acaba de comer tranquila, yo me ocupo —dijo Naruto levantándose y ocultando su plato bajo la barra.

—Gracias.

A ese primer cliente siguió otro, y otro… En poco tiempo el bar estaba tan lleno que apenas se veía un hueco en la barra y las pocas mesas que había desperdigadas por el interior estaban ocupadas también. Hinata, aturrullada, intentaba seguir el ritmo mientras observaba a Naruto moverse con soltura poniendo cafés, tostadas, churros… sin confundirse ni cambiar las consumiciones como le había pasado a ella un par de veces. Aquello era una locura y no sabía cómo él podía llevarlo a cabo solo y con la rapidez con que lo hacía. Al final, para no entorpecer tuvo que limitarse a sacar tostadas y raciones de churros de la cocina y entregárselas a él para que las sirviera.

Con las prisas, y debido al angosto espacio de que disponían, habían tropezado en más de una ocasión y Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar mientras sentía el rubor cubrir su cara una y otra vez, que se había rozado más con un hombre aquella mañana que en sus veinticinco años de vida. Tenía que superar eso si quería seguir trabajando allí, porque los ojos azules de Naruto se llenaban de regocijo cada vez que ella enrojecía después de que sus caderas hubieran chocado o sus brazos desnudos se hubieran rozado al intentar coger el mismo platillo o una taza.

Poco a poco los clientes se fueron espaciando y el bar se despejó, quedando solo algunos rezagados en las mesas que se recreaban leyendo un periódico o tomando su desayuno con calma.

Naruto se afanaba en colocar tazas, platos y cubiertos en el lavavajillas industrial sin decir palabra y Hinata trataba de descifrar en su rostro la opinión que su desastrosa actuación había causado en él. Cuando al fin el bar se quedó vacío se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Lo he hecho fatal ¿verdad?

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules. El maldito rubor volvió a avergonzarla, recordando los leves roces tras la barra.

—No peor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Lo dices para animarme?

—Vamos a ver, Hinata… Desde el momento en que cruzaste esa puerta ayer supe que este no era un lugar para ti. Después, cuando me dijiste que querías trabajar aquí, pensé que estabas loca. Ahora no voy a decirte que lo has hecho de maravilla porque no es así. Has estado lenta, has confundido comandas, has derramado dos cafés y no te has achicharrado con ellos de puro milagro. Pero me has demostrado que tienes ovarios para intentarlo, de modo que supongo que con el tiempo llegarás a hacerlo bien... —Alargó la mano y le colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se le había caído sobre la cara—, si consigues centrarte en lo que haces. Si no andas todo el tiempo evitando rozarte conmigo. Esto es un bar, detrás de la barra hay apenas un metro hasta la pared, y dos personas trabajando en un espacio tan reducido tropiezan a menudo sin poder evitarlo. No hay nada sexual en ello, son roces debido al trabajo, sobre todo en los momentos de más clientela, cuando todo el mundo quiere su desayuno al instante porque llega tarde o porque tiene hambre. No voy a comerte porque se rocen nuestros brazos, ni siquiera nuestros culos. Cuanto antes entiendas eso y dejes de ponerte roja como un tomate a cada momento, antes aprenderás a hacer bien tu trabajo.

Las palabras de Naruto y su mirada fija en ella no estaban ayudando a que el sonrojo bajara. Hinata se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo conseguiré… debes darme tiempo… no estoy acostumbrada a tener hombres cerca…

Él no pudo evitar dar un paso y acercarse un poco más. Para que se fuera acostumbrando, se dijo, aunque en su cabeza una vocecilla le respondió que no, que era para verla sonrojarse un poco más. Por algún motivo el azoramiento de Hinata en su presencia le divertía muchísimo. Y hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no le divertía.

Hinata se encogió un poco pero no se movió. El cuerpo de Naruto había entrado en la zona de espacio vital que ella consideraba infranqueable, pero aguantó sin alejarse. Él sonrió observando cómo la zona roja de su cara se extendía por su cuello e incluso los brazos, pero continuó quieta aceptando su presencia. Tenía agallas, la chica. Decidido a darle un respiro, y alejándose unos pasos, le dijo:

—Cuando termine el lavavajillas, puedes ir colocando todo en los estantes. Mientras, voy a echarle una mano a Karui en la cocina.

—De acuerdo —contestó aliviada. Estaba sobreviviendo a su primera jornada laboral. A su primer día en el mundo real.

.

.

.


	4. 3

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 3*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata había tenido una mañana desastrosa. Un cliente habitual se había quejado de que el café no estaba a su gusto, de que no tenía la cantidad exacta de leche ni la temperatura adecuada.

Cuando ya pensaba que le estaba cogiendo el truco, ese comentario desabrido la desanimó. Miró a Naruto que se acercó con rapidez al oír la voz un punto más alta de la cuenta preguntando solícito:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que hoy mi café no se puede tomar, está repugnante. No sé dónde habéis encontrado a esta niña que ni siquiera sabe preparar un café decente.

Naruto tomó la taza y la retiró.

—No se preocupe, en seguida le preparo yo otro. La señorita es nueva y todavía no conoce los gustos particulares de cada cliente, discúlpela.

Hinata entró en la cocina necesitando un momento de respiro. En verdad el hombre había sido muy grosero y se había sentido humillada por sus gritos en medio del local lleno de gente. En los días que llevaba trabajando había confundido varias comandas y Naruto había tenido que repetir la consumición, pero nadie había sido desagradable al quejarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Karui al verla entrar con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos.

—Me he vuelto a equivocar… el cliente está muy enfadado y ha empezado a gritarme. Estoy empezando a pensar que no sirvo para esto.

—Claro que sirves, Hinata, solo tienes que acostumbrarte. Los cafés son un mundo aparte, cada persona lo prefiere de una determinada manera, y hay algunos bastante tiquismiquis con eso. Y otra cosa que debes aprender si quieres trabajar tras una barra es que además de camareros somos confidentes y a veces también el saco de boxeo donde descargar las frustraciones. Tienes que endurecerte, niña, no puedes echarte a llorar porque a un cliente no le guste el café que le has preparado.

—Es que no es solo el café, el otro día le serví churros a una señora que pidió tostada integral… me miró como si hubiera cometido el mayor de los pecados. A veces me desanimo, ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando Naruto me mira con cara de: «Te lo dije, no sirves para esto».

—Si te dice algo recuérdale el primer café con leche condensada que preparó.

El rostro de Hinata se animó.

—¿Se confundió?

—Lo sirvió como si fuera un café con leche normal. Mitad de leche, mitad de café y además le añadió azúcar. Estaba tan dulce que el cliente apenas pudo tragarse el primer sorbo.

—Entonces no es tan perfecto.

—Naruto no es en absoluto perfecto, lo que tiene es mucha práctica. Lleva años aquí y conoce a los clientes, nada más.

El aludido apareció en la cocina.

—Dos de churros, Karui. Y tú, Hinata, basta de cháchara, hay mucha gente ahí fuera esperando desayunar.

—¿Se ha marchado?

—No, pero a ti eso te da igual. Sal y haz tu trabajo, y ya luego te contaré un par de cosillas de ese cliente.

—Vale.

Salió dispuesta a poner toda su atención en no equivocarse, cosa que consiguió solo a medias.

Después de que el bar se quedara vacío, y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Naruto la detuvo.

—Hoy se incorpora Fuka después de sus vacaciones, creo que deberías quedarte para conocerla.

—Claro —dijo sin muchas ganas.

Los días anteriores Naruto se había quedado hasta las tres y ella solía marcharse sobre las once y media o doce, hora en que se terminaban los desayunos. Después de las tres el bar se cerraba y volvía a abrirse a las ocho de la tarde.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Naruto se sentó junto a ella en un taburete y mirándola a los ojos, comentó:

—Respecto a lo de hace un rato…

Hinata apretó los puños esperando la regañina.

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

—¿No? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No.

—Pensaba que me ibas a echar la bronca por haberme equivocado.

—En primer lugar eres mi jefa, no te puedo echar ninguna bronca, pero este cliente tiene esas cosas. El café puede estar perfecto, pero hay días que despotrica hasta con su sombra. Tiene problemas personales y cuando eso sucede todo el que está alrededor lo paga. No obstante es un cliente habitual y hay que aguantarlo. Cuando eso te ocurra, y te aseguro que pasará más veces, llévate el café o la tostada o lo que sea que no le agrade y vuele a ponérselo, ni se dará cuenta de que es el mismo. Solo necesita pagar su frustración con alguien.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora, ¿quieres tomar algo mientras llega Fuka? Aún falta un buen rato, no entra hasta la una.

—No, no me apetece. Me distraeré dando una vuelta por los alrededores.

—De acuerdo.

Paseó conociendo el entorno. En la amplia avenida donde estaba situado el bar descubrió un par de tiendas interesantes en las que se entretuvo, se acercó hasta un parque situado en la misma zona y una hora más tarde, regresó. Naruto seguía solo tras la barra y no pudo evitar acordarse del primer día que cruzó aquella misma puerta, más o menos a la misma hora, en que le había parecido tan intimidante. Ahora todavía le imponía un poco, pero menos.

Se situó junto a él tras la barra y aguardó. A los diez minutos la puerta se abrió y entró una chica alta y peliroja, teñida sin lugar a dudas, puesto que las cejas eran marrones así como los ojos. Tenía la cara alargada y un rictus desagradable en las comisuras de la boca, el cuerpo esbelto, aunque nada espectacular.

—Ahí está —dijo Naruto.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Inmediatamente su mirada se posó en Hinata.

—Vaya, caras nuevas.

—Ella es Hinata, nuestra jefa. Fuka —dijo Naruto con cierto regocijo.

—¿Jefa? ¿Han nombrado una encargada por encima de nosotros?

Naruto sonrió. Había escogido cuidadosamente las palabras consciente de que a Fuka le molestaría de tener un superior en el bar.

—No, es la dueña.

—¿Ichiraku ha cambiado de dueño?

—Teuchi ha fallecido y Hinata es su heredera.

—Vaya —dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa forzada—. Estupendo, espero que seamos amigas.

Naruto se dijo que Fuka no tenía amigos, salvo que sirvieran a sus fines. Y sus fines de momento eran hacerse la encargada de Ichiraku y tomar decisiones, además de llevárselo a él a la cama, cosa que no iba conseguir. No le agradaba Fuka, la había calado casi desde el momento en que había empezado a trabajar allí, y si por él fuera hacía tiempo que estaría despedida. Pero era eficiente en su trabajo, a eso no le podía poner ninguna pega y tampoco entraba en su cometido despedir a nadie.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hinata, esperando encontrar en ella a una amiga, tal como había ofrecido. Alguien que contrarrestara la sensación de desasosiego que le producía Naruto y su mirada crítica con todo lo que hacía.

—Voy a cambiarme y después charlamos, Hinata.

—Ella tiene que marcharse ya —intervino Naruto—. Te estaba esperando para conocerte, nada más.

—Bien. Entonces hasta otro momento.

Fuka se perdió en el guardarropa y Hinata comentó.

—Es simpática.

Naruto enarcó las cejas y añadió.

—Sí, seguro.

—Bueno, me marcho ya. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós, doña Hinata, que tengas un buen día.

.

.

.


	5. 4

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 4*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Naruto detuvo la moto delante de Ichiraku aquella tarde se encontró la cancela abierta y las luces encendidas. Se quitó el casco y entró, hallando a Hinata detrás de la barra.

—¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa! ¿Por qué no me has dicho esta mañana que pensabas venir hoy por la noche?

—Porque hubieras intentado disuadirme.

—Aún estás muy verde para las noches, doña Hinata. Que seas capaz de servir unos cuantos cafés sin equivocarte, y eso todavía no lo consigues del todo, no significa que estés preparada para esto.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprenda.

—Bien, como quieras. ¡Tú eres la jefa, y donde hay patrón, no manda marinero! Vamos a cambiarnos y me pongo a enseñarte unas cuantas cosas básicas.

—Yo ya estoy cambiada.

Naruto le lanzó una escrutadora mirada de arriba abajo y enarcó una ceja. Vestía el mismo pantalón y camiseta holgados que se ponía para servir los cafés, y que tan poco le favorecía.

—Ese es el uniforme de las mañanas, jefa. No sirve para la noche. Y ni siquiera te has maquillado.

—¿Es necesario maquillarse? No lo he hecho en mi vida y no creo que sea imprescindible.

—Lo es, y ponerse algo más sexi, también. Si me hubieras contado tus intenciones te lo habría explicado. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y mañana vuelves vestida para la ocasión?

—Me quedo.

—Ya salió doña cabezota. Está bien, veremos qué puedo hacer.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamó a su hermana.

—Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí…

—Bueno, estoy un poco liado.

—Ya… —Sonrió Karin consciente de qué tipo de líos se traía entre manos—. ¿Rubia o morena?

—Un poco de todo. En la variedad está el gusto.

—Dios santo, cualquier día te vas a ver metido en un lío gordo, Naruto.

—Nada de eso, soy muy cuidadoso con ciertos temas.

—Pero tanto va el cántaro a la fuente…

—Sé cuidarme.

—Bueno, ya eres mayorcito. ¿Y qué se te ofrece? Porque para saludarme seguro que no me has llamado en horas de trabajo.

Naruto lanzó una risotada. Era difícil engañar a su sesuda y madura hermana menor.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, si no tienes nada importante que hacer ahora.

—Estoy estudiando.

—Eso puede esperar, esto no admite demora.

—Me estás asustando. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Maquillaje. Y un poco de ropa sexi; unos leggins y una camiseta de tirantes negra, la más escotada que encuentres. Si me lo pudieras acercar al bar te lo agradecería mucho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a travestirte? ¿Una fiesta de disfraces quizás?

—¡No! No es para mí, sino para una chica —dijo riendo y mirando de reojo a Hinata que lo observaba con la boca literalmente abierta y haciéndole señas negativas con la cabeza. Naruto no le hizo el menor caso y siguió dándole instrucciones a Karin.

—De acuerdo, estaré ahí lo antes que pueda. Y espero que me expliques con pelos y señales por qué me sacas de casa con esta urgencia.

—Cuando la veas no tendré que explicarte nada —dijo lanzándole una mirada divertida a Hinata que lo miraba furiosa, por primera vez desde que la conocía.

—¡No vas a vestirme de putón! —negó apretando con fuerza los dientes.

—Vaya, si tienes genio y lo sabes sacar…

—¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

Él ignoró su pregunta, apagó el móvil y se dirigió al guardarropa con al casco en la mano. Hinata se quedó pensativa unos minutos y luego lo siguió dispuesta a hacerse escuchar, y se quedó parada en el umbral al darse cuenta de que se estaba desnudando. Tenía la sudadera completamente abierta mostrando el torso bronceado desnudo. Respiró hondo y la frase que estaba a punto de pronunciar murió en su boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —acertó a preguntar, nerviosa.

Él levantó un brazo y se echó hacia atrás el pelo con el gesto más sexi que Hinata había visto en su vida.

—Cambiarme. Yo también me tengo que vestir diferente para la noche —respondió mientras se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y se los quitaba a continuación, quedándose en bóxer delante de ella sin ningún pudor.

—Podías cerrar la puerta… —dijo sin moverse y sin poder apartar los ojos.

Él enarcó una ceja y se irguió en toda su altura, bronceado, magnífico en su semidesnudez.

—¿Nunca has visto un hombre en calzoncillos, Hinata?

Intentó contestar con una réplica mordaz o al menos ingeniosa, pero no se le ocurría nada. Cada vez que él la miraba con aquella expresión burlona en sus ojos azules se quedaba sin palabras. Solo pudo responder con la verdad.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Cuántos años tienes, niña? ¿Dieciocho… veinte?

—Veinticinco.

—Peor me lo pones. ¿En veinticinco años nunca has visto un hombre en calzoncillos? E imagino que desnudo tampoco. —Era una afirmación.

—De donde vengo la gente no suele desnudarse en cualquier sitio.

—Este no es cualquier sitio, es una habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Y no te estoy hablando de lugares públicos, sino privados… Ya me entiendes.

—No voy a contestar a eso, es un asunto personal —dijo con la cara y el cuello tan rojos que parecía una bombilla encendida.

—Bueno… —añadió él lanzándole una sonrisa torcida y un guiño malicioso—, mira todo lo que quieras. Al menos remediaremos tu ignorancia en parte.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que llevaba sus buenos minutos sin apartar la vista de él, de su cuerpo bronceado de miembros largos y bien formados, de su torso liso y sus abdominales apenas marcados. Y esperaba que la mirada rápida que había lanzado sin poder evitarlo a los bóxer ajustados le hubiera pasado desapercibida o se burlaría a conciencia.

Se dio la vuelta avergonzada de su comportamiento y salió de la habitación.

—Eres un imbécil —susurró.

Las carcajadas de Naruto la acompañaron hasta la barra. Él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿De verdad todavía quedaban mujeres como Hinata? No iba a durar ni una semana sirviendo copas por las noches.

Salió poco después vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color, ambos muy ajustados. No se había recogido el pelo en la coleta habitual, y la melena rubia y brillante le caía sobre los hombros. Hinata admitió que estaba muy guapo.

Se situó junto a ella tras la barra y empezó a coger botellas para mostrárselas a Hinata.

—Ron… ginebra… vodka… whisky…

—Sé leer.

—¿Había escuela en tu pueblo? ¡Qué suerte!

—No soy ninguna analfabeta, Naruto. Nunca he trabajado antes, ni en un bar ni en otro sitio, pero he estudiado y de tonta no tengo un pelo. He disfrutado de una vida cómoda en casa de mi tía, pero he decidido cambiarla y aquí estoy. Y ahora, si te parece, enséñame algo que no ponga en las botellas.

—Muy bien… vamos a ello. Gin tonic es ginebra con tónica. Cubata, ron con cola. Hay ron negro y ron blanco. Algunos clientes te pedirán la marca. A los que no lo hagan le pones la más barata, porque las copas tienen todas el mismo precio.

—¿Por qué? ¿No sería más lógico que las bebidas más caras costaran más?

—Esto, sobre todo los fines de semanas se pone muy lleno. Es muy complicado hacer cuentas así que hace tiempo decidimos con el administrador que pondríamos un precio único. A las bebidas más baratas le sacamos más beneficio y a las más caras menos, pero viene a ser lo mismo. Ahorra muchísimo tiempo y discusiones.

—Entiendo.

Naruto siguió dándole instrucciones sobre cómo servir las copas. La cantidad de hielo, las proporciones de alcohol y refresco… Hinata estaba a punto de preguntar sobre los cócteles cuando se abrió la puerta y una chica alta, con una larga melena de un tono rojo entró en el bar.

—Karin… menos mal que has llegado. Esto va a empezar a llenarse de clientes en breve.

—Me ha pillado tráfico a la entrada de Konoha.

Se acercó a ellos y, abrazando a Naruto con fuerza, le susurró:

—Me tienes abandonada… ¿Cuánto hace que no me sacas por ahí?

—Ya te he dicho que estoy muy liado.

—Ya, ya…

—¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

—Sí, aquí está —dijo levantando una bolsa.

Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Es para ella… a ver qué puedes hacer. No puede trabajar así en la barra.

—Hola, yo soy Karin —se presentó agachándose y besándola en la cara— Naruto es un desastre de modales, ni siquiera nos ha presentado.

—Hinata.

—¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Es la nueva dueña de Ichiraku y se ha empeñado en trabajar en el bar en vez de quedarse en casita y esperar a que le mandemos los beneficios cada mes.

—Eso te honra, Hinata.

—Gracias.

—Dale un repaso y ponla decente.

Karin miró a su hermano y susurró ante el azoramiento de Hinata.

—Tú sí que necesitas un repaso… y de los grandes. Ven, Hinata, vamos al guardarropa.

Karin la precedió y cuando entró en la pequeña habitación donde las ropas de Naruto reposaban en la estantería junto al casco, Hinata comprendió que la chica conocía cada palmo de la habitación. Y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—¿En Ichiraku? Sí, vengo a veces cuando no estoy de exámenes.

—No, me refería a esta habitación.

—Ah, sí, también. Naruto me ha pedido algunas veces que le guarde o le lleve algo de ella.

—Tiene mucha confianza contigo… ¿Hace mucho que le conoces?

Karin lanzó una breve carcajada.

—¡Toda la vida! Él ya estaba aquí cuando yo nací.

Hinata la miró con extrañeza.

—Es mi hermano mayor —aclaró—. Uno de ellos.

—Ah… yo pensaba que eras una amiga o novia o… algo.

—Solo hermana.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella un neceser que colocó sobre la estantería y a continuación unos leggins negros y una camiseta del mismo color.

—Ponte esto…

—Naruto no quiere que trabaje de noche con esta ropa.

—Desentonarías un poco, la verdad.

Tratando de vencer su timidez y su pudor, puesto que nunca se había desnudado ante nadie, hombre o mujer, Hinata se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Llevaba un sujetador blanco de algodón que en nada le resaltaba el pecho a pesar de lo grande que era. Se colocó la camiseta que Karin le tendía y comprobó con horror que el borde blanco del sujetador sobresalía por encima del escote y el tirante de este era más ancho que el de la camiseta.

Karin sacudió la cabeza.

—Queda horrible, tendrás que quitártelo. Mañana compra uno que te resalte el pecho, negro a ser posible, así no importará que se vea el tirante.

—¿Y qué me voy a poner hoy? No tengo otro.

—Nada. Sin sujetador estarás bien.

—¡No! ¿Cómo voy a salir ahí…?

—Tienes los pechos grandes y eres joven; no se notará demasiado.

—¿Tú crees?

—Quítatelo a ver.

Con soltura soltó el broche y contorsionándose un poco la sacó por el escote.

—Perfecto.

Hinata miró hacia abajo, hacia la porción de seno que la prenda dejaba al descubierto. Bastante más de lo que había enseñado nunca.

—Se me marcan los pezones un poco.

—Ahí fuera no se notará. Habrá quien enseñe muchísimo más que tú.

—Pero él sí lo notará… y se burlará de mí.

—¿Él? ¿Te refieres a Naruto?

Hinata asintió.

—No pierde ocasión de echarme en cara lo mojigata que soy. Y es cierto que lo soy, he vivido hasta hace un mes en un pueblo pequeño con una tía soltera. Pero eso no le da derecho a reírse de mí todo el tiempo. No puedo evitar ser así.

—Hablaré con él.

—¡No… no! Ni se te ocurra.

—Está bien, como quieras. Ahora vamos a maquillarte.

—No quiero ir pintada como una puerta.

—¿Parezco yo una puerta?

—Pero tú no estás maquillada.

—Sí lo estoy. Se trata de resaltar rasgos y nada más. Ya verás cómo te gusta cuando acabe.

Durante unos minutos Karin se ocupó de la cara de Hinata. Extendió maquillaje, polvos, perfiló ojos y labios. Esta temía enfrentarse al espejo y no reconocer su propio rostro, pero cuando la chica terminó y le mostró un espejito de mano para que contemplara el trabajo realizado, comprendió lo que le había dicho un rato antes. No parecía maquillada; sin embargo sus ojos parecían más grandes, su boca más carnosa y ella más guapa de lo que se había visto nunca.

—Vaya… —susurró

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

—Ahora tendrás que aprender a hacerlo tú sola.

—Eso va a ser difícil. No tengo ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo. Y tampoco sé nada de maquillaje. Tendré que comprar algunas cosas, supongo.

—Unas cuantas. Si quieres podemos quedar mañana para buscar todo lo necesario y luego te enseño cómo usarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro. ¿A qué hora te viene bien? Yo tengo clase por las mañanas.

—Entro aquí a las ocho. En ese intervalo, cuando tú digas.

—¿Te parece bien a las cuatro? Así tendremos tiempo para todo.

—Perfecto. Aquí en la puerta.

—Ahora sal… Ya se oyen algunas voces de clientes.

Tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba tratando de taparse un poco más, inspiró hondo y salió seguida de Karin. La mirada de Naruto se posó sobre ella nada más abandonar el guardarropa. Su hermana había hecho un trabajo fantástico, Hinata se veía mucho más atractiva que cuando entró en la habitación. También parecía más delgada con la ropa ajustada, y tenía un cuerpo bonito. Algo… más bien espectacular y llamativo, con curvas suaves en los sitios justos. El ligero sonrojo que mostraba al salir de la habitación se acentuó ante su mirada y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si alguna vez podría mirarla sin que se encendiera.

—¡Voilà! —susurró Karin acercándose a la barra.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, hermanita. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

—Yo no he hecho ningún trabajo. Todo estaba ahí, solo había que sacarlo a la luz. Está guapa, ¿eh?

—Hum… No está mal.

Al colocarse en la barra junto a él se percató de que no llevaba sujetador. Hinata supo justo el momento en que se había dado cuenta y bajó la vista azorada.

—¿Puedes seguir enseñándome a servir las copas, por favor? —dijo para evitar algún posible comentario.

—Por hoy limítate a lo que te he explicado antes. Si alguien te pide otra cosa, me lo dices a mí y yo lo prepararé. Mañana seguiremos.

—De acuerdo.

Tal como Naruto le había anticipado el local empezó a llenarse. Karin se quedó a tomar una copa sin alcohol y luego se marchó dejándoles solos atendiendo a los clientes.

Hubo momentos en los que estaba tan lleno que Hinata ni siquiera se percataba de que tropezaba con Naruto detrás de la estrecha barra. Lo importante era servir una copa tras otra sin tregua ni descanso. Los pies empezaron a dolerle después de un par de horas, pero el ritmo, en vez de aminorar, aumentaba. Poco a poco, después de la medianoche, el local empezó a vaciarse, hasta que alrededor de la una se quedaron solos los dos.

Hinata se dejó caer exhausta sobre un taburete.

—¿Siempre es así?

—No. Hoy es jueves, digamos que un día intermedio. Los primeros días de la semana suele venir menos gente, y los viernes y sábados, bastante más. Los martes cerramos, ya lo sabes.

—¿Más? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Y puedes con todo tú solo?

—No, fuka suele venir también los fines de semana. Y ahora estás tú. Seguro que cuando aprendas serás de gran ayuda.

—Eso espero —dijo confiada—. Lo que no conseguiré es abrir las botellas con la mano, como haces tú.

En varias ocasiones había visto asombrada como él cogía una botella de cerveza o refresco por la parte superior y esta aparecía abierta con apenas un movimiento de muñeca.

Naruto lanzó una risotada y volvió la mano mostrando el dedo índice cubierto por un anillo plateado con un orificio.

—Tengo truco —rio divertido—, es un abridor. Adelanta mucho el trabajo. Pero de momento tú puedes acudir al que cuelga de la barra. Poco a poco, Hinata.

—Sí, poco a poco. —Desde que había llegado a Konoha su vida se había convertido en un reto detrás de otro, como en una carrera de obstáculos. Y lo peor era ser examinada en todo lo que hacía por los ojos azules de Naruto Namikaze—. Bueno, me voy a casa. Estoy rendida, y mañana tenemos que abrir el bar temprano para los desayunos.

—¿Cómo te vas? ¿Tienes coche?

—No, me iré en autobús, como he venido.

—A estas horas no hay líneas normales, solo las nocturnas y salen desde el Prado de San Sebastián. ¿Dónde vives?

—En Bermejales.

—Un buen trayecto, deberías habérmelo dicho y te hubieras marchado antes del último autobús.

—No tenía ni idea, suponía que había autobuses toda la noche.

—Te llevo, ya mañana te irás antes de las doce.

—¿En la moto?

—¡Claro! ¿Dónde si no? ¿O prefieres gastarte un dineral en un taxi?

—¿Tienes casco?

Naruto soltó una risotada ante la pueril pregunta y asintió.

—Sí, mujer, tengo un casco de repuesto. No es la primera vez que llevo a alguien.

Entró de nuevo en el guardarropa y salió con otro casco en la mano. Lo colocó en la cabeza de Hinata y lo ajustó bajo la barbilla.

—¡Vamos! Te llevaré sana y salva a casita, te lo prometo.

Subió con soltura y le tendió la mano para que se sentara tras él.

—Agárrate fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Hinata le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. La sensación de ingravidez que experimentó cuando Naruto arrancó la moto, le hizo olvidar por un momento lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos; lo único que quería era agarrarse fuerte para sentirse segura. Solo cuando ya estaba a medio camino se le ocurrió pensar en que tenía las manos colocadas justo sobre aquellos abdominales de película que había visto unas horas antes. Y apretó con más fuerza.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Naruto se detenía ante la dirección que ella le había dado.

—Buenas noches y gracias por traerme.

—De nada, doña Hinata. Que descanses.

.

.

.


	6. 5

.

.

*****Capítulo 5*****

**.**

.

.

Aquella noche había poco movimiento en el bar, el verano estaba pasando factura, la gente prefería las terrazas al aire libre antes que los locales cerrados aunque estuvieran climatizados.

A mediodía solía llenarse con los clientes habituales que paraban a tomarse una caña antes de ir a sus casas, pero las noches estaban siendo bastante tranquilas. Naruto y Hinata se aburrían tras la barra cada noche, y aquella más de lo habitual, puesto que solo dos parejas ocupaban sendas mesas y llevaban ya un buen rato con la misma consumición delante de ellos. Ni se decidían a pedir otra ni a marcharse, por lo que Naruto le propuso a su compañera, que secaba con calma una copa para matar el tiempo:

—Vete a casa, Hinata, yo me quedo. Es absurdo que los dos estemos aquí sin hacer nada.

—Es temprano aún, me iré con el último autobús, como siempre —rechazó la oferta. Le gustaba estar en el bar cuando había poca gente, a veces Naruto y ella charlaban y se tomaban una copa cuando no había nadie, en espera de la hora de cierre. Confiaba en que esa noche los clientes se marchasen pronto y pudieran disfrutar de un rato distendido, porque Naruto era la única persona que conocía en Konoha, y aunque seguía intimidándola y temía sus burlas, esos momentos con él eran la única distracción que tenía. Además, estaba empezando a caerle bien.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dos parejas más entraron al bar dando al traste con las esperanzas de Hinata. Luego reconoció a Karin en una de las chicas.

Naruto salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a ellos, abrazando efusivamente a un chico de pelo rojizo claro, casi naranja y muy bronceado.

—¡Yahiko!

—Hola, pequeñajo —respondió el otro sin tener en cuenta que Naruto era al menos media cabeza más alto que él.

Hinata pudo apreciar que había cariño en aquel abrazo, un cariño que ella nunca había experimentado porque su tía tenía poco de efusiva y controlaba sus afectos para no demostrarlos. Y mucho menos en público.

Naruto se separó, contempló a su hermano y dijo:

—Pensaba pasar el martes por casa para verte, mamá me dijo que llegabas ayer.

—No ha sido necesario, aunque mamá se queja de que vas poco por allí. Teníamos ganas de un rato de diversión y decidimos pasar por Ichiraku antes de irnos de marcha.

—Estupendo. Venid y os serviré algo.

Se acercaron a la barra y Naruto hizo las presentaciones.

—Hinata, la dueña del bar. Mi hermano Yahiko y su novia, Konan. Este es Sasuke, el novio de Karin. A ella ya la conoces.

—Encantada de conoceros a todos.

—Igualmente, Hinata.

Se acomodaron en la barra y Naruto empezó a servir copas, conociendo los gustos de cada uno.

—Una tónica para mí, hoy conduzco yo —interrumpió su hermana la copa que estaba a punto de servirle.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis a una mesa? Yo me ocuparé de la barra, Naruto.

Él la miro alzando una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—No hay tanta clientela como para que no pueda hacerlo. Disfruta de tu familia.

Karin le miró desafiante.

—No creo que lo haga… disfruta detrás de esa barra casi más que subido a la moto, que ya es decir.

—Es cierto… prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿Te pongo algo a ti, Hinata?

—Una cerveza. Aunque no debería beber mientras trabajo, ¿no?

—Eres la dueña, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Además, un día es un día. No veía a mi hermano desde hace meses.

—Soy marino mercante —aclaró este

—Y para mi desgracia pasa más tiempo navegando que en tierra —comentó Konan acariciándole el brazo—. Hay veces que pienso que está más enamorado el mar que de mí.

—No lo pienses, porque no es verdad. Tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, preciosa.

—No les eches cuenta… son los pastelosos de la familia —dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata—. Por suerte, no todos somos así.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —respondió Konan picada— El que la palabra más romántica que conoce es follar.

—Es la única que necesito.

—Ah, de momento… pero ya te tocará a ti… El día que te escuche decir una palabra tierna a una mujer lo voy a publicar a los cuatro vientos. En Facebook, en Twitter y hasta en Youtube.

—Ese día no llegará, cuñada.

—Llegará, cuñado. Y nosotros estaremos ahí para verlo.

Karin levantó su copa y propuso un brindis.

—¡Por el hijo pródigo que aparece por casa de vez en cuando!

—¡Por Yahiko! —corearon todos.

—Yo lo decía más bien por Naruto… —bromeó—. Está a media hora escasa de camino y se vende bien caro.

—Trabajo mucho, solo descanso los martes. Hinata es una tirana y me explota miserablemente.

Esta se atragantó con el sorbo que estaba tomando.

—Yo… no… ¿Por qué no me has dicho… que querías más días de descanso? Pensé que…

—No te ahogues, jefa —dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Bromeaba.

—No le hagas caso, Hinata. Disfruta burlándose de los demás —comentó Konan.

Ella bajó la vista ante la mirada de todos.

—De los demás, no; de mí. Y no sé por qué, no le he hecho nada.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —repuso el aludido sonriendo—. Porque me encanta ver cómo te suben los colores a la menor provocación. Es un espectáculo que no se disfruta hoy en día, ya nadie se sonroja.

—Yo sí, pero no para diversión tuya. No puedo evitarlo, ojalá pudiera —dijo con enfado. Luego cogió el resto de cerveza que le quedaba en el vaso y lo vació en el fregadero.

—Disculpad, tengo cosas que hacer. Seguid con vuestra reunión familiar.

Y sin añadir palabra dio media vuelta y se perdió por la puerta de la cocina. Naruto la miró asombrado.

—¿Se ha enfadado? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Yo diría que sí —añadió su hermana.

—¿Por qué? Solo le estaba gastando una broma… y la verdad es que está adorable cuando se pone roja y tartamudea… parece que tiene catorce años en vez de veinticinco.

Karin y Konan intercambiaron una mirada.

—A lo mejor lo que le ha molestado es que hablaras de sus sonrojos delante de nosotros. No has estado muy fino, Naruto —recriminó Sasuke.

—Puede ser… Si me disculpáis, voy a ver si lo arreglo.

—Más te vale o peligra tu puesto de trabajo, hermano.

Naruto se perdió también en la cocina. Konan susurró bajito mirando a Karin.

—¿Ha dicho adorable?

—Eso creo.

—Jolines…

Hinata sintió los pasos de Naruto entrando en la reducida habitación y se volvió de espaldas fingiendo estar ocupada limpiando la encimera. Bajó la vista para que no descubriera el ligero enrojecimiento de sus ojos y parpadeó tratando de evitar que las lágrimas llegaran a salir. Se había sentido humillada por su comentario delante de su familia, pero que viera que la había hecho llorar la humillaría mucho más.

Él se detuvo justo detrás, sin llegar a rozarla y le preguntó a bocajarro:

—¿Estás enfadada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué te has ido tan de repente entonces?

—Me acordé de que tenía que limpiar esto.

—Está reluciente. Karui lo deja todo limpio antes de irse.

Hinata no contestó y siguió restregando la brillante superficie de acero inoxidable escrupulosamente limpia.

—Hinata…

Ella continuó ignorándole.

—Hinata, mírame.

La agarró del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta. Ella agachó la cabeza tratando de evitar que viera las lágrimas contenidas, pero no lo consiguió.

—Joder… ¿estás llorando? ¿Por lo que te he dicho?

Alargó los brazos y la abrazó, pero Hinata se zafó de un tirón.

—Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola.

Él le cogió la mano.

—Lo siento… De verdad que lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Burlarte de mí delante de tu familia, o hacerlo siempre? Soy tu mono de feria particular, ¿no? En verdad disfrutas humillándome.

—¡No… no, Hinata!

—Sí, Naruto, reconócelo. Y hacerlo delante de tu familia ha sido imperdonable. Mirad la tonta de Hinata… se pone colorada por todo… es una paleta medio boba acabada de salir del pueblo… Y puedes rematar la faena diciendo que soy virgen a los veinticinco, que nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo… ni siquiera en calzoncillos… Anda, sal ahí y cuéntales la historia completa…

Esta vez Naruto sí consiguió abrazarla. La apretó con fuerza para impedirle que se soltase y apoyó la boca sobre su pelo. Y susurró:

—Perdóname… perdóname Hinata… Jamás se me ocurriría contar nada de eso, ni a mi familia ni a nadie.

Hinata se ahogaba, apenas podía respirar por la fuerza con que Naruto la mantenía abrazada. El cuerpo duro y fuerte la rodeaba produciéndole sensaciones desconocidas para ella. La boca de él apoyada en su coronilla y susurrando palabras de disculpa cosquilleaba sus sentidos y deseó seguir enfadada para siempre y que no la soltase. Pero sentía que su enojo se evaporaba por segundos. No era fácil estar enfadada con Naruto Namikaze si se disculpaba de esa forma.

Al fin la dejó ir.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Sí.

—Bien… Ahora sal ahí y sigue tomándote esa copa con nosotros. Ya verás lo bien que te cae mi familia, son estupendos.

—Dame unos minutos para lavarme la cara.

—De acuerdo, pero si no sales entraré a buscarte.

—Saldré.

Naruto se reunió con su familia y poco después, Hinata, más calmada y con las señales del llanto borradas de su rostro, salió también. Él se apresuró a servirle otra cerveza a la que ella dio un largo trago. La bebida, cuando la servía Naruto sabía mucho mejor que cuando lo hacía ella, e incluso Fuka, que llevaba años de práctica.

Nadie hizo el menor comentario sobre su brusca marcha, y la conversación se desarrolló durante un rato con naturalidad, centrada en anécdotas de Yahiko y sus compañeros de tripulación. Sobre lugares exóticos visitados y a Hinata se le despertó de repente el deseo de ver mundo, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Todo llegaría, pensó. Lo primero era hacerse al cien por cien con su trabajo en Ichiraku para que Naruto no tuviera el menor motivo para burlarse de ella, y luego… luego habría muchas cosas por experimentar. Ahí fuera había todo un mundo por descubrir, infinidad de cosas por hacer y ella acabaría por hacerlas todas.

La suave alarma que tenía programada en el reloj de pulsera para avisarle del último autobús, sonó y, apurando su cerveza, comento:

—Tengo que marcharme.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Karin.

—Sí, si pierdo el último autobús o me gasto un dineral en un taxi o Naruto se verá obligado a llevarme a casa. Siempre me marcho a esta hora y él se encarga de cerrar.

—Quédate si te apetece, Hinata. Te llevo yo sin problemas.

—¿No te vienes con nosotros cuando cierres? Podéis veniros los dos… lo pasaremos bien —invitó Yahiko.

—Cerramos a la una, aunque hoy si echamos el cierre antes no creo que nos perdamos una gran venta. Y abrimos a las siete para los desayunos. Deberíamos dormir unas horas.

—¿Desde cuándo rechazas una noche de marcha, Naruto? ¿Cuántas veces hemos salido y te has ido a casa con el tiempo suficiente para darte una ducha y abrir el bar?

—Muchas, Karin… pero Hinata no está acostumbrada.

—Yo puedo marcharme a casa en el autobús… todavía lo pillo, y tú te vas con tus hermanos por ahí —dijo consciente de que su negativa se debía a ella.

—¿No te apetece venir? —preguntó Karin mirándola a los ojos.

—Estoy cansada —mintió. Nada le apetecía más que acompañarles, nunca había salido de noche en el pueblo ni tenía amigos en Konoha con quien hacerlo, pero sabía que Naruto no deseaba que se uniera al grupo—. Estoy cansada, y Naruto tiene razón; si me marcho con vosotros mañana seré una piltrafa y no daré pie con bola. Si ya a veces confundo las comandas, no te digo si no hubiera dormido.

—Podemos hacer una cosa… quédate hasta el cierre, luego te acercamos a casa y ya luego seguimos nosotros.

—No hace falta, de verdad.

Naruto colocó su mano fuerte y bronceada sobre el antebrazo de Hinata, invitándola.

—Quédate… yo te acerco en un momento y luego me reúno con ellos.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata se integró sin demasiados problemas en la conversación general, aunque observó y escuchó más que habló, envidiando aquella relación de familia que ella nunca había tenido. A la una menos cuarto cerraron el bar y subió a la moto de Naruto para que este la llevara a casa, esperando hasta el último minuto que la invitase a cambiar de idea y acompañarles, pero no lo hizo. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza contra la ligera cazadora aspirando el olor que ya empezaba a asociar con Naruto y que impregnaba toda su ropa. La moto arrancó y en poco rato se encontró en la puerta de su casa.

—Buenas noches. Gracias por traerme.

—De nada, doña Hinata… No te enfadas porque te llame así, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero solo en privado.

Él sonrió.

—De acuerdo, solo en privado.

—Diviértete. Y si mañana te retrasas, yo abriré.

—No me retrasaré, soy un tipo serio en lo que se refiere al trabajo.

Entró en el portal y escuchó a sus espaldas la moto alejarse en el silencio de la noche. Trató de decirse a sí misma que necesitaba descansar, que en verdad estaba cansada para paliar la decepción de no haber sido invitada a compartir la noche de diversión.

.

.

.


	7. 6

.

.

*****Capítulo 6*****

.

.

.

Desde detrás de la barra, Naruto vio entrar a sus hermanos. No le extrañó, Karin había estado llamándole varias veces el día anterior pero en los momentos de las llamadas había estado ocupado y luego se había olvidado. Era un desastre, esperaba que no se tratara de nada importante.

—¡Vaya, dichosos los ojos! —saludó cuando se acercaron a la barra.

—Eso lo deberíamos decir nosotros… Desde que estuvimos aquí cuando llegó Yahiko hace casi un mes no te hemos visto el pelo.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Ya. Tampoco puedes responder las llamadas al móvil —recriminó la chica.

—Depende de cuándo me llames. Hay bastante trabajo estos días. Y termino tarde, no es hora de telefonear a una casa donde la gente se levanta temprano para trabajar. ¿Qué queréis tomar? Supongo que no habrás venido solo a echarme la bronca, ¿eh, Karin?

—Un Baileys. Y no he venido a echarte la bronca, sino a decirte que estás invitado a la barbacoa de despedida que haremos para Yahiko el próximo martes. Y no puedes poner ninguna excusa porque la hemos organizado en martes precisamente para que vengas tú. Que ya mamá está pensando en colgar una foto tuya en el salón para no olvidar tu cara.

—No seas exagerada —dijo sirviendo la copa—. Yahiko ¿qué tomas?

—Una cerveza. Tengo que reconocer que nadie tira una caña como tú.

—¿Vas a venir a la barbacoa? —preguntó Karin.

—Claro que sí. Reunión familiar casi al completo. ¿Qué sabéis de Nagato?

—Pues también poco últimamente. Mamá ha hablado con él esta tarde por Skype un rato, pero ya sabes que él habla de sí mismo todavía menos que tú. Que está bien, que el trabajo le absorbe y poco más. Eso sí, ha preguntado por todos nosotros de forma exhaustiva.

—Ese es nuestro Nagato, siempre ejerciendo de hermano mayor —añadió Yahiko.

—Disculpad —replicó Naruto acercándose a un hombre que reclamaba la cuenta.

Karin observó a Hinata, que servía un whisky con hielo en aquel momento. Había conseguido soltarse un poco en los dos meses largos que llevaba trabajando en Ichiraku, aunque aún se la veía fuera de lugar tras la barra. Al menos presentaba un aspecto algo más mundano llevando el discreto maquillaje y el uniforme del bar con soltura y no como si estuviera desnuda, como le había ocurrido al principio. Cogió su vaso y se acercó a saludarla.

—Hola, Hinata.

—Karin, Yahiko… ¡Qué sorpresa! No os había visto.

— Venimos a ver al hermano pródigo, que se vende caro —dijo la chica.

—Veo que hoy tenéis lleno.

—Sí, es impredecible. Hay días que no entra casi nadie y otros… ya ves.

De pronto a Karin se le ocurrió una idea.

—A ver si quedamos un día las dos…

—Me encantaría, pero ya sabes que yo solo descanso los martes.

—Bueno, pues un martes que no tengas planes me avisas.

—Ningún martes los tengo, no conozco a nadie aquí. Aprovecho para limpiar, cocinar, lavar la ropa.

—Esta semana tengo comida familiar, pero en cuanto pueda te llamo ¿vale?

—Perfecto.

Terminó la copa y se dirigió a Naruto.

—Nos vamos —dijo Yahiko.

—Hasta el martes. Y dale recuerdos a Konan.

—Oye, Naruto… —intervino Karin—, ¿por qué no le dices a Hinata que venga a la barbacoa?

Él frunció el ceño en un gesto característico que todos los hermanos habían heredado de su padre.

—¿A Hinata? ¿Qué pinta ella en una barbacoa en casa?

—Hombre, pintar no pinta nada, salvo que es tu jefa y tu amiga, ¿no? Pero me consta que se pasa los martes ejerciendo de ama de casa y no sale ni se divierte. Un poco de distracción le vendría bien, relacionarse con gente…

—No sé si es buena idea. Si llevo una chica a una comida familiar puede que haya malentendidos y piensen lo que no es.

—¿Quién va a pensar eso, Naruto? Nadie más lejos de tu tipo que Hinata… si la llevas yo le diré a todo el mundo que ha sido idea mía, para que se distraiga un poco.

—El que recoge cachorrillos abandonados y pájaros heridos es Nagato.

—Hinata no es una cosa ni otra, solo necesita amigos. Y es una chica muy agradable.

—De acuerdo, se lo preguntaré.

—Hasta el martes entonces.

—Adiós, hasta el martes.

Cuando el local se fue despejando, Naruto se acercó a Hinata para comentarle la propuesta de Karin. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero había prometido invitarla. Por algún motivo su hermana había decidido adoptar a Hinata y hacerla salir al mundo.

—Hinata… el martes próximo celebramos en casa de mis padres una barbacoa para despedir a mi hermano Yahiko, que se marcha el sábado. Hemos pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría venir.

La chica lo miró asombrada.

—¿Hemos?

—Karin, Yahiko… y yo.

—¿En serio queréis que vaya?

—Claro… tú ya conoces a mis hermanos y a sus parejas. Pero si tienes otros planes…

—No, no tengo planes, solo que no sé… A lo mejor a tus padres no les parece bien.

—Si yo pensara que a ellos no les parecería bien no se me habría ocurrido decirte nada. Ven, echaremos un buen rato. Y probarás las exquisitas barbacoas de mi padre, no sé cómo lo hace pero le da un punto a la carne inigualable.

—Vale, iré.

—Lleva traje de baño, en casa hay piscina.

— Bien.

Él miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—Vete ya a casa, esto está tranquilo ahora y pareces cansada.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Pues márchate, ha sido un fin de semana duro. Aunque hemos hecho una buena caja.

—Gracias, Naruto. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós, doña Hinata. Descansa.

Cuando subió al autobús todavía el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho. ¿De verdad Naruto la había invitado a una barbacoa familiar? Aunque estaba segura de que la idea no había salido de él, sino de alguno de sus hermanos, casi seguro que de Karin, si no hubiera deseado su presencia no le habría dicho nada. Eso significaba que ya no le caía mal y no se avergonzaba de ella ni de su poco mundo. Lo que suponía un alivio.

El martes Naruto se presentó a buscarla en la moto poco antes de la una del mediodía. Tal como el chico le había aconsejado, llevaba un bikini bajo la ropa cómoda, bikini que había ido a comprar el día anterior porque se moriría si él, bueno todos, la vieran con el anticuado bañador que guardaba en su armario. Ante el espejo del probador había tenido que habituarse a su imagen medio desnuda, pero no obstante había acabado por reconocer que aquel bikini le favorecía mucho.

Subió a la moto y, como siempre, se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Naruto, quien esta vez no llevaba la consabida cazadora que se ponía por las noches. La ligera camiseta de algodón gris claro le permitía a Inés apreciar en toda regla los marcados abdominales que a veces la hacían fantasear en la cama. Y en aquel justo momento le pasó por la cabeza que iba a pasarse todo el día viéndole en bañador, y se le secó la boca.

Tras un corto trayecto por carretera, llegaron a la casa. Naruto pulsó varias veces un timbre situado en la pared y Hinata sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando la puerta corredera empezó a abrirse. Karin, vestida con un pantalón vaquero corto y la parte superior de un bikini les recibió con un mando electrónico en la mano.

—Hola, Hinata. Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Hinata, Hinata… ¿Y yo qué? ¿No hay bienvenida para mí?

—Claro que sí —respondió dándole un abrazo—. Venid, están todos atrás, en la piscina.

Avanzaron los tres por un costado de la casa, hasta la parte posterior, donde se escuchaba un barullo de voces. Por un momento Hinata se arrepintió de haber aceptado, aquella era una escena familiar en toda regla, pero la posibilidad de conocer a Naruto fuera del trabajo y, sobre todo, de divertirse un poco, le había hecho vencer su timidez.

Una mujer alta que debería andar por la cincuentena se dirigió hacia ellos nada más verles. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Hola, mamá!

—¡Hola, cariño! Deja que te vea… estás estupendo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Sí mamá, como bien, y me pongo el chaquetón… y el casco.

—¡Más te vale!

Minato también se acercó hasta ellos, palmeando en el hombro a su hijo.

—Os presento a Hinata, la dueña de Ichiraku. Ellos son mis padres, Minato y Kushina.

—Bienvenida, Hinata. Estás en tu casa.

—Gracias.

Yahiko y Sasuke se acercaron también a saludar.

—¿Y la Tata? ¿En la cocina? —preguntó Naruto echando en falta a Chiyo.

—No, se ha ido al pueblo a pasar unos días con su familia. Se la veía muy cansada estas últimas semanas, de modo que la convencimos de que se tomara unos días de relax —respondió Minato.

—Enséñale donde está todo, Naruto. Que se cambie y se ponga cómoda. ¿Quieres darte un chapuzón antes de comer? —invitó Kushina.

—Estaría bien, sí, con este calor.

—Yo la acompaño —dijo Karin cogiéndola del brazo.

—¿Y Konan? —preguntó de nuevo Naruto.

—Tiene trabajo —respondió su hermano, lacónico.

—¿No va a venir?

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea.

Hinata salió poco después en bikini con una toalla al hombro y a Naruto no se le escapó el ligero encogimiento en el cuerpo de la chica que evidenciaba que era la primera vez que se ponía un bikini, y bien pequeño además. Iba a soltarle una de sus habituales bromas, pero se lo pensó mejor. Acababa de conocer a sus padres y la avergonzaría que se burlase delante de ellos. Se guardaría el comentario para cuando se quedasen a solas. A pesar de todo paseó por su cuerpo pequeño y bien proporcionado una mirada escrutadora y apreciativa, haciéndola enrojecer.

—Vamos al agua, Hinata —dijo Karin desprendiéndose de sus pantalones cortos—. ¿Vienes, Sasuke?

—Sí.

Los tres se zambulleron en el agua provocando un reguero de gotas a su alrededor.

—Voy a ponerme cómodo también yo —comentó Naruto desapareciendo en la casa, para regresar pocos minutos después vistiendo un bañador azul claro. Y nada más. Desde el agua Hinata le vio salir y no pudo evitar que su mirada le recorriese entero desde la relativa impunidad que le proporcionaba la distancia. Karin la observó y sonrió sin decir ni una palabra. Ver a Naruto en bañador era todo un espectáculo, todos sus hermanos eran guapos a rabiar, cada uno en su estilo, pero Naruto era además sexi y atractivo como el demonio.

—¿Vienes al agua, Naruto? —invitó.

—Luego… primero voy a birlarle a papá una de esas cervezas que guarda para Yahiko.

Minato se fingió ofendido.

—Yo no las guardo para nadie, están ahí para todo el que las quiera tomar.

—Pues comparte una conmigo, antes de que la carne te atrape.

Se sentaron en los sillones y con unas cervezas en la mano contemplaron el bullicio de la piscina. Sasuke nadaba de un extremo a otro mientras Hinata y Karin charlaban en una esquina a la vez que movían brazos y piernas para mantenerse a flote.

Consciente de que Minato le observaba, comentó.

—No hay nada entre Hinata y yo, solo es mi jefa.

—Lo sé. Si lo hubiera no la habrías traído a casa, salvo que fuera algo muy serio, y en ese caso ya nos lo habrías dicho antes.

—Muy perspicaz, señor abogado.

Minato rio.

—Además, no es mi tipo.

—Déjame decirte algo sobre el tipo, hijo. Y voy a hablarte de los hombres porque soy un hombre, pero con las mujeres pasa igual. Todos tenemos un tipo de mujer que nos gusta: altas, rubias, morenas… o lo que sea, pero casi nunca nos enamoramos de una que sea nuestro tipo, porque de esas hay muchas… Y luego llega una que nos rompe los esquemas y que no se parece ni remotamente al tipo de mujer que nos gusta. A mí me gustaban rubias y con unas buenas tetas y pasaron unas cuantas por mi cama… pero llegó tu madre, flacucha, con unas gafas horrorosas y una coleta adorable… y me robó el corazón.

—Y todavía no te lo ha devuelto.

—No —sonrió—, todavía lo tiene y espero que sea así siempre, porque en ningún sitio va a estar mejor que en sus manos. Ojalá algún día te pase a ti lo mismo, Naruto.

—Deja, deja, que yo estoy muy a gusto así.

—Disfrútalo entonces… hasta que llegue tu hora, que de eso no se libra nadie.

—Yo sí.

—Pregúntale a Fugaku… él era como tú. De cama en cama y de juerga en juerga… Se emborrachaba cada fin de semana y ni te imaginas la de infusiones que se tragó después para impresionar a Mikoto. Ella sí que no era su tipo, era y es guapísima, pero arisca como un erizo, pinchaba antes de que te acercaras. Y al final, ya los ves… casi treinta años casados.

—Ya. Bueno, creo que voy a darme un chapuzón. ¿Vienes?

—No, voy a ir preparando la carne.

Naruto se levantó y, acercándose a la piscina, se lanzó de cabeza aterrizando cerca de las chicas.

La jornada transcurrió animada y divertida. Hinata se relajó a medida que pasaban las horas y se fue integrando en el ámbito familiar de Naruto. Las temidas bromas por parte de él no llegaron, sino que se comportó como un anfitrión amable y complaciente. Le llevó carne y cerveza, y a media tarde café y tarta. Hinata supo por primera vez en su vida lo que significaba una familia, y lo disfrutó, atesorando los momentos para revivirlos más tarde, cuando volviera a estar sola en su piso de Bermejales.

A las seis y media sonó el móvil de Yahiko, que había permanecido serio y poco comunicativo todo el día. Se separó para hablar alejándose de la piscina en dirección al porche y poco rato después se marchó sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. Nadie hizo el menor comentario y continuaron charlando animados, tomando su café.

Sobre las ocho y media Naruto y Hinata se despidieron rehusando la invitación de Kushina de quedarse a cenar. Subieron a la moto y regresaron a Konoha. Al llegar al portal de la chica y antes de que entrase, él le preguntó:

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Muy bien. Tu familia es maravillosa, supongo que sabes la suerte que tienes.

—Claro que lo sé, aunque no lo parezca. Puedo dar la impresión de ser un poco despegado, Karin siempre me está recriminando que voy poco por casa, pero con nuestro trabajo no hay demasiado tiempo para la vida familiar. Sin embargo, los quiero con locura a todos, desde mis padres hasta la pequeñaja.

—Se hacen querer. Acabo de conocerlos y ya les tengo cariño.

—Yo lo sabía. Ya te dije que no tenías que preocuparte.

—Sí.

—Entonces hasta mañana.

—Adiós, Naruto… y gracias.

—No se merecen. Ha sido todo un placer para la vista contemplar ese precioso bikini que seguro que no te has comprado en el pueblo.

—No, lo he comprado en Konoha —dijo notando un leve rubor.

—Pues te queda genial. Hasta mañana.

Arrancó la moto y se perdió calle abajo dejándola con una enorme sonrisa. Se había fijado en el bikini; menos mal que no se había puesto el bañador viejo.

Y dando por finalizado un gran día, entró en el portal.

.

.

.


	8. 7

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 7*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

A puerta cerrada, Naruto y Hinata preparaban la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karin, que se iba a celebrar en Ichiraku. Los años anteriores lo habían hecho en su casa de El Remolino, pero ya Chiyo estaba mayor y Kushina muy ocupada con un caso importante para echar una mano, lo que le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para decidirse a celebrarlo fuera del hogar. También cumplía 23 años, y necesitaba hacer una fiesta diferente a la barbacoa de siempre, aunque careciera de piscina, por lo que había hablado con Hinata y le había pedido si le podía alquilar Ichiraku por una noche.

Esta había aceptado encantada después de comentarlo con Naruto, y entre los tres habían diseñado un menú sencillo que se pudiera llevar a cabo en la precaria cocina del local: sándwiches fríos y calientes, tortillas, empanadas, el consabido jamón que Naruto se encargaría de ir cortando, unos cuantos kilos de carne para hacer a la plancha y al final una gran tarta de tres chocolates que había preparado Hinata según receta propia. Karui se encargaría de la cocina y entre Hinata y Naruto de la barra.

Según les había dicho serían unas veinticinco personas entre amigos de la facultad y de la urbanización, Konan y unas primas de Sasuke.

Habían escogido un martes, para poder cerrar el local al público y Hinata había ofrecido a Naruto que escogiera otro día de descanso, pero él había respondido que ella aún no estaba preparada para quedarse sola en la barra, aunque el verano les hubiera restado clientela.

A las nueve en punto abrieron las puertas del bar. Konan, Sasuke y Karin llegaron al momento, repartiendo besos y abrazos.

—Habéis llegado muy pronto —dijo Naruto divertido—. No nos ha dado tiempo de colgar las guirnaldas ni los farolillos

Karin le miró espantada.

—¡No serás capaz! Siempre he odiado ese tipo de cosas y tú lo sabes.

La risotada de él le hizo comprender que estaba bromeando.

—Anda, elemento, ponnos algo de beber.

—¿Quién conduce hoy?

—Nadie —respondió Konan—. Mi padre se ha ofrecido a recogernos a todos cuando demos la fiesta por terminada. Incluido a ti, de modo que te puedes tomar unas copas aunque estés trabajando.

—No será necesario.

—¿Qué os sirvo? —preguntó Hinata.

—Cerveza para empezar —dijo Sasuke.

—Yo un vino —pidió Konan.

—También para mí.

—Voy a sacar un poco de jamón —dijo Naruto entrando en la cocina.

Cuando salió poco después llevando un plato de jamón recién cortado, ya había algunos invitados en la sala. Se quedó perplejo por unos instantes y luego agachó la cabeza y dejó que el pelo le cayera sobre la cara. Colocó el plato sobre la barra y le susurró a su hermana:

—¿Qué hace Amaru aquí?

—Está invitada… es prima de Sasuke. ¿Y tú de qué la conoces?

Naruto levantó una ceja.

—¿Sales con ella?

—Salir, salir… no.

—O sea, que te la estás tirando —dijo Konan.

—Eso sí…

Hinata miró a la chica en cuestión, una pelirroja impresionante, con un cuerpo de infarto y unos enormes ojazos verdes rodeados de pestañas espesas y oscuras. No pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí misma sintiéndose sosa e insignificante. La chica estaba sentada en una mesa apartada y Naruto se volvió medio de espaldas con la esperanza de que no le reconociera.

—Espero que no me vea o querrá que me la lleve a casa esta noche. Y ya he quedado.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo con un leve ruido y Naruto alzó la vista. Dos mujeres acababan de entrar charlando entre ellas y riendo.

—¡Hostia puta! —exclamó y se escabulló a la cocina a toda prisa. Hinata y Karin le siguieron apretujándose todos en la pequeña habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Las que acaban de entrar, y vienen juntas, son Izumi y Fuu.

—Sí, son compañeras mías de la facultad.

—Ya lo sé, pero no imaginaba que fuerais tan amigas como para que las invitaras. Tampoco que se conocían hasta el punto de venir juntas.

—¿También te has tirado a alguna de ellas?

—A las dos, pero todas creen que son la única.

—¡Por Dios, Naruto!

—¿Son? ¿Quieres decir que te las estás tirando a las tres en la actualidad? — intervino Karui en la conversación.

Hinata estaba sin palabras, consciente de las estúpidas esperanzas que en algún momento había albergado en su tonta cabeza. Salió de la cocina, sin querer oír nada más.

—No a la vez. En diferentes días.

—Ya imagino.

Karin tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Una preguntita, Naruto… ¿Te estás acostando con más amigas mías?

—En este momento, no.

—Pero….

—Nena, me he acostado con la mayoría de tus amigas. Y no soy yo el que lo provoca, cuando me presentas a alguna siempre se las apaña para buscarme.

—Y tú te dejas encontrar.

—Sí, yo me dejo encontrar, ¿y qué? Soy joven, libre… no le pongo los cuernos a nadie.

—¿No? Si creen que son la única, yo diría que sí.

—Siempre les digo que se trata de un rollo y que no va a ir más allá.

—Pero no les dices que te lías con otras.

—No, eso no. Pero tampoco les digo lo contario. Jamás le he dicho a una mujer que es la única en mi vida.

—Cualquier día te vas a ver metido en un buen lio.

—Ya me las apañaré, siempre lo hago.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Salir ahí a dar la cara?

—Fuu me arranca la piel a tiras, seguro, además de montar un buen follón. Su ego no le permite tener competencia.

—Ocúpate tú de la cocina y yo saldré a servir copas —dijo Karui dándole un pescozón en la nuca—. Si alguien pide un coctel te traeré los ingredientes para que lo prepares aquí. No quiero que corra la sangre en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermana.

Ambas mujeres salieron al local. Konan le preguntó a Karin en cuanto se situó a su lado y se bebió media copa de golpe:

—¿Qué le pasa? Hinata no ha querido decirme nada, dice que son cosas de Naruto.

Karin miró a la aludida, que servía una jarra en el grifo de la cerveza con la cabeza baja y gesto contrito.

—Que el follapavas de mi hermano está escondido en la cocina porque hay ahora mismo tres mujeres en este local que se está tirando a la vez, aunque eso sí, en distintos días de la semana para que no se encuentren. Y me parece que acaba de romperle el corazón a Hinata.

Konan también la miró.

—Sí, eso parece… Pobre chica, mala idea poner los ojos en tu hermano.

—Muy mala.

El local se fue llenando poco a poco, los invitados empezaron a comer y beber. A media noche pusieron música y se habilitó una pequeña pista de baile replegando las mesas a los rincones.

Karin advirtió que Hinata se mantenía mustia y apartada toda la noche, ignorando sus invitaciones a que comiera y bebiera con ellos y limitándose a picotear un poco de los platos que iba sacando de la cocina.

Cada vez que tenía que entrar en ella se apresuraba a dejar platos sucios y recoger otros llenos tratando de dirigirle a Naruto la palabra lo menos posible, cosa que a él no le pasó del todo inadvertida.

Estaba limpiando la plancha después de terminar de hacer toda la carne cuando Hinata entró de nuevo en el recinto.

—Dice tu hermana que ya puedes salir, que se han marchado las tres.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró, observando que ella estaba seria y rehuía su mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Sé que te has visto obligada a hacer tú casi todo el trabajo esta noche, entiendo que estés enfadada.

—Yo no estoy enfadada.

Se acercó hacia ella que dio un paso atrás apretando los labios en un gesto que le confirmaba que no estaba equivocado. Levantó una ceja, ya hacía tiempo que Hinata no retrocedía ante él como si le fuera a picar un escorpión cuando traspasaba su espacio vital.

—Claro que lo estás, no hay más que verte.

—Pero no es por haber hecho tu parte del trabajo.

—¿Entonces?

La frase se le había escapado, pero no podía decirle la verdad. No podía contarle que la había decepcionado mucho esa noche, y tuvo que improvisar sobre la marcha.

—Es por tu hermana. Me cae muy bien y se ha portado genial conmigo ayudándome a comprar ropa para el bar y enseñándome a maquillarme. Es lo más parecido a una amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo. No me hubiera gustado que su fiesta de cumpleaños se hubiera visto ensombrecida por… —Iba a decir «porque tú no eres capaz de mantener la bragueta cerrada», pero solo añadió— por tu culpa. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si esas tres mujeres con las que te estás acostando lo hubieran descubierto?

—Pues que me hubieran despellejado vivo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Karin.

—Claro que tiene que ver, es tu hermana, y seguro que su lealtad hubiera estado contigo por encima de todo.

—Estás haciendo un drama de algo bastante trivial, Hinata. Puede que en tu pueblo lo sea, eso de estar enrollado con tres mujeres a la vez, pero te aseguro que aquí, no. Es de lo más normal; también las mujeres lo hacen.

—Entonces me alegro de ser de pueblo. Y si fuera tan normal tú no te hubieras pasado toda la noche escondido en la cocina.

—Si lo he hecho ha sido precisamente por mi hermana, para que ningún mal rollo, y menos uno que tenga que ver conmigo, empañara su fiesta de cumpleaños. Anda, jefa, no te enfades —añadió sonriéndole, y Hinata sintió a su pesar que algo se le derretía por dentro—. Vamos a salir ahí fuera y a tomarnos una copa a la salud de Karin.

Hinata se dejó llevar dispuesta a terminar la noche de forma agradable.

—¡Apareció Casanova! —susurró Konan en cuanto les vio salir.

—¿Puedes ponerme un cubata, Hinata? Estoy muerto de sed.

Apenas quedaban unas ocho o nueve personas en el local, la música había pasado a ser lenta para permitir la conversación y Karin bailaba con Sasuke besándose al compás de la música. Inés sintió una terrible envidia al verles. Naruto le siguió la mirada y sonrió leyéndole el pensamiento. Le dio un largo trago al cubata que Hinata le había preparado momentos antes y agarrándola de la mano tiró de ella, deseoso de hacerse perdonar.

—Ven, Hinata… vamos a bailar.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos asombrados. ¿Tan transparente era? ¿Tanto se le notaba lo que estaba pensando?

—No… yo no…

Naruto le sonrió con condescendencia.

—Tú no sabes bailar… en tu pueblo la gente no baila agarrados, solo se deja espacio infinito entre unos y otros, ya lo sé. Pero es hora de que aprendas, ahora estás en Konoha —dijo tirando de ella sin permitirle negarse.

La llevó hasta el centro del local y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Hinata contuvo el aliento.

—Las manos sobre mis hombros, doña Hinata, no voy a comerte.

Ella alzó los brazos y apoyó las palmas sobre los hombros de Naruto, bastante más alto que ella, lo que hizo que se acercase más y que sus cuerpos entrasen en el espacio vital del otro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó para tratar de salvar el rubor que notaba en su rostro, rubor que esperaba que la luz tenue del local ocultase.

—Ahora déjate llevar…

Hinata pensó que nada le gustaría más, pero la cercanía de Naruto la hacía estar tensa y nerviosa, más de lo que había estado en su vida. Tanto que lo primero que hizo fue pisarle.

—Lo siento…

—No pasa nada… relájate, doña Hinata. Los hombres no mordemos a menos que la mujer en cuestión quiera que lo hagamos. Y yo tengo muy claro que tú no deseas eso, ¿verdad? De modo que relájate y disfruta de las sensaciones del baile, chiquilla. Mete tus pies entre los míos y te resultará más fácil seguir los pasos.

Naruto introdujo una pierna entre las de Hinata y la cercanía se hizo más patente aún, sus muslos se rozaban, sus pechos también.

Hinata se estaba excitando y por un momento, solo por un momento, temió que él lo notase. Pero luego, sin ser consciente de ello, se fue acercando cada vez más, impulsada por una necesidad imperiosa de sentir su contacto hasta que sus cuerpos acabaron pegados el uno al otro.

Naruto respiró hondo tratando de calmar la excitación que le produjo el gesto de ella. Estaba seguro de que Hinata no le estaba lanzando ninguna señal, que era tan ingenua que no era consciente de la reacción que estaba provocando en él con su cercanía.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que hubiera podido pasar si las mujeres que habían estado allí esa noche se hubieran percatado de que llevaba semanas viéndose con las tres, y de cómo eso hubiera arruinado la fiesta de Karin, pero no le sirvió de mucho. El cuerpo pequeño de Hinata seguía frotándose con suavidad contra el suyo al compás de la música y le estaba destrozando los nervios. No estaba acostumbrado a contenerse, cuando una mujer lo excitaba se encargaba de hacérselo saber, de que notara el efecto físico que le producía; pero no quería ni pensar en la reacción de su jefa, se recalcó mentalmente la relación que los unía, si llegaba a darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. Y si no lo controlaba se iba a dar cuenta sin remedio debido a su cercanía. Aunque fuera su jefa y él tuviera sumo cuidado en mantener el sexo fuera del lugar de trabajo; cuando una mujer se restregaba contra él como Hinata lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, su reacción era inmediata. Y apretar los dientes y tratar de distraer su atención no le estaba funcionando en absoluto. Ella tenía un olor diferente al de otras mujeres con las que había estado; ni a desodorante ni a perfume ni a maquillaje… olía solo a mujer y ese era un aroma que hacía mucho que no percibía.

Karin y Sasuke pasaron junto a ellos y a su cuñado no se le escapó los apuros que estaba pasando y le sonrió divertido. Cuando ya le resultó imposible mantener el precario control de su cuerpo, y gotas de sudor empezaron a correrle por la espalda ante el esfuerzo por controlar la erección, le susurró al oído:

—Hinata… si seguimos bailando tan cerca voy a ser yo el que te pise, y calzo un cuarenta y cuatro. Puedo hacerte mucho daño —dijo con tacto.

Ella sintió como si bajara de una nube y musitó:

—Perdón… no me había dado cuenta.

Se separó un poco de él, que respiro aliviado; ya podía dejar a su cuerpo reaccionar libremente porque Hinata no lo notaría. De todas formas no quiso arriesgarse y después de bailar una canción más, se separó. Ya la erección era muy evidente y si Hinata volvía a pegarse a él, la notaría sin remisión.

—Bueno, jefa, aprendes rápido. Ya sabes bailar, y yo debo volver tras la barra por si alguien quiere beber alguna cosa.

La soltó aliviado y regresó a su puesto, dándole un largo trago al vaso que había dejado a medias. Konan se acercó a Hinata y empezó a hablar con ella.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila y relajada una hora más hasta que Fugaku, el padre de Konan, hizo su aparición para llevarles a casa. Naruto se acercó hasta él y le pidió:

—¿Te importaría acercar a Hinata hasta Bermejales? Te pilla de camino y tienes un puesto libre en el coche.

—Claro, sin problemas.

Karin miró la decepción pintada y a duras penas disimulada en la cara de Hinata al escuchar sus palabras, y acercándose a su hermano le comentó bajito:

—¿Por qué no la llevas tú?

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—He quedado.

—¿Con alguna de ellas?

Sonrió evasivo.

—Eso no se dice.

—¡¿Otra?! ¿Hay más?

Naruto se hizo el tonto.

—¿Qué comes? ¿Cómo puedes seguir ese ritmo?

—Tengo veinticinco años. Estoy en la flor de la vida y en la mejor etapa sexual de un hombre.

—Sasuke también tiene veinticinco, pero él es mucho más tranquilo en esos temas. Lo que yo le agradezco muchísimo, claro.

—Pues hoy es tu cumpleaños; hazle cumplir.

—Nos hemos visto esta tarde, antes de la fiesta.

—¿Por la tarde? ¿Qué mierda de celebración es esa?

—A ver, Naruto, ambos vivimos todavía con nuestros padres.

—¿Y? Konan duerme con Yahiko cuando él está en El Remolino. No creo que papá y mamá se opongan a que Sasuke se quede a dormir en casa alguna que otra vez.

—No creo, pero Sasuke es muy tradicional. Le da vergüenza.

—Bueno, Karin, si alguna vez necesitáis un sitio para pasar una noche juntos, cuenta con mi casa.

Karin le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Naruto, pero nos las apañamos.

—Te la ofrecería esta noche, pero…

—Has quedado, lo sé. Además, ya hemos estado juntos esta tarde.

—¿Y? Todavía queda la noche… Un hombre de veinticinco años no debería tener problema con eso.

—Nosotros somos de un polvete bien echado y punto. Nada de maratones.

—Bien, como quieras.

Hinata asistía a la conversación entre ambos hermanos sin salir de su asombro. ¿De verdad Karin y Naruto hablaban de sexo con esa libertad? En su casa el sexo era algo innombrable y la sola idea de parejas de novios que durmieran juntos en casa de los padres, algo imposible de imaginar siquiera.

No dejaba de darle vueltas mientras recogían el bar y echaban la cancela metálica. Después se metió en el coche de Fugaku, y Naruto subió a la moto perdiéndose en dirección contraria, dispuesto a disfrutar de su cita.

Hinata le vio alejarse sintiendo todavía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella. Por una parte la decepción de saber que él estaba liado con tres mujeres en aquel momento, tres mujeres guapas y mundanas, lo que destruía la pequeñísima ilusión que había empezado a nacer dentro de ella, tímida e incontrolable.

Esa ilusión había muerto al principio de la noche, aplastada por la evidencia, para revivir con fuerza al final, cuando Naruto la había rodeado con los brazos para bailar con ella, haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes.

Pero tenía que hacer caso al sentido común que siempre la había caracterizado, y aplastar cualquier emoción que tuviera que ver con Naruto Namikaze, porque él no se fijaría en ella ni en cien años.

.

.

.


	9. 8

.

.

*****Capítulo 8*****

.

.

.

Karin estaba preparando un viaje de una semana con Sasuke. Era consciente de que como pareja necesitaban unos días juntos y a solas, pero antes quería tener una noche de chicas. A él no le gustaban las salidas nocturnas ni bailar. Lo de su cumpleaños había sido una excepción y ella lo sabía. Prefería encerrarse con su ordenador a jugar online o a solas cuando no estaba trabajando, no se le daba bien socializar.

Además notaba a Konan muy desanimada y decaída después de que Yahiko se hubiera marchado sin que consiguieran solucionar sus diferencias, de modo que la llamó para convencerla de salir una noche.

—Hola, Konan —le dijo después de telefonearla al despacho.

—Hola.

—¿Te pillo muy ocupada?

—No, ahora que el juicio de Kizame se celebró a finales del mes pasado, y en vista de que los juzgados han cerrado a principios de agosto, estoy dedicándome a preparar trabajo para septiembre, pero sin agobios.

—¿No te vas a tomar vacaciones? Podemos acercarnos al pueblo si quieres y pasar unos días en la playa, antes o después de que Sasuke y yo hagamos nuestro viaje. Creo que te sentaría bien.

—No, necesito trabajar y tener la mente ocupada; cuando estoy ociosa no hago más que darle vueltas a la cabeza.

—¿Yahiko?

—Sí. Hace ya bastantes días que se fue y no he sabido nada de él.

—¿Por qué no le llamas tú? Eso del orgullo está bien para otras cosas, pero en el amor no tiene sentido. Uno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso.

—Lo he hecho, y le he dejado mensajes, pero tiene el teléfono siempre apagado. Quizás si hubiera llegado a saber que fui a despedirle y me quedé en un atasco… Si os llama a vosotros decídselo, por favor.

—Claro. Pero nosotros tampoco sabemos nada, ya sabes que siempre te llama a ti y tú nos transmites sus noticias.

—Bueno, paciencia. Esperemos que el tiempo vaya paliando su enfado y cuando vuelva lo podamos solucionar.

—Seguro que sí. Y para que te distraigas ¿qué te parece si salimos esta noche? No acepto una negativa, ya me has dicho que no estás ocupada.

—De acuerdo. ¿Vendrá Sasuke?

—¡No! Voy a estar con él día y noche durante una semana, hoy toca noche de chicas. Además, ¿qué pinta Sasuke en una discoteca? ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Genial. Podríamos decírselo a Hinata y sacarla un poco de ese bar. Tanto contacto con tu hermano no le va a traer nada bueno. Ya viste cómo reaccionó el otro día cuando se enteró de que se está tirando a tres.

—Ya me di cuenta. Pobre Hinata, espero que no se cuelgue de Naruto en serio o lo va a pasar muy mal. De acuerdo, la llamaré.

Colgó y pulsó la tecla de llamada de su hermano.

—Hola.

—Hola, Karin. Como ves hoy te he respondido a la primera. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, de maravilla. ¿Y por ahí?

—También.

—¿Puedes pasarme a Hinata? Quiero hablar con ella.

Naruto enarcó las cejas, intrigado y le pasó el móvil a Hinata que limpiaba la barra en aquel momento.

—Mi hermana —dijo.

Ella se limpió las manos y cogió el aparato.

—Hola, Karin.

—Te llamo para hacerte una proposición indecente.

Hinata se encogió un poco. ¡Vaya con los hermanitos!

—¿Cómo de indecente? —preguntó con cautela, consciente de que Naruto escuchaba la conversación.

Karin se echó a reír.

—No te asustes, solo un poco. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—Sí, trabajar.

—¿Y después?

—Irme a casa a dormir.

—Konan y yo vamos a salir esta noche de marcha y hemos pensado si te gustaría venir con nosotras.

—¡Me encantaría! —dijo con júbilo.

—Pues pasamos a buscarte. ¿A qué hora te sueles marchar a casa?

—Sobre las once para no quedarme sin autobús.

—Pues a esa hora más o menos te recogemos. Ponte sexi.

Hinata bajó la voz y alejándose un poco para que Naruto no la oyera, susurró bajito:

—No tengo ese tipo de ropa. Lo más sexi que tengo es el uniforme de trabajo.

—Te llevaremos algo. Creo que la talla de Konan te vendrá bien. ¿Vestido o pantalón?

—Lo que vosotras veáis.

—De acuerdo. Te vamos a poner preciosa esta noche; vas a triunfar, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, pero yo solo quiero divertirme.

—Hasta luego.

Apagó el teléfono y se enfrentó a la mirada curiosa de Naruto que de la última parte de la conversación solo había escuchado susurros y cuchicheos, pero a quien no se le había escapado el entusiasmo de Hinata.

—¿Qué estáis tramando?

—Cosas de mujeres.

—¡Qué peligro! ¿No iréis a hacerme algún tipo de encerrona?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo alargándole el teléfono.

—Vale.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y preguntó, viendo que ella volvía a su trabajo:

—¿No me vas a decir nada más?

—No hay ningún misterio, Naruto. Esta noche voy a salir con tu hermana y con Konan, eso es todo.

—¿Y entonces a qué venían esos cuchicheos?

—Eso sí que no te incumbe. Ya te he dicho que son cosas de mujeres.

—Ya me enteraré. Le preguntaré a Karin.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

A las once menos cuarto Karin y Konan cruzaban la puerta de Ichiraku con una enorme bolsa en la mano. A Naruto le recordó la noche que había pedido ayuda a su hermana para vestir y maquillar a Hinata para el trabajo e intuyó de qué se trataba.

Se acercaron a la barra y, tras saludar y rehusar una copa, entraron las tres en el guardarropa. A través de la puerta oía cuchicheos y risas y se dijo que daría algo por observarlas por un agujerito, y no tenía nada que ver con la visión de cuerpos desnudos. Se estaban divirtiendo y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco excluido.

Durante un buen rato no pudo apartar la vista de la puerta cerrada, salvo para atender a algún cliente que pedía una nueva consumición. Cuando al fin aparecieron las tres, una tras otra en el umbral, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. ¡Caray con doña Hinata! ¿Dónde estaba la chica que un rato antes servía copas en la barra? Llevaba un vestido blanco corto y ajustado de tirantes finos que dejaba ver una buena parte de pecho. Las piernas siempre ocultas por pantalones se veían bonitas y estilizadas por unos zapatos de tacón que Naruto ignoraba de dónde habrían salido. El pelo que solía recogerse para trabajar estaba suelto sobre la espalda, largo y alisado y el maquillaje no se parecía en nada al discreto con que solía acudir a Ichiraku. Esa noche su jefa estaba hecha todo un bomboncito.

—Bueno, Naruto, te robamos a Hinata —dijo Konan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguida de esta.

—Adiós, Naruto —se despidió la aludida.

—Karin… —llamó a su hermana antes de que saliera también.

—¿Sí?

—Acércate.

Intrigada, se aproximó a la barra.

—Cuida de ella, ¿vale? No dejes que beba mucho y que no se le acerque ningún capullo.

—¡Pero si vamos a eso, a buscarle un buen maromo!

—¡No seas imbécil! Hinata ha vivido hasta hace poco en un pueblo muy pequeño, no está acostumbrada a liarse con un tío al que acaba de conocer. Ni a beber, ni…

—¡Oye, que con quien tienes que ejercer de hermano mayor es conmigo y no con ella!

—Tú sabes defenderte sola.

—Y ella aprenderá, a ser posible esta noche.

—Te hago responsable…

—¡Eh, eh, para! Hinata tiene veinticinco años y la única responsable de lo que haga o deje de hacer es ella. Y ahora, me marcho.

Salió y Konan le preguntó:

—¿Qué quería?

—Nada, tonterías de hermano mayor. Que tengamos cuidado, que no nos emborrachemos… Ya sabes, lo típico.

—Me lo esperaba de Nagato pero no de Naruto.

—Para que veas… Seguramente se hace mayor.

Subieron al coche de Konan y se encaminaron a una discoteca situada en una zona de esparcimiento.

Hinata estaba exultante, era la primera vez que salía de noche, de discoteca y de chicas. Al principio, cuando Konan la ayudó a ajustarse el vestido le pareció demasiado pequeño, demasiado ceñido, pero ahora al ver cómo la miraban los hombres se sintió atractiva, algo poco frecuente. Cuando se miraba al espejo veía unas facciones corrientes, de las que pasan desapercibidas, como le había ocurrido toda la vida. Y el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha no había sido una excepción. Pero esa noche se sentía Cenicienta, con ropa prestada, pero guapa.

—Me están mirando… —susurró a sus nuevas amigas.

—Claro que te están mirando, estás guapísima —dijo Karin.

—Y dentro de poco pasarán de mirarte a acercarse —puntualizó Konan.

—¿En serio?

—Ya verás, y como nosotras tenemos novio, pues te los cedemos todos.

—Esta noche podrás darte el lote, si quieres.

—No, no, yo solo quiero bailar y divertirme.

—Pues ahí viene el primero…

—Hola —saludó un chico alto y moreno—. ¿Estáis solitas?

—Somos tres, por lo tanto no estamos solas —dijo Konan.

—¿Queréis compañía? —insistió el chico haciendo oídos sordos al comentario.

—Hinata, sí. —añadió Konan haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a esta.

—De modo que Hinata… bonito nombre.

Konan alzó los ojos al techo lleno de luces; qué poco originales eran los hombres, había oído esa frase decenas de veces.

—Yo soy Itakata —dijo inclinándose y besándola en la mejilla a modo de presentación—. ¿Te apetece bailar?

—Bueno —dijo recordando las lecciones de Naruto. Pero la música era movida, por lo que el chico la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista y comenzó a moverse.

Era patoso, pero Hinata sentía el ritmo dentro y se dejó llevar. Movía las caderas, la cintura y las piernas como si la música la estuviera envolviendo. Konan y Karin se miraron y asintieron.

—¡Bien por Hinata!

—Si mi hermano la viera no se lo creería. Parece que lleva bailando toda su vida, y él piensa que ha salido de una cueva o algún oscuro agujero.

Konan cogió el móvil y la grabó.

—Me encargaré de hacérselo llegar —dijo pulsando el botón de enviar.

Naruto recibió el WhatsApp con el video de Konan cuando ya estaba cerrando y lo abrió. Se quedó mirando embobado las caderas de Hinata moviéndose al compás de la música y las de un tipo larguirucho acercando demasiado las suyas. Lo que le molestó muchísimo. Esperaba que Konan y su hermana estuvieran al acecho o Hinata iba a atraer a todos los moscones de la discoteca con esos movimientos. Y no estaba preparada para ello, era demasiado inocente, estaba muy verde.

Sin pensárselo siquiera, le mandó un mensaje enfadado:

¿La habéis llevado de discoteca? Pensaba que solo ibais a tomar unas copas. ¡Hinata no está preparada para eso!

Konan le pasó el móvil a Karin con la respuesta de Naruto.

Ambas alzaron las cejas.

—A mí me dijo antes de salir que tuviéramos cuidado con ella, que no la dejáramos beber y que le espantáramos los moscones. En plan papaíto, vamos. Respóndele.

Hinata quería bailar, y le hace falta divertirse, que la tienes secuestrada tras esa barra. No veas cómo está triunfando, tiene a unos cuantos babeando desde que llegó. Lo mismo hasta encuentra plan para esta noche.

Naruto sintió la bilis revolvérsele dentro. Konan y su hermana estaban locas, no podían dejar a Hinata… Tecleó furioso.

¡No se os ocurra dejarla irse con el primer descerebrado que se le acerque! ¿Estáis locas o qué? Hinata no es como vosotras, no está acostumbrada a moverse entre tíos. No ha salido con nadie, es… ¡es virgen, joder!

Pues ya es hora de que eso cambie ¿no te parece? Esta puede ser su gran noche. Y… ¿cómo somos nosotras? Ambas tenemos novio desde hace años y les somos fieles; no te confundas, Naruto. Creo que estás desvariando un poco. Basta de actuar de papaíto de Hinata y deja que se divierta. Y lo que haga después es cosa suya.

Naruto apagó el móvil. Konan tenía razón, estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. ¿A él que más le daba que su jefa se fuera a la cama con uno de aquellos tipos de la discoteca? Tenía veinticinco años. Pero en realidad su edad frente al mundo era de catorce, y no quería que le hicieran daño.

Cerró y, esperando que su hermana y su cuñada tuvieran dos dedos de frente, se fue a su casa con un humor de mil demonios.

Bailaron mucho aquella noche, bebieron lo justo para animarse, excepto Konan que debía conducir y a las cuatro de la madrugada se marcharon. Hinata se había divertido como pocas veces en su vida, estaba muerta de cansancio cuando llegó a su casa. Los pies le dolían, pero la adrenalina todavía bullía en su interior. Había rechazado unas cuantas propuestas, lo que había subido su autoestima de forma considerable. Y no se había acordado de Naruto ni una sola vez en toda la noche.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se planteó si acostarse o no. Faltaba hora y media para abrir Alveares, y aunque podía llamar a Naruto y decirle que no iría, no pensaba hacerlo. La diversión estaba bien, pero no debía interferir en el trabajo.

Se sentó en el sofá a ver una película en espera de la hora de macharse. Ya dormiría un rato cuando llegara a medio día. En aquel momento se sentía como una rosa.

Cuando Naruto llegó, Hinata no estaba. Abrió la cancela y se cambió de ropa. Encendió luces y preparó la cafetera. Poco después llegó Karui, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Miró la hora, solía ser muy puntual, la mayoría de las veces llegaba antes que él y se empezó a preocupar. O a enfadar, no estaba muy seguro porque una mezcla de ambas cosas burbujeaba en su cabeza. Cuando él salía nunca llegaba tarde; más cansado, más o menos despejado, pero abría a su hora. Y doña Hinata ya se estaba pasando.

Llegaron los primeros clientes, dieron las ocho, las ocho y media y Naruto, ya bastante cabreado, la llamó al móvil. Este sonó y sonó, pero no respondió nadie. Y ya no aguantó más, llamó a su hermana aún a riesgo de enfadarla.

Cuando la voz somnolienta de Karin le respondió, no pudo evitar soltarle en su peor tono:

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Pues supongo que en su casa, si no está contigo en Ichiraku.

—No. No ha venido a trabajar hoy.

—Se habrá quedado dormida.

—¿Sola?

—Nosotras la dejamos sola en su casa anoche, si ha llamado a alguien después ya no lo sé, ofertas no le faltaron. Pero Naruto, pareces un marido celoso, coño.

—No te confundas, no soy ningún marido celoso… soy solo un amigo preocupado.

—Bien, pues llámala a ella y acaba con tu preocupación.

—Ya lo he hecho, y no contesta.

—Pues se habrá quedado dormida. Relájate.

Naruto colgó. Estaba algo más tranquilo, pero no del todo.

Hinata se despertó a las doce pasadas, hecha un ovillo en el sofá. Pegó un salto al ver el sol ya alto en la ventana y cogió el móvil para llamar a Naruto. Vio las llamadas perdidas y suspiró.

—¡Aleluya! La bella durmiente dio señales de vida —dijo malhumorado antes incluso de permitirle hablar.

—Perdona, sé que es tardísimo, pero me he quedado dormida.

—Ya. Bueno, en realidad puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, eres la dueña —cortó seco.

—No es ese mi estilo y tú lo sabes. Tenía intención de ir a trabajar, ni siquiera me quise acostar para no dormirme muy profundo. Me senté en el sofá a ver una película, pero me quedé frita igual. Lo siento, de verdad, Naruto; en seguida voy.

—No hace falta, llamé a Fuka. Esto estaba hoy a tope.

—Iré de todas formas.

—Aquí ya no hacemos falta tres personas. Quédate en casa y ven esta noche, si es que estás en condiciones.

—Pues claro que estoy en condiciones. ¿Qué piensas?

—No sé, Hinata, dímelo tú.

—Estás enfadado.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Porque te he dejado tirado esta mañana.

—Puedo con el bar yo solo y si la cosa me supera está Fuka. Pero al menos deberías haber avisado.

—Ya lo sé, y lo siento, Naruto. Iré luego.

—Está bien, hasta la noche entonces.

Naruto cortó la llamada y miró a Fuka. No le gustaba deberle favores, la chica se le había insinuado varas veces, pero él no estaba interesado en absoluto. Había algo en ella que le repelía, su sonrisa constante se le antojaba forzada y estaba seguro de que no era la clase de persona que va de frente. No, Fuka cuanto más lejos de su cama y de su vida, mejor, pero no había tenido más remedio que llamarla, pocas veces se había visto tan desbordado de trabajo como aquella mañana en que Hinata le había fallado.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Hinata?

—No se encontraba bien.

—¿Vengo esta noche?

—No, no será necesario, ha dicho que está mejor.

—No supone ningún problema para mí. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo estaré encantada.

—Gracias, Fuka, pero vendrá Hinata.

—Como quieras.

—No es lo que yo quiera, lo ha dicho ella, que es la jefa.

—Claro.

Naruto se volvió de espaldas dispuesto a prepararse un café y a desayunar él también en la cocina. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había tomado nada aquella mañana.

Hinata se esforzó en llegar temprano aquella tarde. Se sentía fatal después de haberse quedado dormida, si Naruto se burlaba de ella no podría reprochárselo, tendría toda la razón del mundo. Ni siquiera era capaz de salir una noche sin faltar al trabajo, se había comportado de una forma muy poco profesional y por supuesto poco adulta.

La cancela aún estaba bajada y se apresuró a abrirla. Cuando él llegó ya estaba cambiada de ropa y lista tras la barra.

—Hola, Naruto.

—Buenas tardes, doña Hinata. Ya me han dicho que anoche revolucionaste el convento…

—¿Yo?

—No lo niegues… un pajarito me ha contado muchas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó inquieta ante la idea de que alguna de sus amigas le hubiera comentado la bofetada que le atizó a un hombre, que dio por sentado que su trasero era un buen lugar donde colocar las manos, cuando bailaban salsa.

—Lo mucho que os divertisteis… lo bien que bailabas…

—Ah, eso… Bailo normal, de hecho era la primera vez.

—Pues no lo parecía.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho un pajarito también?

—Así es. ¿Cómo se os ocurrió ir a una discoteca?

—Tu hermana y Konan tenían esos planes y yo simplemente me uní a ellas.

—¿Y te gustó?

—¡Me encantó!

—¿Bebiste?

Hinata sintió que se empezaba a enfadar.

—¿Esto qué es? ¿Un interrogatorio?

—No, mujer. Solo curiosidad por saber qué tal fue tu primera noche de fiesta.

—Ah, pues genial. Deseando repetirla.

Naruto pensó que si Hinata iba a hacerse asidua de las salidas nocturnas debía ejercer de hermano mayor, como hizo en su momento con Karin, y darle algunos consejos.

—En ese caso quiero decirte algo acerca de las discotecas —dijo con expresión seria.

—¿Como qué? ¿Que no acepte caramelos de extraños? No soy una cría de cinco años.

—No se trata de eso, es sobre los tíos. La mayoría van solo buscando rollo para un rato.

—Ya lo sé. Y las mujeres también —dijo molesta—. Naruto, vengo de un pueblo pequeño, pero no he nacido ayer. Sé lo de las flores y las abejas y todo eso. Y que todos los hombres que se me acercaron anoche iban con la intención de llevarme a la cama; lo que me halagó sobremanera.

—¿Se acercaron muchos?

—Unos cuantos.

—¿Y lo consiguieron? —preguntó con cautela. Esperaba que no hubiese sido tan inconsciente como para irse con cualquiera.

—¿Qué clase de pegunta es esa?

—Solo me preocupo por ti. Estás muy verde, Hinata, aunque te las quieras dar de sofisticada. Por Dios, hace apenas unos meses parecía que yo te iba a comer por acercarme a un metro de ti. Te ponías colorada hasta cuando te dictaba una comanda.

—¡Eso era hace unos meses!

—Todavía…

—No.

—¿Qué te apuestas? —dijo acercándose mucho. Tanto que sus pechos casi se rozaban y el olor a colonia infantil de Hinata se le metió en los sentidos. Se inclinó sobre ella como si fuera a besarla y comprobó que no se había equivocado. Un intenso rubor le fue cubriendo la cara y descendió por el cuello. Hugo se preguntó si llegaría a extenderse por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Ves, doña Hinata? Roja como un tomate.

—Y tú tan imbécil como siempre —dijo apartándose bruscamente y entrando en la cocina.

Las carcajadas de Naruto la siguieron aumentando su enfado.

—No te enfades… te pones mucho más guapa cuando te sonrojas.

No respondió.

.

.

.


	10. 9

.

.

*****Capítulo 9*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acababan de abrir aquella tarde cuando el móvil de Naruto sonó con la melodía que le tenía destinada a su padre. Era muy extraño, Minato nunca le llamaba y menos en horas de trabajo, por lo que se apresuró a contestar perdiéndose en la cocina.

—Hola, papá.

—Naruto… —La voz estrangulada de Minato le encogió el corazón.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa?

—Se trata de Yahiko… su barco ha desaparecido.

—¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Dónde?

—Cerca de Kirigakure. No aparece en los radares ni la radio responde. No se sabe nada más. Acaban de llamarnos para decírnoslo.

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Entera, ya la conoces; pero la procesión va por dentro, claro.

—Sí, por supuesto que la conozco. Voy para allá.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar; solo quería que lo supieras.

—Voy para allá.

Salió de la cocina guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Hinata, tengo que irme.

Ella le miró asombrada. Hugo nunca había faltado del trabajo en los meses que llevaba allí. Estaba muy pálido bajo la piel bronceada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Mi hermano Yahiko ha desaparecido. Bueno, él solo no, el barco con toda la tripulación. No se sabe nada. Voy para casa, mi familia necesita que esté con ellos en estos momentos. ¿Crees que podrás llevar esto tu sola?

—Por supuesto.

—De todas formas llama a Fuka.

—No te preocupes, Naruto. Todo irá bien aquí. Diles a tus padres que lo siento muchísimo.

—Se lo diré.

Hinata le vio marcharse con el gesto contraído por la inquietud. Imaginaba cómo se sentía, empezaba a comprender el tipo de familia que eran los Namikaze. Todos con todos, todos para todos en lo bueno pero sobre todo en lo malo. Y añoró no tener algo así. También a ella le hubiera gustado ir para allá, reconfortarles de alguna forma, pero no sería más que una intrusa en una situación semejante. Sería mucho más útil en Ichiraku, para que Naruto pudiera estar con los suyos en esos momentos difíciles.

Fue una noche terrible de insomnio y sin noticias nuevas, en la que tanto Minato como Fugaku, intentaron tirar de contactos para saber algo más, con escaso resultado. Lo único que habían averiguado era que el barco había sido apresado, pero nada sobre los tripulantes. Naruto, con su impaciencia, solo había conseguido poner más nerviosos a los demás, pero no podía evitarlo. Había paseado como una fiera enjaulada durante toda la noche, incapaz de sentarse, incapaz de soportar la inactividad y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su hermano. Hubiera preferido mil veces salir en su busca, enfrentarse a mil peligros si era necesario, pero la impotencia lo estaba matando. No obstante, poco podía hacer salvo esperar.

Por la mañana Kushina había mandado a todos a seguir con sus quehaceres habituales comentando con mucha lógica que la situación podía prolongarse bastante y que el mejor modo de combatir la impaciencia y la incertidumbre era zambullirse en la rutina diaria. Minato y ella irían al despacho, ya abierto desde primeros de septiembre, Konan, Mikoto y Fugaku también acudirían a sus respectivas ocupaciones y él se fue a casa y después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa se marchó a Ichiraku.

Tras la barra, Fuka se apresuró a preguntarle.

—¿Habéis sabido algo de tu hermano?

—De él no, solo que el barco ha sido apresado cerca de las costas de Kirigakure. Seguimos en espera de más noticias.

La chica colocó la mano sobre su brazo y lo acarició en un gesto consolador.

—Si quieres irte yo seguiré cubriéndote el tiempo que sea necesario. Pareces cansado.

—Gracias, pero ahora necesito actividad. Estarme quieto y a la espera no es lo mío.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo lo miraba y en sus ojos limpios y francos Naruto encontró más consuelo que en cualquier palabra que pudieran decirle. Ella leyó en los de él la devastación producida por la noticia, la armadura de hombre duro resquebrajada dejando ver el alma por los resquicios. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acercarse, abrazarle y absorber parte de su carga.

Y le envidió, envidió ese sentimiento de unión que rodeaba a la familia Namikaze tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. La noche anterior, acostada en su cama, no había podido pegar ojo y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar entre ellos compartiendo su dolor del mismo modo que una vez había compartido su diversión.

Sin que él dijera nada, sirvió un café cargado y lo colocó ante él.

—Bébelo, te está haciendo falta.

—Gracias, Hinata —dijo sonriéndole. Ella no le había tocado, no había posado su mano sobre él como había hecho Fuka, sin embargo su mirada le había acariciado el alma.

Se tomó el café y se situó tras la barra dispuesto a empezar su jornada de trabajo con el móvil en el bolsillo y atento a cualquier vibración procedente del mismo.

.

.

.


	11. 10

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 10*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

La angustia por Yahiko duró treinta interminables días, en los que Naruto estuvo preocupado y poco comunicativo. No tenía ganas de hablar y tampoco de trabajar. Hinata le dejaba ir a su aire sin agobiarle con su charla ni con sus intentos de consuelo como hacía Fuka. Solo procuraba descargarle de trabajo siempre que podía y él se lo agradecía porque el acoso solapado de su otra compañera le estaba empezando a exasperar.

Aquel martes había estado en El Remolino con sus padres, donde el ambiente tampoco era más festivo, por lo que se marchó a media tarde. Pensaba irse a casa a pasar una velada tranquila, no tenía ánimos ni ganas de quedar con ninguna mujer, necesitaba estar solo.

A las nueve de la noche se preparó un sándwich y se sentó desganado a comerlo en el sofá, con el telediario puesto. Desde la desaparición de su hermano no se perdía un noticiario aunque el secuestro no se había hecho público, incluso zapeaba de un canal a otro buscando más información. Tampoco esa noche había noticias, por lo que engulló en apenas tres bocados su cena y estaba colocando el plato en el fregadero cuando le sonó el móvil con la melodía de su hermana.

Dio un brinco con el corazón sobresaltado y corrió al salón, descolgando con mano nerviosa.

—Dime, Karin.

—Les han liberado, Naruto. Están bien.

Dejó escapar el aire que por unos minutos le había oprimido los pulmones.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Habéis hablado con él?

—No, el amigo de Fugaku le ha llamado para decírselo. Están en el hospital para que les hagan un reconocimiento rutinario, pero se encuentran bien. No hay heridos ni enfermos entre los tripulantes. En unos días lo tendremos en casa.

—Gracias por llamar.

—¿Estás tonto, Naruto? ¿Cómo no iba a llamarte? Todos estamos muy preocupados y deseando tener noticias.

—Sí, así es. ¿Cómo están por ahí? Esta tarde todos andábamos bastante deprimidos.

—Papá está al teléfono con la tía Mito y mamá con Nagato. Konan le ha llamado para decírselo y él nos ha telefoneado en seguida. En cuanto termine de hablar contigo yo voy a ponerme preparar tila que mamá se ha derrumbado ahora y está llorando todas las lágrimas que ha contenido este mes.

—Vale, cariño. Cuídalos.

—Por supuesto, Naruto; siempre lo hago.

Colgó a su vez. La euforia le desbordaba, tenía ganas de gritar y saltar y se sentía incapaz de sentarse tranquilo en el sofá como tenía planeado. Necesitaba compartir la noticia, necesitaba decírselo a Hinata. Necesitaba a Hinata, reconoció. A nadie más que a ella le apetecía contárselo.

Cogió el móvil y la llamó. La voz angustiada de ella respondió al instante.

—Hola, Naruto. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, doña Hinata, y son buenas noticias. Mi hermano está a salvo, les han liberado —dijo con jovialidad. De repente tenía ganas de reír y de bromear. No la había llamado doña Hinata en un mes.

También ella respiró aliviada.

—Gracias a Dios. Y gracias a ti por llamarme para decírmelo, yo también estaba muy preocupada, aunque no sea mi hermano.

—Lo sé.

Por un momento los dos quedaron en silencio, a través del aparato podían escuchar sus respectivas respiraciones. Aunque ya le había dado la buena noticia, Naruto no tenía ganas de colgar, de dejar de hablar con ella, pero no sabía qué más decirle. Al fin se decidió a comentarle lo que de verdad deseaba.

—Hinata…

—¿Sí?

—Necesito compartir esto con alguien… soy incapaz de quedarme quieto sin exteriorizar la alegría que siento. ¿Es muy tarde para que me pase por tu casa y te dé las gracias por la ayuda y los ánimos que me has brindado estos días?

Hinata suspiró feliz.

—Claro que no, aún no son las diez de la noche. Estoy acostumbrada a acostarme mucho más tarde, ya lo sabes. Ven si quieres… todavía no he cenado; te espero y comemos juntos.

De pronto Naruto se sintió hambriento a pesar del sándwich que había ingerido. Una cena con Hinata era justo lo que necesitaba.

—En poco rato estoy ahí.

—Hasta ahora, Naruto.

Hinata se levantó, se dirigió al dormitorio y se cambió el pijama que se había puesto después de la ducha por unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta, y se secó el pelo todavía húmedo. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para añadir algo más a la ensaladilla que tenía como cena, consciente de que Naruto gozaba de un buen apetito.

Apenas veinte minutos después, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Cuando abrió, él estaba en el umbral con una expresión mucho más alegre de la que había tenido las últimas semanas. Entró y sin decir palabra la abrazó con fuerza. Hinata le rodeó la espalda con los brazos sintiendo la emoción contenida de él, y notó que se contagiaba. Se le humedecieron los ojos y enterró la cara en su hombro. Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, y cuando se separaron pudo notar un ligero brillo húmedo en los ojos azules, el mismo que tenían los suyos. El chico duro no lo era tanto cuando se trataba de su familia.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por todo. Por acogerme esta noche, por hacer parte de mi trabajo… Por estar ahí estos días aguantando mi malhumor.

—No estabas malhumorado, Naruto, estabas preocupado que no es lo mismo. Más callado de lo habitual, pero nada más.

—También por invitarme a cenar; no es hora de presentarse en casa de nadie, lo sé. Pero era incapaz de estar solo esta noche, necesitaba compañía.

—Yo te doy las gracias por elegir la mía. Sé que no te falta con quien compartir tu tiempo.

—Te equivocas… de eso no tengo demasiado, salvo mi familia. Amigas con las que disfrutar un rato de sexo tengo muchas, pero no les hablo de mi vida privada y mucho menos de las cosas que me angustian o me dan alegría. Pero por fortuna tú has llegado a mi vida para darme un tipo de amistad que desconocía. Esta noche cuando Karin me ha llamado para decirme lo de Yahiko he sentido que tenía que compartirlo contigo y solo contigo.

Hinata sintió que la emoción volvía a apoderarse de ella ante las palabras de Naruto. Carraspeó ligeramente y le invitó a sentarse.

—Ponte cómodo, en seguida traigo la cena.

Colocó un mantel sobre la mesa baja que había delante del sofá y a continuación una fuente con ensaladilla rusa y unas croquetas recién hechas.

—Lo siento, no tengo cerveza ni vino, suelo comer con agua.

—Yo también. No te preocupes, está perfecto.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y ambos se sirvieron. Era la primera vez que Naruto iba a su casa; en realidad la primera vez que alguien la visitaba y se sentía un poco inquieta, deseosa de ser una buena anfitriona. Su tía le había inculcado el sentido de la hospitalidad, pero la simple idea de compartir su sencilla cena le resultaba extraña. Si hubiera sabido que él iba a ir esa noche habría preparado algo especial. Por suerte había pasado el día cocinando para toda la semana y había podido añadir las croquetas al menú.

—Está todo muy bueno, doña Hinata. Cocinas de maravilla.

—Gracias, pero no es gran cosa. Son platos sencillos.

—Claro que lo es. Una comida sencilla también puede estar mal preparada y ser incomible.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré que había heredado el bar pensaba que se servirían comidas y tenía pensadas algunas recetas propias para añadir a la carta.

—¿Quieres añadir comidas?

—No, ya no. Eso solo complicaría las cosas e Ichiraku funciona muy bien tal y como está.

—Quizás algún día quieras invitarme a probar esas recetas propias…

Hinata sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—Cuando quieras, solo tienes que decírmelo y te invitaré a comer, esta vez con todo lo necesario: entrantes, bebida, postre…

—Estaré encantado.

Terminaron de cenar entre comentarios sobre Ichiraku. Después él preguntó:

—Tú también estabas preocupada por Yahiko, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho. Sé que no es lo mismo que vosotros, pero después de conocer a tu familia me siento un poco parte de ella. No me malinterpretes, no pretendo ser un miembro más, es solo que… hace mucho tiempo que vivo sola con mi tía. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo era muy joven. Mi tía Ayame es la hermana de mi madre, soltera y aunque me quiere muchísimo, no es demasiado cariñosa. Lo que vi en tu familia el día de la barbacoa es nuevo para mí, y me gustó.

—Sí, somos una familia muy efusiva. También forman parte de ella Mikoto y Fugaku, los padres de Konan. Ellos son amigos de mis padres desde la facultad, y Fugaku y mi padre desde mucho antes. Konan y ellos han formado parte de nuestra vida desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Y luego ella se hizo novia de tu hermano.

—Durante un tiempo todos estábamos medio enamorados de ella, pero eligió a Yahiko. Los demás lo aceptamos sin problemas.

—¿Los demás?

—Tengo otro hermano, Nagato. Es médico y se dedica a la investigación contra el cáncer en Iwagakure. Suele venir en Navidades.

—Tus hermanos y tú estáis muy unidos.

—Sí, aunque yo con quien lo estoy más es con Yahiko. Somos los más cercanos en edad y de pequeños los más traviesos… ¡Las que armábamos! Él siempre ha sido un aventurero y yo solo necesitaba que me contara alguna de sus ideas descabelladas para seguirle ciegamente. Una vez nos marchamos de casa para ir a vivir a Kumogakure.

—¿A Kumogakure?

Naruto soltó una risita.

—Sí… andando.

—Jolines.

—Y con el consentimiento de mi madre, además.

—Eso me lo tienes que contar.

Él se recostó en el sofá y empezó su relato perdido en los recuerdos. Esa noche necesitaba hablar de Yahiko, del tipo de relación que siempre habían tenido.

—Yo tendría unos cinco años y él seis y medio. Mi madre le había castigado no recuerdo bien por qué, y había visto hacía poco un documental sobre Kumogakure que le había fascinado. Le encantaban los programas que mostraban otras culturas, a pesar de su poca edad. Enfadado me dijo que estaba harto de aquella casa, de que le castigaran siempre, aunque al que más castigaban era a mí. Y que se iba a vivir a Kumogakure. Ni que decir tiene que a mí me faltó tiempo para decirle que me iba con él.

»Empezamos a hacer planes para fugarnos cuando fuera de noche… con tan mala fortuna que mi madre nos escuchó. Ni siquiera habíamos cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

»Ella entró muy seria con dos bolsas de plástico del supermercado en la mano y sentándose en la cama nos dijo que había oído lo que planeábamos.

»Yahiko y yo nos miramos y empezamos a esperar un castigo o al menos una regañina, pero no hubo nada de eso. Mi madre continuó hablando con voz muy calmada y nos dijo que nos quería mucho y que nos iba a echar de menos, pero que no quería obligarnos a vivir en una casa donde no deseábamos estar. De modo que se fue al armario y guardó en las bolsas unos calzoncillos, unos calcetines y un pijama para cada uno. Luego nos llevó a la cocina y nos preparó unos bocadillos de queso, que añadió al contenido de la bolsa.

»Mi hermano y yo parecíamos de piedra, no podíamos ni hablar. Luego nos puso los abrigos porque era invierno, nos acompañó a la puerta y después de darnos un beso y pedirnos por favor que cuando llegáramos a Kumogakure la llamáramos, cerró la puerta y nos dejó fuera. Empezamos a andar por la urbanización firmemente decididos a llegar a nuestro destino. Nos perdimos un par de veces, dimos un montón de vueltas, y al fin llegamos a la puerta de salida a la carretera. Allí nos paramos sin tener muy claro hacia qué lado estaría Kumogakure, pero Yahiko dijo que puesto que la tierra era redonda, llegaríamos por cualquiera de los lados. Echamos a andar cogidos de la mano, con la bolsa en la otra. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que mi padre nos seguía a prudencial distancia.

»Se empezaba a hacer de noche y caminamos durante un rato por una vía de servicio que discurría paralela a la carretera. Yo me sentía muy cansado, y tenía hambre. Solo podía pensar en que si me comía el bocadillo ya no tendría nada más para comer más adelante. Notaba la mano de Yahiko apretando mucho la mía, nuestros pasos se hacían cada vez más cortos y más lentos.

»De alguna forma mi padre se las ingenió para adelantarnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta y de pronto le vimos venir caminando de frente hacia nosotros. Se hizo el sorprendido y nos preguntó dónde íbamos. Yahiko respondió muy serio que a Kumogakure y que nuestra madre lo sabía y nos había dado permiso.

—¡A Kumogakure! ¡Y en invierno! —dijo asombrado—. ¿Pero cómo se os ocurre? Está muy lejos y se hace de noche muy temprano. ¿Por qué no lo dejáis para el verano? Es la mejor época.

»Yo empecé a rogar en mi mente para que mi hermano aceptara, estaba cansado, hambriento y muerto de frío. Pero si una cosa tenía clara era que si Yahiko se iba a Kumogakure yo me iría con él. Pero él estaba tan arrepentido de la aventura como yo, de modo que en seguida dijo que sí, que nos iríamos en verano.

»Y regresamos a casa. Mi madre nos miró sin decir nada y yo le dije que habíamos decidido irnos en verano que era la mejor época. Luego le pregunté si me podía comer el bocadillo, era bastante estricta con lo de comer entre horas y me dijo que sí. Y te puedo asegurar que ninguna comida me ha sabido mejor nunca que aquel bocadillo de queso.

—Ni que decir tiene que cuando llegó el verano Kumogakure estaba olvidado, ¿no?

—Del todo. Y tampoco hubo más intentos. Comprendimos que en casa se estaba más que bien. Yahiko canalizó su afán aventurero en su profesión.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo me hice camarero.

—Eres mucho más que un camarero, Naruto, tú eres al alma de Ichiraku.

Él le agarró la mano.

—Nada de eso. Ambos lo somos. Formamos un equipo fantástico, Hinata.

—Sí, eso parece.

Por un momento las miradas de ambos se quedaron prendidas, intensas y emocionadas. El pulgar de él acarició el dorso de la mano de Hinata produciéndole un intenso cosquilleo. Después Naruto la soltó y se levantó.

—Creo que es hora de que me marche; ya es tarde y mañana madrugamos.

Hinata quiso decirle que los días que trabajaban se acostaban más tarde aún, que se quedara un poco más, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a levantarse del sofá después de que lo hiciera él y le acompañó a la puerta, tras rechazar su ayuda para recoger la cocina.

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo él ya en al umbral.

—De nada, ha sido un placer cenar acompañada. Ahora vete a casa y descansa.

—Sí. Buenas noches, Hinata.

—Hasta dentro de un rato.

Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla para perderse a continuación por las escaleras. Ella permaneció unos minutos en el umbral con la puerta abierta, feliz por la visita inesperada. Por haber sido la elegida entre todas sus mujeres para compartir un momento especial. Había hablado de amistad, cierto, y para ella Naruto era algo más que un amigo, pero había sido ella y no otra la que había recibido su abrazo emocionado esa noche.

Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a recoger e irse a la cama, aunque sabía que le iba a costar dormir.

.

.

.


	12. 11

.

.

*****Capítulo 11*****

.

.

.

Hinata bajó del autobús y se cerró la chaqueta ligera que llevaba puesta. Septiembre llegaba a su fin y aunque a mediodía continuaba haciendo calor, al alba refrescaba bastante. Avanzó despacio por la calle a oscuras, aunque ya empezaba a cruzarse con personas que se dirigían a trabajos y quehaceres.

Al acercarse a Ichiraku no vio luz en el interior, pero era temprano y supuso que Naruto no habría llegado aún. Hasta que no estuvo más cerca no vio los dos cuerpos que se apretujaban uno contra otro, al lado del bar. Reconoció al instante el pelo largo y el cuerpo alto y delgado de Naruto cubierto por la cazadora que solía llevar, pero no a la chica. Era alta y esbelta, y se restregaba contra él recorriéndole las nalgas con las manos mientras se besaban. Se paró en seco y su mirada se quedó atrapada en el beso, en las bocas de ambos que se retorcían una contra la otra y no dejaban ninguna duda sobre lo que las lenguas estaban realizando en su interior. Una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios la embargó: excitación por un lado, era un beso lujurioso y carnal, boca contra boca, cuerpo contra cuerpo también. Por otro lado sintió pena en lo más hondo de su corazón. Pena por no ser ella la mujer a la que Naruto besaba de aquella forma. No sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de comportarse así con un hombre, tal vez su timidez no se lo permitiría nunca, o tal vez sí, pero en aquel momento daría años de su vida por ser la mujer que estaba entre los brazos de Naruto Namikaze. Después de que unos días atrás él se presentara en su casa para compartir con ella la liberación de su hermano, había empezado a pensar que estaba cambiando, pero la escena que tenía ante ella le demostraba que no era así. El Naruto vulnerable de noches atrás había desaparecido como por arte de magia y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Él no se había percatado de su presencia y por un momento dudó sobre si hacerse notar, hacer algún ruido que pusiera fin a aquel beso, pero retrocedió lo más silenciosa que pudo hasta la esquina y cuando poco después volvió a aparecer, ya se habían separado. Naruto y la chica hablaban junto a la moto y ella saludó a ambos cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Hinata.

Sin decir nada más abrió la cancela y se apresuró a entrar, y él la siguió después de que la chica le pidiera:

—Llámame.

Él ni siquiera le contestó.

Ninguno de los dos hizo mención a la mujer y se limitaron a preparar la cafetera como cada mañana. Ya sabían cuál era el cometido de cada uno y se habían repartido una rutina de trabajo que llevaban a cabo entre comentarios y charlas varias hasta que empezaban a aparecer los clientes.

Hinata, sin embargo, estaba más silenciosa de lo habitual; ella sabía que Naruto se acostaba con mujeres, con más de las que le convenía, pero nunca le había visto en acción. Mantenía Ichiraku fuera de su relación con el sexo femenino todo lo que podía, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta verlo. Hasta aquella mañana Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo muy hondo que Naruto se le había metido dentro. Por primera vez en los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos deseaba sentir sus brazos alrededor, su boca sobre la suya como le había visto hacer momentos antes con aquella chica a la que con toda probabilidad no volvería a llamar, pero a la que ella aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas. Porque ella, con su cara anodina y su cuerpo corriente nunca iba a tener ni siquiera esa única vez; Naruto jamás se fijaría en ella como mujer rodeado de tantas bellezas como le rondaban.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo silenciosa y concentrada en el trabajo, algo que a Naruto no le pasó desapercibido. Cuando se quedaron solos le preguntó:

—¿Te ocurre algo, doña Hinata? Estás muy seria esta mañana.

—Me duele la cabeza, creo que me estoy resfriando.

Él le colocó la mano sobre la frente y denegó:

—Fiebre no tienes.

—No, no creo. Solo es un poco de malestar, Naruto. Me tomaré algo cuando llegue a casa y me aliviaré.

—Márchate ya, yo recojo esto y espero a Fuka.

—Hoy me toca a mí. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó acercándose y alzándole la barbilla para hacer que lo mirase.

—Seguro.

Enrojeció de nuevo, y desvió la vista temerosa de que descubriera en sus ojos lo que de verdad estaba pensando… y sintiendo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. ¿Nunca iba a dejar de sonrojarse cuando estaba cerca? Le estaba rozando la barbilla con dos dedos y ella se comportaba como si se la estuviera comiendo entera. Hinata tenía un serio problema con los hombres.

—Bien, en ese caso me marcho ya. No he dormido mucho esta noche.

Hinata sintió una punzada de celos y se alejó abriendo el lavavajillas para colocar tazas y platos en su interior, y ocultar su tristeza.

—Si no te encuentras bien esta noche quédate en casa. Sabes que puedo ocuparme yo solo de Ichiraku.

—Vendré.

Él se encogió de hombros y entró en el guardarropa a cambiarse.

.

.

.


	13. 12

.

.

*****Capítulo 12*****

.

.

.

Hinata no podía quitarse de la cabeza la escena que había contemplado unos días antes, cuando al llegar se había encontrado a Naruto besando a una chica en la puerta del bar. Ni la noche de insomnio que le había producido saber que él jamás iba a besarla de esa forma. Naruto Namikaze no besaba a chicas tímidas ni vírgenes, a él le gustaban las mujeres experimentadas y que podían responder en un plano de igual a igual a su pasión y a su destreza.

Primero había sentido los celos y el dolor de verle besar a otra mujer, pero luego, en la oscuridad de su cuarto y de su cama solitaria, se había encontrado recordando los movimientos de la boca de él contra la de aquella chica y se había excitado como nunca lo había estado en su vida, solo de pensar que alguna vez pudiera besarla a ella de la misma forma. Y sintió que daría media vida por que él la besara aunque fuera una sola vez.

Llevaba ya dos noches dándole vueltas al asunto y por segunda vez en su vida había tomado una decisión descabellada, impropia de ella y que no la dejaba en buen lugar, pero… ¡qué demonios!, nunca se había enamorado antes y aunque estaba segura de que Naruto jamás iba a amarla, al menos sí podía intentar que la besara. Aunque fuera con un subterfugio y una mentira. Su corazón se conformaba con eso, con un beso que atesorar en las noches solitarias, que calmara sus celos cuando le viese besando a otras. Podría decirse entonces que ella también había tenido su momento.

Trazó un plan y trataría de llevarlo a la práctica sin ponerse demasiado en evidencia. No le iba a ser fácil mentirle, pero estaba casi segura de que él tomaría su sonrojo y sus titubeos por otra cosa.

Aquel miércoles hubo poca concurrencia; un partido de futbol había dejado Ichiraku medio vacío, y cuando se quedaron solos tras la barra, decidieron cerrar y marchase a casa temprano.

Eran apenas las once cuando echaron la cancela y empezaron a hacer caja. Terminaron pronto, no había sido una noche productiva, y después de guardar el dinero en la caja fuerte, Hinata respiró hondo y le preguntó, decidida a llevar a cabo su plan:

—¿Tienes mucha prisa?

—No. En teoría debería salir del trabajo más tarde, ¿por qué?

—Me… me gustaría hablar contigo un momento —dijo desviando la vista de la mirada del chico que la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro.

—¿Nos tomamos una cerveza? Creo que la voy a necesitar.

Naruto asintió y, volviendo a colocarse tras la barra, sirvió dos jarras grandes que colocó sobre la superficie ya limpia. Después salió y se acomodó en un taburete junto a Hinata.

—Tú dirás.

—Bueno… no es fácil lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Vas a despedirme?

—¡No!

—¿Bajarme el sueldo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un largo trago a su vaso. Ahora estaba empezando a flaquear, a dudar de que fuera una buena idea, pero ya había empezado. Seguía sin poder mirarle a los ojos, temerosa de que leyera en ellos más de lo que debía.

—Me estás intrigando, Hinata. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que… te vi besando a una chica en la puerta la otra mañana.

—Ah, se trata de eso… No fue dentro del bar ni en mi horario de trabajo, no estaba infringiendo ninguna norma.

—No, no claro que no... es que… se me ocurrió pensar que tú… que tú… — Respiró hondo y dio otro trago a la cerveza.

—¿Que yo qué?

—Que has besado a muchas mujeres, ¿verdad?

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar, pero fuera a donde fuera estaba claro que no le resultaba fácil decirlo.

—A unas cuantas, sí.

—Y supongo que sabes hacerlo bien.

—Nunca se me han quejado, la verdad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que… a mí me gusta un chico, vive en el piso de al lado… Se para mucho a hablar conmigo cuando nos cruzamos en el portal o las escaleras.

—¿Y piensas que tú también le gustas a él?

—Podría ser. No estoy segura, no tengo mucha experiencia con los hombres… Pero hace unos días me dijo que podríamos salir una noche a tomar algo.

Naruto bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en la jarra y, viendo la de Hinata también vacía, volvió a llenar ambas. Esa conversación con sacacorchos le estaba resultando muy divertida.

—Le dije que sí. Hemos quedado para el martes que viene, que cerramos el bar.

—Estupendo. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Me pregunto… ¿tú crees que me besará?

Naruto se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla para no echarse a reír.

—¿En la primera cita? Pues no lo sé.

—¿Tú lo haces?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de las señales.

Hinata abrió mucho os ojos.

—¿Qué señales?

—Del comportamiento de la chica, de cómo me mire… Hay muchas señales que los hombres sabemos interpretar. Si tú deseas que te bese se dará cuenta y lo hará. Y si no, pues no sé… es posible que lo haga también... o no.

—Yo quiero que me bese, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta de que soy una mojigata y que no he besado nunca a nadie.

—Pues eso va a ser difícil.

—He pensado que quizás tú, como experto… podrías darme algunos consejos y explicarme lo que debo hacer.

Naruto resopló con fuerza; Hinata era increíble.

—Joder… nunca me han pedido algo tan estrambótico, Hinata. En fin vamos allá. Lo primero que debes hacer es abrir la boca.

—¿Así? —preguntó abriendo la boca todo lo que pudo.

—¡No, no! Se te ve hasta la campanilla y eso disuadiría al mismísimo Tenorio. Solo un poco, de forma sensual… lo suficiente para que él pueda meter la lengua.

Ella entreabrió los labios un poco.

—Mejor.

—¿Y qué más?

Los ojos de Hinata evitaban los de él, mientras trataba de mostrar una indiferencia que no sentía. El corazón se le había acelerado sin que pudiera evitarlo y el pulso le latía con fuerza.

Naruto resopló de nuevo.

—Así en frío es un poco difícil de explicar, Hinata. Cuando él meta la lengua en tu boca tú se la acaricias con la tuya.

—¿Así?

Abrió la boca y sacando la lengua la movió arriba y abajo con rapidez.

—¡No, no! Parece que estás haciéndole burla a alguien. Con sensualidad, despacio, restregándola contra la suya y siguiendo sus movimientos.

Hinata agachó la cabeza con desolación.

—No termino de pillarlo, Naruto.

—Ya te he dicho que así en frío es difícil de explicar. Es mucho más fácil en la práctica, ya lo comprobarás cuando llegue el momento.

—Voy a hacer el ridículo cuando me bese y no querrá volver a saber nada de mí. —dijo contrita.

—Seguro que no, mujer.

—¿Tú volverías a salir con una mujer que ni siquiera supiese besar? Dime la verdad.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no.

—¿No podrías decirme algo más? Por favor, Naruto… no sé a quién más preguntarle.

Naruto ahora lanzó un bufido.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es hacerte una demostración práctica. Sí, no abras tanto los ojos, hablo de besarte para que aprendas cómo se hace. ¡No te voy a comer, solo besarte!

—¿Lo harías? ¿Harías eso por mí? Yo… podría pagarte, si quieres.

—¿Pagarme por besarte? ¿En qué me convertiría eso, Hinata?

—No me estarías besando, solo enseñándome a hacerlo. No es lo mismo. Sería una clase… y las clases se pagan.

Él se bajó del taburete con una sonrisa. Hinata Hyuuga nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. ¿Cómo no se había muerto de aburrimiento antes de que ella apareciese por Ichiraku?

—Lo haré gratis —dijo acercándose. Se situó delante de ella, muy cerca, casi se rozaban. Hinata sintió el calor del cuerpo de Naruto y tuvo que colocar las manos sobre los muslos para que él no advirtiera cómo le empezaron a temblar.

Él le agarró la cara entre las palmas y acercó su boca a la de ella. Le rozó los labios una y otra vez, con suavidad y ella los entreabrió, pero Naruto no se apresuró a introducir la lengua entre ellos, sino que continuó con la caricia leve sobre los labios entreabiertos, delineándolos despacio.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Hinata se intensificaron y se dejó hacer. Luego, Naruto introdujo la lengua en su boca con suavidad, y ella, aturdida por las sensaciones, se limitó a dejarse besar disfrutando del juego erótico que la lengua de Naruto realizaba en su boca. De pronto, él se separó.

—Tienes que responder al beso —dijo serio—. Utiliza tu lengua como te he explicado, acaricia la mía.

—Ah, sí… ya recuerdo.

Volvió a besarla y esta vez Hinata empezó a rozar su lengua contra la de él. Al principio tímidamente, con intensidad después. En poco tiempo ambas lenguas estaban enredadas en un beso apasionado y lujurioso. Naruto apretó con más fuerza las manos contra la cara de Hinata para que no se separase, y olvidó que solo se trataba de una lección práctica. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

—Sí, aprendes rápido, chica. Si lo haces así, él nunca notará que es la primera vez que besas.

—Gracias… Nunca olvidaré este favor, Naruto.

—No hay de qué, mujer. Para eso estamos los amigos. Anda, te llevo a casa, se ha hecho tarde y ya no pillarás autobús.

—Vale.

Mientras Hinata entraba a cambiarse, Naruto se la quedó mirando con el cuerpo agitado. Sin darse cuenta se había olvidado de la clase práctica y había acabado besándola. Besándola de verdad, con una intensidad arrolladora. Hacía mucho que una boca no le sabía simplemente a boca, y se había dejado llevar. Menos mal que ella no se había dado cuenta. Ahí daba gracias por su inexperiencia.

—Ya estoy.

Hinata se había puesto una cazadora sobre la ropa de trabajo y él entró a coger los dos cascos. Poco después ambos subían a la moto en dirección a la casa de ella con una conciencia nueva de sus cuerpos pegados en el estrecho vehículo.

.

.

.


	14. 13

.

.

*****Capítulo 13*****

.

.

.

Aquella mañana, mientras recogían, Hinata le comentó a Naruto:

—Es posible que la semana que viene tenga que cogerme un día libre.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Renuevas los votos en el convento?

—Casi —rió ella—. Tengo que ir a La Ola a firmar los documentos de la herencia.

—¿A La Ola?

—Sí, mi tío vivió allí los últimos años de su vida, y su abogado tiene allí el despacho. ¿No lo sabías?

—No. En realidad de Teuchi solo sabíamos que era el dueño de Ichiraku, todo lo tramitábamos con el administrador. Jamás puso los pies en el bar.

—Yo tampoco es que supiera mucho de él, solo que era el hermano pequeño de mi madre. Y que me nombró su heredera universal, no sé por qué.

—¿Heredas algo más que Ichiraku?

—Un poco de dinero que según el abogado se irá casi en su totalidad en pagar los derechos reales de la herencia. Pero al menos no tengo que desembolsarlo yo.

—¿Sabes el día?

—No, me tienen que llamar antes del fin de semana para concretar.

—Si es el martes puedo llevarte en la moto.

Hinata alzó la vista del montón de cubiertos que ordenaba y le miró asombrada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… salvo que prefieras ir en el autobús, claro.

—¡No, qué va! Los autobuses no me gustan nada. Si tú me llevas me harías un gran favor.

—Pues si puedes elegir el día y es un martes, nos daremos una vueltecita por La Ola. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿La conoces?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Un poco. ¿Te gusta la playa o prefieres el turismo de ciudad?

Estuvo a punto de decir que le gustaba cualquier sitio donde estuviera él, pero solo comentó:

—Me da igual; lo que tú prefieras.

—Entonces dejemos que decida el tiempo. Si hace bueno y no sopla el levante, nos vamos a la playa y si no, te enseño el casco histórico, que es muy bonito.

—De acuerdo. Yo te invito a comer.

—No es necesario.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todavía me quedará algo de la herencia para que disfrutemos de una buena comida.

—Como quieras.

Hinata entró al guardarropa sintiéndose eufórica. La perspectiva de pasar todo un día con Naruto fuera de Ichiraku le ilusionaba mucho y se las iba a apañar para ir el martes costase lo que costase. La posibilidad de llevarse un buen rato abrazada a su espalda mientras iban en la moto cobraba una nueva perspectiva después de que la hubiera besado.

Cuando salió ya cambiada, con una radiante sonrisa que le iluminaba toda a cara, Naruto le dijo:

—Pareces contenta. ¿Es por lo que te he dicho antes?

—Pues claro. ¡No es lo mismo levantarte al alba para coger un autobús, ir hasta La Ola, firmar unos documentos y volverte en el siguiente que pasar todo un día de excursión!

—No te diviertes mucho ¿verdad?

—No demasiado, al menos en los últimos años.

—Bien. Arréglalo para el martes y te prometo que pasaremos un día estupendo.

—Lo haré.

El martes amaneció soleado y con buena temperatura. Naruto la recogió en la puerta de su casa a las ocho de la mañana, pero hacía ya mucho rato que estaba despierta y preparada para salir. Como cuando era niña e iba de excursión con el colegio, el estómago se había negado a admitirle más que un café, y por mucho que se repetía que era una adulta y que sus nervios no tenían sentido, no los podía controlar.

Subió tras él y se abrazó a su espalda aspirando el olor a cuero de la cazadora, mientras la carretera discurría a su alrededor. La hora y media de camino se le hizo cortísima y cuando descendió notó un vacío entre los brazos que la hizo suspirar. Se quitó el casco y trató de recomponer la coleta en que se había recogido el pelo para que no le molestase por el camino, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? —preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería.

—No pareces en absoluto una rica heredera, doña Hinata.

—¡Por Dios, Naruto! ¡Rica…!

Él se acercó, le soltó la goma y ahuecó el pelo en torno a su cara.

—Mucho mejor. Parecías una quinceañera de excursión con el instituto.

«Así es como me siento», pensó.

—Vamos, el abogado te espera.

Entraron juntos a pesar de que él se ofreció a esperarla fuera, resolvieron el asunto de los documentos en apenas media hora y salieron dispuestos a disfrutar de su día.

—¿Qué te parece si antes que nada nos tomamos un buen desayuno? Los viajes siempre me abren el apetito.

—Me parece bien.

Se sentaron en una terraza donde Naruto encargó cafés, tostadas y zumo para ambos. Hinata sonrió al ver lo bien que conocía sus gustos.

—Hoy nos lo sirven, Hinata, nada de prepararlo nosotros.

—Sí, es estupendo.

Tan pronto como les pusieron la comida por delante se terminó de relajar y recuperó el apetito. Mirando a Naruto sentado frente a ella, empezó a fantasear sobre la posibilidad de que aquella situación se repitiera con frecuencia… que algún día pudieran viajar como pareja y no como amigos.

—¿Te da vergüenza la tostada, doña Hinata?

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque la estás mirando y te estás sonrojando.

—No, no me estoy sonrojando… es que tengo calor —mintió.

—Hace un día precioso. ¿Playa entonces?

—Sí, me parece bien.

—¿Has traído aquel bikini tan bonito que usaste el día de la barbacoa?

—No he traído traje de baño, Naruto. Estamos en octubre y aunque hace un día soleado y agradable, no me meto en el mar ni muerta.

—Acabas de decir que tienes calor.

—Pero no tanto.

—Veo que me tendré que bañar solo.

—Eso me temo.

Dieron buena cuenta de los desayunos y después volvieron a subir a la moto para dirigirse a la playa. La de La Ola era amplia y espaciosa, cubierta de arena blanca y con un paseo marítimo lleno de bancos y algunas esculturas, por el que paseaba un flujo continuo de viandantes.

—¿Damos un paseo primero? —propuso él.

—Sí, perfecto.

—¿Te has echado crema protectora en la cara?

—No.

Naruto rebuscó en la mochila que cargaba al hombro y sacó un bote de plástico blanco. Se echó una cantidad de crema en las manos y se la extendió a Hinata por el rostro con suavidad, masajeándola con los dedos. Las yemas suaves le acariciaron la piel produciéndole un cosquilleo, y otras sensaciones mucho más intensas cuando bajaron por el cuello y el escote hasta el borde de la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba. Hinata lamentó no haberse puesto el bikini para que pudiera extenderle crema por todo el cuerpo. Intentó no pensar en lo que las manos de Naruto le harían sentir si la acariciasen entera, y de pronto el beso que habían compartido se le antojó muy poco para lo que ella quería de él.

En esta ocasión Naruto no dijo nada de su sonrojo, aunque era imposible que no se hubiera percatado de él, puesto que la cara le ardía. Terminó de extender la crema y le alargó el bote.

—Ahora tú.

Se recogió su propio pelo en una coleta y le ofreció el rostro.

Hinata repitió la operación que minutos antes él había realizado con ella. Más que extender crema, le acarició la cara delineando las facciones: la frente amplia, la nariz recta, la barbilla prominente y el hoyuelo sobre el labio superior donde se había alojado una gota de sudor.

—Ya está —dijo devolviéndole el bote.

Él lo guardó en la mochila y comenzaron a andar uno al lado del otro. Naruto se mostró muy parlanchín durante todo el paseo contándole anécdotas de su infancia en La Cascada, con sus hermanos, primos y abuelos. Hinata le escuchaba fascinada, y con envidia sana, porque aunque vivió con sus padres hasta los trece años, siempre echó en falta tener más hermanos.

Sobre la una Naruto dijo que tenía calor y se acercaron a la orilla. Allí se quitó camiseta y pantalones quedándose en bañador y ofreciéndole a Hinata el espectáculo que llevaba deseando contemplar desde que le dijo que quería bañarse. Cogió el bote de la crema protectora y se lo tendió de nuevo.

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó volviéndose de espaldas.

—Claro que no.

Se echó una generosa cantidad en la palma de la mano y comenzó a extenderla despacio. Por suerte él no podía ver la expresión de su cara, porque hubiera adivinado mucho más de lo que Hinata deseaba mostrar.

Se demoró todo lo que pudo, cuidando de no dejar ni un centímetro de espalda sin cubrir y sin acariciar, imaginando muchas cosas. Dejó volar su imaginación más allá de lo razonable, recordando el beso que se habían dado un par de semanas atrás, y soñando con acariciar ese cuerpo bronceado y sexi sin la excusa de una crema. Besar el punto justo entre los omóplatos, y alargar las manos hacia delante y deslizarlas por el pecho, por el vientre… pero al final tuvo que dar la tarea por terminada, sacudiéndose los pensamientos más pecaminosos que había tenido en su vida.

—Ya está.

—¿No te animas? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Ya te he dicho que no he traído bikini.

—Pero a lo mejor tienes puesta una ropa interior que puede pasar por tal…

Ella negó con la cabeza pensando en el tanga de encaje que llevaba.

—No es el caso.

Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar la imaginación y no pensar en la ropa interior que llevaría. Pero le estaba costando mucho, por lo que decidió meterse en el agua fría de inmediato.

Hinata le vio entrar al mar con paso decidido y poco después lanzarse y desaparecer entre las olas. Lo contempló desde la orilla mientras nadaba alejándose, y se preguntó si alguna vez esa situación anormal iba a repetirse, si compartirían algún otro día de diversión como el que estaban disfrutando.

Naruto nadó durante un rato no demasiado largo, el suficiente para refrescar sus ideas sobre la ropa interior de Hinata y luego salió chorreando agua con el pelo mojado pegado a la cara. Ella le entregó la toalla que estaba custodiando junto con su ropa y lo contempló mientras se secaba. Después se anudó la toalla a la cintura y con la seguridad de alguien que lo ha hecho muchas veces, se quitó el bañador mojado y se puso los pantalones directamente sobre la piel.

Hinata contuvo la respiración con el temor y a la vez el deseo de que la toalla resbalara, pero los movimientos de Naruto eran impecables, y la improvisada cortina no se movió un centímetro.

Después terminó de vestirse guardando la toalla y el bañador mojados en una bolsa de plástico que introdujo en la mochila.

—Has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?

—¿Nadar?

—No, cambiarte de ropa en medio de la playa.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—Unas cuantas veces, sí. ¡No irás a decirme que estabas preocupada de que la toalla pudiera soltarse!

—Claro que no.

—Nunca he dado un espectáculo en la playa, al menos a propósito. Salvo una noche que nos estábamos bañando Konan, mis hermanos y yo en La Cascada. De pronto ella gritó: «¿A que no hay huevos de quitaros los bañadores?». Ya te puedes imaginar lo que significa para unos adolescentes de catorce o quince años que le digan que no hay huevos de hacer algo. En menos que canta un gallo los tres ondeábamos los bañadores sobre nuestras cabezas, y ella, que estaba preparada nos los arrebató en cuestión de segundos y se fue con ellos. Nos hizo salir desnudos, para su propio regocijo. Y bien que nos miraba la jodía… aunque hacía fresco y los tres la teníamos de pena.

—¿Os vio alguien más?

—Solo ella, Karin no estaba esa noche. ¿Vamos a comer?

—Sí.

—Por aquí cerca hay un par de sitios estupendos.

Se dirigieron al paseo marítimo y allí se sentaron en una terraza para almorzar. Pidieron pescado y lo saborearon con una preciosa vista del mar. Hinata no recordaba ningún día en que se hubiera sentido tan feliz. Naruto estaba locuaz y dicharachero, contando cosas de sí mismo y de su infancia, de su decisión de dejar los estudios y entrar a trabajar en un bar.

Ella le escuchaba en silencio absorbiendo sus palabras, ansiosa de conocer una faceta de él que fuera más allá de su relación laboral.

Se demoraron mucho rato en la terraza, la comida dio paso al café y cuando calcularon que se les podría hacer de noche por la carretera, decidieron regresar.

De nuevo se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en la cazadora, soñando con acariciar algo más que su espalda y su cara. Con que él la abrazara y la besara de nuevo y…

«Calma, Hinata —se dijo—, el baile ha terminado y tanto Cenicienta como el príncipe vuelven a los fogones».

.

.

.


	15. 14

.

.

*****Capítulo 14*****

.

.

.

Después del beso, Hinata pasó varias noches sin podérselo sacar de la cabeza. Las sensaciones, el deseo que le había provocado, la asaltaban en cuanto se metía en la cama por muy cansada que estuviera y lo rememoraba una y otra vez. Y empezó a desear repetirlo… y a querer más. Mucho más. Sus ensoñaciones iban cada vez más lejos, y sus deseos también, y la excursión a La Ola no había hecho más que aumentarlos. Una noche su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y a decirle que si la estrategia del beso había funcionado quizás debería intentar dar un paso más. No se iba a enamorar de ella, no era tan ingenua como para pensarlo, pero ella sí lo estaba de él y la idea de que fuera el primer hombre de su vida le estaba empezando a resultar maravillosa. Después de darle muchas vueltas, la idea cada vez le parecía más factible.

Aquella mañana Hinata estaba más callada de lo habitual. La hora fuerte de los desayunos ya había pasado y estaban recogiendo y lavando platos y tazas en espera de que llegara Fuka para hacerse cargo de las cervezas de mediodía. Había cometido varias torpezas que no le habían pasado desapercibidas a Naruto, algo que ya le sucedía muy pocas veces.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, doña Hinata? Estas en Babia.

—Es posible que ande un poco distraída, sí.

—¿Algún problema?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí sí.

Él se acercó y, quitándole de las manos las tazas que sacaba del lavavajillas, la llevó hasta un taburete y se sentó a su lado.

—Cuéntamelo, anda. A lo mejor no es tan grave.

—Para ti no lo es, desde luego.

Naruto le agarró las manos invitándola a hablar. Ella notó cómo las suyas se perdían en las de él y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Y los escrúpulos que aún tenía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer desaparecieron. Naruto se acostaba con las mujeres como el que se cambia de camisa… una más no le iba a importar, aunque esa fuera ella.

—Dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

—¿Te acuerdas del chico que te hablé? ¿De mi vecino?

—Sí, el que te gusta.

—Me ha pedido que me vaya a pasar un fin de semana con él a su pueblo.

—¿Quiere presentarte a la familia?

—No, los dos solos.

—Ajá. Eso significa que ya la etapa de los besos ha pasado y es hora de dar un paso más, ¿no? —preguntó sintiéndose molesto con la idea.

Hinata sintió una vergüenza tremenda por mentirle de esa forma, pero ya estaba metida en aquello y no podía salir. Ni quería. Asintió, como si no diciéndolo con palabras la mentira fuera menor.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Notó que no eras una experta en besos?

—No dijo nada.

—Eso está bien. Y tú que tal… ¿te gustó?

—Sí.

Naruto estuvo a punto de preguntarle: «¿besa mejor que yo?», pero se contuvo a tiempo. A él no le importaba en absoluto cómo besaba aquel tipo. Solo que Hinata era una chica estupenda y merecía que la besaran en condiciones, aunque solo fuera por las molestias que se estaba tomando en aprender.

—Bueno, y respecto al fin de semana, ¿vas a aceptar? —preguntó sin que le hiciera ninguna gracia la idea de que Hinata se fuera con un casi desconocido todo un fin de semana.

—Me gustaría, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Sigo teniendo el mismo problema, Naruto. Tengo veinticinco años y soy virgen. Ya he aprendido a besar, pero el resto… Le he hecho creer que he tenido un novio en el pueblo y que me he acostado con él.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el himen, tiene fácil solución chica. Píllate un plátano o una zanahoria del frigorífico y soluciónalo tú misma. O un consolador, si lo tienes, que no es el caso, ¿no?

—No, no lo tengo.

—Dime una cosa Hinata… y perdona si invado tu intimidad pero tú me estás contando cosas muy personales y creo que eso me da derecho a preguntar. ¿No tienes necesidades sexuales? ¿No te masturbas?

Hinata enrojeció tanto que pensó que la cara le iba a estallar. No podía decirle que últimamente lo hacía mucho pensando en él.

—Sí, pero no… con nada.

—O sea, que solo te tocas el clítoris. Nunca te has metido nada.

—No… —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Pues pruébalo, seguro que te gusta.

—Yo había pensado si tú… me podrías ayudar.

—¿Ayudarte a qué? —preguntó incrédulo. No, Hinata no podía estar insinuando lo que él creía, sin duda estaba equivocado.

—A solucionar mi problema. Y no es solo cuestión del himen, es que no sé cómo hacerlo, qué se espera de mí…

—Hinata… ¿Me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo para desvirgarte? ¿Para enseñarte qué hacer?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tú te has acostado con muchas mujeres. No creo que una más te suponga un problema.

—Es que no se trata de una más, se trata de ti.

Ella se sintió dolida.

—Ya sé que no soy tu tipo, que ni siquiera soy atractiva, pero no creo que todas las mujeres que han pasado por tu cama lo sean. Ni que todas te hayan gustado.

En eso tenía razón, pero de todas formas le parecía una aberración. Hinata era para él una amiga, más que eso, como una hermana pequeña, algo tierno y entrañable. No podía follársela así como así, ni tratarla como a las otras mujeres de su vida. Por mucho que un par de semanas antes la hubiera besado como se besa a una mujer.

—Ni de coña. Olvídalo, Hinata.

Ella sintió que al dolor del rechazo se unía la vergüenza de habérselo pedido. Sintió que las lágrimas iban a nublar su vista y se metió en el baño lo más rápido que pudo.

Naruto se apoyó con ambas manos en la barra y agachó la cabeza respirando hondo. En toda su vida se había visto en una situación más difícil. Joder con Hinata y sus peticiones. Vale que le hubiera pedido que le enseñara a besar, pero esto… ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido semejante locura? Y lo peor de todo era que tenía la impresión de haberla ofendido con su negativa.

Pocos minutos después ella salió con cara seria y continuó con el trabajo de vaciar el lavavajillas. A Naruto le pareció que había llorado y se sintió fatal.

—Vamos a ver, Hinata… no te enfades, pero tienes que entender que es una locura.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, no pasa nada. Ha sido una estupidez pedírtelo.

—Es que estás equivocada con todo esto. Estoy seguro que a tu chico le encantará ser el primero, enseñarte y todo eso.

Hinata le miró a los ojos.

—Aprende a mentir mejor. Pero ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, como bien has mencionado antes, ya lo solucionaré yo.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

El resto de la mañana fue raro. Un silencio incómodo se había instalado entre ellos y Naruto agradeció la llegada de Fuka para poder irse a casa.

Aquella noche cuando llegó, Hinata estaba como siempre y él respiró aliviado. No quería que se perdiera el buen rollo que habían llegado a conseguir tras la barra del bar, un buen rollo que nunca había tenido con Fuka. Hinata se cambió en el guardarropa y salió preparada para empezar su trabajo. Naruto se dio cuenta en seguida de que iba más maquillada que de costumbre y también de que se había quitado el sujetador. La camiseta se ajustaba a sus pechos y marcaba los pezones de forma bastante provocativa. Por un momento se sintió descolocado, ¿pretendía incitarlo para que cambiara de opinión? ¿De verdad pensaba que enseñándole un poco de pecho él iba a desearla? Hinata era… Hinata, y aunque la viera desnuda seguiría siendo Hinata. Su compañera de trabajo, su amiga. Su jefa.

Decidió fingir que no se había dado cuenta y entró a cambiarse a su vez. El sujetador de la chica estaba sobre la repisa, una pequeña prenda de algodón blanco. Nada sofisticado, algo sencillo y tierno, pero contemplarlo le hizo sentir extraño.

Salió y se situó tras la barra para empezar su trabajo en cuanto aparecieran los primeros clientes.

El local se llenó pronto, era viernes y hacía frío. Noviembre empezaba a despuntar e Ichiraku era un refugio cálido y agradable donde pasar la velada.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Hinata miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo o a alguien. Naruto bromeó cuando se encontraron ante el tirador de cerveza.

—¿Esperas a alguien? ¿Acaso tu chico va a venir hoy?

—No, solo estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude con mi problema. Alguno habrá a quien yo le guste lo suficiente para llevarme a la cama.

Ese mediodía había decidido que si Naruto no quería acostarse con ella iba a encontrar a otro que lo hiciera. No pensaba volver a pasar por la humillación de que la rechazaran por su inexperiencia.

A él le rebosó el vaso que estaba llenando y la espuma se derramó por todos lados. No había oído bien, seguro.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Hinata? —le susurró bajito secándose las manos con un paño.

—Que si tú no quieres ayudarme seguro que habrá alguien que quiera. Y he pensado que Ichiraku es el sitio idóneo para buscar, porque hay muchos hombres aquí. —Paseó la mirada a su alrededor—. He estado pensando en pedírselo a ese de la camisa negra. Es un cliente habitual y muy atractivo —dijo señalando a un hombre ya avanzado en la treintena, delgado y con una barba cuidada—. Seguro que tiene experiencia y…

—¿Ese? ¡Por Dios, ese se pone de coca hasta las cejas!

—No me había dado cuenta.

—¡No te habías dado cuenta! —dijo él imitando el tono inocente de la chica—. ¡Tú no te das cuenta de nada! Y seguro que no te dice que no, es un pervertido y le encantaría tu aire de inocencia y ni te cuento tu virginidad.

—Bueno, gracias por avisarme. Buscaré a otro.

Un cliente lo llamaba con apremio y tuvo que ir a atenderlo. Pero ahora que ya sabía las intenciones de Hinata, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Seguía la mirada de ella hacia cualquier hombre en el que se fijara, y por Dios que iba de mal en peor. Y si se le había metido semejante locura en la cabeza la iba a llevar a cabo, eso seguro. Era más terca que una mula.

Ya cansado de los sobresaltos que le producía la actitud de ella cada vez que posaba la mirada en alguien, y cuando vio que hablaba con un chico joven y se inclinaba demasiado permitiéndole ver el escote hasta más allá de lo razonable, se acercó, la cogió del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la puerta de la cocina le susurró al oído:

—Déjalo estar, lo haré yo.

Ella se zafó de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, te he dicho…

—Y yo te digo que lo haré yo —dijo enfadado—. Si sigues ofreciéndote a todos los hombres del local, incluidos los gay, voy a tener que pegarme con más de uno esta noche. Limítate a servir copas y luego hablamos. ¿Me has oído?

La actitud brusca del chico, la amenaza y la furia que leía en sus ojos azules la hizo asentir.

—Sí.

—Pues vamos entonces, tenemos trabajo.

Hinata cambió drásticamente su actitud y Naruto respiró aliviado.

Cuando terminó la jornada y el local se fue vaciando le pidió:

—No te vayas en el autobús, yo te llevo.

—Vale.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella. ¿No pensaría que pasara aquella noche? Ella no estaba preparada en absoluto. Tenía que mentalizarse y… otras cosas.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Naruto entró a cambiarse, y contra la costumbre que había cogido de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, la dejó abierta y se empezó a quitar la ropa dentro del ángulo de visión de Hinata.

—Supongo que no te importa, ¿no? —dijo malicioso—. De todas formas dentro de un rato vas a verme desnudo por completo.

—¿Dentro de un rato? —preguntó tragando saliva.

—Claro, ¿para qué posponerlo? Cuanto antes nos lo quitemos de encima, mejor.

—Yo no había pensado que fuera hoy… Es tarde.

—No nos llevará mucho tiempo.

—Es que… no, no puede ser hoy.

Naruto salió abrochándose los pantalones y sin camiseta. La sola idea de tocar ese cuerpo la ponía tan nerviosa que temía que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… porque tengo que preparar algunas cosas. He de comprar condones.

Naruto echó mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó dos.

—Yo tengo.

—Y organizar otras cosas. Ordenar la casa…

Él se acercó mucho y agachando la cabeza la miró a los ojos con una nota burlona en la mirada.

—¿Te estás echando atrás, doña Hinata? ¿Mucho envalentonarte hasta el punto de buscar tipos indeseables para que se acuesten contigo y a la hora de la verdad te rajas?

—No, no, claro que no. No es eso.

—Entonces dime qué es, porque me daré cuenta si me mientes.

Hinata tragó saliva y susurró:

—No estoy depilada.

La carcajada de Naruto resonó en todo el local.

—Bueno, mujer, no importa.

—A mí sí me importa.

—Me he acostado con mujeres depiladas del todo, otras solo a medias y algunas en absoluto. No es un factor que me impida funcionar. Porque supongo que no tendrás una jungla ahí abajo en la que me pueda extraviar y perder el camino, ¿no? —dijo muy consciente del apuro que ella estaba sintiendo con la conversación. Pero después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar esa noche pensando en que se iba a ir a la cama con cualquier salido, colocado o pervertido que estuviera en el bar, necesitaba vengarse un poco.

—Tengo lo normal —dijo ligeramente enfurruñada.

—De acuerdo, esperaré a que te depiles, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que entiendas que tenemos un trato y que vas a dejar de intentarlo con otros, salvo que te decidas a llamar a la puerta de tu chico y pedírselo a él.

—Prometido.

Naruto miró la expresión sonriente de Hinata que había sustituido a la anterior de alarma y se dijo que ella tenía razón. Iba a ser su primera vez y se merecía algo más que un polvo apresurado después del trabajo. Y él se lo daría, porque aunque sus motivos fueran muy poco ortodoxos, ella recordaría esa noche durante el resto de su vida.

—Podemos quedar el martes si crees que para entonces tendrás tiempo suficiente de quitarte las greñas —ofreció.

—El martes está bien.

—Bueno, pues vámonos a casa. Es tarde.

Cuando se subió con él a la moto sentía el corazón desbocado. Había aceptado, le costaba creérselo, pero lo había hecho. El martes lo tendría en su cama, y los nervios ya se estaban apoderando de ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda y se dijo que pronto, muy pronto lo haría contra su piel desnuda. Luego su parte racional le dijo que no debía olvidar el motivo por el que él iba a acostarse con ella, pero lo ignoró. Se sentía demasiado contenta, de modo que mientras duró el trayecto hasta su casa se permitió soñar.

.

.


	16. 15

.

.

*****Capítulo 15*****

.

.

.

Hinata no podía pegar ojo. Desde que un rato antes se despidiera de Naruto con un «hasta mañana» los nervios se habían apoderado de su estómago y ni siquiera le habían permitido tomar algo al llegar a casa. Hasta mañana no era una frase como la de cada noche, la próxima vez que se vieran sería para irse a la cama. Cuándo él le había preguntado «¿tu casa o la mía?», no había dudado. No quería ir a su casa, si se encontraba allí la huella de alguna otra mujer podía venirse abajo, y esa noche era suya, solo suya, de ella y de Naruto, aunque para él no se tratara más que de una lección práctica de sexo. Para ella sería su primera vez, la que nunca se olvida, y por supuesto su «única vez» con Naruto Namikaze, porque no se hacía ilusiones al respecto; una vez él hubiera cumplido su promesa de ayudarla, su experiencia juntos quedaría sepultada entre tantas otras, y a lo sumo la recordaría como una anécdota divertida que contar en el futuro. Si es que la recordaba.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de cada instante, de cada caricia y cada beso y en ningún momento iba a pensar que él no estaba allí porque se sintiera atraído por ella, sino para hacerle un favor. Sonaba fatal eso del favor y se prometió a sí misma no pensarlo. Naruto, ese hombre del que se había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta, estaría con ella, serían sus manos las que la acariciaran, su boca la que la besara y su cuerpo fuerte y perfecto el que le hiciera cruzar la línea de niña a mujer. Naruto, el que poblaba sus noches, sus sueños y sus desvelos. Naruto, el que al día siguiente sería suyo, por una noche, o por unas horas, pero solo suyo.

Dio una vuelta más en la cama y trato de pensar en cómo lo recibiría y una oleada de inseguridad la asaltó. ¿Vestida para que él la desnudara? ¿Desnuda para ponérselo fácil? No quería que se diera cuenta de lo que esa noche significaba para ella, prefería que creyese que era solo un paso necesario para alcanzar sus fines, que no había nada personal en ello.

A medida que pasaban las horas se sentía más confusa y más nerviosa, y decidió pedir ayuda a la única persona que conocía lo suficiente para hacerlo.

A media mañana, y tras dudarlo y rechazar la idea un par de veces, llamó a Karin.

—Hola, Hinata.

—Hola, Karin… ¿estás muy ocupada?

—No, estoy entre clase y clase, y aún me falta un rato para la próxima.

—Es que me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas… Son un poco particulares… Íntimas. Pero no conozco a nadie más a quien consultarle.

—Claro, lo que quieras. Espera un momento que me voy a un sitio donde nadie oiga la conversación.

—Gracias.

Pasados unos segundos volvió a hablarle.

—Dime.

—Verás, hoy es mi día libre y esta noche… he quedado con un hombre. Estoy de los nervios y no sé cómo comportarme.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer? ¿Cenar, tomar copas, cine…?

—Acostarnos.

—Pero eso será si surge, ¿no? Antes haréis algo.

—No, bueno, no lo sé. Hemos quedado en mi casa para acostarnos.

Karin respiró hondo, alarmada.

—Hinata… No habrás quedado con nadie por Internet para echar un polvo, ¿verdad? Sé que ahora está muy de moda, que hay páginas dedicadas a eso, pero es peligroso.

—No, no, es alguien conocido. Un vecino… —mintió de nuevo.

—¿Y habéis salido ya antes? ¿Habéis tenido algún contacto?

—Algún beso. Pero esta noche hemos quedado para acostarnos; es mi primera vez y no sé qué hacer.

—Bueno, algo es algo. Pues yo lo que te recomiendo es que prepares una cenita romántica y que dejes surgir las cosas de forma natural.

—No puede ser, porque entonces él pensaría que es una cita. Y no lo puede pensar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Solo hemos quedado para lo que hemos quedado.

—¿Así en frío? Uf, yo no podría.

—Nosotros tendremos que poder. Y eso es lo que te quería preguntar. ¿Le recibo vestida, desnuda, semidesnuda?

—Ponte algo sexi.

—¿Y no pensará que quiero provocarle?

—Es que le quieres provocar… si os vais a acostar juntos tendrás que animarle un poco… No puedes ponerte la bata de estar por casa o el uniforme de trabajo.

—¡No, no, el uniforme no! —dijo tajante.

—¿Qué tienes en el armario?

—Poca cosa… Una falda vaquera corta y algunas camisetas con un poco de escote, no mucho.

—En serio que tú y yo vamos a salir un día y te vas a hacer con un vestuario completo.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Tienes tiempo hoy? Puedo recogerte en un par de horas, sobre la una y media.

—Vale, ya pasé ayer por el centro de estética para depilarme, he limpiado la casa y cambiado las sábanas esta mañana… y no sé qué más hacer para matar el tiempo hasta la noche.

—Pues sesión de compras…

—De acuerdo. Y comemos juntas si te parece.

—Perfecto.

A las siete de la tarde Hinata era un manojo de nervios. Karin y ella habían pasado por tiendas de ropa, de lencería, zapaterías y perfumerías, y se había gastado una pequeña fortuna, que por suerte se podía permitir, porque en los casi seis meses que llevaba trabajando en Ichiraku sus únicos gastos habían sido en comida, alquiler y autobús, lo que le permitía ahorrar una buena parte del sueldo, además de los beneficios que el local le proporcionaba. Ordenó las compras y se metió en el baño, dudando si hacer caso a Karin y echar las sales perfumadas que habían comprado o utilizar su gel habitual. Su amiga todavía pensaba que era una cita por mucho que tratara de explicarle lo contrario. Pero por supuesto no podía decirle que había quedado con su hermano para que la ayudara a librarse de su virginidad. Así, sin anestesia.

Se dijo que las sales le infundirían confianza y que él ni siquiera se daría cuenta, de modo que se metió en la bañera y trató de ignorar el temblor de las manos y el pellizco en el estómago.

Se bañó, se alisó el pelo, se maquilló un poco, sin estridencias, y se puso el vestido corto que se había comprado esa tarde, cerrado detrás con una cremallera y fácil de quitar, como había observado Karin. Las medias negras resaltaban las piernas y la tela que se ajustaba a su cuerpo sin pegarse demasiado le daban un aire elegante y sexi. Respiró hondo. Parecía una cita, dijera Karin lo que dijera, y con toda seguridad Naruto se daría cuenta, pero no iba a enfrentarse a él y a su primera vez con la ropa de todos los días y el pelo sin arreglar.

Paseó arriba y abajo durante media hora, temerosa de sentarse y arrugar la ropa, de despeinarse o estropearse el maquillaje. Al fin el timbre de la puerta sonó. Respiró hondo y se acercó a abrir.

En el umbral estaba Naruto sonriéndole. También se había arreglado; llevaba puesta su consabida cazadora de cuero con protecciones para la moto, abierta sobre un jersey marrón chocolate ajustado y un pantalón de un tono más claro. El pelo limpio y brillante le caía sobre los hombros y en la mano llevaba una botella de cava.

La miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió con aprobación haciéndole subir los colores una vez más.

—Estás muy guapa, doña Hinata.

—Ejem… no me parecía bien recibirte sin arreglar.

—Por supuesto. La ocasión lo merece.

—Sí.

—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? No pensarás que lo hagamos aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, no… claro… —dijo apartándose de la puerta—. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Creo que yo tengo una ligera idea.

—Sí… bueno…

Naruto entró y cerró la puerta, alzando la botella.

—He traído esto para luego, para celebrarlo, pero no sé si debería descorcharla ahora, te noto muy nerviosa.

—Un poco, lo confieso.

—Bien, trae unas copas, un trago te calmará los nervios. ¿Has cenado?

—Sí —mintió—. ¿Y tú?

—No, pero estoy acostumbrado a cenar tarde.

—Si quieres puedo prepararte algo…

—¿Y estropear ese bonito vestido? No, no te preocupes. Si luego tenemos hambre podemos pedir una pizza o alguna otra cosa.

—De acuerdo.

Entró en la cocina y sacó dos copas. Ya Naruto se había quitado la cazadora y había abierto la botella con mano experta. Sin derramar una sola gota de líquido, y tras llenarlas, le tendió una. Alzó la suya y dijo:

—Por doña Hinata, que en un rato dejará atrás el convento y pasará a ser Hinata a secas.

Ella bebió un largo trago, apurando el líquido burbujeante casi en su totalidad y esperando que le calmara los nervios.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá y con una mano indicó el sitio a su lado. Hinata se sentó dejando un poco de espacio entre ambos, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—Doña Hinata… venimos a lo que venimos… cuanto más cerca te sientes más fácil me lo pondrás.

—Sí, claro —dijo acercándose un poco más.

Él le quitó la copa casi vacía y le agarró las manos temblorosas, mirándola a los ojos, ahora sin un atisbo de burla en los suyos.

—Relájate, Hinata… déjame a mí, ¿vale? Tú solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

Ella asintió perdiéndose en la mirada de un azul oscuro y profundo.

—Olvida el pudor y la vergüenza y yo te prometo que cuando me marche de aquí esta noche serás una mujer nueva… experimentada, desinhibida y capaz de darle a tu chico todo lo que te pida. Todo lo que desees.

Y a continuación se inclinó y la besó. Deslizó los labios sobre los de ella rozándolos apenas, tranquilizándola, una y otra vez hasta que Hinata entreabrió la boca justo como él le había enseñado semanas antes. El beso se hizo más profundo, más intenso y, sin pensarlo, Hinata olvidó todos sus nervios, sus miedos y sus inseguridades y respondió. Disfrutó de aquello que había estado deseando durante semanas, apartando de su mente la idea de lo que en realidad él estaba haciendo allí.

Naruto la besó una y otra vez, sin tocarle más que las manos que aún tenía agarradas, solo sus bocas hablaban hasta que al fin decidió arriesgar un poco más y soltándola, levantó una de las manos y la alzó hasta los pechos, la palma abierta completamente, cubriendo el seno con ella. Le molestó la rigidez del sujetador tan de moda en aquellos tiempos y no pudo evitar acordarse del que había visto en la estantería del guardarropa de Ichiraku días atrás. Aquel se adaptaría al pecho perfectamente y no al revés como sucedía con este. Deslizó la otra mano por la espalda y después de bajar la cremallera hasta la cintura, con un pequeño movimiento soltó el broche para tener acceso al pecho liberado de su coraza. Deslizó los hombros del vestido por los brazos a la vez que el sujetador, de encaje y aros de color rojo oscuro, y la dejó desnuda hasta la cintura.

Hinata se encogió un poco ante la mirada apreciativa y él se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Tienes unos pechos preciosos, a tu chico le gustarán…

—Algo... grandes…

—Le encantaran, estoy seguro —dijo cubriendo uno con la mano. El pecho firme y redondeado apenas se ocultó detrás de la palma grande y bronceada, mientras ella trataba de respirar con regularidad ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que le estaba provocando. El calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo centrándose entre sus piernas.

Hinata no sabía fingir y Naruto era consciente en todo momento de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, todo se reflejaba en su cara y la respuesta física de él fue mucho mayor y más inmediata de lo que había esperado. No es que tuviera dudas de estar a la altura, pero creía que iba a aguantar más tiempo manteniendo el control de su cuerpo. «¡Joder con las vírgenes!», pensó mientras se removía incomodo tratando de ajustar los pantalones. No quería desabrochárselos todavía, prefería que ella estuviera más excitada.

No lo consiguió, de modo que propuso:

—Creo que estaremos más cómodos en la cama, ¿no te parece?

—Sí… —susurró ella levantándose para dirigirse al dormitorio. El vestido cayó al suelo quedándose en braguitas. La mirada de él la hizo enrojecer—. He… he puesto sábanas limpias esta mañana.

Naruto sonrió pensando en lo adorable que era.

—No tenía ninguna duda sobre eso… —comentó para relajar un poco la tensión del ambiente mientras recogía el vestido y lo colocaba en el sofá—. Y veo que también te has depilado…

—Sí, también…

La siguió hasta una habitación espaciosa pintada de malva con un armario empotrado blanco y una cama con un cabecero del mismo color como único mueble, cubierta por una colcha en tonos morados rojos y naranjas. Un dormitorio acogedor y muy femenino.

Se agachó a quitar el cubrecama mostrándole una estupenda vista del trasero pequeño y firme cubierto apenas por las braguitas de encaje y se dispuso a doblarlo con cuidado, pero Naruto no la dejó, se lo quitó de las manos y lo sacó de la habitación. Cuando regresó Hinata estaba destapando las sábanas que olían a suavizante.

—Huelen de maravilla —dijo aspirando con fuerza.

Hinata se volvió a mirarle y susurró:

—No te burles… solo quería…

Él sintió que no se podía contener más por mucho que quisiera, Hinata estaba allí vestida solo con unas pequeñas braguitas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, los pechos al aire, tratando de alisar las arrugas de las sábanas, esas sábanas que en un rato estarían revueltas y sudadas y le pareció una de las imágenes más bellas que había visto nunca. En dos zancadas se acercó a ella y abrazándola con fuerza empezó a besarla de nuevo.

—Deja las sábanas, doña Hinata, están perfectas —susurró sobre sus labios. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él. Notar su erección la sorprendió y trató de separarse un poco, pero la mano de Naruto sobre su trasero se lo impidió.

—Quédate cómo estás… familiarízate con mi cuerpo…

Su erección se hizo un poco más intensa. Volvió a besarla una y otra vez hasta que, separándose unos centímetros, le susurró:

—Estoy esperando…

—¿Esperando qué?

—A que tú también hagas algo. Si te limitas a dejarme a mí tomar las riendas no aprenderás nada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Todavía estoy vestido… podrías empezar a desnudarme…

—Vale —dijo levantando el jersey para sacárselo por la cabeza. Él se agachó un poco para facilitarle la tarea, quedándose desnudo de cintura para arriba. Hinata contuvo el aliento como le sucedía siempre que lo veía sin ropa.

—Vamos, mujer, no es la primera vez que me ves así.

—Ya… pero hoy… es diferente.

Él le cogió una mano y la colocó sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Toca.

No se lo hizo repetir; deslizó la palma abierta una y otra vez sobre los músculos del pecho y el abdomen haciéndole contener la respiración.

—¿Así está bien?

—Así… está perfecto… —Naruto jadeó empezando a acusar los efectos de las caricias sobre su piel.

Hinata fue consciente del efecto que estaba causando en él y se envalentonó. Se dijo a sí misma que si no aprovechaba la ocasión, no iba a tener otra y decidió realizar todas las fantasías que había imaginado noche tras noche. Colocó la boca sobre su pecho liso y le dio un beso tímido… y luego otro y otro… Naruto tiró de las braguitas y las hizo caer. La separó un poco mientras Hinata se deshacía de ellas y se desabrochó los pantalones deslizándolos hacia abajo, comprendiendo que iba a reventar por la presión si tenía que esperar a que ella se decidiera a quitárselos.

—Los calzoncillos son tuyos…

—¿Quieres que te los quite yo?

—Ajá… cuando estés preparada para ello. Te aseguro que lo que hay debajo no muerde; como mucho querrá que lo muerdas tú.

—¿Yo? ¿No esperarás que yo… hoy…?

—Yo no espero nada, haz solo lo que quieras hacer, Hinata. Y no permitas que nunca nadie, ni yo, ni tu chico ni ningún otro hombre te haga hacer algo que no desees.

Decidida a acabar con la ropa superflua, Hinata alargó las manos y deslizó el bóxer negro hacia abajo. Se quedó parada mirándole ante ella, erguido y sin ropa; nunca había visto nada más hermoso que el cuerpo de Naruto en toda su desnudez. Sabía que nunca iba a olvidar esa imagen.

—Vamos a la cama —susurró él cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hasta el lecho. Se tendió a su lado y empezó a acariciarla con dedos hábiles. Los hombros, los pechos, las caderas. Cada roce provocaba en ella sensaciones nuevas y diferentes que trataba de ocultarle, temerosa de que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Pero Naruto sabía exactamente lo que provocaba con cada caricia y los leves intentos de ella de ocultárselo solo conseguían excitarlo más.

—Tócame, Hinata… —volvió a pedir y ella se dio cuenta de que sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas. Las deslizó por la espalda de Naruto y ambos se enredaron en un juego de caricias compartidas que la excitó hasta límites insospechados. Después, fue la boca de él la que tomó el mando apoderándose de los pezones de forma alternativa mientras su mano cogió una de las de Hinata cerrándola alrededor de su pene. Lo acarició despacio como si temiera romperlo, pero unos ligeros tirones de los dientes de él en su pecho la excitaron tanto que apretó con fuerza haciendo comprender al chico que no iba a aguantar mucho más si ella seguía tocándole.

Tanteó entre sus piernas para asegurarse de que ella estaba preparada y deslizó un dedo en su interior. El gemido de sorpresa de Hinata le hizo sonreír y mirándola a los ojos empezó a mover la mano en un lento vaivén. El jadeo de Hinata se hizo más intenso cuando introdujo un segundo dedo.

—Es para prepararte y que te duela menos —comentó también él en un susurro ahogado. La experiencia le estaba sobrepasando, la cara de Hinata, su respiración entrecortada lo excitaba como hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría y dudaba que pudiera contenerse mucho tiempo más.

Ella no dijo nada, no podía. Los dedos de Naruto en su interior le estaban produciendo sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces, nada comparado a lo que sentía cuándo se masturbaba ella misma.

Al fin Naruto se puso un preservativo ante la mirada expectante de Hinata y empezó a penetrarla despacio. Ella contuvo la respiración por un momento.

—Si te hago daño dímelo y pararé.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se moriría antes de pedirle que parase. En vez de ello levantó las caderas para salirle al encuentro y Naruto se hundió hasta el fondo con un suspiro contenido.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó cauteloso mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí —respondió Hinata con la mirada vidriosa y enturbiada de placer.

Naruto sonrió y empezó a moverse despacio, demasiado despacio al principio, para permitirle adaptarse a él, pero poco a poco la propia Hinata, alzando las caderas a su encuentro, le obligó a acelerar el ritmo. Hacía ya mucho rato que había olvidado qué estaba haciendo allí, y se había entregado al deseo y al placer como hacía mucho tiempo que no se entregaba.

Observó su cara en todo momento, supo cómo las sensaciones se arremolinaban en el interior de ella y el momento exacto en que iba a empezar a correrse y se movió incansable y conteniéndose hasta que dejó de sentir los espasmos de ella a su alrededor. Cuando Hinata se dejó caer contra la almohada exhausta por un orgasmo devastador se sintió eufórico y continuó moviéndose hasta alcanzar el suyo propio, con una intensidad que pocas veces había alcanzado. Apenas podía respirar y los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo de no dejarse caer, pero no se decidía a salir de su cuerpo. Hinata lo contemplaba sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, el pelo rubio cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara y no tuvo ninguna duda de que él había disfrutado tanto como ella. Y se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Gracias —susurró cuando él abrió los ojos.

—No hay de qué… jefa.

Hizo hincapié en la palabra para recordarse a sí mismo quién era y que su cometido en aquella cama ya estaba cumplido. Para no inclinarse a besarla y comenzar de nuevo en cuanto se hubiera recuperado. Porque su mente le susurraba que aún tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se separó y se tendió a su lado. Se sentía pletórico y pensó que al fin entendía el encanto de hacer el amor con una virgen, el por qué muchos hombres pagaban una fortuna por ese privilegio. Volvió la cabeza y contempló a Hinata que lo miraba a su vez. Le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Rara.

Alargó los brazos y la rodeó con ellos.

—Ven aquí… Has estado magnífica. En absoluto parecía que fuera tu primera vez cuando cogiste confianza.

—Menos mal. Espero que no te haya resultado…

—¿Qué?

—Molesto… desagradable. Ya sé que no te apetecía hacer esto, que lo has hecho por protegerme de…

—Calla —dijo besándola. Hinata se entregó de nuevo al beso considerándolo como un regalo añadido.

Después, y consciente de que iban a volver a enredarse de nuevo si no hacía algo por evitarlo, Naruto propuso:

—¿Qué tal si encargamos una pizza? Me muero de hambre. El sexo siempre me abre el apetito.

—Sí, yo también estoy hambrienta.

—Tú tampoco has cenado, ¿verdad?

—Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no me entraba la comida.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres la pizza? —preguntó cogiendo el móvil.

—Me gustan todas, elige tú —contestó eufórica porque él no se hubiera vestido nada más terminar y se hubiera marchado—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida mientras llega la pizza.

—Vale.

Hinata entró en el baño y salió poco después envuelta en una bata corta y sexy que Karin había insistido en que comprara, y ahora entendía su utilidad. Naruto se había puesto los pantalones, pero seguía con el torso desnudo, y ella se alegró de tener calefacción centralizada que mantenía una temperatura agradable en la habitación sin necesidad de vestirse demasiado.

Compartieron la pizza que llegó en pocos minutos y una tarrina de helado que Hinata guardaba en el congelador. Después se hizo un extraño silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —preguntó él mirándola serio—. ¿Deseas que me quede o prefieres que me vaya a casa y te deje sola?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que quieras.

Él comprendió que aún se sentía extraña y vulnerable y dijo:

—La verdad es que no me apetece mucho coger la moto ahora. Si no te molesta preferiría quedarme. Si me prestas un trozo de tu cama prometo no molestarte más esta noche.

—No ha sido una molestia.

—Me alegro. Entonces me quedo.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

Recogieron los restos de la cena y se metieron en la cama de nuevo. Se acostaron cada uno dándole la espalda al otro, manteniendo las distancias y tratando de recuperar la relación que habían tenido hasta la tarde anterior. Pero sin saber muy bien cómo, amanecieron dados la vuelta y enredados uno en brazos del otro.

Hinata se despertó primero y se quedó quieta, sin atreverse casi ni a respirar para no romper el contacto. Disfrutó mucho de sentir los largos brazos bronceado alrededor de su espalda y la pierna de Naruto sobre la suya. Pero no duró demasiado. En un rato él cambió de posición y abrió los ojos. Le sonrió y ella tuvo que contener las ganas de besarle.

—Buenos días, doña Hinata.

—Anoche dijiste que hoy ya sería Hinata a secas.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió revolviéndole el pelo que le caía sobre la cara—. Buenos días, Hinata a secas. Hay que levantarse que tenemos un bar que abrir en un rato y muchos desayunos que servir. ¿Me prestas tu ducha?

—Claro.

—Vamos allá —dijo saltando de la cama y ofreciéndole una última y estupenda vista de su trasero desnudo.

.

.

.


	17. 16

.

.

*****Capítulo 16*****

.

.

.

Después de la noche que pasaron juntos, Naruto y Hinata continuaron con su rutina en Ichiraku, tratando de fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos, que seguían siendo compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

Después de besarse, eso había sido bastante fácil, pero ahora se había establecido entre ambos una especie de complicidad que antes no tenían. Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo sucedido, pero ambos sabían que sí había pasado, que una línea muy sutil se había cruzado y no había marcha atrás.

Para Hinata volver a trabajar con Naruto no fue tan difícil como había pensado. Convencida como estaba de que sus sentimientos se hallaban a cubierto por la treta urdida y que él nunca iba a sospechar, se limitó a disfrutar de su compañía y de su amistad todo lo que pudo. Pero había una cosa cierta, y era que si había entrado en la cama enamorada de él, al amanecer lo estaba muchísimo más.

Durante muchas noches rememoró en su cabeza los detalles, los besos, la sensación de la piel bronceada bajo sus dedos, y atesoró los recuerdos convencida de que nunca iban a volver a repetirse. No podía permitirse concebir esperanzas que no se iban a cumplir, Naruto Namikaze no era para ella y lo sabía, ya había sido un milagro tenerlo una noche en sus brazos y con eso se tenía que conformar. Solo esperaba no volver a verle besando a otra, porque eso iba a dolerle mucho más que antes.

Cuando él no la observaba se permitía que aflorase a sus ojos el amor que sentía y se decía a sí misma que parecía una adolescente mirando embobada al chico que le gustaba, en vez de una mujer de veinticinco años que ya había pasado una noche con él. Pero no había sido una noche cualquiera, ni tampoco Naruto era un hombre cualquiera.

Tenía la impresión de que Karui se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no le había dicho nada, lo que le agradeció sobremanera. No quería que le dijeran que era un error enamorarse de él, eso ya lo sabía; pero no había podido evitarlo.

De modo que se mentalizó para volver a tratarle como antes, como al amigo y compañero de trabajo que había sido al principio y dejar sus ensoñaciones y sus recuerdos para cuando estuviera en casa, sola.

También Karin la había llamado por teléfono tres o cuatro días después para preguntarle si todo había salido bien, y Hinata hubo de tener mucho cuidado para no delatarse. Nada más descolgar le preguntó a bocajarro:

—¿Cómo fue?

—Muy bien, Karin.

—¡No pensarás que me voy a conformar solo con eso!

—No —rio—, imagino que no, y si alguien se merece conocer algunos detalles eres tú.

—¿Solo algunos?

—Solo.

—Bueno, dime, ¿se comportó como un caballero?

—No, y yo tampoco lo quería.

—Ya me entiendes.

—Solo puedo decirte que salí de la cama mucho más enamorada de lo que entré.

—Eso es buena señal. ¿Disfrutaste? A veces la primera vez…

—Enormemente, es un amante estupendo.

—¿Repetisteis?

—No, y yo tampoco lo esperaba.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Hinata tuvo que reconocer para sí misma que un poco sí, sobre todo cuando le dijo que iba a quedarse a dormir.

—Bueno, quizás un poquito.

—¿Habéis vuelto a quedar?

—No.

—Pero lo haréis…

—No…. No creo que a él le gustara demasiado.

—Si lo dices porque no hubo doblete, eso no significa nada. Mi novio es de uno y punto.

—No es eso…

—¿Entonces qué?

—Que solo fue un polvo, Karin, y yo ya lo sabía.

—Bueno, pero dices que estás más enamorada que antes. A lo mejor para él también ha sido así y te vuelve a llamar.

—No va a volver a llamarme. Y preferiría no seguir hablando de esto.

—De acuerdo, estás en tu derecho. Soy una bocazas, perdóname. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Te parece que quedemos otra noche Konan, tú y yo? Nos divertimos mucho la otra vez.

—Sí, me parece estupendo.

—Pues hasta entonces, Hinata. Y si te apetece hablar o cualquier otra cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Gracias, Karin, ya sabes que siempre acudo a ti cuando tengo algún problema.

—Me gustaría que acudieras también cuando te apetezca tomar un café. Muchos días termino las clases a media mañana.

—Siempre tomo el café con Naruto, solemos desayunar juntos en el bar.

—Ajá. Bueno, algún día que no quieras tomarlo con él.

—Ya veré.

—De acuerdo. Te dejo, tengo clase ahora.

—Hasta otra, Karin.

Cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando el teléfono, perpleja. La voz de Hinata había sonado como si prefiriera morirse antes que dejar de tomarse un café con Naruto. ¿Él? No podía ser. Cuando le habló de que había quedado con un chico para acostarse pensó aliviada que se le habría pasado el encaprichamiento con su hermano, pero algo en su forma de decir que desayunaban juntos había hecho saltarle las alarmas. ¡Ojalá se equivocara! Pensó mientras se encaminada a clase.

También para Naruto hubo un antes y un después de su noche con Hinata. De repente empezó a ser consciente del cuerpo de ella a su lado, un cuerpo de mujer en el que apenas había reparado más que de forma ocasional. Empezó a sorprenderse mirándole el trasero cuando se agachaba, identificaba su olor cuando estaba cerca, se fijaba en si iba maquillada o no e incluso diferenciaba el sujetador que se ponía para trabajar por las mañanas del que usaba por las noches solo por la forma del pecho, al que había empezado a mirar con más frecuencia de la debida.

Lo hacía con disimulo, para que ella no lo advirtiese, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordaba el tacto suave de los senos, los pequeños pezones que reaccionaban al menor contacto, la piel lisa y sin marcas de su cuerpo. Y no dejaba de preguntarse si a ella le sucedía lo mismo, aunque en apariencia se comportara como siempre. No parecía que la noche hubiera supuesto ningún cambio en su vida más que un simple trámite que se había resuelto.

Durante toda la semana esperó y temió que ella le dijera que pasaría fuera el fin de semana, que había aceptado la invitación de su vecino, una vez solucionado el problema que lo impedía. Pero llegó el sábado y Hinata acudió a trabajar como siempre.

Eso no significaba nada, por supuesto, podrían haber quedado cualquier noche o también dejarlo para el día de descanso.

La idea le molestó, no le agradaba que quedara con aquel tipo el mismo día que lo había hecho con él; tampoco que se fuera todo un fin de semana. Se repetía una y mil veces que su hermana tenía razón, que no debía ejercer de papaíto de Hinata, ni siquiera de hermano mayor, pero no podía evitarlo. Y desde que se habían acostado juntos, era aún peor, el sentimiento de protección que sentía hacia ella había aumentado muchísimo.

Tanto que no pudo evitar el lunes por la noche, cuando se despidieron, preguntarle si tenía algún plan para el día siguiente.

Hinata había respondido que ninguno en especial, pero él no conseguía quitarse el desasosiego del cuerpo. Estaba empezando a aborrecer a ese vecino que al principio le había caído bien. La idea de ver a Hinata emparejada le había divertido, pero ahora presentía algo oscuro en ese hombre del que ella hablaba en tono vago e impreciso.

Durante toda la mañana del martes no consiguió sacársela de la cabeza, y después de comer, incapaz ya de contener las ganas de llamarla y averiguar si estaba sola, consciente del ridículo que podía hacer, se decidió a hacer una visita a sus padres para calmar su nerviosismo y se presentó a merendar con ellos.

.

.

.


	18. 17

.

.

*****Capítulo 17*****

.

.

.

Después que Karin hubo terminado la carrera y se dedicara por las mañanas a hacer el máster de especialización, había empezado a trabajar por las tardes en el bufete en calidad de becaria. Eso había permitido a Kushina y Minato relajarse en el trabajo y quedarse en casa un par de tardes por semana. Y disfrutar de algo que hacía mucho tiempo apenas tenían: intimidad. Ir al cine, dar un paseo, quedarse en casa viendo la televisión, eran placeres que no disfrutaban desde hacía años. O pasar la tarde en la cama, algo que les traía reminiscencias del pasado, de aquellas tardes en que siendo estudiantes, Mito trabajaba y tenían la casa para ellos. Esas tardes en que tras abrir apenas los apuntes, se metían en el dormitorio y pasaban horas olvidados de todo lo que no fuera ellos dos. Para ambos las tardes siempre habían sido algo especial, ver ponerse el sol tras la ventana, o la lluvia repiqueteando en los cristales, eran el mejor escenario para hacer el amor.

Lo habían disfrutado hasta que empezaron a llegar los hijos, que tanto de pequeños como de adolescentes lo habían hecho casi imposible, y su actividad sexual se había visto limitada a las noches. Pero desde que Karin se ocupaba del bufete por las tardes, siempre que podían, habían retomado la costumbre.

Aquel día, después de comer, Karin se marchó como era habitual y mientras Minato recogía los platos en el lavavajillas, Kushina se le acercó desde atrás y le abrazó por la cintura. Le dio un sonoro beso en la espalda que hizo que él dejara quieto el plato que estaba enjuagando.

—Hum… ¿Hay ganas de siesta?

—Ajá…

—Bien, creo que esto puede esperar entonces.

—Solo quedan dos platos, puedes seguir y terminar la tarea mientras yo voy preparando el terreno… —dijo ella bajando la mano por el vientre y acariciándole por encima de la bragueta.

—El terreno no necesita mucha preparación, ya lo sabes.

Kushina continuó juguetona. No, todavía le bastaba con rozarle para que él reaccionara al instante. Aun así se las arregló para terminar el trabajo y luego se volvió a su mujer, rodeándola con los brazos.

—Echo de menos a los chicos en casa, pero hay que reconocer que tiene sus ventajas, ¿eh?

—Algunas tiene, sí.

—Elija la señora… Sofá, bañera, dormitorio…

—Dormitorio. Hoy me apetece una tarde larga y juguetona. Karin estará en el despacho hasta las ocho y media.

—Juguetona, ¿eh? Me parece bien, yo no he tomado postre hoy…

Se dirigió al frigorífico y tomó un bote de nata. Luego subieron al dormitorio.

Allí, entre besos y caricias se desnudaron y se tendieron en la cama. Minato cogió el bote de nata y tras agitarlo, dejó caer parte del contenido en el vientre de su mujer, formando un reguero que descendía hasta el sexo. Y empezó a comer su postre.

Kushina se retorcía bajo los labios de Minato, la mirada turbia, la respiración agitada, acercándose por momentos al orgasmo. Y de pronto el timbre de la cancela exterior sonó varias veces con estridencia.

—¡Mierda! —susurró Minato con la boca llena de nata. Intentó ignorarlo y continuar, pero algo se había roto. Kushina se había puesto tensa y él también.

—Voy a asomarme a ver quién es… y como se trate de algún repartidor…

Se acercó a la ventana. Desde su posición pudo ver la moto de Naruto atravesada en medio del camino.

—Es Naruto.

Kushina suspiró.

—Baja a abrirle… yo necesito unos minutos… y una ducha.

Minato entró en el baño a enjuagarse la boca, se puso los pantalones y un jersey y se dirigió a la planta baja para abrir la cancela, dejando a Kushina tendida en la cama tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Naruto entró con la moto hasta el garaje y luego se dirigió hacia la casa. Minato le esperaba con la puerta abierta.

—Hola, papá.

—Hola, hijo.

—¿Habéis tomado ya el café? —dijo entrando en la cocina con un paquete de dulces en la mano.

—Aún no.

—Estupendo. Por un momento pensé que venía tarde.

Minato suspiró.

—No, vienes bien.

—¿Y mamá?

—Está arriba; ahora baja.

Naruto pasó al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¿Cómo estáis? —preguntó.

—Muy bien, Naruto. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué se debe esta visita tan imprevista?

—Estaba en casa y de pronto se me ocurrió venir a veros. ¿Necesito un motivo para visitaros?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no es normal verte aparecer por aquí un martes. Me ha sorprendido un poco.

Naruto miró a su padre fijamente. Estaba raro, de eso no había duda. Ahora que se fijaba mejor estaba despeinado y algo nervioso.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, te noto raro. Como ausente. ¿Tenéis algún problema? ¿Acaso mamá y tú estáis enfadados?

Minato soltó una carcajada.

—¿Enfadados? Nada de eso.

—Es que me resulta extraño que tú estés aquí abajo solo y ella… —Naruto miró hacia la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios—. ¡Joder! ¿No estaríais…? ¿He interrumpido algo? Lo siento, me marcho ahora mismo…

Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, pero Minato le agarró del brazo.

—Siéntate, voy a ir preparando el café mientras tu madre baja. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar que te has dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, ¿eh? Eso sí, la próxima vez llama antes de venir; tu madre y yo seguimos siendo una pareja.

—Claro… no volverá a pasar, no te preocupes. A veces nos olvidamos de que nuestros padres son algo más que nuestros padres.

Minato entró en la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Luego se reunió con su hijo.

Los leves pasos de Kushina se dejaron oír en la escalera y momentos después apareció en el salón. Naruto la besó, percibiendo el olor de la reciente ducha. Se dijo que era un zoquete.

—¡Qué sorpresa, Naruto!

—Karin siempre me está recriminando que vengo poco… y hoy me apetecía mucho merendar con vosotros.

—Estupendo. Chiyo ha hecho magdalenas.

—Yo he traído unos dulces, pero son de obrador. No se pueden comparar con los de ella. ¡Cómo echo de menos sus comidas! A mí no se me da mal la cocina, pero nada me sale como a la Tata.

—Tiene una mano especial.

—¿Qué tal todo por aquí? —preguntó cuando Minato colocó sobre la mesa tres tazas de café y se sentaron a tomarlo—. ¿Cómo le va a Karin en el bufete?

—Genial. Lleva el derecho en la sangre.

—Es un cerebrito esa niña.

—Tiene a quién salir —comentó Minato divertido.

—No empecéis a recordarme otra vez que era la empollona de la clase —dijo Kushina riendo.

Minato le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—De eso nada. Eras mi empollona particular, con la clase solo compartías los apuntes.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y se dijeron sin palabras que aquella noche continuarían donde lo habían dejado. Naruto se juró que no volvería a presentarse en la casa sin telefonear antes.

—¿Qué tal el bar? —preguntó Minato.

—Bien. Sigue dando dinero y eso me garantiza el trabajo.

—¿Y cómo está Hinata?

Por un momento la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció.

—Bien. Disfrutando del día libre, supongo —dijo un poco seco.

—Igual que tú, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —respondió en un tono menos cortante.

—Por un momento ha parecido como si te molestara.

Se dio cuenta de que había expresado sus temores sin darse cuenta y suavizó el tono de voz.

—No, por supuesto que no. Hinata trabaja muchísimo y se merece divertirse el día libre.

—Anda, coge otra magdalena —lo animó Kushina. Conocía a su hijo y su intuición le decía que estaba molesto con Hinata por algo, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

A Naruto le costaba decidirse a ir a casa de sus padres, siempre solía estar muy ocupado, pero cuando iba, también le costaba marcharse. Después de decirse una y mil veces que debería irse y dejar a sus padres terminar lo que había interrumpido, acabó aceptando la invitación a cenar. Luego se marchó, pero no pudo evitar dar un larguísimo rodeo y detenerse ante el portal de Hinata. Alzó la mirada, vio luz en el salón y tentado estuvo de llamar y comprobar si estaba sola, pero miró el reloj y pasaban de las doce. No era hora de visitas, de modo que regresó a su casa.

.

.

.


	19. 18

.

.

*****Capítulo 18*****

.

.

.

Aquel domingo por la mañana los clientes se mostraban más perezosos de lo normal. La lluvia y el frío de primeros de diciembre los mantenía calientes en casa y con pocas ganas de salir a desayunar fuera. Naruto y Hinata se sentaron a una mesa a tomar un segundo café después de que le dijeran a Karui que se marchase a casa ante la escasez de parroquianos.

Desde que se acostaran juntos habían evitado todo contacto que no fuera de trabajo, pero aquella desapacible mañana invitaba a la intimidad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer estas navidades? —preguntó él.

—Ni idea. Supongo que me quedaré aquí, en casa.

—¿Sola?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ichiraku no cierra ¿no?

—Nunca lo ha hecho. Es un bar y se hacen buenas ganancias en las fiestas.

—Entonces me tocará trabajar.

—Puedes irte al pueblo unos días si quieres. Ya sabes, eso de «vuelve a casa por Navidad».

—A mi tía le gustaría verme, hace meses que me vine y no quedamos en muy buenos términos, pero seguro que si regreso por unos días se alegrará. El teléfono no es un buen modo de solucionar diferencias.

—Nunca me has dicho que tuvieras problemas con ella.

—Nunca te ha interesado mi vida en el pueblo. Más que para burlarte, claro.

—Es verdad; lo siento.

—Más que problemas, no nos separamos de forma muy amistosa. Ella pensaba que cometía una locura al venir aquí. Supongo que no quería quedarse sola, pero yo necesitaba salir de allí, y el tío Teuchi me puso la solución en bandeja.

—¿Y cuál es tu balance de estos meses? ¿Cuántos ya?

—Casi nueve.

—¿Tantos? Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi entrar en el bar como si lo hicieras en la cueva del ogro.

—Estaba un poco nerviosa, sí. Me había perdido, había bajado del autobús varias paradas antes, llevaba un rato dando vueltas y acababa de dar un giro a mi vida que no tenía ni idea de cómo me iba a salir. Y bueno… no soy muy valiente.

—¿Qué no? Pues claro que lo eres. Te has adaptado bien a esto, al bar, a la ciudad… Los cobardes se esconden de todo. Incluso has conocido a un chico.

Hinata desvió la vista y dio un sorbo al café.

—¿Todo bien con él?

—Sí, muy bien.

La escueta respuesta y la actitud evasiva de Hinata, hizo que Naruto dejara de hacer preguntas. Y tampoco quería ahondar demasiado, intuía que no le iba a gustar lo que escuchara.

—¿Por qué no te vas unos días? Fuka se suele pedir libre la Nochevieja, puedes marcharte tú en Nochebuena y Navidad… aunque…

—¿Aunque qué?

—No sé si mi hermana te ha comentado que se va a casar…

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

—¿Karin se casa?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No, hace bastante que no hablo con ella.

—Será porque está siendo un poco precipitado; está embarazada, ha sido una enorme sorpresa para todos. La boda es el 26 de Diciembre a las doce de la mañana.

—¿En serio? Pero yo creía que ese tipo de cosas solo se daban en los pueblos como el mío. Quiero decir que en la actualidad ya el embarazo no es sinónimo de boda precipitada, salvo en algunos lugares.

—Es cosa de Sasuke, él quiere casarse ya. Y se va a hacer más rápido para que pueda asistir mi hermano Nagato que viene para Navidades. Todo se está preparando a marchas forzadas.

—Entiendo. Aunque supongo que no es tan precipitado, ¿no? Ella y Sasuke llevan mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, según me ha parecido entender.

—Un montón de años. Seis o siete.

—El embarazo solo ha adelantado un poco la boda, entonces.

—Supongo que sí. El caso es… que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¿Ir contigo a la boda de Karin? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí.

Naruto se preguntó porqué había dicho aquello. Karin le había dado libertad para invitar a quien quisiera y en ningún momento había pensado en hacer uso de ello, hasta que se había sorprendido a sí mismo pidiéndoselo a Hinata.

—Sí, quiero que vengas —recalcó pensando que era verdad, que le encantaría tenerla allí, a su lado.

—Pero Karin… Ella no me ha invitado.

—Ella me ha dicho que podía invitar a quien quisiera y yo quiero llevarte a ti. Va a ser algo sencillo y familiar.

—Yo no soy de la familia.

Naruto alargó la mano y cubrió la de Hinata, pequeña y blanca, con la suya.

—Pero todos te queremos como si lo fueras.

—Vaya… gracias —dijo turbada por la caricia espontánea.

—Karin estará encantada de verte allí. Si no te ha invitado en persona es porque está desbordada, estoy seguro.

—Entonces claro que asistiré. Puedo irme al pueblo a pasar la Nochebuena y volverme el día de Navidad.

—Estupendo. Dejaremos que Fuka se divierta en Nochevieja y nosotros trabajaremos aquí. Nos tomaremos las uvas en Ichiraku y brindaremos por el nuevo año.

—Eso suena estupendo —dijo feliz. Y pensó que sería genial pasar la Nochevieja con Naruto a su lado. Incluso podría abrazarle para felicitarle el año nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? —preguntó él advirtiendo su sonrojo.

—Nada, solo que pensaba que nunca he tomado las uvas fuera del pueblo ni de la casa de mi tía.

—Si prefieres cambiar el día y salir a celebrarlo, que se joda Fuka. Tú eres la dueña y tú mandas.

—No, no, si me gusta la idea. Es estupendo eso de hacer cosas nuevas y diferentes. Antes me preguntaste el balance de estos meses y ha sido genial. Estoy muy feliz de haber dado ese paso y de estar aquí.

—Me alegro mucho. Y ahora puedes irte a casa, yo esperaré a Fuka aunque más nos valdría cerrar. No va a venir nadie a tomarse una cerveza fría con este tiempo.

—No, me quedaré contigo. Organizaré las botellas —dijo sin ninguna gana de irse y dejarle solo en el bar. Pocas veces podía disfrutar de su compañía sin clientes y no iba a desaprovechar ninguna que se le presentara.

—Como quieras. Te ayudaré entonces.

—Gracias, Naruto. Eres un encanto.

—Me pagas por ello —dijo molesto ante el comentario. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de halagos por parte de las mujeres. Que besaba bien, que follaba bien, sí, pero que era un encanto…

—Anda, vamos a ello —dijo levantándose y entrando en la barra de nuevo. Hinata le siguió dispuesta a pasar la siguiente hora limpiando y recolocando botellas que estarían desordenadas de nuevo al terminar la noche, pero valía la pena.

.

.


	20. 19

.

.

*****Capítulo 19*****

.

.

.

Hinata se fue al pueblo el día veintidós de Diciembre e Ichiraku se quedó vacío sin su presencia. Naruto miraba cada rincón y una extraña desolación se apoderaba de él, como si nunca más fuese a volver a verla, a escuchar sus pasos menudos tras la barra o revolviendo el lavavajillas para colocar o sacar platos y vasos. El café de la mañana se le antojó insípido y lo apuró en un par de sorbos, casi sin saborearlo, para comenzar a continuación con una jornada laboral tranquila y aburrida, sin apenas clientes una vez pasado el momento de los desayunos. Y lo que era peor, sin nadie con quien charlar.

En los meses que Hinata llevaba trabajando en el bar había ido llenándolo con su sola presencia de una forma en que nunca lo hizo Fuka, él no extrañaba a la camarera los días que no trabajaba como le estaba pasando con Hinata.

Cuando Karui se despidió para marcharse a casa le comentó:

—Se echa de manos a la pequeña, ¿eh?

—Mucho. ¿Tú también?

—Sí, Naruto, yo también. Se hace querer.

—Sí, es adorable. Menos mal que solo van a ser cuatro días.

La mujer sonrió.

—Pues hazte a la idea de que en verano se querrá tomar todo el mes.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Todo el mes? ¿Tú crees? Este año no ha cogido vacaciones.

—Porque estaba recién llegada, pero eso no va a ser para siempre. Todo el mundo necesita vacaciones y el hecho de que tú las pilles repartidas a lo largo del año no significa que los demás hagan lo mismo.

—Supongo. Bueno, ya veremos el año que viene cómo van las cosas.

—Sí, ya veremos. Lo mismo os interesa cerrar el bar un mes y disfrutar las vacaciones todos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya se verá. De momento Hinata regresará en unos pocos días y el bar volverá a ser divertido.

—Así es.

La Nochebuena en casa de los Namikaze siempre se había celebrado en el pueblo con los abuelos y aquel año no fue una excepción, a pesar de lo muy atareados que estaban todos preparando la boda de Karin, que se celebraría solo dos días más tarde.

Nagato había llegado el veintitrés de Diciembre, agotado después de casi veinticuatro horas de vuelos y escalas y un jet lag al que nunca se acostumbraba, y tras un rato de estar con sus padres había caído desplomado en la cama. Kushina se encargó de anunciar a toda la familia que había llegado bien y le dejó dormir hasta que el cuerpo se recuperase.

Yahiko llegaría la mañana del veinticuatro, pero ya todos estarían en La Cascada y solo Konan le esperaría en Konoha para marcharse con él y con Naruto que cerraba el bar a mediodía, dejando que Fuka se ocupase de la noche.

La casa de los abuelos se llenó una vez más con Mito, Hashirama y sus dos hijos además de ellos. Y todos los primos acabarían, como cada año, tirando colchones en el suelo delante de la chimenea para dejar las habitaciones a los mayores. Y bebiendo, bromeando y riendo hasta el amanecer, recordando momentos de la infancia y la adolescencia, compartiendo anécdotas del pasado y del presente y haciendo planes para el futuro.

A eso de las doce y media, cuando ya la copiosa cena había terminado, Naruto se levantó de la mesa y cogiendo el móvil, salió del salón para felicitar a Hinata. Llevaba ya rato con ganas de escuchar su voz y de saber cómo estaba pasando las fiestas en el pueblo.

La voz de la chica respondió al segundo timbrazo. Lo que él no sabía era que había estado esperando la llamada con el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y algo decepcionada al ver que no se producía. Pensando que no se estaba acordando de ella, como ella de él.

—Buenas noches, doña Hinata. Feliz Navidad.

—¡Naruto!

Ella y su tía ya habían cenado y estaban viendo un típico y aburrido programa navideño en la televisión, sentadas en el sofá. También se apresuró a salir de la habitación para hablar.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí, aunque ya sabes, esto no es muy divertido. He cenado con mi tía y ahora estamos viendo la tele.

—¿No vas a salir?

—No, como no me vaya a la Misa del Gallo aquí no hay otra cosa que hacer. Esta noche se pasa en familia. Además, hace mucho frío. ¿Y tú?

—Yo tampoco voy a salir, pero en mi casa la fiesta está dentro. Primos y hermanos todos revueltos en colchones tirados delante de la chimenea, bebiendo como cosacos para remojar una cena pantagruélica.

—¿Estáis en El Remolino? —preguntó tratando de imaginar la escena.

—No, en La Cascada, en casa de mis abuelos. Los conocerás el día de la boda de Karin. Porque vendrás, ¿verdad? No se te ocurrirá echar de menos el pueblo y quedarte allí...

—Lo que echo de menos es Ichiraku.

Naruto se sintió feliz. Y comprendido.

—Se mete en la sangre, ¿eh?

—Sí. Solo dos días aquí y ya estoy loca por volver. Pero al menos esto ha servido para reconciliarme con mi tía; nos separamos algo enfadadas porque no quería que me fuera a Konoha, pero le ha gustado que viniera para Navidad.

—Eso está bien, la familia es la familia.

—Ella se ha ocupado de mí desde los trece años y le ha costado separarse. Pero estas navidades estamos limando asperezas. Ha comprendido que aunque me haya ido del pueblo no lo he hecho de su vida.

—Claro. Tiene que ser difícil habituarse a estar sin ti; Ichiraku no parece el mismo desde que te has ido. Todo parece… vacío. Imagino lo que debe ser tenerte en casa unos cuantos años y que de repente no estés.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza y que la cara le empezaba a arder.

—En serio.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí que me digas eso, Naruto.

—Es la verdad.

—Yo siempre he pensado que al llegar a Ichiraku no he hecho más que complicar tu vida.

—Nada de eso, es mucho más divertida ahora, doña Hinata. A nadie se le ocurren las cosas que a ti.

—Mi vida también es mucho más divertida ahora.

—No lo dudo... si lo mejor que tenéis para la Nochebuena es la Misa del Gallo.

—Así es.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que te diviertas en Nochevieja.

—En Nochevieja trabajamos.

—¿Y qué? Tomaremos las uvas en el bar y quizás podríamos organizar algo después.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, déjame pensar.

—Sería estupendo.

—Bien, entonces le daré vueltas a la cabeza a ver qué se me ocurre. ¿Confías en mí?

—Plenamente.

—Bien

Naruto sintió que lo llamaban desde el salón y se despidió:

—Tengo que dejarte, me reclaman. Aquí no saben servir una copa decente si no estoy yo. Un beso, doña Hinata, y no te emborraches demasiado.

—Mi tía solo tiene anís en casa y no es mi bebida favorita.

Él se echó reír.

—Ya te tiraré unas cervezas como Dios manda cuando vuelvas.

—Hum, deseando estoy de saborearlas. Un beso para ti también, Naruto. Hasta la vuelta —dijo cortando la llamada y pensando en cuánto le gustaría dárselo en persona, aunque fuese en la mejilla.

Naruto también guardó el teléfono y regresó al salón sintiéndose feliz y contento. Haber hablado con Hinata, escuchar su voz suave y melodiosa le había llenado de júbilo y se prometió a sí mismo que le brindaría una Nochevieja que no podría olvidar.

.

.


	21. 20

.

.

*****Capítulo 20*****

.

.

.

Naruto se presentó en la boda de su hermana ataviado con un traje negro de corte moderno. Se sentía incómodo acostumbrado a la ropa informal y compadecía a su padre por tener que vestir así para su trabajo. Él era de camisetas, jerséis y cazadora y muy pocas veces de camisa. La chaqueta y la corbata eran prendas que no existían en su armario. No obstante, hizo un esfuerzo y se compró un traje.

Hinata ya estaba en la puerta de la iglesia cuando llegó, con un precioso vestido de terciopelo azul, sobrio y elegante, pero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con la naturalidad de una segunda piel y unos tacones de infarto del mismo color. Se había recogido el pelo y lucía un coqueto tocado que le sentaba de maravilla. Se dijo que poco quedaba ya de la Hinata que entró en Ichiraku aquel primer día recién llegada del pueblo. Había aprendido a vestirse con elegancia, a maquillarse y a adoptar su propio look. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba preciosa con aquel vestido que resaltaba su figura menuda.

Se acercó a ella y lo primero que le dijo fue:

—Hola, Hinata. Te sienta bien el jopo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos:

—¿Qué jopo?

—El floripondio de la cabeza.

—Ah… no sabía que se llamaba así.

Naruto lanzó una carcajada.

—Y no se llama, es una forma de decirlo. Jopo creo que tiene algo que ver con las plantas, si no he olvidado mis lecciones de botánica en el instituto.

—Me dijeron que a las bodas de día se venía con traje corto y tocado; espero estar a la altura.

—No lo dudes. Con esos tacones... ¿sabes andar sobre ellos o te voy a tener que servir de bastón?

—Sé andar con tacones sin problemas; mi tía me regaló mi primer par cuando cumplí los catorce años. En el pueblo las mujeres suelen vestir falda y zapatos de tacón en las grandes ocasiones, o sea en la fiesta del patrón y los domingos en misa.

—¿Ibas a misa? Así me pareció el primer día que acababas de salir del convento.

—Fui hasta los dieciocho más o menos, luego, tras una buena discusión con mi tía lo dejé. A cambio me obligó a hacer un curso de taquimecanografía por si algún día me veía obligada a trabajar para ganarme la vida.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no estás trabajando de eso? Serías una secretaria de dirección muy eficiente, estoy seguro.

—No me gusta la idea de sentarme en las rodillas del jefe. Además debo ser masoquista porque me gusta la barra del bar y servir copas. Y tú deberías entenderme, porque podías ser abogado.

—¡Uf, no! Las leyes me aburren. Y tendría que usar traje y corbata; demasiado para mí. Una cosa es un sacrificio por la boda de una hermana y otra muy distinta vestir así a diario.

—Hablando de hermana, ya está ahí la novia. Creo que es la única boda a la que he asistido en la que la novia es puntual.

—La costumbre de que la novia llegue tarde es algo que me molesta sobremanera. Ningún hombre se merece que lo dejen esperando y temiendo que lo puedan plantar ante el altar. Karin se ha portado.

—Karin es una chica muy formal.

—Entremos entonces. Luego te presentaré al resto de la familia.

—No hace falta, tu madre ya me ha presentado a tus abuelos y a Chiyo.

—Estupendo.

Entraron en la iglesia y se sentaron en uno de los primeros bancos. Hinata fantaseó un poco, mientras veía a Karin y Sasuke dar el sí quiero, y se trasladó mentalmente al altar con Naruto a su lado prometiéndole amor eterno. Eso nunca se cumpliría, pero no le hacía daño a nadie por soñarlo. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y pensó que si supiera lo que estaba pensando le daría un patatús. Volvió a centrar su atención en el altar y en sus sueños imposibles.

Cuando Karin dio el «sí quiero» unas lágrimas se le escaparon por mucho que parpadeó tratando de evitarlas. Al momento, la mano de Naruto le tendió un kleenex, como si lo tuviera preparado. Lo aceptó y le miró; él sonreía e inclinándose hacia ella le susurró bajito:

—Estaba seguro que eres de las que lloran en las bodas.

Se enjugó los ojos con cuidado y volvió su atención al altar. Naruto la conocía bien, debía tener cuidado de ocultarle sus sentimientos.

La mesa del restaurante donde se servía la comida hervía de bullicio y vida. Nagato, Yahiko y Konan, Naruto y Hinata, Kankuro con su novia y Gaara, el hijo pequeño de Mito, solo, ocupaban una gran mesa circular.

—De modo que Naruto también se ha echado novia —comentó Kakuro.

—No, no, que va —negó Hinata—, solo somos compañeros de trabajo. Si estoy aquí es porque soy amiga de Karin y de Konan.

—Entiendo. Ya me parecía a mí extraño que el donjuán hubiera encontrado a su doña Inés.

—No tiene gracia, primo.

—No te enfades, hombre, solo era una broma. El juego de palabras viene como anillo al dedo.

—No estoy enfadado.

—¿Una copa? —preguntó Yahiko para mediar—. Hoy nadie tiene que reprimirse, hay un autobús que nos llevará a casa sanos y salvos.

—Sí, brindemos por los novios.

—Y por los futuros tíos… que no sé si estoy yo preparado para eso —comentó Naruto.

—Ser tío es lo mejor —añadió Konan—. Puedes ir a ver a los críos cuando te apetezca y largarte a tu casa cuando empiecen a dar la lata.

—Yo iré preparando unas cuerdas para atar a los anclajes del barco a los niños, como hacía el abuelo con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños, ¿os acordáis? —murmuró Yahiko nostálgico.

—Claro que nos acordamos. Siempre tuvo pánico de que nos precipitáramos al mar en un descuido —recordó Nagato a su vez.

—Gaara era muy atrevido, siempre estaba inventando cosas y no veía el peligro.

—Sigue igual —comentó su hermano—. Se ha apuntado a los cuerpos especiales y siempre está en la lista de voluntarios para las misiones peligrosas.

—¡Y si alguien se va de la lengua y se lo dice a mi madre, lo mato! —intervino el aludido.

—Somos tumbas, Gaara.

Hinata, sentada entre Naruto y su primo se dirigió a este para preguntarle:

—¿De verdad no te asusta el peligro? Yo soy muy cobarde.

—¿Cobarde y trabajas con Naruto? Me cuesta creerlo.

La cara de aquel se contrajo y apretó los labios para no responder.

—No se come a nadie, no es tan fiero como parece —respondió ella.

—¿No ha intentado comerte a ti? Me extraña, con lo bonita que eres. Y si hay algo que a mi primo le gusta son las mujeres bonitas —continuó Gaara.

Hinata enrojeció ante el cumplido y Naruto sintió que se le revolvía la bilis al comprobar que la había hecho sonrojar con su labia de donjuán trasnochado.

—Tengo una norma que sigo a rajatabla: donde tienes la olla… —dijo malhumorado.

Gaara lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Como si eso te importara a ti!

—Soy más decente que tú, yo no les doy a las mujeres esperanzas y luego desaparezco.

—Chicos, tengamos la boda en paz.

—Él ha empezado —protestó Naruto llenando la copa de Hinata con la jarra de cerveza que había en el centro de la mesa, sin preguntarle siquiera, y Gaara rio para sus adentros. Su primo estaba marcando territorio de la mejor forma que sabía sin ponerse en evidencia. ¿Iba aquella chica delgadita y monísima a reformarle? Sería divertido comprobarlo. Por su parte, se apresuró a servirle parte de los entremeses de la fuente común, sin dejar de mirar de reojo el rostro ceñudo de Naruto.

La comida transcurrió alegre y divertida. Hinata se sentía integrada en aquella familia grande y bulliciosa. Cada miembro que conocía le hacía sentir más la falta de hermanos y primos a su alrededor y un poco más sola. Se dijo que si no hubiera sido por Naruto y los suyos seguramente habría tirado la toalla y se habría vuelto al pueblo, porque no había logrado hacer amigos en Konoha. Pero estaba él, y Karin y Konan… motivo más que suficiente para quedarse.

La celebración transcurrió relajada y tranquila una vez que Naruto y Gaara se dedicaron a comer. Al almuerzo siguió el baile que abrieron los novios con una balada romántica a la que se unieron los invitados. Luego todo fue beber, bailar y divertirse. Hubo un momento en que Hinata se quedó a solas en la mesa con Gaara, que le dijo:

—¿Entonces no eres la novia de Naruto?

—No.

—¿Y tampoco una de sus chicas?

—Tampoco. Soy su compañera de trabajo, la dueña de Ichiraku.

—Entonces no habrá problema en que yo te invite a tomar algo un día de estos.

—Ninguno. Él único, que solo libro los martes.

—Eso no es un problema para mí, cuando estoy en Konoha es porque tengo vacaciones.

—Estupendo, entonces.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Vale.

Salieron a la pista juntos y se unieron a los bailarines que formaban un gran círculo. Desde la barra, Naruto les vio y se dijo que tenía que hablar con su primo. Hinata era muy inocente y no quería que le hicieran daño. Gaara pillaba una chica cada vez que tenía vacaciones, salía con ella, pero luego pasaba meses fuera del país en misiones especiales y al regresar ya no recordaba a la mujer en cuestión. Y él no iba a permitir que a Hinata le ocurriera lo mismo, que se ilusionara y luego todo quedara en nada. Se acercó al círculo y se metió a bailar entre ellos forzando el espacio para que se separasen.

Después, ella abandonó el círculo y Naruto le preguntó solicito:

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Tengo un poco de sed, voy a buscar algo de beber.

—Te acompaño, a mí también me apetece tomar una copa. Hoy no tengo que conducir.

Apoyó con suavidad la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la guió hasta la barra de las bebidas. Allí, trataron de abrirse paso entre los invitados que se arremolinaban para conseguir una copa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que sea, tengo una sed horrible.

La mano de Naruto le hacía sentir a Hinata un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Él se había tomado ya varias copas y había perdido cualquier inhibición y deseo de demostrar a su familia que su relación no iba más allá de la barra del bar. Estaba a gusto y se comportaba relajadamente sin pensar en nada más. Y no se estaba percatando del cúmulo de miradas maliciosas que los seguían allá donde fueran.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Mucho. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también. Es la primera boda en la familia. Los siguientes serán Yahiko y Konan, seguro.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo seré el tío solterón y divertido que monte a los sobrinos en la moto y me los lleve de juerga. Las bodas están muy bien para asistir como invitado, pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención. La idea de atarme a una mujer para toda la vida me resulta aterradora.

—Ya…

—Pero tú seguro que quieres casarte ¿verdad?

Ella no se atrevió a mirarle por si acaso había adivinado sus pensamientos en la iglesia.

—Nunca me lo he planteado… quizás algún día, aún soy muy joven. Cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada.

—Es cierto. Los dos lo somos para tener esta conversación tan seria. Anda, vamos a bailar otro poco —añadió entregándole un vaso con un cubata y dándole un sorbo al suyo.

—Creo que voy a ir a saludar a la novia, que está allí sentada. Aún no he podido intercambiar con ella ni dos palabras.

—Vale. Estaré en la pista. Y cuidado con Gaara, le gustan demasiado las mujeres, pero no va en serio con ninguna.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo… —añadió Hinata alejándose.

Se acercó a Karin que estaba sentada en la mesa dedicada a los novios y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Cómo se siente la novia? Imagino que la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Si te digo la verdad, rara. No me hago a la idea de estar casada.

—Todavía no has tenido tiempo de acostumbrarte.

—Eso será. Estoy agotada, no he dormido nada esta noche y el embarazo me produce un cansancio fuera de lo normal.

—Pues escápate en cuanto os sea posible. A nadie aquí le importará.

—Esperaré un poco más.

—Si yo me hubiera casado estaría deseando irme a la cama con mi marido recién estrenado —dijo pensando en Naruto.

—Sasuke y yo tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para eso. Ahora nos debemos a los invitados.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho que mi hermano te haya invitado.

—A mí también. Me encanta vuestra familia, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. ¿Ha sido cosa tuya lo de invitarme o de él?

—De él. A mí solo me dijo que te había invitado, que si me parecía mal y yo le dije que no, que estaba encantada. Discúlpame, yo no te dije nada porque he estado tan liada estas últimas semanas que ni siquiera me acordé de ti.

—No te preocupes, es normal.

—Las cosas están mejor entre vosotros, ¿no?

Hinata sonrió.

—Sí, ya no se burla de mí todo el tiempo, solo de vez en cuando.

—Eso es buena señal.

—Sí, nos hemos hecho un poco amigos.

—¿Amigos?

—Sí.

—Estupendo —dijo sin terminar de creérselo. Cada vez estaba más segura de que había sido Naruto el hombre misterioso con el que había quedado para acostarse. Porque Hinata seguía comiéndose a su hermano con los ojos cuando él no la observaba y no era de las que se acuestan con uno si están enamoradas de otro. Lo que no entendía muy bien era el papel de Naruto en todo aquello.

Sasuke se acercó a reclamar a su mujer para entregar los regalos a los invitados y Hinata se incorporó de nuevo al círculo de bailarines.

La boda continuó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Al final todos se acomodaron en el autobús y apenas cinco minutos después Hinata se quedó plácidamente dormida contra el respaldo. Naruto la contempló divertido, el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje ajado y la expresión relajada de una niña feliz. No había dejado de bailar ni un momento desde que empezó la música a pesar de los altos tacones y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien con tantas ganas de divertirse podía pasar los martes encerrada sola en su casa.

Amparado por la impunidad que le brindaba las sombras reinantes en el autobús, le colocó un mechón de pelo que se había escapado del recogido, y deslizó un dedo por el contorno de la cara. Después la sacudió con suavidad por el hombro.

—Despierta, Hinata, te bajas en dos minutos.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de él, muy cerca de la suya.

—¿Me he dormido?

—Sí.

—Estoy un poco cansada.

Él sonrió aún más.

—¡No me extraña! No has parado un minuto.

—Me encanta bailar.

—Ya lo he visto.

El autobús se detuvo.

—Bueno, ya me bajo. Hasta mañana.

—Pasa de venir para los desayunos, llamaré a Fuka.

—Gracias.

La vio caminar entre los asientos y bajar con agilidad pese a los altos tacones. Y la siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía a su portal hasta que el autobús empezó a circular de nuevo. Se alegraba de haberla invitado, de haber hecho que se divirtiera durante unas horas. Y sintió que después de aquella noche la conocía un poco más.

.

.

.


	22. 21

.

.

*****Capítulo 21*****

.

.

.

Hinata había intentado varias veces preguntarle a Naruto qué tenía pensado hacer para Nochevieja, no había podido olvidar la frase que le había dicho de que quería que se divirtiera.

Si ya la simple idea de pasarla con él trabajando en el bar era una diversión para ella, la posibilidad de algo adicional la llenaba de expectación, pero Naruto se había limitado a pedirle que confiara en él, sin aclararle nada más.

Cuando llegó a Ichiraku, como cada día a las ocho de la tarde, se encontró el local adornado con guirnaldas y tiras de espumillón.

—Veo que has estado ocupado.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, mucho.

En la cocina encontró nueve cuencos de cristal con doce uvas cada uno.

—¿Los clientes van a tomar las uvas aquí? Creía que vendrían después de las doce solo a tomar copas.

—No todos los clientes, pero sí vamos a tener compañía para las uvas.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Había esperado que estuvieran solos, poder disfrutar de Naruto para ella durante un rato, sobre todo en el momento especial del cambio de año, pero al parecer Ichiraku iba a estar abierto al público durante toda la noche. Trató de que él no notara su decepción; se había tomado muchas molestias para complacerla.

La tarde anterior él le había pedido que no se pusiera el uniforme habitual de trabajo y ella, tras pasarse un buen rato ante el armario, se había decidido por una falda corta negra, consciente de que tenía unas piernas muy bonitas y un top rojo muy sexy. Le hubiera gustado complementarlo con unos tacones altos pero tendría que trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada y los zapatos de tacón le supondrían un auténtico suplicio a medida que avanzara la noche. No obstante no se puso los zapatos planos de siempre sino unos de salón de tacón bajo, cómodos y bonitos.

Naruto estaba espectacular también con su pantalón y camisa negros y un chalequillo rojo oscuro —el uniforme de gala de los camareros según le dijo—, en vez de su camiseta negra habitual.

Hinata tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y quitárselo todo, pero se contuvo.

—Estás impresionante, hoy vas a romper muchos corazones.

—Anda que tú. Cuidado al agacharte o…

—¿O qué? —preguntó ella.

—O los clientes te saltarán encima.

—No será para tanto.

—Soy un tío, sé lo que digo.

Hinata ignoró el comentario y continuó hablando.

—Vamos a inaugurar un año nuevo... ya sabes… año nuevo, vida nueva, y hay que hacerlo con glamour, aunque tengamos que trabajar.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y no se puede negar que tú tienes glamour esta noche; estás preciosa, Hinata. Y ahora vamos a cenar antes de que llegue nadie más. La cosa está tranquila hasta que se acerquen las doce.

—¿Y después qué?

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—No pasarás la Nochevieja sola con tu tía, no lo voy a permitir; este año, no.

Hinata pensó que no era lo mismo pasarla con su tía en el pueblo que en Ichiraku con él, pero no lo dijo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Naruto había planeado, lo hacía por ella y eso le agradaba.

Todavía a puerta cerrada, él entró en la cocina y sacó una bandeja con chacina cortada y una empanada de apetitoso aspecto.

—Cenemos. Sé que es temprano pero quiero comer tranquilo por si a alguien se le ocurre pasar por aquí antes de las doce.

Colocó todo en una de las mesas y, sacando una botella de vino blanco de la cámara, empezó a descorcharla.

—Puedo, ¿no? —preguntó con la botella en la mano—. La pagaré de mi bolsillo.

—No seas tonto, Naruto. Invita la casa. Tú pones la cena y yo el vino.

—Genial. Ahora siéntate y déjate mimar.

Se sentó mientras él cortaba la empanada y servía el vino en sendas copas. Luego alzó la suya.

—Por la primera Nochevieja de Hinata Hyuuga fuera del pueblo.

Hinata cogió la suya y la chocó con la de él.

—Por que no sea la última.

Y bebió un largo sorbo. El vino era ligeramente afrutado y chispeante y le dejó un agradable regusto en el paladar.

—Come, doña Hinata. Disfrutemos de la tranquilidad mientras dure.

Cenaron en agradable compañía. Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír viendo la cara de ella iluminada de felicidad y disfrutando como una cría de la cena improvisada, y se alegró mucho de haberla preparado. Más tarde llegaría el momento de las uvas. Ella no pasaría esa Nochevieja encerrada con una vieja en un pueblo perdido y viendo la televisión, aunque tuviera que trabajar. Iba a ser una entrada de año especial.

Apenas les dio tiempo a terminar de comer cuando una cara se asomó al cristal y golpeó con los nudillos al verlo cerrado. Naruto se levantó dando por terminada la cena y se dispuso a abrir mientras Hinata hacía desaparecer los restos de la comida llevándolos a la cocina.

Durante un par de horas algún que otro cliente pasó por Ichiraku a tomar una cerveza. Luego, pasadas las diez y media se volvieron a quedar solos.

—¿Te importa si cerramos hasta después de las uvas? —preguntó Naruto.

—No, claro que no.

—La entrada de año va a ser una pequeña fiesta privada. Luego abriremos al público y nos sumaremos a la alegría general.

—Perfecto.

Hinata entró una vez más en la cocina y contempló los nueve recipientes con uvas alineados uno detrás de otro, no sabía para quién.

Charlaron durante un rato, sentados en los taburetes hasta que a las once y media de nuevo unos ligeros golpes en el cristal les hicieron levantar la cabeza. Allí estaban Kushina y Minato, Mikoto y Fugaku, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato. Y con ellos dos, nueve en total. Tuvo que reconocer que no había nadie con quien le apeteciera más compartir esa entrada de año, su primera en Konoha.

Karin y Sasuke estaban todavía de viaje de novios, pero sabía que si se hubieran encontrado en la ciudad, también habrían acudido a Ichiraku aquella noche.

Pidieron unas copas, Hinata se sentía algo achispada porque había bebido bastante de la botella de vino, pero no obstante se dejó servir una cerveza, como a Yahiko. Nagato prefirió vino y Naruto también colocó delante de Mikoto una copa de vino dulce.

—Esta noche nada de poleo-menta, Mikoto. Es una noche especial.

—Por supuesto —concedió la aludida.

A su madre le sirvió un Malibú con piña, una bebida que hacía tiempo había dejado de estar de moda, pero a la que ella seguía fiel. Kushina era mujer fiel a sus afectos, fueran estos cuales fueran.

Hinata se sentía de nuevo arropada por la familia Namikaze, como un miembro más de ellos.

A las doce menos cuarto Yahiko sintonizó en el móvil una cadena de radio que retransmitía las campanadas y todos se mantuvieron casi en silencio a la espera. Hinata sentía una expectación similar a cuando era niña y aguardaba el momento mágico, como si al filo de las doce fuera a suceder algo especial. Para ella ya estaba sucediendo, aquella era una noche muy, muy especial.

Al fin llegaron las campanadas, se fueron desgranando una a una mientras las uvas desaparecían de su recipiente y se alegró de ver que había seguido la secuencia y campanadas y uvas se terminaron a la vez. Después todos se abrazaron; se vio arrastrada de unos brazos a otros, Naruto la enterró en los suyos con fuerza y ella aspiró su olor y se sintió un poco más embriagada de lo que ya estaba. Cuando levantó la cara de su pecho observó que todas las parejas se estaban besando. La agachó de nuevo, pero la mano de Naruto le levantó la barbilla y al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de él clavados en los suyos.

—En mi familia todos se besan al filo de las campanadas. Si le hubieras dicho a tu chico que viniera, tú también podrías estar haciendo lo mismo.

—No podía venir —dijo bajando la vista de nuevo.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

—Él se lo pierde. Si quieres yo puedo hacer los honores. Supongo que no es lo mismo, pero tendrás tu beso. Una mujer tan bonita como estás tú esta noche se merece un beso y mucho más.

Hinata sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo. ¿Habría adivinado sus pensamientos?

—Vale —musitó bajito y sin pensárselo dos veces.

Él sonrió y tiró de su mano hasta la cocina, y una vez allí, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, la abrazó de nuevo. Llevaba deseando hacerlo toda la noche, la posibilidad de besarla llevaba revoloteando en su mente desde hacía rato y se habría sentido muy decepcionado si ella hubiera rechazado su oferta. Agachó la cabeza y apoyó los labios sobre los de Hinata. Sabían a uvas y a vino, a dulzura como todo en ella. Se deleitó lamiéndolos y apenas ella los entreabrió deslizó la lengua entre ellos y la besó, con un beso dulce y tierno al que Hinata no dudó en responder, alzando los brazos hasta su cuello lo que hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más.

Hubo algo especial en aquel beso carente de pasión, pero plagado de otras cosas, de algo que Naruto no supo identificar. Para los dos duró demasiado poco, hubieran querido prolongar la caricia durante mucho más tiempo. No obstante siguieron abrazados, incapaces de soltarse el uno al otro. Aspiraba el olor de Hinata con la nariz hundida en su pelo, un olor dulce que le recordaba a la colonia que su madre le ponía a su hermana cuando era un bebé. Un olor que le recordaba a infancia y a familia y que nunca había encontrado antes en una mujer.

—Feliz año nuevo, doña Hinata —susurró contra su pelo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Naruto.

A duras penas encontró fuerzas para soltarla.

—Ya hemos cumplido con la tradición —dijo carraspeando y tratando de librarse del sentimiento tierno que le embargaba.

—¿Es tradición? —preguntó Hinata alzando los enormes los ojos perlas y buscando su mirada.

—En mi familia, sí.

—Ah...

—Salgamos o se preguntarán qué demonios hacemos tanto tiempo aquí dentro.

Salieron de la cocina, uno detrás del otro, pero en el bar nadie parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia. Fugaku escanciaba cava en copas y las repartía entre todos.

—¿Cava, Hinata? —preguntó.

—Sí, por favor —aceptó ella sin poder ni querer ocultar el brillo que iluminaba su mirada. No le importaba si la familia de Naruto sospechaba el motivo de su ausencia minutos antes; ese beso que ella no le había pedido, le había sabido a gloria. El año no podía haber empezado mejor.

Brindaron por el año nuevo y después abrieron el bar al público que ya empezaba a llegar.

Fue una noche dura de trabajo, pero a Hinata no le importó y a Naruto tampoco. De vez en cuando él le servía una nueva cerveza que ella bebía a pequeños sorbos; era una noche diferente y se estaban divirtiendo a la vez que trabajando. Hinata en ningún momento fue consciente de la mirada de Naruto que le recorría las piernas esbeltas y desnudas con frecuencia; estaba en una nube particular provocada por la euforia de todo lo acontecido durante la noche y no quería bajar de ella.

Al filo de las ocho de la mañana el bar empezó a vaciarse y al fin pudieron sentarse a tomar un merecido café.

Los familiares de Naruto hacía rato que se habían marchado y, acomodados a una mesa con el bar ya cerrado y con un café con churros delante, ambos se resistían a dar por finalizada la noche. Hinata comía con deleite y él se dijo que era un placer verla disfrutar de la comida y la bebida sin preocuparse de calorías ni kilos de más. Había nacido para disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida y él estaba feliz de haber contribuido a ello esa noche. No obstante, le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal el balance de tu primera Nochevieja fuera del pueblo?

—Genial —dijo terminando de masticar un churro que acababa de mojar en la taza, y una gota de café se le escurrió por la barbilla. Naruto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acercarse y lamerla. Hinata la enjugó con la servilleta y continuó hablando:

—Ha habido de todo… cena, uvas, cava…

—Y beso —añadió él.

—Sí, también beso.

—Solo ha faltado baile para que la noche fuera perfecta.

—No ha faltado nada, Naruto, la noche ha sido perfecta. Gracias.

—De nada, doña Hinata, ha sido un placer.

Terminaron de desayunar y después de limpiar, ordenar y recolocar todo, cuando ya Ichiraku había recobrado su aspecto habitual, Naruto le propuso:

—Recoge tus cosas, voy a pedir un taxi para llevarte a casa.

—No hace falta, puedo ir perfectamente en el autobús.

—A estas horas no hay más que borrachos por las calles, te acompaño yo.

—¿En taxi?

—No voy a coger la moto, he bebido y la ciudad estará plagada de controles de alcoholemia. Además de que con esa falda ibas a provocar un accidente de tráfico montada en la moto.

—No será para tanto…

—Sí lo será. Anda, vamos.

Hinata entró al guardarropa a recoger el abrigo y salió con el cartel de «Cerrado por descanso del personal» que colocaban los martes.

—Hoy Ichiraku cerrará al público, tenemos que descansar. No veo el momento de meterme en la cama y dormir muchas horas seguidas.

—¿Sola? —preguntó Naruto.

Por un momento Hinata pensó que le estaba proponiendo acompañarla y el corazón se le aceleró.

—Sola.

—¿Tu chico no va a celebrar contigo el año nuevo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Él tiene otros planes.

—Pues cuando lo veas, dile de mi parte que es un tonto.

Hinata estuvo a punto de decirle si quería hacer los honores como había ocurrido con el beso, pero luego pensó que si la rechazaba iba a estropear la noche y no quiso arriesgarse.

Mientras esperaban el taxi Naruto sintió alivio de que ella fuera a pasar sola y durmiendo el día de Año Nuevo. Lo mismo que él. No había querido llamar a nadie, sabía que la noche sería agotadora y lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era una buena ducha y muchas horas de sueño reparador.

Media hora más tarde, dejaba a Hinata en la puerta de su casa y luego el taxi lo llevó hasta la suya.

.

.

.


	23. 22

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 22*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto levantó la vista del móvil al escuchar pasos, todavía era temprano y estaba solo en la barra y no pudo evitar una mueca al ver entrar a su primo Gaara. No iba a verle a él, de eso estaba seguro. Casi de la misma edad, desde pequeños habían tenido un marcado antagonismo: los dos querían lo mismo y competían entre sí por conseguirlo. Los mismos juguetes, la atención de los abuelos e incluso la cama donde dormir cuando se quedaban en La Cascada. Por eso, su saludo no fue cordial.

—Hola, Gaara… ¿Qué quieres?

—Tanta amabilidad me abruma, Naruto. He venido a tomar una copa, esto es un bar.

—No vienes a tomar una copa y los dos lo sabemos. ¿Qué quieres?

—En realidad estoy aquí para ver a esa preciosidad de compañera de trabajo que tienes. Me dijo que libraba los martes, así que he venido a ver si quiere salir conmigo mañana.

—Déjala en paz.

—¿Está contigo?

—No.

—Entonces deja que sea ella quien decida.

—No está conmigo, pero tampoco es el tipo de mujer a la que se usa y se deja a un lado. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

—No pretendo hacerle daño, solo invitarla a salir a tomar algo o al cine.

—¿Por qué estás interesado en ella?

—Me gusta.

Naruto miró a su primo con recelo.

—No, no te gusta. Estás aquí porque piensas que hay algo entre ella y yo.

—¿Y no lo hay?

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—En ese caso, es libre y yo también. Y no vas a conseguir que no salga con ella, si a Hinata le apetece. ¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina.

—¿Puedes decirle que salga un momento?

Naruto sentía la bilis revolvérsele dentro. Era su primo, y aunque nunca fueron los mejores amigos, era sangre de su sangre y contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo. No le engañaba, Gaara creía que entre Hinata y él había algo y pretendía competir para conseguirla. Pero Hinata no era un trofeo, ni la cama del pueblo ni la croqueta más grande. Era una mujer y él no iba a consentir que le hiciera daño por muy primo suyo que fuera.

Ella salió en aquel momento llevando una cesta con cubiertos.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó Gaara.

—Gaara… ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

—Pues pasaba cerca y me dije que no había un sitio mejor donde tomar una copa que este bar.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué te apetece? Invita la casa.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada atravesada. Había esperado que ella no le siguiera la corriente y lo hubiera despachado con cajas destempladas, pero le estaba mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y además le invitaba.

Hinata ignoró la mirada dura y continuó su conversación con Gaara.

—Ron cola —dijo este.

Ella se volvió hacia las botellas y le sirvió uno de los más caros. Naruto apretó los dientes.

—Este es el de las visitas especiales.

—¿Tú no tomas nada?

—No, estoy trabajando. No bebo alcohol hasta que termino.

—¿Mi primo no te deja? —preguntó socarrón.

Naruto respondió hosco:

—Ella es la jefa aquí, la que impone las normas, no yo.

Gaara lo ignoró y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, paladeándola.

—Hum, buenísimo. El punto justo.

—Eso sí es mérito de Naruto, él me enseñó a prepararlos.

—Puesto que no te tomas nada conmigo ahora, me debes una. O mejor, la debo yo. ¿Qué haces mañana?

—¿Mañana? Nada.

—Es tu día libre ¿no?

—Sí, Ichiraku cierra los martes.

—Pues si no tienes planes, ¿qué te parece si salimos y me dejas invitarte a algo?

—Vale.

La pronta respuesta fue un mazazo para Naruto. A punto estuvo de decir que no podía quedar con él, de inventar algo urgente que hacer en Ichiraku para impedirlo. Pero no lo hizo, Hinata le rebatiría cualquier cosa que dijera y eso solo le haría quedar en evidencia delante de su primo.

Se mordió la lengua y observó el juego de Gaara.

—Entonces, hecho. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿Discoteca, cine, copas, paseo…? ¿O cena? Tú decides, preciosa.

—Cine… me encanta. Y hace mucho que no voy; ir sola no es divertido.

—Pues échale un vistazo a la cartelera y me dices.

—Me gustan las películas de aventura, esas llenas de peligros y saltos desde sitios imposibles. Esas cosas que yo no me atrevería a hacer ni soñando.

—Perfecto. Pues te recojo sobre las siete, ¿te parece? Luego podemos cenar algo y tomar una copa.

—Recuerda que abrimos a las siete y media, Hinata. Que luego te quedas dormida cuando trasnochas —advirtió Naruto.

—Bueno, su jefa no la va a despedir si llega tarde, ¿verdad? —dijo Gaara con un guiño.

—No llegaré tarde.

Naruto no respondió. Estaba realmente enfadado. ¿Acaso Hinata no veía el tipo de hombre que era su primo? ¿Lo que buscaba en ella? Se estaba dejando engatusar como una boba.

Los clientes empezaron a llegar y Hinata tuvo que dejar a Gaara para atenderles. Este terminó su copa y se marchó no sin antes apuntar el teléfono de Hinata. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se marchaba, y cuando a las once ella se dispuso a marcharse, le dijo:

—Quédate hasta el final, si no te importa; me gustaría hablar contigo. Yo te llevo.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero no estaba dispuesta a que le estropeara la única diversión que había tenido desde que llegó a Konoha, con la única excepción de la noche que salió con Konan y Karin.

Cuando el último cliente se hubo marchado, Naruto dejó salir la rabia y el enfado que sentía.

—¿Por qué le has dicho a Gaara que vas a salir con él?

—Porque me apetece.

—Ya te advertí sobre él.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, me dijiste algo así como que era un ligón, que usaba a las mujeres y luego las olvidaba. Bien, advertida quedo.

—Hinata, no lo entiendes…

—¿Qué tengo que entender, Naruto? Tu primo es un ligón o un mujeriego. Bien, ¿y qué?

—Que solo busca en ti una cosa. Si piensas que le gustas estás muy equivocada.

Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor, pero en seguida la convirtió en enfado.

—¿Tan fea soy que no le puedo gustar a un hombre? No es eso lo que me dice el espejo ni la mirada de algunos clientes. Puede que no sea una mujer de bandera, pero fea tampoco. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, el libro de los gustos está en blanco.

—No eres fea, claro que no… pero él no te ha pedido salir porque le gustes sino porque piensa que me gustas a mí y con eso quiere tocarme las narices.

—Bien, no te preocupes, le dejaré muy claro que no te gusto y que tú a mí tampoco. Pero voy a salir con él mañana —dijo decidida, más aún que antes.

—Intentará llevarte a la cama.

—Estupendo.

Naruto sintió una nube negra nublarle la mente. La sola idea de Hinata en la cama con su primo le enfadó más que ninguna otra cosa que recordara.

—¡¿Cómo que estupendo?! ¿Vas a irte a la cama con él si te lo propone?

—¿Por qué no? –dijo muy irritada ante la reacción de Naruto—. Le he cogido el gusto… y necesito practicar y aprender cosas nuevas. Mis conocimientos son bastante básicos, ya lo sabes.

—¡Practicar! ¡Estás loca! ¡Practicar!

Se mordió la lengua justo antes de decir que si quería practicar y aprender cosas nuevas él estaba dispuesto a enseñárselas. Pero se contuvo.

—Naruto, que fueras el primero no quiere decir que debas decirme cómo y con quién debo seguir el aprendizaje. —Dijo, a pesar de que solo le apetecía practicar con él. Sin embargo su actitud la estaba enojando mucho. No era una niña de quince años, y una tonta, tampoco.

—¿Y por qué no te limitas a practicar con tu vecino? —preguntó, pero esa idea tampoco le gustó, aunque desde luego lo prefería a Gaara. Al menos no le conocía—. ¿Acaso él no te satisface?

Hinata se encogió de hombros y ese gesto característico en ella que solía hacerle gracia, ahora le estaba irritando.

—¿Sí o no? ¿O acaso no lo has hecho con él?

—Aún no —dijo no queriendo mentirle más de lo necesario.

Naruto respiró aliviado.

—¿No se decide? ¿Todavía estáis en la etapa de los besos?

—Sí.

—Bueno, paciencia, mujer, todo llegará. No tengas prisa, a lo mejor el chico necesita su tiempo.

—Lo sé… Mientras puedo ir cogiendo experiencia.

—Pero no con Gaara.

—¿Por qué no? Está cachas y es muy guapo. Esos pectorales que tiene…

—Joder, las mujeres solo pensáis en lo mismo, no veis más allá de unos cuantos musculitos. ¡Y luego nos echáis en cara a los hombres que solo nos fijamos en las tetas!

—Está claro que tu primo no se ha encaprichado de mis tetas, son más bien normales como ya sabes.

Él iba a decir «preciosas», pero no quería seguir hablando de sus pechos sino convencerla del error que sería salir con Gaara.

—No quiero que te rompa el corazón, para él las mujeres no valen gran cosa. Las usa y luego se va.

«Algo así como tú», pensó Hinata, pero no lo dijo. De todas formas se suavizó un poco porque el tono de Naruto había cambiado de enfadado a tierno y bastante preocupado. Pero no iba a dejarse convencer.

—No va a romperme el corazón, está ocupado y no por tu primo.

—Ya —dijo seco—. Por tu amor platónico.

—No del todo platónico. No nos hemos acostado, pero…

—Habéis pasado de los besos entonces.

—Algo.

Naruto sintió algo duro dentro del pecho que no supo identificar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte hasta dónde habéis llegado? —No pudo evitar imaginarse una mano gorda y sebosa acariciando los hermosos pechos de Hinata. La idea le revolvió la bilis.

—Mejor no.

—Vale… no debí preguntar; en realidad no es asunto mío.

—No, no lo es —dijo incómoda por el derrotero que había tomado la conversación—. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me gustaría irme a casa.

—¿Vas a salir con mi primo entonces?

—Sí.

Naruto asintió. Hinata era terca como una mula, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible convencerla de lo contrario. La voz le salió más dura de lo que pensaba cuando le dijo:

—No digas que no te he advertido.

—No lo diré.

Sin decir nada más entró en el guardarropa a cambiarse y con toda intención dejó la puerta abierta para que ella pudiera verle. Hinata no desperdició la ocasión y le contempló arrobada, mientras él fingía que no se daba cuenta, recreándose en el cuerpo bronceado de miembros largos y gráciles. Y deseó con toda su alma que fuera él y no Gaara quien la hubiera invitado al cine.

Pero no debía hacerse ilusiones, de modo que se limitó a disfrutar del espectáculo y cuando él terminó se apresuró a cambiarse ella también para que la llevara a casa.

Se abrazó con fuerza a él cuando subió a la moto y se dijo que al menos en esas raras ocasiones, podía abrazarle.

.

.

.


	24. 23

.

.

*****Capítulo 23*****

.

.

.

Por primera vez en su vida Naruto no pudo disfrutar del martes de descanso. La idea de Hinata y Gaara en el cine, y lo que podría suceder después, le amargó todo el día. Incapaz de aguantarse el malhumor llamó a la amiga con la que había quedado y canceló la cita, no le apetecía en absoluto fingir ni disimular su estado de ofuscación.

No se podía quitar de la cabeza la frase de Hinata de que quería practicar. ¡Como si esas cosas funcionaran así! El sexo no se hacía para eso, sino porque alguien te gustaba mucho, o porque estabas cachondo o… por muchas razones, pero no para coger experiencia. Pero en realidad eso era lo que había hecho con él, aunque en su momento no lo viera así.

A medida que pasaba el día se sentía peor, más irritado, más nervioso. La sola idea de imaginársela arreglándose para su primo le alteraba hasta el punto de desear golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo la cara de Gaara.

Para calmar su desasosiego y su malhumor se puso ropa de deporte y salió a correr. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, el bar absorbía toda su energía y los días de descanso empleaba esta de otra forma más agradable. Pero aquel día ni de eso se sentía capaz.

Corrió como un demonio, como si le fuera la vida en ello, hasta que el cuerpo ya no le respondió y el corazón parecía que fuera a estallarle. Regresó a su casa trotando apenas para recuperar el aliento y después de una larga ducha cayó desplomado en el sofá. Pero su mente traidora no le dejó en paz por mucho que hubiera agotado su cuerpo. Las imágenes de Hinata y Gaara en el cine besándose quizás, o practicando después le quitaron hasta el apetito.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era Gaara y la rivalidad que siempre había existido entre ellos lo que le provocaba ese enfado y no otra cosa. Su primo, que una vez más había conseguido fastidiarle el día.

Gaara y Hinata llegaron casi a la vez al centro comercial donde habían quedado, y él sonrió al verla arrebujada en su grueso anorak. Los adornos navideños ya habían sido retirados y las tiendas ofrecían sus mercancías rebajadas tras el afán consumista de las fiestas.

—¡Has venido! —comentó él.

—Claro que he venido, habíamos quedado ¿no?

—Pero pensé que pondrías alguna excusa a última hora y no aparecerías.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque creí que habías aceptado mi invitación para picar a mi primo.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a querer picar a Naruto?

—Dímelo tú.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—No, para nada. Y tú… ¿Me has invitado para lo mismo? Él piensa que sí.

Gaara la miró sonriente.

—Eres muy bonita, Hinata, y te habría invitado de todas formas, pero la verdad es que el hecho de que Naruto no quiera que salgas conmigo me ha hecho insistir más aún. Y ahora, pregunto: ¿por qué has aceptado tú? Y no me digas que yo te gusto porque los dos sabemos que no es así.

—Porque quiero divertirme un poco. Me aburro mucho, apenas salgo, solo una noche fui de marcha con Karin y Konan desde que estoy en Konoha. Trabajo en Ichiraku mañana y noche y no tengo más que los martes libres. No tengo muchas ocasiones de hacer amigos, y el cine me encanta. La verdad es que me agarré a tu propuesta como a un clavo ardiendo.

—En ese caso, vamos. Busquemos una película de aventuras.

—Si tú prefieres ver otra cosa…

—Me gusta la aventura, la vivo cada día. Y es estupendo hacerlo desde la butaca de un cine cuando es otro quien se juega la vida y no tú.

Subieron hasta la última planta del centro comercial donde estaban situadas las salas de cine. Escogieron película y se sentaron a verla cargados de palomitas y refrescos.

Gaara se comportó; después de los comentarios de Naruto, Hinata casi esperaba que le saltara encima apenas se apagaran las luces, pero no fue así. Se limitó a ver la película que Hinata disfrutó como una cría. El cine era una de las pocas diversiones que había en el pueblo y no se perdía una película, casi siempre acompañada de su tía. Mientras contemplaba la pantalla y disfrutaba de la proyección se dijo que aunque fuera sola, volvería a retomar la afición que había tenido abandonada durante meses.

Cuando terminó se quedaron a tomar unas tapas por los bares del centro comercial, lleno a aquellas horas a pesar de que las tiendas ya habían cerrado, pero la oferta gastronómica era variada. Desde el consabido McDonald's hasta un asador, había donde elegir.

Se sentaron en un Gambrinus donde compartieron un combinado de varias tapas y sendas jarras de cerveza. Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar en que no estaba tirada ni la mitad de bien que las de Naruto.

Disfrutó de la cena y de la compañía, era la primera vez en su vida que salía con un hombre y este era muy interesante además de atractivo. Se parecía mucho a su padre, no demasiado alto, pero bronceado y fuerte, con el pelo muy corto como correspondía a su profesión. Era un gran conversador, Hinata disfrutó de su charla y de las anécdotas que le contaba de sus viajes y sus misiones, hasta donde el secreto profesional lo permitía.

La velada se le hizo muy corta, y antes de que se diera cuenta habían terminado de cenar. Él propuso tomar una copa, pero era tarde y Hinata no quiso arriesgarse a no llegar puntual al bar a la mañana siguiente. Quería demostrarle a Naruto que su salida con Gaara no iba a afectar a su trabajo en absoluto. Rehusó la copa, y también la oferta de acompañarla a casa, prefiriendo un taxi.

Gaara la acompañó hasta la parada cercana y mientras caminaban le dijo:

—Me encantaría invitarte otra vez el martes que viene, pero me temo que me voy el sábado.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Dónde?

—No puedo decírtelo porque todavía ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo único que sé es que será una larga ausencia.

—Vaya… lo siento.

—No lo sientas, es mi profesión y me gusta. ¿Puedo llamarte a la vuelta, si las cosas siguen como ahora?

—¿Si las cosas siguen como ahora? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si tú no lo sabes, no seré yo quien te lo diga. Solo me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si mañana mi primo te pregunta si ha pasado algo entre nosotros esta noche, dile que sí.

—No voy a mentirle a Naruto.

—No tienes que mentirle, pero no le digas que nos hemos limitado a ver la película y charlar. Dile que no es asunto suyo o algo así; hazte la interesante.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Gaara le guiñó un ojo.

—Tú hazme caso.

—¿Quieres fastidiarle?

—No, aunque sé que no le va a gustar.

—¿Qué te pasa con él? ¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?

—Te voy a confesar una cosa, Hinata, y que quede entre nosotros. Naruto es mi primo favorito, pero tenemos la misma edad y los dos somos muy competitivos. Desde pequeños hemos estado siempre tratando de quedar uno por encima del otro, de picarnos mutuamente, pero nos queremos a rabiar.

—Pues dejadme a mí fuera de vuestros piques, no me pilléis en medio, por favor.

—No estás en medio. Y tú no destroces mi fama de malote contándole a Naruto que me he comportado como un caballero, ¿vale?

Hinata sonrió.

—No lo haré. Si me pregunta me haré la interesante.

Hacía rato que habían llegado a la parada. Gaara se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla antes de dejarla subir al taxi.

—Buenas noches, Hinata. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte.

—Buenas noches, Gaara.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto llegó al trabajo más temprano de lo habitual. Su malhumor no había mejorado un ápice desde el día anterior, más bien había empeorado tras una noche de sueño inquieto y entrecortado. Si Hinata se retrasaba, aunque fuera solo unos minutos, estaba dispuesto a echarle le bronca por muy jefa suya que fuera, pero ella fue puntual. Llegó envuelta en una enorme bufanda y con el anorak cerrado hasta la barbilla y Naruto escrutó en su cara tratando de adivinar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero la encontró como siempre.

—Buenos días, Naruto. ¡Qué frío hace hoy!

Él ni siquiera se había percatado de la bajada de la temperatura, absorto como había estado en sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Hinata. ¿Un café calentito?

—Sí, por favor —dijo entrando al guardarropa a cambiarse.

Naruto se había propuesto no hacerle ninguna pregunta, pero no pudo contenerse. Nada más salir ya preparada para el trabajo y mientras se tomaban el primer café de la mañana, le preguntó:

—¿Saliste ayer con Gaara?

—Sí.

—¿Y…?

—Pues fuimos al cine y luego a tomar unas tapas...

—¿Y después?

—Hasta ahí voy a contarte, Naruto. El resto no te incumbe.

Naruto sintió que el aire se le atascaba dentro, y siguió preguntando incapaz de parar.

—Entonces sí pasó algo, ¿no?

—No voy a decirte nada más. Yo nunca te he preguntado qué haces tú con tus amiguitas. Lo de aquella noche no te da derecho a invadir mi intimidad ni me obliga a contarte todo lo que hago.

Él tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, que se estaba comportando de una forma irracional.

—Es cierto… tienes razón… pero es que se trata de mi primo.

—No sé qué pasa con vosotros, pero sea lo que sea, a mí dejadme fuera de vuestras rencillas.

—Vale, vale… ya no pregunto más.

Dijo dándose la vuelta y encendiendo la cafetera.

.

.

.


	25. 24

.

.

*****Capítulo 24*****

.

.

.

Por segunda semana consecutiva Naruto no tenía ningún plan para el martes, la chica con la que se veía últimamente ya le aburría y no le apetecía quedar con ella. Y tampoco deseaba buscar a otra, empezar a conocer a alguien, los tira y afloja de las primeras veces. Esforzarse en dejar claro que no se trataba de una relación, sino solo de sexo, le estaba dando pereza.

Repasó su agenda de contactos y cada nombre tenía una pega, no había nadie con quien le apeteciera quedar. Para variar quería una velada tranquila, relajante, hacer algo diferente, algo que no fuera quedar con una mujer y pasar la tarde o la noche en la cama con ella. Desde que le había escuchado a Hinata decir que le gustaba el cine se había acordado de que en una época a él también. A su mente vino el olor típico de las salas de proyección, la agradable penumbra de esas películas vistas en silencio y del tirón sin interrupciones publicitarias ni ruido. También se acordó de lo bien que lo habían pasado el día que fueron a La Ola.

Cogió el móvil y miró la cartelera; el viernes anterior habían estrenado una película de aventuras de las que le gustaban a Hinata, y sin pensárselo siquiera reservó dos entradas esperando darle una sorpresa.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se tomaban su primer café del día, le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces el martes?

Ella le miró sorprendida, sintiendo que el corazón se saltaba un latido. Le miró y vio un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Limpiar, cocinar, descansar…

—¿Te gustaría venir al cine conmigo?

Hinata se sintió como si le hubieran echado por encima un jarro de agua fría. Respiró hondo y trató de disimular su enfado lo mejor que supo, pero solo pudo responder con una escueta palabra.

—No.

Naruto frunció el ceño confuso. Esperaba darle una sorpresa y una alegría y lo último que esperaba era una negativa que había sonado muy rotunda.

—¿No?

—No, Naruto, has oído bien.

—Creí que te gustaba el cine y las películas de aventuras y han estrenado el viernes pasado una que promete ser de tu gusto. Pensé que te agradaría verla.

—Y probablemente vaya, pero no contigo.

—¿Porque piensas que no voy a comportarme, o porque prefieres ir con otro?

—Iré sola.

—¿Y no es más divertido ir juntos? ¿Por qué rechazas mi invitación?

—Porque tú no quieres venir al cine conmigo; si me estás invitando es para competir con tu primo. Y no voy a entrar en vuestro juego, no voy a ser una pelota que os arrojáis el uno al otro. Si de verdad quieres ver esa película seguro que tienes muchas amigas a las que les encantaría ir contigo.

Naruto no se podía creer que Hinata estuviera rechazando su invitación. Solo una semana antes había dicho que le encantaba el cine y que no encontraba con quien compartir esa afición. Y ahora apretaba los labios con fuerza y decía que prefería ir sola antes que con él.

—Estás equivocada, Hinata, de veras me gustaría ir al cine contigo.

—No, Naruto, jamás se te hubiera ocurrido invitarme si Gaara no lo hubiera hecho primero.

—Eso es verdad, pero porque no sabía que te gustaba el cine ni ninguna de tus aficiones. A mí me encantaba y hace mucho que no voy.

—Nunca me has preguntado qué me gusta y qué no. Jamás te ha interesado conocerme más allá de cómo prefiero el café, hasta que lo ha hecho él.

—No es cierto, claro que me interesa conocerte; de hecho sé muchas cosas de ti, aparte de cómo tomas el café. No en vano hemos dormido juntos, ¿o no te acuerdas?

—Claro que me acuerdo.

—Entonces ¿vienes? Me gustaría ver esa película, y me gustaría verla contigo. Gaara no tiene nada que ver, te lo aseguro.

—No.

Él vio determinación y terquead en su mirada y supo que no iba a convencerla.

—Como quieras, no voy a insistir más.

Apuró su café y se dispuso a digerir que una mujer le hubiera rechazado una invitación. Pero esa mujer era Hinata, a quien él apreciaba mucho, y dolía. Porque ella estaba equivocada, no la había invitado porque lo hubiera hecho Gaara. En aquel momento nada le gustaría más que compartir con ella una película y una gran caja de palomitas.

Hinata enterró su decepción en el trabajo. Si la hubiera invitado a cualquier otra cosa estaría feliz de aceptar. La idea de salir con él fuera de las paredes de aquel bar y de las celebraciones de su familia, la hubiera llenado de ilusión, pero había quedado muy claro los motivos de su invitación y aunque se moría de ganas de ir con él, de tener una cita de verdad, no iba a hacerlo. Todavía tenía un poco de dignidad por muy enamorada que estuviera.

La mañana transcurrió en un silencio incómodo para los dos. Naruto no comprendía por qué Hinata se había enfadado, pero enfadada estaba por mucho que intentara disimularlo. No la entendía, él que siempre se jactaba de comprender a las mujeres y saber qué querían, con ella se topaba con un muro que no lograba salvar. Unas veces le resultaba transparente como el cristal y otras, tremendamente complicada. Por Dios, la había invitado al cine, no la había insultado ni molestado, ni siquiera se había burlado de ella como solía… solo pretendía hacerle pasar un rato agradable, que se divirtiera… y ella se enfadaba. ¡Mujeres!

A mediodía cuando llegó Fuka cogió la moto y se fue a recoger las entradas que ya había comprado y pagado. No sabía qué iba a hacer con ellas, se había precipitado al sacarlas, pero no le apetecía ir al cine con nadie que no fuera Hinata y ahora tenía dos entradas que no iba a utilizar. Recordó que ella le había dicho que iría a ver la película pero no con él, de modo que decidió regalárselas.

Aquella noche, antes de que se fuera la llamó a la cocina un momento. Ella seguía seria pero menos que por la mañana. Cuando estuvieron a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos, sacó las dos entradas y se las tendió. Hinata alzó los ojos y le miró.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Las entradas para ver la película; son para mañana a las ocho en La Plaza Torre Kage.

—Ya te he dicho…

—Calma, doña Hinata, sé que no quieres ir conmigo. Pero ya las había comprado; supongo que me precipité, que debí preguntarte antes, pero ya me conoces, soy impulsivo y actué sin pensar. No se me ocurrió que pudieras rechazar mi invitación, he pecado de arrogante, pero como esta mañana dijiste que irías a verla, aquí tienes las entradas; yo no las voy a utilizar. Ve con quien quieras.

Hinata empezó a sentirse mal.

—¿Por qué me las das a mí? Invita a alguna de tus amigas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Me apetecía ir contigo y con nadie más.

Por un momento Hinata estuvo a punto de ceder, de decirle que irían juntos, pero luego se acordó de los motivos por los que la invitaba y se hizo la fuerte. Agarró las entradas y las guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Gracias. Te las pagaré.

—Ni hablar, son un regalo. No irás también a rechazarme un regalo ¿verdad?

Hinata supo que le ofendería si lo hacía.

—No, no lo haré. Gracias, Naruto.

—Solo te pido una cosa a cambio.

—¿Qué?

—Una sonrisa. Que dejes de estar enfadada conmigo.

—No estoy enfadada. —«Solo decepcionada», pensó.

—Claro que lo estás. No sé qué he hecho para ofenderte, pero sea lo que sea, lo siento.

Hinata evitó los ojos azules. Sabía que si lo miraba acabaría en el cine con él y no quería hacerlo. Se había jurado a sí misma que no iría por mucho que lo deseara. Y lo deseaba mucho, muchísimo, pero no iba a entrar en el juego que se traían entre manos ambos primos. Que Gaara la hubiera invitado para fastidiar a Naruto no le importaba, pero que lo hiciera él, sí.

Sonrió.

—De acuerdo, fuera enfado.

—Así me gusta, doña Hinata. Que disfrutes de la película.

—Gracias.

Regresaron a la barra, Hinata pensando en que llamaría a Karin o a Konan. O quizás podrían comprar una entada más e ir las tres.

.

.

.


	26. 25

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 25*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sacudió la melena que acababa de cortarse antes de entrar en Ichiraku para realizar el turno de noche.

El día anterior, ordenando la ropa que se había comprado con Karin antes de acostarse con Naruto, se dijo que también su pelo necesitaba una renovación. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se fue a un buen salón de belleza y se puso en manos de los expertos pidiendo un cambio radical. Cuando terminaron, la imagen que le brindaba el espejo la complació sobremanera. La larga melena oscura que le caía sobre la espalda había desaparecido y en su lugar había un corte moderno a la altura de los hombros con capas, flequillo hacia un lado, que hacia resaltar más, las mechas de tono azul profundo que tenía su cabello naturalmente. Sonrió a su nueva imagen y en lo único que pudo pensar era en si le gustaría a Naruto. Pero en realidad no importaba lo que él pensara porque a ella sí le gustaba y mucho.

Con paso decidido entró en el bar y saludó al chico que acababa de salir del guardarropa.

—¡Buenas tardes!

—¿Doña Hinata?

—Hinata a secas, por favor.

—¿Eres tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo. No tengo ninguna hermana gemela. ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó metiendo los dedos en el pelo y sacudiéndolo un poco.

—Te queda muy bien —comentó él tratando de ignorar la repentina erección que le había producido el gesto coqueto de la chica. Y contuvo las ganas de dirigirse hacia ella y hundir las manos en el nuevo peinado, revolvérselo y enterrar la cara en los mechones desordenados. Para evitarlo se volvió hacia la fila de botellas y empezó a alinearlas.

Hinata entró en el guardarropa y él se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta y tratando de no imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás. Nunca le había ocurrido antes, aunque después de pasar la noche con ella había empezado a verla como una mujer y no solo como una compañera de trabajo, jamás había sido tan intenso como esa tarde. Había dicho que el corte de pelo le favorecía, pero se había quedado muy corto; estaba preciosa. Y él… no quiso analizar lo que había despertado en él.

Hinata salió poco después con la ropa de trabajo, una camiseta negra ajustada con un escote profundo y un pantalón también ceñido de cintura baja. Demasiado ceñido y con la cintura demasiado baja. La erección en vez de disminuir, aumentó. Sin duda iba a ser una jornada difícil, esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

Durante toda la noche y por primera vez, Naruto trató de no tropezarse con Hinata detrás de la barra, evitó con cuidado cualquier contacto físico, pero su mirada se detenía en ella con demasiada frecuencia, en su figura menuda y delgada, en la camiseta que se levantaba a menudo dejando ver un par de centímetros de piel, y su malhumor se disparaba cada vez que un cliente habitual le dirigía un piropo o un comentario sobre su nuevo aspecto. Estaba muy guapa, claro que lo estaba, pero aquellos clientes babosos no tenían por qué decírselo. Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a ninguno porque se propasara.

Cuando ya quedaban pocos clientes Naruto se sorprendió pidiéndole que no se fuera, que se tomara una copa con él al terminar. Hinata sintió que el corazón le empezaba a brincar en el pecho y aceptó. Hacía semanas que no lo hacían, desde la Nochevieja ambos habían tratado de evitar ese tipo de intimidad y ella a las once en punto se marchaba a casa. Pero aquella noche le apetecía muchísimo pasar un rato de charla con él. Y que la llevara a casa después, subir con él a la moto y tener la excusa perfecta para abrazarle.

Aguardó impaciente a que el bar se vaciara y vio contenta cómo Naruto echaba el cierre. Luego, él se sentó en su taburete preferido y le pidió.

—Hoy te toca servir a ti. Ponme una cerveza bien tirada, que ya sabes hacerlo perfectamente.

Hinata se sintió feliz como una cría ante el cumplido. Por supuesto que sabía tirar una cerveza, llevaba haciéndolo muchos meses, pero que él lo reconociera la halagó. Se situó tras la barra y sirvió dos vasos grandes colocándolos ante Naruto.

—¿Te apetecen unos chochitos?

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no decirle una grosería, y respondió:

—Creí que en Ichiraku solo se iban a servir altramuces.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Eso era antes.

—No, gracias, la cerveza es suficiente. Cenaré cuando llegue a casa. Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado y cuéntame cómo se te ha ocurrido cambiarte el look.

—Bueno, tu hermana me ayudó a comprarme ropa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ah… hace unos meses. Salimos un día de compras las dos.

—Te llevas muy bien con ella.

—Sí, así es.

—¿También ha sido idea suya lo el pelo?

—No, eso se me ocurrió a mí. Me apetecía un cambio.

Naruto alargó la mano e hizo lo que llevaba deseando toda la tarde. Acarició los mechones suaves que le enmarcaban el rostro y susurró:

—Te queda genial.

—Gracias.

—Ya queda poco de la chica que entró en Ichiraku, tímida y asustada, hace unos meses.

—Sigo siendo tímida.

—Mucho menos.

—He tenido un buen maestro.

—Gracias, si lo dices por mí.

—¿Por quién si no? Has conseguido que me maquille, que me ponga ropa sexy para trabajar, que beba cerveza…

Naruto clavó en ella la mirada azul penetrante, un poco más oscura de lo habitual, invitándola a seguir.

—También que aprenda a besar —añadió enrojeciendo solo un poco.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más. El ligero rubor de Hinata hizo que los esfuerzos que llevaba haciendo toda la noche se fueran al traste; deslizó la mano del pelo hacia la nuca y sujetándola con firmeza, acercó su boca a la de ella, que aguardó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Durante el corto espacio de tiempo que medió, mientras veía su cara inclinarse, Hinata temió que se arrepintiera, pero cuando al fin posó los labios sobre los de ella, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y entreabrió la boca justo como él le había enseñado.

No fue un beso suave como el de Nochevieja, sino apasionado y carnal desde el principio. En él, Naruto dejó fluir el deseo que llevaba conteniendo hacía horas, y sin dejar de besarla se levantó y se acercó para alzarla del taburete y apretarla con fuerza contra él haciéndole sentir la erección que a duras penas controlaba desde que la había visto aparecer.

Ella no se hizo rogar y se apretó con fuerza, gimiendo contra su boca, enredando su lengua con la de él, deseando que ese beso no acabara nunca. Naruto la estaba besando por propia iniciativa sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido y sin que mediara ninguna tradición. Porque quería besarla y su corazón saltaba de júbilo. Cuando se separaron, jadeantes, sus ojos se encontraron, llenos de deseo. Y Naruto ya no trató de contenerse. Se separó y agarrándola de la mano tiró de ella hacia el guardarropa, a cubierto de las miradas indiscretas que los cristales del bar permitían.

Apenas entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Naruto la rodeó con los brazos de nuevo y volvió a buscar su boca. La de Hinata le salió al encuentro, y enredando los dedos en el pelo de él, rubio y sedoso, respondió al beso con una pasión nueva e intensa, como nunca la había sentido antes. Las lenguas se enredaron en un juego erótico y los cuerpos se frotaban uno contra otro haciendo que saltaran chispas. Naruto pocas veces se había sentido tan excitado en su vida, sentía que estaba traspasando una línea de difícil retorno, y antes de seguir y arrancarle la ropa, se separó un poco y miró a Hinata a los ojos en una muda pregunta. Pregunta a la que ella respondió besándole otra vez. Y ya no se contuvo. Le sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza dejando al descubierto un sujetador negro que apenas le cubría la mitad del pecho y hundió la cara entre los senos, bordeando el filo de la prenda con los labios. Hinata alargó las manos hacia la espalda y lo desabrochó deseando sentir la boca de Naruto en la carne desnuda. Él agarró los pechos con las manos y se metió un pezón en la boca tirando y succionando mientras Hinata echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía los labios para no gemir. Sus manos se morían por tocarle, así que metió las palmas debajo de la camiseta y acarició la espalda fuerte y bronceada.

Naruto se apartó de los pechos, se quitó la camiseta de un tirón, y empezó a bajarse los pantalones. Hinata hizo lo mismo con los suyos. A los pantalones siguió el resto de la ropa y por unos instantes ambos se contemplaron desnudos, recreándose en el cuerpo del otro. Y a la vez se lanzaron uno contra el otro enredándose en un juego de caricias y besos. Las manos, las bocas de los dos recorrieron y acariciaron, con intensidad, con pasión, hasta que al fin Naruto le colocó las manos bajo las nalgas y alzándola levemente la penetró contra la pared. Hinata se aferró a sus hombros y trató de salir al encuentro de sus embestidas, algo muy difícil puesto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Se rindió y le dejó hacer, moverse a su ritmo, sintiendo el orgasmo subir en su interior a cada movimiento, hasta que al fin no pudo más y estalló, clavándole los dientes en el hombro, presa de las sacudidas. El de él no se hizo esperar mucho más y se dejó ir entre jadeos mientras Hinata aún se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros para no caerse. Después Naruto la bajó y pudo al fin apoyar los pies en el suelo. Y se recostó contra el cuerpo de él, que la abrazó con fuerza.

Permanecieron así largo rato, sin querer separarse. Sin querer tampoco afrontar la mirada del otro, sin saber qué decir ante la intensidad de lo que acababan de vivir. Hinata solo esperaba que él no se disculpara, si lo hacía sería capaz de abofetearle. Pero no lo hizo. Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto se sintió torpe después de acostarse con una mujer. No sabía qué decirle, Ninata no era una mujer más de las que pasaban por su cama. Hinata era su amiga, su compañera de trabajo… Hinata era Hinata. Él debía cuidarla, protegerla, y sin embargo se había abalanzado sobre ella como un animal en celo. Y lo peor era que no se arrepentía. No, lo peor era que le gustaría llevarla a su casa y quedarse con ella toda la noche, y no precisamente durmiendo.

A duras penas logró soltarla, y sin saber que decir, comentó:

—Será mejor que nos vistamos, o cogeremos frío.

—Sí.

En silencio cada uno buscó su ropa y se vistieron sin mirarse siquiera. Hinata estaba eufórica, el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza, y las manos le temblaban mientras se vestía. No sabía qué pensar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni qué podía significar, pero desde luego no era algo que esperara y había sido todo un regalo.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos, Naruto se acercó a ella. Sabía que debía decirle algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué, porque ni siquiera él mismo podía entender lo que le había pasado aquella noche. Le alzó la cara y la miró a los ojos, que brillaban con intensidad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Ha sido... genial.

—Me alegro. También para mí lo ha sido.

El corazón de Hinata latió un poco más deprisa, si eso era posible. Naruto añadió:

—Te llevo a casa, es tarde.

—Gracias.

Se pusieron los anoraks y salieron a la calle. Hinata subió a la moto tras él y se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza, apoyando la cara en el cuero de la cazadora. Y no pudo dejar de soñar con que esa escena de marcharse los dos juntos en la moto se repitiese cada noche.

Cuando llegaron al portal de ella, y se bajó de la moto, alargó la mano y la retuvo, reacio a dejarla marchar.

—Hinata.

Ella se volvió esperanzada. A través del casco Naruto la miraba con intensidad. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—¿Si?

—Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, Naruto.

Él dejó caer el brazo y la soltó. La vio alejarse mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no era buena idea pasar la noche con ella, por mucho que lo deseara. Que eso solo los confundiría a los dos. Lo ocurrido en el guardarropa podía calificarse como un calentón, pero si se quedaba a dormir, y por la forma en que lo había mirado estaba seguro de que Hinata no le hubiera dicho que no, eso ya sería otra cosa. Y era mejor dejarlo en el calentón.

.

.


	27. 26

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 26*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto le había pedido unos días libres para pasarlos con su familia en La Cascada y para Hinata estaba siendo difícil de llevar. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él que ocuparse del bar con Fuka, a pesar de que la chica era amable y solícita, le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo.

Se sentía tristona, como alma en pena, como si no fuera a volver a verle nunca más. ¿Cómo era posible extrañarle tanto? Su compañera de trabajo la miraba y Hinata estaba casi segura de que sabía lo que le pasaba a pesar de que tratase de disimularlo.

Cuando cerraron ya hacía rato que había pasado el último autobús y Hinata se dispuso a llamar a un taxi, pero Fuka se ofreció a llevarla. En cuanto subieron al coche de esta, la miró de reojo y comentó:

—Se le echa de menos, ¿eh?

—¿A quién? —preguntó haciéndose la despistada.

—¿A quién va a ser? A Naruto.

—Un poco; la verdad es que por mucho que lo intentemos el que sabe llevar Ichiraku es él. Nosotras a su lado solo somos simples aficionadas. Estamos un poco desbordadas.

Fuka hizo una mueca con la boca, a las que era muy aficionada.

—Yo le haré que me compense debidamente a la vuelta.

—Quien te va a pagar soy yo, no él.

—No me refería a dinero, Hinata.

—¿Entonces a qué? ¿Horas libres? Eso también lo tienes que negociar conmigo.

La chica le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, hizo una pausa calculando el efecto y dijo.

—Me refería a algo más… personal.

Hinata sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Más personal? No entiendo.

—¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Naruto y yo estamos juntos.

—¿Juntos? ¿Cómo que juntos? No puede ser, él…

—Él se acuesta con otras, quieres decir.

—Sí.

—Y yo también. Tenemos una relación abierta. Ambos mantenemos relaciones sexuales con otras personas, pero ninguna de ellas significa nada. Llevamos juntos ya un par de años, casi desde que empecé a trabajar en Ichiraku.

Hinata sintió como si el suelo cediera bajo sus pies. Una garra helada le oprimió las entrañas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar las ganas de llorar. No iba a hacerlo delante de Fuka, costara lo que costase.

—Supongo que te preguntas por qué parece que ni siquiera nos caemos bien.

—Sí —logró articular—, eso es lo que parece.

—Es cosa suya, no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Creo que piensa que si se corre la voz perderá su fama de chico malo y las mujeres dejarán de ofrecérsele como lo hacen. Pero no creo que eso suceda, porque es buenísimo en la cama.

Hinata no pudo dejar de recordar las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, excitándola y llevándola muy alto. Logró recomponerse lo suficiente para preguntarle.

—¿Y a ti no te importa?

—No, mientras sepa que yo soy la única a la que quiere. Las demás son solo sexo, y ya te he dicho que yo también voy con otros.

—Yo… no podría.

—¿Qué no podrías? ¿Acostarte con alguien a quien no quieres o soportar que tu pareja lo haga con otros?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No es tan importante ¿sabes? Cuando estamos juntos me compensa de sobra. Y salvo algunas excepciones los martes son míos en su totalidad.

—¿A qué excepciones te refieres? —preguntó recordando el martes que habían estado juntos y el día que fueron a La Ola.

—Comidas familiares y ese tipo de cosas. El resto me los dedica en exclusiva, desde la mañana a la noche.

—Ah.

—Y apenas salimos de la cama más que para comer. Es inagotable —rio—. ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta de nada?

—No, en absoluto —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Entonces somos mejores actores de lo que pensábamos.

—Eso parece.

Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a su casa, salir de aquel coche asfixiante y de esa conversación devastadora para ella. Pero Fuka tenía ganas de confidencias al parecer, porque conducía muy despacio.

—Me echó el ojo desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar, y como suele hacer me tiró los tejos; pero al principio yo no estaba demasiado interesada. Más tarde me confesó que eso fue lo que más lo atrajo de mí, que no le hiciera mucho caso. Me persiguió, me acosó detrás de la barra, empezando a rozarse conmigo siempre que podía, se dejaba abierta la puerta del guardarropa a menudo mientras se cambiaba…

Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aire, se sentía incapaz de seguir disimulando y volvió la cara hacia la ventanilla, mirando la calle y tratando de acallar los sollozos que le subían por la garganta.

Fuka la miró y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Se había tirado un farol con lo de los roces y la puerta, pero su intuición había dado en el blanco. La mosquita muerta no iba a conseguir lo que ella llevaba deseando casi dos años y Naruto le negaba.

—La primera vez fue en el guardarropa —continuó ahondando en la llaga—. Se estaba desnudando y a mí ya me estaba empezando a gustar. Entré y cerré la puerta. Y solo te diré que los clientes tuvieron que esperar un buen rato aquella noche para ser atendidos.

Hinata continuó callada. Si hablaba se lo iba a notar, y eso era lo último. Que Naruto y Fuka supieran lo que sentía, y que tal vez se rieran de ella.

—Hinata, todo esto te lo estoy contando de forma confidencial, ¿eh? Porque eres mi amiga. Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Naruto. Me mataría si supiera que te lo he dicho.

—Ni media palabra —susurró ya controlando un poco la voz. Tenía que recomponerse, ya estaban llegando a su casa, solo unos metros más y bajaría de aquel coche. Y estaría sola para dar rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos lastimados y a su orgullo herido.

Fuka aparcó junto a la acera donde Hinata le indicó y esta bajó y después de darle las gracias por haberla llevado hasta casa, se perdió en el portal.

Fuka se la quedó mirando y cambió la expresión amable por otra de puro odio, lo que acrecentó aún más el rictus desagradable de su boca, la sonrisa que se convertía en mueca a menudo.

Se colocó el lacio pelo rojo detrás de la oreja y arrancó, sintiéndose muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Hinata aguantó el tipo hasta llegar a su piso. Una vez allí dejó escapar las lágrimas que le quemaban en los ojos. ¡Naruto y Fuka! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Ella nunca se había hecho ilusiones, porque era muy consciente de que él huía de las relaciones, pero saber que mantenía una desde hacía dos años, aunque fuera en secreto, la había destrozado. Y todavía más el saber que lo que había ocurrido con ella no había sido pura casualidad, sino una táctica estudiada para… ¿para qué? ¿Para llevársela a la cama? Si cuando ella se lo propuso la rechazó, y no aceptó hasta comprobar que estaba dispuesta a irse con cualquiera. ¿También eso había sido planeado? ¿La había manipulado a su antojo y ella se había dejado atrapar como una idiota hasta mucho más allá de lo razonable? Hasta enamorarse como una estúpida.

Naruto Namikaze había jugado con ella y se había burlado mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Mucho más allá de sus doña Hinata y sus bromas sobre su forma de ser y su timidez. Y lo ocurrido en el guardarropa, ¿qué había sido? Después de eso ella había empezado a hacerse algunas ilusiones, muy débiles, cierto, pero algunas. Al menos pensaba que le gustaba, que le atraía como mujer, porque no podía explicarlo de otra forma. Pero eso jamás habría sucedido si hubiera sabido que estaba con Fuka. Podía aceptar ser una más, pero esto…

Se abrazó a la almohada, esa almohada que había tardado en lavar porque conservaba su olor y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres arrastrando su desengaño y sus celos. Tenía que poner freno a sus encuentros, nada de volver a tomarse una cerveza o una copa de vino al terminar el trabajo, ni permitir que la llevara a casa en la moto y sobre todo nada de darle la oportunidad de meterse en el guardarropa con ella. Naruto Namikaze no era un hombre libre y ella respetaba eso, aunque él no lo hiciera. Aunque le partiera el alma alejarse de él.

.

.


	28. 27

.

.

*****Capítulo 27*****

.

.

.

Naruto regresó a Ichiraku renovado. Durante unos días se había emborrachado de aire libre, sol y familia, una combinación que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba.

A pesar de todo ello había echado de menos el bar, y había tenido que contenerse para no llamar y preguntar cómo iba todo, como si se tratara de un padre que deja a sus hijos por primera vez al cuidado de extraños. Trató de relajarse diciéndose a sí mismo que si había algún problema lo llamarían. Y si no lo llamaban y ocurría algo se ocuparía Hinata, que era la dueña, aunque a veces lo olvidaba y llegaba a creerse que el bar era algo suyo y él más que un simple empleado. A Hinata también la había echado de menos, tenía que reconocerlo. Le encantaba verla en la barra con él, que desayunaran juntos cuando ambos llegaban temprano y también esas charlas ocasionales al final de la jornada, aunque eso no lo habían vuelto a hacer después de que se enrollaran en el guardarropa, como si ambos hubieran establecido un acuerdo tácito para evitarlo.

En los paseos en barco se había preguntado si a ella le gustaría navegar, aunque pensaba que sí. Tenía tantas ganas de vivir, de probar experiencias nuevas y disfrutaba tanto con todo que era un placer tenerla al lado en cualquier circunstancia. Se dijo que para la próxima excursión en barco que Yahiko organizara la invitaría. Ya había compartido una barbacoa familiar y había asistido a la boda de Karin, a nadie le extrañaría que la invitase de nuevo. Aunque después recordó el incidente del cine y tuvo sus dudas de si aceptaría.

Aquel miércoles, después de cuatro días fuera, tenía que reconocer que estaba deseando regresar. Llegó temprano y abrió la cancela. Miró a su alrededor temiendo un desastre, pero todo estaba como siempre: las mesas, la barra… El único cambio lo encontró en el guardarropa cuando entró a cambiarse. En la puerta, por dentro, había un cerrojo que no estaba cuando se marchó. Levantó la ceja pensando que le preguntaría a Hinata. No creía que tuviera nada que ver con lo que pasó entre ellos, porque eso había sucedido hacía ya tres semanas; si Hinata hubiera querido poner un cerrojo lo habría hecho antes.

Después de cambiarse se situó tras la barra y se preparó un café. Apenas le había dado el primer sorbo cuando llegó Hinata.

—Buenos días, doña Hinata. ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? Veo que el bar sigue en pie —la saludó jovial.

—Bien —fue la escueta respuesta. Evitando los ojos del chico, entró a cambiarse a su vez y en el silencio del amanecer Naruto pudo oír el sonido metálico del pestillo al correrse. Frunció el ceño diciéndose que algo había pasado durante los cuatro días que había estado fuera.

Cuando ella salió ya con la camiseta negra del uniforme se dirigió a la barra y Naruto le ofreció como cada mañana:

—¿Un café?

—No, gracias. He desayunado en casa.

Él enarcó una ceja detectando más cambios, puesto que siempre desayunaban juntos en el bar

—¿Y eso?

—Me levanté con hambre.

Y sin decir nada más, ni preguntarle cómo lo había pasado el fin de semana, se puso a realizar las tareas cotidianas. Naruto lo dejó estar, quizás tenía un mal día, o la regla o alguna preocupación, de modo que se dedicó a sus quehaceres como si todo estuviera igual que siempre.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron, la actitud de Hinata siguió siendo fría y distante durante toda la semana, y a las preguntas de Naruto de si le pasaba algo, respondía invariablemente que no, y nada más.

Cuando llegó el viernes por la noche y con él Fuka para compartir la barra con ellos, el mutismo de Hinata se volvió aún más cerrado. Se limitó a realizar su trabajo sin hablar más de lo necesario y cuando a las once de la noche se fue, Naruto se volvió a su compañera y le preguntó a bocajarro:

—¿Ha pasado algo mientras estuve de vacaciones?

—No, ¿qué iba a pasar?

—No lo sé, pero Hinata está muy rara desde que volví.

—Yo la noto como siempre.

—No, como siempre no está. Además ha puesto un cerrojo en el guardarropa, porque ha sido cosa suya ¿no?

—Sí, el lunes después de los desayunos se presentó un hombre y lo colocó.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—No, ni yo le pregunté. No soy quién para cuestionar los actos de la jefa.

—Claro.

—Quizás tenga problemas personales, o de pareja. Es muy reservada y nunca habla de sí misma, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga novio y haya habido algún mal rollo con él.

—Podría ser —respondió Naruto pensando en aquel vecino con el que estaba empezando a salir y con el que iba a pasar un fin de semana fuera de Konoha, fin de semana que no había llegado a materializarse puesto que ella nunca había faltado del bar un solo día. Pero eso no quería decir que no hubieran intimado si vivían en el mismo edificio. Aunque Naruto estaba casi seguro de que el problema de Hinata tenía que ver con él.

Dos semanas después Hinata continuaba fría y distante. Desayunaba en su casa y tras la barra solo hablaba lo imprescindible para llevar adelante el trabajo. Ni siquiera en los primeros tiempos había estado así, ni guardado tanto las distancias. Se cuidaba mucho de estar cerca de él y había eliminado todo tipo de familiaridad entre ambos. Naruto se sentía dolido, no sabía qué había hecho para que se comportara de esa manera, ni si tenía que ver con la noche que se habían enrollado en el guardarropa. Pero esta sospecha no tenía mucho sentido puesto que Hinata no había cambiado a raíz de eso, sino unas semanas más tarde. Después de sus minivacaciones, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Rehusaba cada invitación que le hacía para tomar un café, una cerveza e incluso a llevarla a casa por las noches. Estuviera el bar lo lleno que estuviera, a las once se marchaba sin retrasarse ni un minuto. Hablaba poco y sonreía menos aún.

Aquella noche en que había poco público, solo un cliente habitual en la barra bebiendo para retrasar el momento de llegar a casa, Naruto decidió averiguar de una vez por todas qué estaba ocurriendo. No podía seguir trabajando en aquel clima tan tenso, echaba de menos a la Hinata de siempre. De modo que cuando ella entró en el guardarropa a cambiarse a las once en punto, le dijo al cliente que se encontraba enfermo y que se marchara a casa para poder cerrar, apresurándose a echar la cancela en cuanto salió, y esperó.

Al salir del guardarropa, vestida con la ropa de calle y un grueso anorak en el brazo, Hinata se encontró el bar cerrado y a Naruto sirviendo dos jarras de cerveza.

—Has hecho bien en cerrar puesto que no hay nadie. Así los dos podremos irnos a casa temprano —dijo ignorando la bebida.

—No vamos a irnos a casa todavía, Hinata, antes tenemos que hablar.

—No me apetece, Naruto, estoy cansada.

—Lo siento mucho, pero hoy no te vas a escapar sin que tengamos una conversación. Además, hace mucho que no nos tomamos una copa juntos.

—Ya te he dicho que no, que me voy casa.

Se dirigió a la puerta intentando levantar la cancela.

—No puedo abrirla. ¿La has cerrado con llave? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí. No te vas a ir hoy hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa conmigo. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es sentarte aquí, y tomarte esta cerveza mientras charlamos con calma.

—A mí no me pasa nada contigo, Naruto.

—Llevo dos semanas escuchando eso, pero no me lo creo. Estás fría y distante y solo me hablas lo imprescindible, así que empieza a decirme qué ocurre.

—Es solo que en los últimos tiempos hemos tenido demasiada familiaridad y creo que eso debe acabar.

Él salió de detrás de la barra y acercándose a ella le quitó el anorak y el bolso del brazo y lo colocó en un taburete cercano.

—Siéntate, Hinata, y explícame lo que acabas de decir.

—No eres tonto, Naruto, no creo que te tenga que explicar que nuestra relación ha dejado de ser estrictamente de compañeros de trabajo y quiero que vuelva a serlo. Eso es todo.

—Siéntate, no me conformo con esa explicación. Los compañeros de trabajo se hablan aunque no se tomen cervezas juntos. Y tú no me hablas, ni me miras casi desde que volví de vacaciones. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? Porque si es así, no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda ser.

Al fin Hinata le obedeció con un suspiro de desaliento. Estaba claro que no se iba a dar por satisfecho con sus escuetas palabras e iban a tener la larga conversación que él quería. Tendría que dejarle las cosas bien claras de una vez por todas.

Naruto se sentó junto a ella arrimando un taburete, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hinata, que separó el suyo un poco.

—¿Es por lo que pasó en el guardarropa? —pregunto él a bocajarro. Nunca antes habían hablado de ello y Hinata sintió que enrojecía al recordar lo ocurrido, los momentos de pasión intensa y salvaje que habían compartido aquel día.

—Sí. Sé que yo tuve la culpa, que nunca debí pedirte que… que te acostaras conmigo, que tú tenías razón cuando te negaste. Fue un error, porque eso… eso te dio pie a pensar… a pensar que…

—¿A pensar qué, Hinata? —pregunto impaciente ante sus titubeos.

—Que yo estaba disponible para cuando tú quisieras —dijo del tirón y agarrando la jarra de cerveza que se había prometido no tocar, le dio un largo trago vaciándola en buena parte.

Naruto alargó la mano para agarrar la de ella después de que depositara de nuevo la bebida sobre la barra, pero Hinata la retiró a tiempo sin que llegara a rozarla siquiera. Él se quedó con la suya a medio camino y, volviendo a dejarla caer, dijo con cierto pesar.

—Nunca he pensado que estuvieras disponible para cuando yo quisiera. Mentiría si te dijera que sé por qué ocurrió lo el guardarropa o qué me impulsó a besarte. Estabas preciosa aquella noche, esa es la verdad. Pero Hinata, aquello fue cosa de los dos. Te hubiera bastado decirme que no y nada habría sucedido.

Hinata mantenía la vista baja, sin querer mirarle, temerosa de lo que los penetrantes ojos azules pudieran leer en os suyos. Naruto continuó hablando.

—Hinata, los dos estábamos allí, no tengo que recordarte tu reacción, ni cómo me echaste los brazos al cuello y respondiste a mis besos… y a todo lo demás. Pocas veces he visto tanta pasión en una mujer como la que pusiste tú esa noche. Los dos somos adultos y yo creí que ambos lo deseábamos… ¿O acaso tú no?

Hinata sentía un nudo en la garganta y cogiendo de nuevo la jarra le dio otro trago que casi terminó de vaciarla antes de decir:

—Jamás habría ocurrido de haber sabido lo de Fuka. Una cosa es saber que te tiras a un montón de mujeres y entonces yo habría sido una más, pero no me acuesto con hombres que están saliendo con otra.

—Por lo que sé no te acuestas con hombres, al menos de forma habitual, con excepción de tu vecino y de mí, o quizás también mi primo, pero no sé por qué metes a Fuka en esto. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Hinata sintió la rabia crecerle dentro.

—¡Que es tu novia, joder!

—¿Fuka? ¿Mi novia? ¿Quién diablos te ha dicho eso?

—Ella misma. El fin de semana que estuviste fuera.

Naruto sonrió.

—¡Pero si tiene cara de caballo, por Dios! No menosprecies mi buen gusto, Hinata.

—Me pidió que no te dijera nada, que tú no querías que nadie lo supiera. También me contó que tenéis una relación abierta o como quiera que se llame a eso de tener pareja y tirarse todo lo que se te pone por delante —añadió escupiendo en sus palabras toda la rabia y el dolor que había sentido durante las últimas dos semanas. La voz le temblaba a su pesar y se maldijo por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones y hablar de la forma fría en que le gustaría hacerlo. Luchó contra las lágrimas que intentaban abrirse paso y terminó de vaciar la jarra.

Naruto se levantó para abrazarla, pero ella dio un salto del taburete y se situó fuera de su alcance. Él permaneció quieto ante su rechazo.

—Escúchame, Hinata… entre Fuka y yo no hay nada. No es mi novia ni nunca lo ha sido, ni siquiera ha pasado por mi cama a pesar de que lleva intentándolo desde que empezó a trabajar aquí.

—¿Ah, no? Quizás por tu cama no, pero ¿y aquella vez en el guardarropa, cuando tú te estabas cambiando y ella entró? ¿Aquel día que los clientes tuvieron que esperar para que los atendierais?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo y enfadado.

—¡Será zorra!

Hinata continuó hablando, ya no podía parar.

—A mí no me tienes que mentir, me da igual… —la voz volvió a temblarle y esta vez la jarra estaba vacía—, solo que… que yo… no quiero volver a tener contigo más que un trato de compañeros de trabajo. Me da igual que tengas una novia, que te acuestes con cincuenta o cincuenta mil mujeres, pero yo no voy a ser una de ellas. No voy a ayudarte a que le pongas los cuernos, porque por mucha relación abierta que tengáis eso son cuernos… y no lo vas a hacer conmigo.

Naruto cogió la jarra y se la volvió a llenar para permitirle camuflar en ella los sentimientos que se le desbordaban. Hubiera querido abrazarla, estrecharla fuerte para convencerla de lo equivocada que estaba, pero después de los dos rechazos que acababa de mostrarle, no se atrevió.

Agradecida, Hinata volvió a beber para tratar de diluir el nudo que sentía dentro del pecho y que formaba lágrimas que ascendían por su garganta. Para impedir que subieran hasta sus ojos.

—Vuelvo a repetirte que Fuka no es mi novia, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación ni abierta ni de ninguna clase, aunque creo que tengo una ligera idea de por qué te ha dicho todo eso, y hasta con lujo de detalles, joder. Es una arpía de mucho cuidado, envidiosa y retorcida, siempre lo he sabido. No ha conseguido meterse en mi cama y debe haberse dado cuenta de que entre tú y yo sí ha pasado algo, y ha montado todo esto para que te alejes de mí.

—¿Cómo ha podido darse cuenta? Salvo que tú se lo hayas dicho.

—Porque eres transparente, Hinata.

—No soy transparente.

—Sí que lo eres. Y hablando de cuernos, eso que al parecer tanto te indigna… me acusas de haberle puesto los cuernos a mi supuesta novia, que no lo es, pero ¿qué me dices de ti? Te acostaste conmigo para coger experiencia cuando estabas empezando algo con tu vecino, según recuerdo ya habíais superado la etapa de los besos. ¿Eso no son cuernos? ¿Porque lo hiciste tú? Me asquea la doble moral, ¿sabes?

—Yo no le he puesto los cuernos a nadie, y no tengo doble moral —dijo indignada.

—¿Ah, no? Pues explícamelo porque no lo entiendo. Tu vecino… —dijo él empezando a enfadarse.

—¡No hay ningún vecino! Te mentí —gritó Hinata a su pesar.

—¿Me mentiste? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Naruto más calmado tratando de asimilar la información sobre ese vecino que a su pesar había estado molestándole como una espina clavada.

—¿No te lo imaginas? Tan transparente como dices que soy…

La miró, roja como un tomate, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas y tragó saliva sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Aun así, preguntó:

—¿Por qué, Hinata?

—Porque quería acostarme contigo. Porque sé que soy una mujer del montón y que tú nunca te fijarías en mí después de ver las mujeres de bandera de que te rodeas. Al principio solo pretendía que me besaras… nunca me había besado nadie… pero no tuve suficiente y quise más. Me monté toda una historia para que te acostaras conmigo sin quedar demasiado en evidencia.

Él tragó saliva de nuevo y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y por qué querías acostarte conmigo, Hinata?

—¿Por qué va a ser? —respondió abatida alzando al fin sus inmensos ojos perla hasta clavarlos en los de él. Y Naruto entendió. Cerró los ojos para asimilar la información, pero ella continuó hablando; había empezado y necesitaba sacar de dentro todos sus sentimientos contenidos durante meses—, porque me he enamorado de ti como una gilipollas. Y quería al menos una vez contigo… que fueras el primero. No es mucho pedir puesto que las mujeres pasan por tu cama como en un desfile, y me dije que por qué yo no, y… y… ¿Por qué me has servido dos jarras de cerveza? Estoy diciendo muchas cosas que no quería decir, coño.

Naruto permanecía quieto, incapaz de moverse, asimilando las palabras de Hinata. Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla, pero se sentía paralizado. Ella agarró el bolso y el anorak y, buscando las llaves de la cancela en el bolsillo, la abrió y salió a la fría noche poniéndose la chaqueta por el camino.

Naruto entró en la barra y se sirvió un whisky dejándose caer en el taburete a continuación. Al diablo si le ponían una multa, lo que Hinata le había confesado había removido muchas cosas en su interior. Sentimientos que no sabía cómo identificar, ni cómo llamar. La confesión, la mirada brillante de lágrimas y resignada, lo había conmovido como nada lo había hecho antes, y se preguntó a sí mismo que sentía él por Hinata. Porque era indudable que algo sentía. Su impulso durante toda la charla había sido el de abrazarla, tranquilizarla y decirle… ¿Decirle qué? Quizás había sido mejor que no lo hiciera; no hasta que él mismo se aclarase. No era una amiga… tampoco una mujer con la que echar un polvo, aunque la deseaba muchísimo. Desde la noche del guardarropa, se moría por tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, con tiempo, con calma; pero Hinata no era una más, alguien a quien se dejaba si se cansaba de ella. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño, y para ello primero él debía estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Hinata controló a duras pena las lágrimas y paró el primer taxi que encontró sin llegar siquiera a la parada del autobús. Aunque todavía circularan, no se encontraba capaz de estar en un sitio público, y menos rodeada de gente. Sentía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo había podido decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por él? ¿Exponer sus sentimientos no correspondidos ante un hombre que cambiaba de mujer como de camisa, y que no tenía ni remota idea de lo que era amar a alguien? ¿Cómo iba a trabajar con él en unas pocas horas si nunca más podría volver a mirarle a la cara?

Llegó a su casa y se metió en la cama sin pasar por la ducha como solía hacer, terriblemente abatida y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Cuando sonó el despertador aquella mañana aún no lo tenía claro, por un lado su profesionalidad le decía que debía acudir al trabajo, que no podía permitir que asuntos personales interfirieran en él, pero por otra se sentía incapaz de afrontar los ojos azules de Naruto ahondando en su alma. No había podido olvidar en toda la noche de insomnio su expresión de impasibilidad e incredulidad ante su confesión, y no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a él. Todavía no. Cogió el móvil y le envió un WhatsApp:

No voy esta mañana al trabajo, no me encuentro bien.

En pocos minutos comprobó por las comillas azules que él había leído el mensaje, pero no respondió. Y empezó a llorar.

Naruto estaba enfadado. Había esperado que Hinata se presentara al trabajo como cada mañana, aunque no tuviera muy claro cómo iba a comportarse, si debía hablar de lo ocurrido o fingir que no había pasado, que ella no le había confesado sus sentimientos por él. Pero el mensaje que acababa de mandarle le decía entre líneas que estaba afectada por lo ocurrido.

Su enfado se centraba en Fuka, que había provocado todo aquello con su maledicencia y su despecho. Sintió que la bilis se le revolvía al pensar en el daño que le había hecho a Hinata, en lo que ella habría sentido creyendo que tenía una relación con la camarera y sin pensárselo dos veces y a pesar de que eran las siete de la mañana, la llamo.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó la voz somnolienta de la chica al otro lado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué le has dicho a Hinata que tú y yo estamos juntos?

—Ah, eso… Se suponía que no te lo tenía que decir.

—Responde a mi pregunta —dijo con voz dura que no admitía una negativa.

—Bueno, me pareció que se estaba haciendo ilusiones contigo y me dio pena. Pensé que era la mejor forma de desengañarla.

—No, Fuka, me parece que la que se está haciendo ilusiones conmigo eres tú, pero quiero que sepas que jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás voy a tocarte ni siquiera un pelo. Nunca me has gustado, siempre me pareciste una intrigante y una zorra. Y ahora más que nunca, si por mí fuera te despediría ahora mismo.

—No tienes poder para hacer eso, de modo que te tendrás que aguantar. Y escúchame, Naruto, estás muy creído pensando que me muero por tus huesos, pero no te equivoques, solo eres un hombre más y de lo más normalito. Hay demasiados tíos buenos en el mundo para que yo me fije en ti, que eres un borde. Ahora déjame dormir.

—Me parece perfecto, pero en lo que respecta a Hinata, déjala en paz. Si vuelves a emplear con ella tus malas artes te las vas a tener que ver conmigo, y no soy un enemigo agradable, te lo advierto.

Fuka apagó el móvil con rabia. La tonta de Hinata no había sabido mantener la boca cerrada. Ahora que su juego estaba al descubierto tenía pocas posibilidades de conseguir su objetivo, pero seguro que había alguna forma de menoscabar la confianza que se estaba estableciendo entre su jefa y Naruto, y ella la encontraría.

Incapaz de volver a dormirse, se levantó de la cama. Detestaba perder y no iba a rendirse. Eso nunca.

.

.


	29. 28

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 28*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuka se presentó en Ichiraku aquel mediodía como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Naruto la miró con todo el desprecio que sentía por ella en aquel momento, pero guardó silencio. No quería un escándalo en el bar, los parroquianos habituales empezaban a llegar y una discusión entre los empleados solo perjudicaría al establecimiento. Se limitó a salir de la barra en silencio y entrar al guardarropa para cambiarse sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra. Luego cogió la moto y casi sin proponérselo se fue derecho a casa de Hinata; después de la confesión que ella le había hecho la noche anterior y sobre todo del mensaje que le había puesto aquella mañana, era necesario que hablasen. No sabía qué iba a decirle, pero estaba claro que debían tener una conversación.

Cuando sonó el timbre del portero electrónico Hinata supo que era Naruto, algo en su interior se lo dijo, y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo del recibidor. En chándal, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados de llorar, no presentaba el mejor aspecto para recibirle. Estuvo tentada de no abrir, de fingir que no estaba en casa, pero se lo pensó mejor; sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él más tarde o más temprano. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera sin arreglar si no le importaba? Descolgó el portero y preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Hinata. Naruto.

La voz de él sonaba fuerte y decidida y ella, después de pulsar el botón para abrir el portal, solo tuvo tiempo de acercarse al cuarto de baño y lavarse una vez más la cara con el agua lo más fría que pudo. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y se dijo que la hinchazón de los ojos bien podría pasar por exceso de sueño. O al menos eso quiso creer.

Salió a abrirle. Naruto ya estaba en la puerta del piso con la cazadora abrochada hasta el cuello y el pelo revuelto por el casco. Hinata se dijo que después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, ya nunca más iba a poder revolvérselo con ninguna excusa, que todo contacto físico entre ellos estaría fuera de lugar.

Naruto entró sin que le invitara y preguntó fingiendo que se había creído el mensaje de aquella mañana.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí… un poco.

—Me alegro.

—¿Quieres un café?

—No, gracias, es un poco tarde para café.

—Yo me he levantado hace poco, por eso te lo pregunto.

—Tómalo tú si quieres, a mí no me apetece.

—¿Una cerveza, quizás?

—No, no quiero nada. He venido a hablar.

—Ya…Yo preferiría no hacerlo.

—Pero es necesario. Trabajamos juntos y creo que debemos dejar las cosas claras.

Hinata respiró hondo y decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.

—Yo tengo las cosas muy claras, Naruto. Sé lo que siento y también que tú no sientes lo mismo. No hay ningún problema siempre y cuando mantengamos nuestra relación en el más estricto terreno laboral.

—Por supuesto; lo del guardarropa no volverá a repetirse, te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Hinata se sorprendía a sí misma por la frialdad con la que estaba hablando cuando su corazón estaba estrujado y dolorido por la mirada indiferente de él.

Era una tonta, después de escuchar su voz por el porterillo, por un momento, solo por un momento, había pensado que él podría haber ido para decirle que también estaba enamorado de ella. Solo duró un segundo, claro; era realista y sabía que eso no era posible, que Naruto nunca se enamoraría de alguien como ella. Estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres, sofisticadas, desinhibidas, sexis… y si alguna vez entregaba su corazón no iba a hacerlo a una mojigata recién salida del pueblo, y con un físico de lo más corriente.

Naruto la dejó hablar, no sabía qué decirle. ¿Que estaba confuso? ¿Que su revelación de la noche anterior le había dejado descolocado y que desde entonces no dejaba de preguntarse a sí mismo que sentía por ella? Si lo hacía le estaría brindando algún tipo de esperanza, y no quería hacerle daño si después descubría que no podía corresponderla con los sentimientos que merecía. No, mejor callar hasta que estuviera seguro.

Ante su mutismo, Hinata continuó.

—No hay problema, Naruto… de verdad. En ningún momento he pensado que tú pudieras sentir algo por mí. No sé por qué anoche me comporté así, debió de ser la presión de las últimas semanas. Lo de Fuka me ha tenido un poco tensa, pensaba que me habías estado mintiendo.

—¿Entonces no tienes ningún problema en seguir trabajando conmigo?

—Claro que no —respondió llena de pavor ante la posibilidad de que él decidiera irse de Ichiraku—. ¿Y tú lo tienes para hacerlo conmigo?

Naruto clavó los ojos en Hinata y vio el temor de ella a su respuesta. Dijera lo que dijera, era bastante transparente para él.

—No, pero sí lo tengo en trabajar con Fuka.

Hinata comprendió que tampoco ella podría soportar la vista de la chica después de cómo la había manipulado.

—Tampoco yo quiero tenerla en mi bar; la despediré mañana. Habrá que contratar a alguien.

—De momento no es necesario. Antes llevábamos el bar entre ella y yo, y ahora estás tú. Eres muy capaz de hacer su trabajo.

Estuvo tentado de decirle que si los fines de semana debía irse más tarde porque hubiera muchos clientes, él la llevaría a casa, pero lo pensó mejor. Acababan de decidir que iban a mantener su relación dentro de los límites laborales.

—Cuando llegue la temporada alta, en primavera, ya buscaremos a alguien. No hay prisa, lo haremos con clama.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno… ya no te molesto más… me marcho.

—Gracias por venir.

—De nada. Nos vemos esta tarde, y cuídate.

Hinata le vio marcharse y se dijo que no había sido tan terrible. Él no parecía afectado por su revelación, todo estaba como antes.

Al mediodía siguiente Hinata no se marchó a casa como tenía por costumbre, después de la hora fuerte de los desayunos se quedó a esperar a Fuka.

La noche antes, Naruto y ella habían trabajado en un ambiente cordial, aunque salpicado de algunos momentos tensos. Ambos evitaban rozarse siquiera tras la barra, pero cuando algún encontronazo se producía, se retiraban con una incomodidad nueva. Eso pasaría, estaba segura, podrían volver a ser naturales el uno con el otro cuando los dos hubieran olvidado la desafortunada confesión de la noche anterior.

Cuando Fuka llegó se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Hinata, normalmente ella se iba y era Naruto quien la esperaba para darle el relevo.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Se dirigió al guardarropa pero Hinata la detuvo.

—Un momento, Fuka, no te cambies.

—¿No? ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí. No quiero que te cambies de ropa porque no vas a trabajar hoy.

—¿Y eso? ¿Vas a hacer tú mi turno? Podías haberme avisado…

—No voy a hacer tu turno, no quiero que sigas trabajando aquí.

La chica frunció el ceño, incrédula. Naruto trasteaba con fingida indiferencia con los platos y vasos del lavavajillas y observando a hurtadillas la escena.

—¿Me estás despidiendo?

—Sí, así es. Por supuesto se te pagará la indemnización correspondiente.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada para que me despidas. ¿O son motivos personales por los que me estás echando a la calle?

—No son motivos personales, aunque sí has hecho algo —continuó Hinata con voz seca—. Has cumplido bien con tu trabajo, pero hay una cosa que no tolero en mis empleados y es la mentira. Ni la manipulación, y las dos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando. No quiero un personal así en mi bar, por muy buena que seas sirviendo copas.

Fuka se volvió hacia Naruto que seguía la conversación en silencio.

—Esto es cosa tuya, ¿no?

—No, Fuka, yo no…

—Cállate, Naruto —ordenó Hinata tajante—. Eso no es asunto tuyo, estoy despidiendo a una empleada.

Él admiró los ovarios que Hinata estaba demostrando en aquel momento. Nunca la habría creído capaz de hacerlo con tanta sangre fría ni tanta autoridad.

—Fuka —continuó—, mañana el administrador se pondrá en contacto contigo para hablar del despido, y darte la indemnización correspondiente y la documentación necesaria para que puedas solicitar las prestaciones que consideres oportunas.

—¿Qué prestaciones? —preguntó empezando a elevar el tono. Naruto se puso alerta—. El contrato de mierda que tengo aquí es por unas pocas horas a la semana, y no me permite solicitar nada, no reúno el tiempo necesario.

—Eso no es asunto mío. Yo no te hice ese contrato, si no estabas de acuerdo con él deberías habérmelo dicho antes. Ahora ya es muy tarde.

—Tú no quisiste un contrato a jornada completa, por eso no se te hizo… —intervino Naruto de nuevo. Hinata le fulminó con la mirada.

—Vete a la cocina, Naruto. Te he dicho que esto es entre Fuka y yo.

La chica lo volvió a mirar con furia, y comentó irritada:

—Sé que tú estás detrás de este despido, imbécil. Bien, Hinata, ya me marcho. No necesito este trabajo, puedo encontrar otro mucho mejor cuando quiera.

—Perfecto. Recoge tus cosas y vete.

—Pero antes déjame decirte una cosa… Sea lo que sea que tienes con él, no va a durar mucho. Estoy acostumbrada a ver un continuo desfile de mujeres en su vida, no te hagas ilusiones.

—Vete.

Fuka entró en el guardarropa y recogió sus cosas, cerrando de un portazo al salir. Se aceró a la barra y arrojó sobre ella las llaves del bar con desprecio. Luego se marchó sin mirar a nadie.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera, Hinata se recostó contra el mostrador y cerró los ojos.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza; temblaba como una hoja. Naruto tuvo ganas de abrazarla para que se tranquilizara, pero no se atrevió, la tarde anterior habían hablado de relación estrictamente laboral. En aquel momento la admiraba, había llevado a cabo la desagradable tarea de despedir a Fuka con una entereza y una profesionalidad increíbles, aunque ahora podía comprobar el enorme esfuerzo que le había costado.

En vez de abrazarla cogió una botella de canasta y le sirvió una copa generosa.

—Toma, esto te ayudará a calmarte.

—Gracias —dijo aceptando la bebida y dando un largo trago—. Nunca en mi vida había tenido que hacer algo tan desagradable.

—Lo has hecho de maravilla, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Yo no; ella tiene razón, la he despedido por motivos personales, porque me ha mentido y me ha tratado de manipular. Pero estaba claro que no podía seguir trabajando aquí.

—No sabía que tenías tantos ovarios —dijo Naruto tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros.

—No los tengo… —respondió dando otro sorbo a la copa.

—Claro que los tienes, solo que nada más los sacas cuando es necesario.

—Será eso.

Se terminó la copa y se puso a ayudar a Naruto a prepararlo todo para la hora de las cañas.

—Puedes irte ya a casa —le dijo él.

—No, me quedo. Debo aprender cómo funciona esta parte del día por si en algún momento tú no estás disponible.

—Como quieras.

.

.

.


	30. 29

.

.

*****Capítulo 29*****

.

.

.

Naruto vio entrar a Hinata en el guardarropa para cambiarse como cada día. Estaban solos en el bar, había sido una tranquila noche de lunes y en invierno eso significaba poco público. Fantaseó un poco con echar el cierre y seguirla, pero el sonido metálico del pestillo que ella corrió por dentro le hizo quedarse tras la barra. Hinata mantenía las distancias todavía más desde la noche en que le confesara que estaba enamorada de él, y Naruto tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que no tenía derecho a perturbarla hasta que aclarase lo que sentía por ella. Porque seguía confuso. Deseaba a Hinata, eso estaba claro, pero no podía tratarla como a las otras mujeres, limitarse a acostarse con ella sin ofrecer algo más. Si había una cosa que tenía clara, era que no quería hacerle daño. Por eso él también procuraba mantener una estricta relación de trabajo, y había dejado de ofrecerse a llevarla a su casa.

Pero cada vez que ella entraba a cambiarse y se encontraba solo en la barra, no podía evitar fantasear sobre el cuerpo pequeño y bonito que se ocultaba tras la puerta cerrada. Por eso aquella noche no se fijó demasiado en los tres hombres que entraron en el bar, solo se sintió un poco irritado por no poder cerrar apenas se fuera Hinata y marcharse a casa él también.

—¿Qué les sirvo?

Uno de los hombres permanecía en la puerta del bar mirando hacia la calle y otro se dirigió hacia el extremo de la barra que estaba abierto y se deslizó tras la misma acercándose a él.

—Eh, ¿dónde cree que va? —preguntó irritado dirigiéndose al encuentro del hombre y dispuesto a sacarlo de allí—. Aquí sólo puede estar el personal.

El hombre sacó una navaja y la colocó contra el estómago de Naruto. Este en lo único que pudo pensar en aquel momento fue en que a Hinata no se le ocurriera salir en del guardarropa. En otras circunstancias habría luchado para no entregar la recaudación de la noche, pero no con ella en el bar, de modo que se dirigió a la caja y se apresuró a sacar todo el dinero y entregárselo al tipo, esperando que se fueran rápido.

—Vale, vale, sin problemas. Toma, es todo lo que hay, ha sido un día flojo.

—Lo sé. Los lunes apenas viene nadie.

Las alarmas saltaron en la mente de Naruto, porque no tenía lógica que entrasen a robar un día en que sabían que habría poco dinero en la caja.

«Hinata, no salgas», pensó tratando de comunicarse mentalmente con ella, sin querer siquiera mirar hacia el guardarropa.

El hombre le colocó la navaja en el cuello y tiró de él para sacarlo de detrás de la barra. El primer golpe le llegó apenas estuvo fuera. Un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, seguido de otro a la mandíbula. El hombre que estaba en la puerta bajó la reja y se unió a sus compañeros. Otro introdujo el pie entre las piernas de Naruto haciéndolo caer, y una vez en el suelo empezaron a lanzarle una lluvia de patadas. La primera le dio en la cabeza haciéndola rebotar contra el suelo y alzó los brazos para protegerla. Su principal pensamiento era para Hinata, rogando que no saliera, y trató de soportar los golpes en silencio para que no le oyese. Se cebaron con el resto del cuerpo, uno de ellos descargó el pie con especial fuerza en la entrepierna varias veces y ahí no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, mientras escuchaba de boca del asaltante la frase: «Esto para que dejes de acosar a las compañeras».

Hinata escuchó ruidos en el bar y se apresuró a terminar de vestirse para salir a ver qué ocurría. Justo abrió la puerta para escuchar un gemido de Naruto que se retorcía en el suelo protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos mientras tres hombres le pateaban sin piedad. No se lo pensó un segundo, volvió al guardarropa buscando un objeto contundente, pero lo único que vio fue el casco de Naruto. Lo agarró y salió dispuesta a defenderle a costa de lo que fuera.

Él la vio y susurró:

—No, Hinata… vuelve a entrar y cierra. Llama a la policía…

Pero ella avanzó decidida y levantando el casco todo lo que pudo lo dejó caer con fuerza contra la cabeza de uno de los agresores, que se tambaleó un poco más por la sorpresa que por la fuerza del impacto. Otro se volvió hacia Hinata y le lanzó un codazo a la cara haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás y perder pie.

Naruto la vio precipitarse contra una de las mesas y golpearse la cabeza contra el borde para caer a continuación al suelo, desmadejada como una muñeca rota.

—¡Hinata! —gritó—. ¡Malditos bastardos!

Sin importarle ya dónde pudieran golpearle, separó uno de los brazos y alargándolo buscó la mano del hombre que tenía más cerca, y la arañó con fuerza, llevándose parte de la piel. Otro de ellos se dio cuenta de la sangre que empezaba a manar de la cabeza de Hinata y se deslizaba por el suelo y gritó:

—¡Basta, ya tiene suficiente! La chica está sangrando por la cabeza, podría estar muerta… ¡Vámonos!

Dejaron a Naruto en el suelo y sin pararse a comprobar el estado de Hinata, salieron dejando la reja abierta. Naruto no podía apartar la vista de ella, tirada en el suelo, inmóvil y en una postura extraña e incongruente.

—Hinata… —susurró—. Hinata.

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. El dolor le produjo una oleada de nauseas tan intensa que se vio obligado a tenderse de nuevo en el suelo. Se arrastró como pudo hacia ella, y mientras recorría con esfuerzo la distancia que les separaba, sintió que todas las dudas que había tenido sobre sus sentimientos se disipaban al fin, porque el dolor lacerante de su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el que le producía la idea de que Hinata no se despertara.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, jadeante, alargó la mano hacia el cuello para buscarle el pulso. Latía. Un enorme suspiro de alivio le expandió los pulmones. Buscó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón rogando porque aún funcionara y alguna de las patadas no lo hubiera destrozado.

Logró extraerlo y tras comprobar que estaba operativo, marcó el 061 y murmuró con voz rota a la mujer que respondió al otro lado:

—Nos han atracado… mi compañera está malherida.

—¿Dónde? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene?

—Está inconsciente, tiene un golpe en la cabeza y sangra mucho.

—En ese caso, no la mueva.

—No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, apenas puedo moverme yo.

—¿Usted también está herido?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—Tengo golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero no creo que sea grave.

—Deme la dirección, enviaremos una ambulancia en seguida. Y tampoco se mueva usted demasiado, nunca se sabe.

Naruto dio la dirección de Ichiraku y luego se dejó caer junto a Hinata, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Hubiera querido abrazarla, brindarle su calor en la fría noche de invierno, pero era incapaz de moverse, cada vez que lo intentaba un agudo pinchazo le atravesaba las costillas privándole de la respiración.

—Aguanta, Hinata… —susurró—. Aguanta, cariño… en seguida estará aquí la ambulancia y te atenderán. Te vas a poner bien; los dos nos vamos a poner bien y las cosas van a ser diferentes después, te lo prometo. Todo va a cambiar entre nosotros, ya no tengo miedo de mis sentimientos hacia ti, por fin lo tengo todo claro; de lo único que tengo miedo es de perderte. Lo más terrible que me ha pasado nunca es haber pensado que ese malnacido te había matado y que ya nunca podría decirte lo que siento... Que te fueras sin saber que yo también me he enamorado de ti. Aguanta, pequeña, aguanta…

La cabeza le latía con un dolor agudo, sentía la entrepierna como si fuera un amasijo hinchado y palpitante, el dolor del tórax era insoportable, pero lo peor era la angustia de que la ambulancia no llegara a tiempo para ayudar a Hinata. La sangre se extendía alrededor de su cabeza en una mancha cada vez mayor. Con el rostro vuelto hacia ella observaba su cara con el temor de notar algún cambio drástico.

El cuarto de hora que tardó la ambulancia se le hizo eterno. Los enfermeros entraron y se inclinaron sobre Hinata buscándole el pulso en el cuello tal como había hecho Naruto poco antes.

—Está viva. Hay que taponarle la herida, está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¿Tiene más golpes? —le preguntó volviéndose hacia Naruto.

—Uno en la cara.

—Sí, ese lo vemos. ¿Alguno más?

—No que yo me haya dado cuenta. Cayó hacia atrás golpeándose con una de las mesas.

—¿Y tú?

—A mí me han pateado por todos lados… La cabeza, las costillas, los genitales.

—No te muevas entonces, vamos a buscar otra camilla.

—Atendedla a ella, yo puedo esperar.

—Os atenderemos a los dos. ¡Vamos!

Intentaron agarrarle de la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero Naruto lo rechazó.

—La mano no, tengo ADN de uno de los asaltantes. Pude arañarle y le hice sangrar —dijo mirándose las uñas teñidas de rojo.

—Chaval, ¿te dan una paliza de muerte y tienes la sangre fría de buscar ADN de los asaltantes?

—Solo se me ocurrió cuando vi que la golpeaban a ella, quiero que paguen por esto. Y llevo toda mi vida oyendo hablar de la importancia del ADN en las investigaciones policiales.

—En ese caso no te tocaremos la mano.

Los enfermeros, después de taponar la herida de Hinata, la levantaron con cuidado y la colocaron sobre una camilla; después hicieron lo mismo con Naruto.

—¿Está muy mal? Lleva mucho rato inconsciente —preguntó agobiado al ver que no recuperaba el conocimiento a pesar de que la habían movido.

—Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, es por el golpe. En un momento estaremos en el hospital.

La sirena de la ambulancia les acompañó durante todo el trayecto. Naruto pensó que debería avisar a sus padres, pero se sentía incapaz. Ahora que sabía que Hinata estaba atendida, el dolor de su cuerpo se hizo más intenso, la respiración más entrecortada y las náuseas más persistentes. Trató de controlarlas, los enfermeros estaban pendientes de Hinata y no quería distraerles, de modo que respiró hondo y aguantó.

Al llegar al hospital les separaron.

—Avisen a mis padres, yo no tengo fuerzas —pidió cuando le hubieron colocado en otra camilla—. El número está en mi móvil.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos. ¿Y la chica?

—No tiene familia aquí que yo sepa.

Le pasaron a una habitación donde un médico le preguntó:

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo las costillas. Me las han pateado a conciencia. También los genitales.

—Vamos a darte un calmante para aliviarte el dolor y te vamos a hacer unas radiografías.

Le inyectaron un calmante y en pocos minutos un agradable sopor se apoderó de él y le venció el sueño. El médico trabajó en su cuerpo, pero él ya no sentía nada.

Despertó confuso en la cama de una habitación del hospital, y lo primero que vio fue a Kushina y a Minato a su lado.

—Hinata… —susurró.

—Hinata está bien —respondió su madre acercándose—. La tienen en observación.

—¿Ha recuperado el conocimiento?

—Al poco rato de llegar al hospital. Tiene una buena brecha en la cabeza y una fuerte conmoción, pero se recuperará.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró—. ¿La habéis visto?

—Sí, nos dejaron entrar un momento. Está muy preocupada por ti.

Naruto asintió despacio. Le costaba mover cualquier músculo del cuerpo.

—Esa es Hinata —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. Salió a defenderme con mi casco de la moto como única arma. Podía haberle costado la vida.

—No pienses en eso ahora, por fortuna los dos podéis contarlo.

—¿Yo tengo algo serio?

—Tres costillas rotas y también una conmoción leve, además de moretones por todo el cuerpo —dijo Kushina con pesar. Le dolía cada golpe que le habían dado a su hijo.

—Lo sé. Siento cada uno de ellos.

—Y los genitales muy inflamados, vas a estar fuera de combate durante un tiempo —trató de bromear Minato.

—El suficiente.

—¿Es suficiente para qué?

—Para que ella también se recupere ¿no? —preguntó Kushina.

—No se te escapa nada. Quiero verla.

—No puedes. Las visitas en observación son restringidas, a nosotros nos han dejado verla solo un momento, y hasta las doce no se vuelve a entrar. Además, tú no te debes mover de la cama. Las costillas corren peligro de perforar el pulmón, te has librado por un pelo, así que debes guardar reposo hasta que empiecen a soldar. Te han puesto un vendaje compresivo.

Naruto se miró la mano, las uñas aparecían limpias.

—El ADN de mis uñas…

—Lo ha tomado la policía. El enfermero lo comunicó y tu padre se apresuró a llamar. Vendrán a interrogarte más tarde.

—Ha sido un atraco ¿no?

—No lo sé, papá, no estoy seguro. Al principio pidieron el dinero de la caja, pero había poca recaudación y lo sabían. Y cuando me patearon los testículos uno de ellos dijo algo muy extraño. Que lo merecía por acosar a las mujeres o algo así. No tengo ni idea de a qué se refería, yo en mi vida he acosado a nadie. Si una mujer me ha dicho no, siempre lo he respetado.

—No te quiebres la cabeza —dijo Kushina inclinándose a besarle—. Descansa cariño. Tienes un calmante en el suero, así que aprovecha y relájate. Karin vendrá a verte esta tarde; ella y Sasuke se han ocupado de ir a Ichiraku, cerrarlo y poner un cartel de «Cerrado por vacaciones».

—Menudas vacaciones…

—Estaréis sin trabajar unos días, es lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Claro.

—Duerme otro poco, te vendrá bien. El cuerpo necesita descanso para recuperarse.

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que la neblina del sueño se apoderase de él.

Hinata no podía dormir. Le habían dicho que estuvo inconsciente casi una hora debido a la conmoción cerebral producida por el golpe y todavía se sentía un poco aturdida. Lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue preguntar por Naruto, y le dijeron que estaba bien, magullado y dolorido, pero que su estado no revestía gravedad.

Sin embargo no podía quitase de la cabeza la visión de él tirado en el suelo mientras aquellos salvajes le golpeaban. Cada golpe y cada patada era como si se la estuvieran dando a ella.

Quizás no fue muy acertado usar el casco como arma, podría haber ido tras la barra y coger el cuchillo de cortar el jamón, seguro que con eso hubiera podido hacer más daño, pero no lo pensó. Solo supo que tenía que impedir que siguieran golpeándolo como fuera, y de no haber encontrado el casco lo hubiera hecho con sus manos desnudas. Esas manos pequeñas que con toda seguridad no habrían servido de nada.

Quería verle, necesitaba verle, pero le habían dicho que de momento él no podía levantarse de la cama ni ella salir del recinto de observación, que debería permanecer allí durante cuarenta y ocho interminables horas. Tendría que esperar. Al menos Kushina le había prometido la noche anterior, cuando entró un momento a verla, que la mantendría informada del estado de Naruto. Entonces aún no sabían con exactitud el alcance de sus lesiones.

Naruto dormitó toda la mañana, el calmante fuerte que le administraban con el suero le mantenía aletargado, pero se dio cuenta de que a las doce su madre salía de la habitación. Se despejó bruscamente y le preguntó a Minato:

—¿Se marcha?

—No, es la hora de visita en Observación. Ha ido a ver a Hinata.

—Se lo agradezco.

—No seas tonto, Naruto. Tu madre y yo le tenemos cariño a esa chiquilla.

Él sonrió.

—Más os vale. Y me alegro de que mamá haya salido porque hay una cosa que quería hablar contigo de hombre a hombre.

—Si es sobre si te va a quedar secuela del golpe en los genitales, el médico ha dicho que no.

—No, no es eso. ¿Te acuerdas del día de la barbacoa en la piscina cuando estuvimos hablando de las mujeres que eran nuestro tipo?

—Sí, claro —dijo Minato socarrón—, cuando tú dijiste que Hinata no lo era.

—Y tú acertaste de lleno diciendo que casi nunca nos enamoramos de las que lo son.

—Sí, así es.

—También dijiste que antes de conocer a mamá tuviste tus aventurillas.

—Las tuve.

—Yo quería preguntarte si te resultó muy difícil renunciar a las otras mujeres. Yo nunca he tenido una pareja, ni me he visto en la necesidad de decir no a una mujer para serle fiel a otra. No quiero hacerle daño a Hinata si empezamos algo.

—A esa pregunta solo puedes responderte tú mismo. A mí me resultó muy fácil, nunca deseé a otra mujer desde el momento en que empezamos a estar juntos tu madre y yo. Ni siquiera durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Me acosté con otras durante esos tres años, pero no las deseaba.

—Hinata y yo hemos estado juntos un par de veces, pero no he descubierto lo que de verdad sentía por ella hasta ayer, cuando la vi tirada en el suelo del bar y pensé que podía perderla. Y sí, me he acosado con otras pero después de haberlo hecho con ella, ya no lo he deseado.

—Entonces tú solo te has respondido a la pegunta.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió un agudo pinchazo en la nuca. A duras penas reprimió un gesto de frustración.

—Que ganas tengo de salir de aquí —murmuró.

—Tómatelo con calma, "donjuán". Ni tus testículos ni tus costillas están para aguantar una relación que empieza. Tu "doña Inés" te esperará.

—Lo sé.

Hinata vio entrar a Kushina en el recinto de Observación. Era una habitación grande con unas cuantas camas separadas entre sí por unas cortinas blancas. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó en la cara.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor. La cabeza me duele, pero con los calmantes es soportable, y menos mareada que anoche. ¿Y Naruto?

—También está mejor. Muy dolorido y medio adormilado de los calmantes también.

—A mí no me quieren dar nada muy fuerte porque no quieren que me duerma, por la conmoción. ¿Tiene algo serio?

—Tres costillas rotas y múltiples golpes, pero se pondrá bien. Anoche Karin y Sasuke fueron a cerrar el bar y han puesto un cartel de «cerrado por vacaciones» de forma provisional. Si quieres que llamemos a la otra chica para que abra…

—Fuka ya no trabaja con nosotros. No, está bien lo de las vacaciones. En unos días yo podré abrirlo de nuevo. Naruto imagino que tardará más en volver a trabajar.

—Le han dado un mes de reposo, de momento. Las costillas se podrían desplazar y perforar el pulmón si no lo hace. Y eso va a ser difícil, porque es muy inquieto.

—Ya… pero lo obligaremos.

—Por supuesto. Hinata, quiero darte las gracias.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Por salir a defenderle. Estabas en el guardarropa, podrías haberte quedado allí y resultar indemne. Con que hubieras avisado a la policía habría bastado.

—No podía. Cuando abrí la puerta alertada por el ruido no sabía qué estaba pasando. Pero al ver lo que le estaban haciendo… ¿Cómo iba a dejar que siguieran golpeándolo?

—Y saliste a defenderlo armada con un casco.

—Sí. Suena ridículo ¿verdad?

—No, pequeña, suena valiente.

—Yo… no podía, simplemente… no podía… No me importaba lo que pudieran hacerme a mí. Solo sabía que tenía que parar aquello.

—Lo sé —dijo agarrándole la mano—. Y todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás.

—Los van a pillar, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Naruto logró hacerse con el ADN de uno de ellos y si están fichados, cosa muy probable, les detendrán en breve. Y Minato y yo nos encargaremos de que paguen lo que os han hecho.

—Sí, por favor. Que lo paguen.

—Hinata… ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras avisar? Algún familiar o amigo…

—Mi tía vive en el pueblo. Nos separamos un poco enfadadas, pero en navidades volví y arreglamos las cosas. Aunque no sé si quiero preocuparla con esto.

—Yo me enfadaría mucho si a uno de mis hijos le ocurriera algo y no me lo dijeran por no preocuparme.

—De acuerdo. ¿Querrías llamarla tú? No me dejan tener aquí el móvil y si la llaman del hospital se va a preocupar mucho más.

—Por supuesto, dame el número y cuando acabe la hora de la visita, la llamo.

—Gracias. Tranquilízala, dile que estoy bien.

—Por supuesto. También le diré que te vamos a cuidar hasta que te recuperes.

—Gracias.

La enfermera recorrió las distintas camas anunciando el fin de la visita y Kushina se inclinó sobre Hinata y la volvió a besar para despedirse.

—Volveré esta tarde en la siguiente visita. Cuídate mucho, descansa, y no te preocupes por Naruto, él está bien.

—Hasta luego.

A media tarde, un agente de policía se presentó en el hospital para interrogar a Naruto.

Le dijo que el ADN del agresor estaba en los bancos de datos de la policía y que en cuanto firmara una declaración y pusiera la denuncia correspondiente, le detendrían. Minato dijo que se encargaría de redactarla y traerla para que la firmase al día siguiente. Estaba impaciente por ver a aquellos malnacidos entre rejas.

Cuando el agente salía se encontró con Karin. Con sus casi cinco meses de embarazo, el vientre empezaba a verse abultado.

—¡Hola, Naruto! —dijo inclinándose sobre él para besarle—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—He estado mejor. Me duele hasta el alma, y para colmo me están matando de hambre.

—¿No te dan de comer?

Naruto señaló el bote de suero.

—Esa mierda.

—¡Vaya por Dios! Yo que te he traído unos bombones…

—Eso para postre, primero un bocata de jamón.

Ella le revolvió el pelo.

—Estás mejor, no hay duda. ¿Cómo está Hinata?

—Mamá la vio esta mañana a la hora de la visita. Dice que bien.

—Lo está, Naruto —respondió la aludida.

—Yo la veré luego —repuso Karin—. Y ya serán dos opiniones para que te fíes más.

—Sí me fío… pero quiero verla.

—Ya la verás, ten paciencia.

Una enfermera entró con una bandeja con un brik pequeño de zumo, y desenganchó el bote de suero del soporte.

—Van a empezar a darte de comer, a ver cómo responde tu estómago.

Naruto miró desolado la bandeja después de que la enfermera hubo salido.

—¿Comer? ¿Qué entiende esta mujer por comer? ¿Y mi bocata de jamón?

—No seas bestia, Naruto. Tienes que empezar por poco. Te prometo que cuando el médico lo autorice yo te traeré el bocata de jamón.

—Bueno, trae, algo es algo.

Karin se quedó mientras Kuchina y Minato iban a su casa a darse una ducha. Luego regresaron, Kushina vestida con ropa cómoda para quedarse a pasar la noche.

Iban a dar las ocho y Karin se preparó para ir a ver a Hinata antes de marcharse, cuando Naruto se incorporó con cuidado.

—Voy a ir yo.

—Naruto… —intervino Kushina agarrándole del brazo.

—Voy a ir, mamá. Ya me han quitado el suero, puedo moverme, he tomado el zumo y no he vomitado. Tengo una coraza que me oprime el pecho para evitar que las costillas se muevan, y te prometo que voy a ir con muchísimo cuidado… pero tengo que verla.

Minato intervino.

—Déjale ir. No va a estar tranquilo hasta que la vea.

Su mujer se volvió enfadada hacia él.

—Eso, tú apóyame…

—En sus circunstancias yo habría ido y tú lo sabes. Voy a buscarle una silla de ruedas. Y tú —dijo fijando la mirada en su hijo con firmeza, una firmeza a la que Naruto no estaba acostumbrado— vas a prometerme que será solo hoy y que vas a respetar las indicaciones del médico.

—Te lo prometo.

—Bien, espera aquí.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hinata escrutaba la puerta de entrada a Observación esperando ver llegar a Kushina. Le había prometido que iría y le seguiría dando información sobre el estado de Naruto. Lo que no esperaba era ver entrar al propio Naruto en una silla de ruedas empujada por Minato. El corazón le empezó a palpitar con fuerza al ver el aspecto demacrado que presentaba la piel bronceada y las profundas ojeras.

Minato acompañó a su hijo hasta la cama y preguntó:

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Hinata?

—Mejor.

—Me alegro. Os dejo, vendré a recogerte cuando termine la visita. Y ya sabes lo que has prometido.

—Descuida.

Hinata apenas podía creerse que estuviera allí. Se había hecho a la idea de no verle en unos días y ahora no sabía qué decirle. Fue él quien habló primero, conmovido por el moretón que presentaba en la mejilla, producido por el codazo que la derribó.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Un poco mareada aún y con dolor de cabeza.

—¿No te han dado calmantes?

—Muy suaves porque debido a la conmoción no quieren que duerma demasiado.

—¿Y la herida?

—Uf, me han afeitado parte de la cabeza para ponerme unas grapas.

—¿En serio? ¿Grapas?

—Eso me han dicho.

—Voy a tener que dejar de llamarte doña Hinata y empezar a decirte Robocop.

—No te burles, por favor. ¿Y tú, cómo estás tú?

—No mucho mejor. A mí me han vendado como si fuera la momia del mismísimo Tutankamón. Menuda pareja hacemos, ¿eh?, Robocop y Tutankamón.

Hinata no pudo dejar de reír.

—Un poco extraña, la verdad.

—Pero estamos aquí, Hinata, y es lo que importa.

—Sí.

Naruto alargó la mano tratando de agarrar la de ella, pero la distancia que marcaba la silla de ruedas le impedía alcanzarla. Y él necesitaba tocarla, sentir su calor, comprobar que la sangre seguía corriendo por sus venas. Apoyó las manos en los antebrazos y con dificultad y con cada músculo y golpe protestando, se alzó para sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama. Le agarró la mano y empezó a acariciársela. Su voz sonó un poco temblorosa cuando le dijo:

—Menudo susto me has dado…

—¡Anda que tú a mí…!

—Tenías que haberme hecho caso, haberte quedado en el guardarropa y llamado a la policía.

—No podía… sencillamente no podía. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que siguieran golpeándote? ¿Lo habrías hecho tú en mi caso?

—No.

Naruto se dobló sobe sí mismo lo mejor que pudo, ignorando las punzadas de las costillas y colocó los labios sobre los de Hinata. Los dejó allí, quietos durante un momento, consciente del lugar en que estaban, pero no pudo resistirse. Ni quiso. Los de ella temblaban bajo los suyos, transmitiéndole su calor… y muchas más cosas. No fue un contacto sexual ni apasionado, iba mucho más allá. Los labios abiertos, apoyados unos contra otros, mostraban sentimientos profundos. Naruto maldijo el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban, se moría por expresarle sus sentimientos ahora que los tenía claros. Por ver el amor reflejado en los grandes ojos perla de Hinata sin que hiciera ningún esfuerzo por reprimirlo.

Unos pasos que se acercaban les hicieron separarse, pero los ojos continuaron hablando. Alguien se acercó a la cama de Hinata.

—¡Tía! —exclamó esta asombrada.

Una mujer menuda y enérgica se inclinó sobre ella al otro lado de la cama.

—Hola, Hinata. Una señora me llamó para decirme lo que te había ocurrido.

—Fue mi madre —comentó Naruto.

—Entonces tú eres el chico que trabaja con ella en el bar.

—Sí, soy Naruto.

— Y yo su tía Ayame. A ti también te han atacado.

—Sí, a mí también.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo dirigiéndose a su sobrina—. ¿Te cuidan aquí como es debido?

—Sí, tía. Las enfermeras son muy competentes, están muy pendientes de mí.

—Si tienes alguna queja solo dímelo.

Naruto no dudó ni por un momento que aquella formidable mujer pondría el hospital patas arriba si tenía alguna duda de que su sobrina no estaba bien atendida. Y se alegró mucho de que no le hubiera pillado besándola, porque no tendría miramientos con sus costillas fracturadas.

—No, todo está bien. Pero no era necesario que vinieras, no tengo nada grave; estaré en casa en un par de días.

—Tonterías. Tanto aquí como en tu casa necesitarás cuidados un tiempo.

Naruto respiró tranquilo de saber que Hinata no estaría sola cuando saliera del hospital.

—Tu tía tiene razón. Es bueno que estés atendida hasta que te repongas del todo.

—El chico piensa con la cabeza.

Una enfermera se acercó para dar por finalizada la visita y Minato entró para llevarle a su habitación. Le hubiera gustado besarla de nuevo, pero se limitó a mirarla con intensidad, haciéndola sonrojarse. Esperaba que ella hubiera leído en su mirada lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

—Cuídate, Hinata —murmuró.

—También tú.

.

.

.


	31. 30

.

.

*****Capítulo 30*****

.

.

.

A Naruto le dieron el alta a la mañana siguiente, pero no quiso marcharse del hospital sin ver a Hinata, de modo que esperó hasta la hora de visita en Observación. Minato le presentó una declaración para que la firmase y se ocupó de llevarla a comisaría mientras Kushina permaneció con él para llevarle a casa. Le había pedido que se instalase en El Remolino hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero Naruto lo había rechazado; hacía mucho que vivía solo y quería estar en su casa.

A las doce se presentó, ya vestido para marcharse y de nuevo en la silla de ruedas, en Observación. Hinata le esperaba impaciente, sabía que se las apañaría para ir de nuevo a visitarla, y su mirada no se apartaba de la puerta. Deseaba, necesitaba volver a verle, tratar de leer en sus ojos lo que su mirada había intentado transmitirle la noche anterior, lo que sus labios le habían insinuado apenas antes de que su tía apareciera.

Pero fue esta la primera que entró en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, y cuando Naruto llegó se encontraba ya junto a la cama.

En esta ocasión no se levantó de la silla de ruedas y su mirada no le transmitió nada especial, solo interés por salud.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Mucho mejor. El dolor de cabeza va desapareciendo. ¿Y tú?

—También. Me han dado el alta, y en cuanto termine la visita me marcho a casa.

—Eso es estupendo, Naruto. A mí me la darán esta tarde o mañana según me han dicho.

—No podré venir a verte luego, deberé hacer reposo casi absoluto durante una semana.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que te pongas bien cuanto antes.

—Ichiraku…

—Estará cerrado por vacaciones unos días y luego lo abriré de nuevo. Entre Karui y yo lo llevaremos hasta que tú vuelvas.

—Seguro que sí, pero no te apresures tú tampoco a incorporarte, espera a estar del todo restablecida.

—Claro.

Naruto quería decirle muchas cosas, impaciente por naturaleza se moría por hablarle de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, por tocarla, por besarla, pero la tía Ayame no se apartaba un centímetro de la cama de su sobrina y le observaba con mirada fiera, por lo que se limitó a conversar de temas banales y ni siquiera se atrevió a besarla en la mejilla al terminar la visita. Se despidió de forma cortés y se marchó a su casa, acompañado de su madre.

Se instaló en el salón rodeado de todos los aparatos electrónicos que pudieran distraerle: móvil, consola, televisión y un libro y se dispuso a pasar la semana más aburrida de su vida.

Minato y Karin fueron a verle por la tarde. Su padre, que conocía al agente que llevaba el caso, le trajo noticias.

—Parece ser que lo del atraco fue una excusa para darte una paliza, hay una mujer detrás de todo esto.

Karin suspiró.

—Siempre pensé que tus líos de faldas te traerían problemas.

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Naruto impaciente.

—Una tal Fuka Kazuma. ¿La conoces?

—¡Hija de puta! Es la otra camarera de Ichiraku; Hinata la despidió hace un par de semanas. Y en esta ocasión estás equivocada, Karin, lo que me ha traído problemas ha sido ignorarla, no liarme con ella. Lleva mucho tiempo tirándome los tejos, pero yo he pasado, no me gustaba.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que no todas las mujeres te gustan, que eres selectivo.

—Pues claro que lo soy.

—¿Y por qué la despidió Hinata? —preguntó Minato.

—Es una lianta, le contó a Hinata una mentira y ella la descubrió. Dijo que no quería esa clase de personas entre sus empleados, pero Fuka piensa que el despido es cosa mía.

—¿Y lo es?

—Es cosa de los dos. Ni Hinata ni yo estábamos a gusto trabajando con ella.

—Pues va a pasarse una temporadita en la cárcel como instigadora de un delito de lesiones. Uno de los asaltantes, el que tiene antecedentes penales es pariente suyo, primo segundo, creo. Le dijo que se había tenido que ir de Ichiraku porque tú la acosabas en el trabajo. Ha confesado en cuanto le detuvieron.

—Jamás, papá, jamás he hecho tal cosa. En mi vida he acosado a una mujer y mucho menos a esta.

—Bien, mañana me ocuparé de la denuncia… Porque vas a denunciarla, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Convendría que Hinata también la firmara.

—Lo hará, estoy seguro.

—Y ahora, una noticia —dijo Karin. Le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el vientre—. Puedes saludar a tu sobrina.

—¿Es una niña?

—Sí, me lo han confirmado esta mañana.

—¡Bien! Me encantará pervertirla, enseñarle a jugar al futbol, a boxear y todas esas cosas que se supone que no hacen las chicas.

—A mi suegra le dará un ataque, pero por mi parte no hay problema, mientras no me la aficiones a las motos.

—No te prometo nada.

Karin se sentía contenta de ver a su hermano tan animado, a pesar de las costillas rotas y la paliza. Le notaba una alegría en la cara que nunca le había visto antes.

—¿Has sabido algo de Hinata? —le preguntó.

—La vi esta mañana, pero estaba con el dragón. Y me da la impresión de que la va a custodiar con ferocidad hasta que se marche. Anoche me miraba con cara de «no te acerques a menos de dos metros de mi sobrina».

—¿Y tú vas a hacerle caso?

Naruto se miró las costillas con aire contrito y comentó:

—No estoy para muchas batallas yo ahora. Esperaré.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

—Me limitaré a llamarla por teléfono para decirle lo de la denuncia, pero te agradecería que te pasaras por su casa a ver cómo está cuando le den el alta.

—Claro.

—Eres un sol de hermana.

—Di mejor que no quiero que te escondas de mis amigas en mis fiestas de cumpleaños. Hinata me gusta.

—Y a mí —añadió Minato.

—Me alegro. Pero si no os gustara, me daría igual. A quien le tiene que gustar es a mí.

—Lo sabemos, trasto, lo sabemos. Y también sabemos que te gusta mucho.

Naruto rio, y sus manos se dispararon a las costillas para calmar el dolor que le producía la risa. Sí, en verdad no estaba para muchos trotes, mejor esperar.

.

.

.


	32. 31

.

.

*****Capítulo 31*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los últimos doce días se le habían hecho interminables encerrado en casa. En general no paraba en ella y el encierro forzoso lo tenía desquiciado. Eso, y el no saber nada de Hinata. La había llamado dos veces, pero en ambas ocasiones su tía había respondido a la llamada diciéndole que estaba descansando y que no la podía molestar.

Naruto sabía que era mentira, pero aunque hubiera sido verdad, si le hubiera dicho a Hinata que la había llamado, esta le habría telefoneado más tarde. Estaba seguro de que la mujer le estaba filtrando las llamadas y eso le molestaba mucho. Había hecho a Karin ir a verla y esta le había contado que se encontraba muy recuperada y que estaba planeando reabrir Ichiraku en unos días. Naruto se maldecía por no poder estar con ella cuando lo hiciera, por tener que permanecer en su casa; aunque ya no debía hacer un reposo tan exhaustivo, el médico había sido muy tajante. Nada de pasar mucho rato de pie ni hacer esfuerzos. Y se había reiterado en el mes de baja.

Su familia se turnaba para ir a verle, para llevarle comida y hacerle compañía, pero su malhumor no menguaba por ello. Lo único bueno era que tanto Fuka como sus compinches habían sido detenidos y Minato estaba agilizando los trámites para que se los juzgara sin posibilidad de salir bajo fianza. Esa zorra iba a pagar por su delito.

Aquella tarde de domingo después de que Mikoto y Konan se hubieran marchado, su hermana le telefoneó.

—Buenas noticias, Naruto. El dragón ha vuelto a su cueva e Ichiraku está abierto desde el viernes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Hinata me ha llamado para decírmelo, y para preguntarme por ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué coño no me ha llamado para preguntármelo a mí?

—Cálmate, piensa que estás pasando de ella, no sabe nada de tus llamadas.

—¿Y tú no se lo has dicho?

—No, creo que preferiría que se lo dijeras tú.

—Sí, supongo que sí. La llamaré luego, imagino que ahora estará en el bar.

—Casi seguro.

—¿Y un WhatsApp para que lo vea más tarde?

—Mejor la llamas.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que tú sabes cómo os gustan las cosas a las mujeres.

—A cierto tipo de mujeres, sí.

—Vale.

—¿Y mi sobrina?

—Muy bien. Estamos aquí leyendo.

—¿Leyendo? Hace una tarde preciosa, ¿qué hacéis encerradas?

—Sasuke no tiene ganas de salir.

—Vaya por Dios. ¡Qué poquita sangre tiene ese marido tuyo, Karin! Espero que al menos en la cama tenga más vitalidad.

Karin ignoró el comentario. El tema de Sasuke y la cama prefería olvidarlo, porque no la había tocado desde la noche de bodas. No sabía si con el embarazo no la encontraba atractiva o temía hacerle daño a la niña, pero la verdad era que nada más meterse en la cama se quedaba dormido y ella se volvía hacia el otro lado tratando de justificar su comportamiento con mil excusas.

—A los dos nos apetece descansar, Naruto. La semana de trabajo pasa factura.

—Supongo. Yo me subo por las paredes de estar aquí encerrado.

—Lo sé, pero debes tener paciencia. Ahora te dejo, es hora de ir organizando la cena, tu sobrina reclama comida. Nunca en mi vida he estado tan hambrienta.

—Vale, que os aproveche, preciosa.

Aguantó como pudo la tarde y la noche, pero a las doce y media pasadas cogió el móvil y llamó a Hinata. Si estaba aún en el bar, un domingo por la noche habría poco público, y al menos necesitaba oír su voz. Ella respondió al segundo timbrazo.

—Hola, Robocop.

—¿Naruto?

—¿A cuántos otros les permites llamarte así?

—Nadie más que tú se burla de mí.

—Ni que yo me entere. Es una prerrogativa solo mía, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cómo estás? Un pajarito me ha dicho que has vuelto a abrir Ichiraku.

—Sí, el viernes; pero Karui insiste en que cerremos temprano, porque no hay mucha gente y dice que debo descansar. Ya estoy en casa.

—Tiene toda la razón. ¿Y tus grapas, cómo van?

—Ya no las tengo, me las quitaron hace un par de días.

—¡Vaya por Dios, yo que me moría de ganas de verlas!

—No pensaba enseñártelas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque son algo íntimo.

—¿Íntimo? —Naruto sonrió. Su malhumor se disipaba por momentos. ¡Cómo había echado de menos las salidas de Hinata, su forma de entender las cosas!—. Permíteme recordarte que he visto partes tuyas mucho más íntimas.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Pues yo no quiero olvidarlo.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Naruto estuvo a punto de soltarlo todo, que estaba enamorado de ella, que se moría de ganas de tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo… pero se dijo que no iba a decírselo por teléfono, que quería tenerla delante cuando lo hiciera y ver esa cara adorable sonrojarse. De modo que cambió de tema.

—No has venido a verme.

—¿Por qué debería haber ido?

—Porque estoy convaleciente y te he echado mucho de menos. —Maldición, otra vez estaba a punto de decirlo—. Y tú puedes moverte y yo no. Ni siquiera has devuelto mis llamadas.

—¿Qué llamadas?

—Las que te he hecho estos días para saber cómo estabas. Siempre se ponía tu tía y me decía que estabas descansando, que ya me llamarías cuando te despertases. Pero no lo hiciste.

—¿De verdad me has llamado? No me ha dicho nada.

—Pues claro que te he llamado, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?, pero me imagino que no soy santo de su devoción y por eso te lo ha ocultado.

Hinata sintió que algo se le expandía dentro. La tristeza que le producía pensar que él ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar cómo estaba le había impedido llamarle a su vez.

—Pensabas que estaba pasando de ti, ¿verdad?

—No, solo que estarías muy ocupado. Todo el día recibiendo visitas…

—Lo de las visitas es cierto, mi familia y la de Konan se han estado turnando para hacerme compañía este tiempo.

Hinata calló para no decirle que no se refería a ese tipo de visitas, sino a sus muchas amigas.

—Aparte de ellos, he estado bastante aburrido. Viendo películas, jugando a la consola… pero aburrido a muerte. Te he echado de menos, Hinata.

—Yo también… he estado muy aburrida. Jugando a las cartas con mi tía todo el tiempo. Ojalá hubiera tenido una consola.

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

—Mucho, pero hace tiempo que no los disfruto. En el bar del pueblo había un par de ordenadores con algunos juegos anticuados y a veces los pedía y echaba un rato. Ahora estoy esperando a que salga la nueva consola para comprármela.

Naruto cambió de tema, no quería hablar de videojuegos.

—¿Vas a venir a verme entonces?

—Claro… si quieres… Puedo pasarme mañana después del mediodía un rato.

—¿Y por qué no mejor el martes, que no trabajas? Podrías venir a pasar el día conmigo… Te invito a comer y luego jugamos un rato a la consola. La mía no es la última, pero seguro que es mejor que el ordenador del bar de tu pueblo. Si no tienes otros planes, claro.

—No, no tengo otros planes.

—Entonces ¿te espero?

—De acuerdo.

—Le diré a Chiyo que nos prepare algo rico. Y no te entretengo más, que mañana debes madrugar. Hasta el martes.

—Hasta el martes, Naruto.

Él colgó y mirando el móvil con sorna pensó: «Que te crees tú que vamos a jugar a la consola».

Parecía un adolescente en su primera cita. Desde el amanecer estaba despierto y en su interior se agolpaban multitud de sentimientos contradictorios: nervios, impaciencia e incluso inseguridad, algo que nunca había sentido antes. En vano trataba de decirse que ella lo quería, que se lo había confesado hacía apenas unas semanas; su mente no dejaba de tejer inseguridades. ¿Y si ya no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si no quería empezar una relación con alguien con quien trabajaba a diario? ¿Y si su fama de follapavas, como le llamaba Karin, la asustaba hasta el punto de no querer una relación con él?

Luego, la imagen de Hinata corriendo a defenderle con el casco en la mano se imponía y se tranquilizaba un poco. Para volver a comenzar un rato después.

Kushina llegó como cada mañana a traerle comida, esa comida especial que él le había encargado a Chiyo el día anterior y le encontró nervioso e inquieto, más de lo habitual. Le ayudó a preparar la mesa con mantel, copas y servilletas pulcramente dobladas, y luego se despidió de él con un beso y una recomendación:

—Escucha a tus costillas… si empiezan a protestar, hazles caso.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Tú sabes a qué viene. Si necesitas algo, llama,

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada, cariño.

Hinata llegó sobre la una. A esa hora ya la impaciencia lo estaba matando, había cogido el móvil tres veces para llamarla y preguntarle si iba a tardar mucho o si se lo había pensado mejor y no iba a ir, pero cuando al fin el timbre sonó el alivio le hizo respirar hondo. Se apresuró a abrir.

—Hola, doña Hinata... pensaba que ya no venías…

—¿Llego tarde? Creí que habías dicho que viniese a almorzar. Me he entretenido en preparar un postre.

—Sí, sí… es que la paciencia no es lo mío, no me gusta esperar. Y no era necesario que trajeras nada.

La hizo pasar. No podía dejar de mirarla, parecía que en vez de unos pocos días llevara meses sin verla.

«Calma, Naruto… acaba de llegar. No le saltes encima a las primeras de cambio».

—Ponte cómoda —dijo.

Hinata se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó en vaqueros y jersey, un jersey ajustado y sexy que hizo que se le secara la boca. Le alargó un recipiente rectangular.

—Es un tiramisú, espero que te guste.

—Seguro que sí.

—No sabía tus preferencias en cuestión de postres, solo sé cómo te gusta el café y la cerveza.

—Ya lo irás aprendiendo…

Hinata lo miró. El tono de voz de Naruto era suave y cálido y su mirada… se sentía incapaz de sostener esa mirada azul y penetrante que no se había apartado de ella ni un segundo desde que había llegado. Sintió el rubor subir por su cara una vez más, y también una vez más se maldijo por ello.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó para aliviar la tensión que de pronto se había instalado entre ambos.

—Estoy mejor. El médico ya me ha autorizado a moverme por la casa, aunque sin hacer esfuerzos. Y me ha cambiado el vendaje compresivo por una faja que me puedo quitar para dormir.

—Eso es estupendo. Debía resultarte muy incómodo.

—Supongo que igual que tus grapas.

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto muy suyo que lo volvió loco. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de esos pequeños gestos tan adorables?

—Quiero verla.

—¿Las grapas? Ya te dije que no las tengo.

—La cicatriz.

—No… no, Naruto.

—Sí, Hinata —dijo con voz firme.

Le dio la vuelta y ella no opuso resistencia. Levantó con cuidado el pelo hasta encontrar la zona recién afeitada y la línea rojiza e irregular y se inclinó a besarla. Como el día del hospital, se limitó a poner los labios sobre ella, pero el contacto leve le provocó a Hinata un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se separó con brusquedad, y se apartó. Estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido buena idea ir a pasar el día con él, por mucho que le hubiera alegrado su invitación.

—Bueno, ya la has visto —dijo sacudiéndose el pelo para ocultarla.

—Sí, y no me basta.

—¿No… no te basta? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso quieres verla otra vez? Es horrorosa, Naruto, la he mirado en el espejo. Me da mucha vergüenza que la veas… que la vea nadie, quiero decir.

—Me da igual el resto el mundo, pero te vas a tener que acostumbrar a dejarme ver tus intimidades, doña Hinata… incluidas las cicatrices.

—Estás… muy raro… ¿es por el aburrimiento? Podemos jugar a la consola un rato, si quieres.

—No, no quiero. Tengo otros juegos en mente —dijo acercándose, y agarrándole la cara entre las manos la besó. Esta vez no se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los de ella sino que la obligó a abrirlos y se apoderó de su boca con un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos. Sentimientos que nunca había tenido antes al besar a una mujer. Hinata trató de resistirse, aquello no era lo acordado, se suponía que iban a mantener su relación en el terreno puramente laboral, que no iban a volver a enrollarse. Naruto debía estar muy desesperado para acudir a ella… la estaba utilizando para aliviar su aislamiento.

Al notar su resistencia Naruto se separó y ahondó en su mirada, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que ella ya no sintiera por él lo mismo que antes.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?

Ella bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de él.

—Sabes bien lo que ocurre… dijimos…

—Es eso… lo que dijimos… no es que no me quieras…

—Claro que te quiero… ya lo sabes. Te lo confesé en un momento de debilidad y no debí hacerlo… pero eso no significa que puedas utilizarme para aliviar tu aburrimiento o lo que sea que te pasa. No tienes derecho. No voy a permitir que te burles de mí en esto.

Él avanzó dos pasos para acercarse de nuevo a ella, y le agarró la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

—Mírame, Hinata. No te he hecho venir para aliviar mi aburrimiento. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? Si te he pedido que vengas es porque no aguanto más tiempo sin verte, porque cuando te vi tirada en el suelo sentí que me moría… que si tú no despertabas la vida dejaba de tener sentido para mí. En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía por ti, cuando pensé que podía perderte. Quise decírtelo en el hospital, pero apareció tu tía. Estoy loco por ti, doña Hinata.

—Naruto… no me hagas concebir esperanzas si no estás seguro… Yo puedo tomarme tus palabras muy en serio y…

Vio terror en los ojos de ella, auténtico pavor a dejar salir sus sentimientos y que él solo la considerase una distracción. Una más de sus mujeres.

—Tómatelas en serio; estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata. Créeme, por favor… Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie. Ni siquiera por Konan, que fue el amor de mi juventud. Ninguna de las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama han significado nada… Tú eres la primera… La única.

Había tanta emoción en su voz que Hinata sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se abrazó a él sin acordarse de las costillas lastimadas. Pero a Naruto no le importó, la estrechó con fuerza y percibió el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la chica. Permanecieron abrazados mucho rato, en silencio, con la emoción contenida de los sentimientos recién expresados. Después ella levantó la cabeza y buscó la boca de Naruto.

Fue un beso largo, intenso, lleno de sentimientos y de pasión a la vez. Cuando se separaron, ella vio un brillo travieso en los ojos de Naruto. Él le susurró al oído:

—Espero que estés depilada, doña Hinata.

Un ramalazo de excitación la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

—¿Por?

—Porque si no lo estás me importa un bledo. Vamos a comer y luego te voy a llevar a la cama estés como estés. Y no te voy a dejar salir de ella hasta mañana.

—Estoy perfecta. Pero tú no, tú no puedes hacer esfuerzos; tienes tres costillas rotas, recuérdalo.

—No los haré… En cuestiones de sexo solo te he enseñado lo básico… hay muchas cosas que aún no hemos experimentado y en las que yo no tengo que hacer esfuerzo alguno. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que estoy deseando aprenderlas.

—Vamos a comer entonces… Me encantaría saltarme el almuerzo, pero debo tomarme una maldita pastilla que no debo ingerir sin comida. Y tengo mucho interés en curarme cuanto antes. No puedo dejar a mi chica sola en la barra de un bar de copas con tanto salido suelto.

—Tu chica ha colocado una barra de hierro en el guardarropa y otra detrás del mostrador, y se ha apuntado a defensa personal.

Naruto la miró divertido.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¡Esa es mi Hinata!

Se metieron en la cama inmediatamente después del último bocado de una exquisita comida que apenas pudieron saborear. La mirada de uno perdida en la otra, las manos abandonaban el tenedor para acariciarse con demasiada frecuencia, el amor y el deseo pintado en cada gesto. Un nudo de impaciencia cerraba sus estómagos y a mitad del primer plato desistieron y dejando los restos de la comida sobre la mesa se fueron a la cama cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes. Se desnudaron el uno al otro y Hinata no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor al contemplar los moretones que aún quedaban en el cuerpo de él.

—Dios mío, tienes cardenales por todo el cuerpo… ¿Cómo voy a tocarte sin hacerte daño?

—Cuando era pequeño mi madre y Chiyo besaban mis rasguños para que dolieran menos. Puedes hacer lo mismo.

—Hay mucho que besar entonces.

—Y no pienso permitir que te saltes ninguno.

—No lo haré… todos y cada uno de tus golpes tendrán mi atención —dijo inclinándose a besarle las costillas.

—Ven a la cama, estaremos más cómodos. Yo también he puesto sábanas limpias —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¡No te burles!

—Lo siento, Hinata, pero eso no lo vas a conseguir. Disfruto con ello casi tanto como besándote y no pienso renunciar a ninguna de las dos cosas. De modo que ve haciéndote a la idea de que voy a burlarme de ti el resto de tu vida.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él y preguntó con una nota de emoción en la voz:

—¿El resto de mi vida?

—Es mi intención. Si no te encuentras capaz de soportarlo…

—Lo soportaré… soy una chica fuerte.

—Eso espero —dijo tendiéndose con cuidado en la cama y acomodando a Hinata a su lado—, porque te espera una dura tarde de trabajo. Recuerda que yo estoy convaleciente.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —preguntó con picardía.

—¿Qué te parece por besar los moretones? Luego puedes seguir con el resto de mis partes lastimadas.

Hinata empezó a besar cada uno de los golpes. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía más y más desinhibida, más audaz y necesitaba menos indicaciones de Naruto. Le hizo el amor sentada a horcajadas sobre él descubriendo el placer de tomar el mando, aprendió muchos puntos erógenos que desconocía en el cuerpo de ambos, a usar las manos y la boca. Al final de aquella tarde había tenido más sexo que en el resto de su vida anterior.

Las sombras habían invadido ya la habitación y mientras la mano grande y bronceada recorría despacio su vientre, Hinata supo que nunca iba a tener suficiente de Naruto Namikaze, que siempre iba a querer más de él. Más besos, más sexo… más amor. Y ella iba a entregarse a aquella relación en cuerpo y alma, a conseguir que él nunca volviera a desear a otra mujer.

—No te preocupes por eso. Los Namikaze una vez hemos encontrado a la mujer de nuestra vida, somos fieles hasta la muerte, no importa lo que hayamos sido antes.

Ella levantó la cabeza de la almohada y lo miró perpleja. Estaba segura de no haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Sigues siendo transparente para mí, aunque esté oscuro. Tranquila, cariño, que este "Don Juan" ya ha encontrado a su "Doña Inés".

.

.

.


	33. 32

.

.

*****Capítulo 32*****

.

.

.

Dos años después

Tirada en el sofá y con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Naruto, Hinata disfrutaba de uno de los momentos del día que más le gustaban. Desde hacía casi un año era rara la noche que no pasaban juntos, bien en casa de ella o en la de él. Al principio habían sido un par de noches por semana, pero poco a poco se habían ido acostumbrando a estar juntos cada vez con más asiduidad.

Después de cerrar el bar se marchaban en la moto como Hinata había soñado tantas veces y, apretada contra su espalda, ya abrazándole sin disimulos, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Cenaban y se iban a la cama, salvo los lunes en que se permitían el lujo de tumbarse en el sofá a ver una película disfrutando de la sensación de no tener que madrugar al día siguiente.

Casi nunca la terminaban, solían enrollarse mucho antes del final y acababan haciendo el amor con el sonido de la televisión de fondo porque a menudo se olvidaban hasta de apagarla.

Ella se había sorprendido al encontrar en Naruto a un hombre encantador que la enamoraba más a cada día que pasaba, aunque continuara burlándose de ella y de sus sonrojos siempre que podía. Y le encantaba provocarle sonrojos nuevos a menudo.

Los martes los solían pasar juntos desde el principio y él la mimaba como nunca lo había hecho nadie; cocinaba para ella, salían a pasear o al cine y a veces se iban en la moto de excursión a pasar el día en el campo o recorriendo los pueblos de alrededor. O terminando la película que habían dejado a medias la noche anterior.

Aquel martes estaban en casa de él. Tirados en el sofá, Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Naruto, que le acariciaba el pelo, cosa que le encantaba. Los dedos bronceados jugueteaban con los mechones mientras Hinata ronroneaba de placer como una gata. Le maravillaba haber despertado en ella tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones que desconocía tanto sexuales como afectivas. Y la alumna había acabado aventajando al maestro, tenía una curiosidad innata para todo, y tantas ganas de aprender que convertía en un placer enseñarle cualquier cosa, desde una nueva postura sexual hasta un rincón de la ciudad.

También ella le había enseñado muchas cosas. Le había enseñado a amar, y a comprender que lo que una vez había sentido por Konan no era nada comparado con lo que esta pequeña mujercita despertaba en él. Después de dos años juntos, la vida sin Hinata no tenía sentido; despertarse por la mañana y ver su cara sonriente en la almohada era el mejor regalo que le había hecho la vida.

De pronto los dedos de Naruto se detuvieron y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Has hablado con Konan hace poco? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió Hinata—. Hace ya unas semanas que no sé nada de ella.

—Yo hablé con Yahiko hace un par de días.

—¿Les pasa algo? —preguntó inquieta.

—No, al menos nada malo. Están pensando en casarse.

Hinata volvió a reclinar la cabeza y murmuró:

—Ah… es normal, ya llevan de novios mucho tiempo.

—He estado pensando…

—¿En qué?

—En que quizás algún día tú querrás casarte y tener niños y todo eso ¿no?

Hinata sintió que aquella era una pregunta trampa. Naruto y ella llevaban ya dos años juntos y habían sido los dos años más felices de su vida. Claro que quería tener hijos con él un día, y siempre había soñado con casarse. Pero sabía que él no era ese tipo de hombre, bastante extraño era ya que hubiera dejado su antigua vida y pasara todo su tiempo con ella, que le fuera fiel. Porque de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

—No especialmente —contestó evasiva.

—¿No? Todas las mujeres quieren casarse y formar una familia.

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco asustarlo con expectativas que él no deseaba cumplir.

—Bueno, quizás algún día. De momento estoy muy bien así.

Naruto sonrió y reanudó el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

—He estado pensando en que quizás deberíamos dar un paso en nuestra relación —dijo en un tono suave, como quien anuncia un cambio en el tiempo.

Hinata aguantó la respiración por un momento. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle?

—¿Qué tipo de paso? —preguntó con cautela. Sabía que era reacio al compromiso y no se esperaba en absoluto sus palabras.

—Para empezar creo que deberíamos decirle a tu tía que estamos juntos… hacerlo oficial.

Hasta el momento Naruto se había negado a acompañar a Hinata al pueblo en las ocasiones en que esta había ido a ver a Ayame.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella levantándose de golpe y mirándole—. ¿Quieres enfrentarte al dragón?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Alguna vez tendrá que ser. Ha llegado el momento, supongo.

—Pues si estás decidido, cuando quieras.

—También podríamos vivir juntos.

Ahí a Hinata se le paralizó el corazón. Aunque hacía meses que apenas se separaban, ambos conservaban sus respectivas casas, hacían sus compras y cocinaban por separado. Uno siempre era el invitado del otro.

—¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

—Sí, doña Hinata. Ya casi lo hacemos ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no pasamos la noche separados? Aunque tengas la regla.

—Mucho.

—Estamos siempre paseando ropa de una casa a la otra. Y pagamos dos alquileres… algo del todo innecesario.

Los ojos de Hinata rebosaban emoción. Naruto continuó con una sonrisa pícara:

—Pero si no quieres… si dices que estás bien así… pues te lo volveré a preguntar en unos meses. Y así tendrás tiempo para hacerte a la idea.

—No hace falta… creo que me puedo hacer a la idea ya.

Naruto sonrió. La levantó en vilo y la sentó en su regazo. Ella se abalanzó sobre su boca y le besó con entusiasmo.

—Creo que voy a tener que proponerte cosas más a menudo —dijo él sonriéndole.

—Me parece bien.

Como ya era habitual, la película quedó olvidada, la ropa fue cayendo sobre el sofá y las manos recorrieron y acariciaron. En algún momento Naruto agarró el mando, apagó el receptor y, cogiendo a Hinata, en vilo la llevó hasta la cama.

Allí ella tomó la voz cantante. Le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza y le pidió.

—Hoy me toca a mí. Quédate quieto.

A Naruto le encantaba cuando se ponía traviesa e inventaba sobre su cuerpo. La chica novata y tímida de la primera vez había dado paso a una mujer apasionada a la que le gustaba experimentar y con frecuencia era ella quien marcaba el ritmo. Naruto disfrutaba con ello y se dejaba hacer por mucho que le costase permanecer quieto. Luego se tomaba la revancha.

Aquella noche no fue una excepción. Hinata jugó con él a su antojo, tocando, chupando y mordiendo sin permitirle alzar una mano, ni rozarle siquiera un cabello y al fin se colocó a horcajadas sobre él dándole la espalda y cabalgó frenética hasta llevar a ambos a un orgasmo intenso y devastador.

—Me vengaré en un rato —dijo él jadeante.

—Cuento con ello.

Se levantó y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Pero ahora hablemos sobre eso de vivir juntos.

Naruto contuvo a duras penas una risita.

—Hablemos.

—¿Tu casa o la mía?

—Elige tú, doña Hinata. A mí me da igual siempre y cuando tú estés dentro.

—La mía entonces. Tiene más luz y la cocina es más bonita.

—Perfecto.

—Además, la tuya tiene la huella de demasiadas mujeres.

—¿Celosa?

—Un poco. Siempre estaré celosa de las mujeres que ha habido en tu vida.

—Esas mujeres solo han pasado por mi cama, no por mi vida. Solo hubo una mujer antes de ti, y tampoco fue para tanto. No pasó de un enamoramiento juvenil y platónico que no dejó huella alguna.

—Konan.

—Sí, Konan. Pero hace ya mucho tiempo que volvió a ser solo una amiga.

Se inclinó a besarla sobre los labios.

—Tú te colaste dentro de mí en el mismo momento en que me dijiste, roja como un tomate, que en Ichiraku solo se servirían altramuces. Entonces no lo vi, pero así fue. Tímida, sonrojada, y firme en tus convicciones.

—Al final ganaste tú; aún servimos chochitos.

Él se rio de nuevo.

—Entonces decidido… nos mudamos a tu casa y el martes próximo me enfrentaré al dragón.

—No te va a comer.

Naruto frunció la boca.

—No estoy yo tan seguro… En el hospital me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme. Ni siquiera se compadecía de mis costillas rotas. ¿Crees que si me corto el pelo ayudaría?

—Podría ser, pero en ese caso te tendrías que enfrentar a mí. La melena ni se toca, ¿me oyes? Ya sabes cuánto me gusta que me acaricies con ella.

—De acuerdo, ni se toca, mi pequeña mandona. Y lo que acabas de decir, vamos a comprobarlo. Es mi hora de la revancha…

El martes siguiente, bien temprano, Naruto y Hinata subieron al autobús que les llevaría hasta el pueblo. De mutuo acuerdo habían decidido dejar la moto en Konoha para no causar alarma innecesaria en la tía Ayame. Los padres de Hinata habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y la señora le tenía pánico a cualquier vehículo privado, ni que decir si este solo tenía dos ruedas.

Él iba vestido con ropa más formal; en lugar de su habitual camiseta y cazadora se había puesto pantalón de vestir, camisa y jersey, por lo que Hinata no dejaba de burlarse.

—¿De qué te has disfrazado?

—De hombre de provecho que va a presentarse en casa de la suegra.

Ella le agarró la mano.

—No te preocupes, te acepte la suegra o no, no vas a perderme.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero que no tengas que elegir. Ni que escuchar cosas negativas sobre mí.

—No es tan fiera mi tía como parece.

—¿Que no?

—A lo mejor le caes bien.

—Lo dudo. No decía eso su mirada en el hospital, y eso que todavía no sabía que tú y yo…

—Yo estaba herida.

—Yo estaba tan herido como tú y no debía pensar que era mía la culpa.

—No lo pensaba. Todo irá bien, no te preocupes. Ya estamos llegando.

Naruto observó cómo el autobús entraba en una plaza pequeña y se detenía junto a la acera. Una mujer cargada con una gran bolsa subió por la puerta delantera mientras ellos se bajaban por la otra.

Se encontraron en el típico pueblo pequeño del País de las Aves. Casas encaladas y puertas abiertas en la tranquilidad de que todos se conocían; hombres y mujeres de mediana edad que saludaban a Hinata al verla pasar. Les miraban, a ella con cariño, el cariño que se siente por alguien a quien han visto crecer, y a él con curiosidad y suspicacia. Naruto se sintió observado y analizado y sintió que la camisa, de algodón suave, le empezaba a picar en el cuerpo.

Hinata advirtió su incomodidad y le agarró de la mano, pero no pudo evitar burlarse un poco más.

—Mañana tú y tu melena vais a ser la comidilla del pueblo.

—Ahora entiendo que te asustaras al verme detrás de la barra el primer día que entraste en Ichiraku, después de ver a tus convecinos

—Yo no me asusté.

—¿Que no? Tenías toda la cara de «¿dónde me estoy metiendo? ¿Qué me va a hacer este demonio con pantalones?». Parecías acojonada de que te fuera a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

—No era así.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Es aquí.

Hinata se detuvo ante una puerta entornada, pintada de verde oscuro y la empujó. La hoja cedió sin ruido.

—Tía… —llamó a media voz. Naruto avanzó unos pasos detrás de ella por un corredor en penumbra hasta una cocina alegre y soleada. La figura menuda pero imponente de Ayame alzó la vista de las verduras que estaba cortando.

—¡Hinata!

La mirada se extendió a Naruto, que le había soltado la mano nada más entrar.

—Hola, tía —dijo acercándose a besarla.

—Buenos días, señora —saludó Naruto, cortés.

La mujer no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle en silencio.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó—. No estáis aquí de visita de cortesía.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Naruto y yo hemos venido a decirte una cosa.

El ceño de la mujer se hizo más duro aún. Taladró a Naruto con la mirada, tanto que él quiso salir corriendo de allí. Pero no lo hizo; había ido con un propósito y lo iba a llevar a término.

—La has dejado preñada, ¿no?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¡No!

—No, tía, no es eso —protestó Hinata—. Solo queremos decirte que Naruto y yo estamos juntos. No estoy embarazada.

—¿Juntos para qué?

—Que somos novios desde hace un tiempo… y vamos a vivir juntos —añadió él.

La voz de Ayame se hizo más dura aún cuando preguntó:

—¿Piensas casarte con ella o solo te la vas a tirar el tiempo que te parezca para dejarla abandonada cuando te canses?

Naruto sintió la rabia crecerle dentro. ¿Qué derecho tenía la tía de Hinata a cuestionar sus intenciones? ¿Qué clase de hombre pensaba que era? Él había tenido muchas mujeres en el pasado, pero siempre había quedado claro entre ambos que se trataba solo de sexo. Con Hinata era diferente, lo había sido desde el principio.

—Pues claro que me voy a casar con ella —dijo ofendido—, pero no todavía; antes queremos tener claro los dos que la convivencia funciona.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y le miró. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio, o solo para calmar a su tía?

—Hinata es una buena chica; no sé qué ha podido ver en ti, pero al parecer te ha elegido entre el resto de la humanidad. Yo solo quiero decirte una cosa… Si le haces daño… si le partes el corazón te buscaré y te lo haré pagar. No habrá lugar lo bastante recóndito para que te escondas. Y no importa que midas medio metro más que yo… te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Naruto sonrió por primera vez aquella mañana.

—No lo dudo, señora. Pero no se preocupe; quiero a Hinata, estoy enamorado de ella y nunca le haré daño, al menos de forma intencionada. Nuestros planes son vivir juntos un tiempo prudencial para estar seguros de que la relación va bien y luego… claro que nos casaremos. Si Hinata me acepta, por supuesto.

La aludida sintió que el pecho se le expandía cuando miró a Naruto y vio sinceridad en sus ojos. No lo estaba diciendo por decir ni para contentar a su tía, sino con el corazón. Con la mirada se disculpó por no habérselo preguntado antes, pero a ella no le importó.

—Ya veremos. Eso lo tendrás que discutir conmigo y no con mi tía —respondió haciéndose la dura, pero no logró engañarle.

—Por supuesto, Hinata. Ya te lo pediré en su momento, a solas y con toda la solemnidad que la ocasión requiere.

Ayame vio la mirada brillante y emocionada de su sobrina y carraspeó un poco.

—Está bien. Supongo que os quedaréis a almorzar.

—Será un placer, señora —aceptó Naruto con una sonrisa. Había vencido al dragón—. Si no le importa me gustaría que Hinata me enseñara un poco el pueblo, habla tanto de él…

—Me encantará enseñártelo, Naruto, pero no hay demasiado que ver. Es un pueblo pequeño como tantos otros.

—Como tantos otros, no; es el tuyo. Quiero ver por dónde corrías y brincabas.

—No brincaba mucho, la verdad. Pero vamos, te enseñaré todo. Nos iremos en el autobús de la tarde, tía —añadió.

—De acuerdo. Ahora id a dar un paseo mientras yo preparo la comida.

Salieron de la casa con paso tranquilo. Una vez en la calle, Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto, que sonreía.

—¿Lo has dicho en serio? Lo de casarnos.

—Claro. Nunca prometo lo que no pienso cumplir.

—Deberías habérmelo pedido a mí antes.

—Lo sé, pero había que tranquilizar al dragón. Y de todas formas estaba bastante seguro de que me ibas a decir que sí.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no?

—Eso solo habría hecho que me esforzara más en convencerte. Pero no creo que eso te disguste…

—En absoluto. Estoy pensando que cuando me lo propongas te diré que no, solo para que te esfuerces. Das demasiadas cosas por sentadas, Naruto Namikaze.

Él se inclinó a besarla, pero ella se apartó.

—¡Ah, ah…! Esto es el pueblo. La mano es suficiente —dijo agarrándole—. Ya me convencerás luego.

Naruto no protestó aunque se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla. Cogidos de la mano recorrieron el pueblo de Hinata, los lugares de su infancia, y a medida que iba transcurriendo la mañana sintió que la conocía un poco más, si eso era posible. Y que una nueva etapa de sus vidas acababa de empezar, una etapa que recorrerían juntos. Porque él estaba dispuesto a esforzarse mucho para convencerla de que la recorriera a su lado, aunque sabía que ella ya lo había decidido. Y cuando Hinata tomaba una decisión, nada la hacía cambiar de idea.

.

.

.


	34. 33

**.**

**.**

*****Capítulo 33*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella noche, Naruto observaba a Hinata con más atención de la habitual. Ella estaba tristona y apagada y aunque no le había dicho nada, sabía el motivo.

Limpiaba la barra de forma automática, con la mirada algo empañada y apenas había pronunciado unas pocas palabras en todo el día.

Se dijo que ya estaba bien de ser egoísta y pensar solo en él, porque tampoco le había desagradado la idea.

Cuando el bar se vació, sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta y bajó la cancela. Hinata ya se dirigía al guardarropa para cambiarse, pero la detuvo.

—Espera, Hinata… ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una cerveza antes de marcharnos?

—¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza ahora?

—Antes lo hacíamos con frecuencia.

—Pero antes no vivíamos juntos.

Él la agarró de la mano y la hizo sentarse en uno de los taburetes, el que ella siempre elegía cuando se quedaban un rato más para compartir un poco de charla o cuando le quería hacer alguna de sus descabelladas peticiones. Esas peticiones que habían dado pie a enamorase de ella.

—Siéntate, anda, quiero hablar contigo.

Se colocó detrás de la barra y sirvió dos cervezas. Luego salió y se sentó junto a Hinata, mirándola y ahondando en sus ojos. Ella se sintió algo incómoda y empezó a intuir sobre qué iba a tratar la conversación. Dio un trago a su jarra mientras él comentaba:

—Este mes has tenido un retraso.

Hinata se irguió y respondió en seguida.

—Sí, pero no tienes que preocuparte, me ha bajado la regla esta mañana.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó extrañada. No le había dicho nada, pensaba hacerlo esa noche cuando él quisiera hacer el amor. Nunca lo hacían durante esos días, ella no se sentía cómoda y Naruto lo respetaba, aunque a él no le importase.

—Claro; no hay más que verte la cara.

—¿Estoy pálida? Me duele un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar.

Naruto alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—No estás pálida, estás triste.

Hinata desvió la vista.

—No; son las hormonas, ya sabes que me afectan.

—No me has dicho nada… y llevabas una semana de retraso.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—Pues claro que me he dado cuenta. Eres muy regular, cada treinta días y ni uno más. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

—¿Para qué preocuparte? Podía tratarse solo de un retraso, como así ha sido.

—Pero tú te habías hecho ilusiones.

—¡No, claro que no! Yo sabía que era imposible… que no…

La voz se le ahogó y alargó la mano hacia la jarra para beber un trago, pero Naruto se le adelantó y saltando con agilidad de su taburete la abrazó con fuerza. Hinata enterró la cara en su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen mojando la camiseta negra. Llevaba conteniéndolas todo el día.

Naruto le besaba la coronilla con ternura y la dejó llorar y desahogarse, y cuando se calmó, se separó y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

—Lo siento… las hormonas…

—No son las hormonas, Hinata… te mueres por un crío, ¿crees que no lo sé?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Algún día.

—Creo que ha llegado ese día —dijo Naruto sonriéndole—. Yo también me estaba haciendo a la idea.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Pero puesto que ha sido una falsa alarma, hagamos las cosas bien. Primero la boda.

Ella tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué boda? ¿La nuestra?

Naruto lanzó una risotada.

—Pues claro que la nuestra, ¿de quién si no?

—Pensaba que tú… que lo que dijiste en el pueblo… nunca volvimos a hablar de ello. Creía que aún tardaría mucho tiempo, que no estabas preparado.

—Ahora lo estoy, pero todo en su debido orden.

—Ay, Naruto…

—Espera… soy un desastre. Sé que te prometí que te lo pediría como Dios manda y que debería tener un anillo preparado, pero llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas y ya sabes que soy impulsivo y una vez decidido me lanzo de cabeza a las cosas y no me gusta esperar.

Alargó la mano, y cogiendo una servilleta del mostrador la enrolló y se la colocó en el dedo.

—Hinata Hyuufa… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí… ¡Sí!

Esta vez fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Naruto rio sobre su pelo y se recriminó por no haber dado el paso antes, porque él se sentía tan feliz como Hinata.

—Solo te pido dos cosas con respecto a la boda. Nada de iglesias y por favor que no llegues tarde. Siempre me ha parecido tan ridícula la imagen del novio esperando a que la novia se digne aparecer que no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

—Seré puntual, por supuesto que lo seré. Te lo prometo.

—Y yo te prometo que en cuanto tenga un rato saldré a comprarte el anillo que te mereces. Si mi familia se entera de que te he puesto una servilleta en el dedo, son capaces de pegarme.

Hinata alargó la mano y la contempló desde lejos.

—Pero es una servilleta de dieciocho quilates, por lo menos.

—Eres maravillosa. No sé cómo me aguantas.

—Porque me sirves las mejores cervezas del mundo. Y porque te quiero con locura.

—Y yo a ti, doña Hinata, y yo a ti.

—Hablando de la boda yo también tengo una condición que poner.

Él alzó las cejas intrigado.

—Dime.

Enredó los dedos en el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros y susurró.

—Ni se te ocurra pasar por la peluquería a cortarte el pelo como hacen todos los novios. Porque si lo haces tendrás que esperar a que te crezca para disfrutar de la noche de bodas.

La levantó en vilo y empezó a besarla.

—Hablando de esperar —dijo sin aliento—, ¿no vas a hacer una excepción hoy y me vas a dejar…? Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con algo más que una cerveza.

—De acuerdo… solo esta vez, y porque te lo has ganado.

—¿Y si mañana te compro el anillo?

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

—Marrullero, que eres un marrullero. Limítate a disfrutar de esta noche y mañana ya hablaremos.

—Ya intentaré convencerte… estoy seguro de que te va a gustar…

—Siempre haces conmigo lo que quieres.

—En la cama puede, pero a la larga siempre ganas tú. Mírame aquí, planeando una boda.

—Eso es verdad. Vamos a casa… tenemos mucho que planear.

Naruto levantó el dedo, como advertencia.

—Mañana.

—Mañana —admitió ella.

.

.

.


	35. 34

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era el día de su boda. Un día que había esperado con ilusión toda su vida, y mucho más desde que Naruto y ella habían empezado su relación hacía más de tres años. Al fin habían puesto fecha.

De mutuo acuerdo habían decidido casarse de forma poco formal y, por supuesto, como Naruto había pedido, nada de iglesias. La ceremonia se iba a celebrar en los juzgados del Valle del Fin a la una de esa misma mañana, con la familia y amigos más íntimos.

Y contra lo que era de esperar, no estaba en su casa aguardando impaciente a la peluquera y maquilladora, sino tomando un tren en la estación de su pueblo, a las nueve de la mañana.

Iba a pasar la noche en casa de Karin, para que Naruto saliera de la que compartían. Se había negado en redondo a que él la viera mientras se arreglaba, y el ofrecimiento de su cuñada le había parecido la solución perfecta. Pero la mañana anterior, su tía, que hacía meses no se encontraba bien de salud, la había llamado para decirle que no podría acudir a la boda, que su estado había empeorado durante los últimos días, y le había pedido que pasara su última noche de soltera en el pueblo con ella.

Hinata no se lo había pensado dos veces y había cogido el primer tren. Le había rogado a Karin que no le dijera nada a Naruto, que ya estaba bastante nervioso con la boda. Tendría tiempo de sobra para estar en la ceremonia a la hora prevista si cogía el tren de las nueve de la mañana. Su arreglo no era demasiado sofisticado y en una hora estaría lista.

Cuando llegó al pueblo había encontrado a su tía pálida y demacrada, tanto que había pensado en posponer la boda, pero aquella no había querido ni oír hablar del tema.

—Las dos sabemos que mi enfermedad no tiene cura, y lo único que me da fuerzas es saber que tú estarás casada y feliz. Naruto es un buen hombre a pesar de sus melenas, y te quiere mucho. Sé que te dejo en buenas manos y el día que me llegue la hora, me iré tranquila —le había dicho.

Habían dormido juntas en la habitación que había sido de Hinata, recordando viejas anécdotas del pasado, y por la mañana se habían despedido con un emotivo abrazo, su último abrazo de soltera.

Hinata subió al tren a las nueve y dos minutos, y entonces empezó a sentir los nervios de lo que se avecinaba. La peluquera y maquilladora la esperarían en casa de Karin y ella cogería un taxi de los que solía haber siempre en la puerta de la estación. A las diez y media estaría ya preparándose para acudir al juzgado.

Trató de relajarse la hora larga que duraba el trayecto, pero le estaba costando mucho. De pronto, y cuando llevaban algo más de treinta minutos de recorrido, el tren aminoró la marcha y se detuvo en medio de ninguna parte.

No era extraño, a veces se detenía por unos minutos para permitir un cambio de vías o el paso de otro tren. Pero cuando la parada sobrepasó los diez minutos, se empezó a preocupar.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a buscar a alguien del personal para preguntar el motivo de la parada.

No lo encontró, pero el sistema de megafonía anunció cuando ya se disponía a regresar a su asiento:

Por problemas en la vía nos vemos obligados a efectuar una pequeña parada. Estamos tratando de solventar el fallo en el menor tiempo posible. Rogamos disculpen las molestias.

Hinata se dejó caer con desesperación en su asiento.

«Disculpen la molestias… —pensó—. Me caso en tres horas y media y lo único que me ha pedido mi novio es que no le haga esperar en el juzgado. Que si me retraso, se irá».

Cogió el móvil y trató de llamar a Karin, pero ni siquiera encontró una raya de cobertura. Estaba varada en mitad del campo, incomunicada y con un manojo de nervios en el estómago imposible ya de contener.

Se puso de pie, volvió a recorrer el tren y en esta ocasión se encontró a un revisor al que explicó su problema, pero el hombre no pudo darle ninguna solución. Solo cabía esperar y rezar para que los operarios solucionaran el problema lo más pronto posible.

Ella rezó todo lo habido y por haber a pesar de no ser religiosa, pero los minutos pasaban demasiado rápido hacia la una de la tarde.

A las doce y cuarto le iba a dar un ataque. Le costaba respirar, las manos le dolían de estrujarlas una contra otra, se había mordido todas las uñas, cosa que no hacía desde la niñez. Había perdido ya todas las esperanzas de llegar a su boda, ni siquiera con un retraso razonable. Naruto iba a matarla. Después de esto ya podía despedirse de casarse con él alguna vez, aunque viviera siete vidas.

Al fin el tren se puso en movimiento con una leve sacudida. Miró el reloj. Las doce y veinticinco. Suspiró para calmarse, ya debería estar saliendo camino del juzgado.

Apenas recorrió unos cientos de metros, el móvil empezó a sonar con un sinfín de menajes de WhatsApp y llamadas perdidas.

Marcó el número de Karin. Esta respondió histérica.

—¡Hinata! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—En el tren. Ha habido un problema en las vías y hemos estado parados varias horas.

—¿Sabes la hora que es?

—Claro que lo sé… no me ha dado un ataque de puro milagro. ¿Naruto sabe algo?

—No, todavía no. ¿Cómo iba a llamarle y decirle que no lograba dar contigo? ¿Que no tenía ni puñetera idea de dónde estabas?

—Me va a matar… lo único que me pidió fue que no llegara tarde.

—No es que vayas a llegar tarde, es que no vas a llegar. Mientras vas a la estación, vienes a casa a vestirte, y vas al juzgado, este ya habrá cerrado.

—Hay una forma… quizás solo llegue tarde, muy tarde, pero no se me ocurre otra solución. Si no me caso hoy, tu hermano no me dará otra oportunidad. Al menos no en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué forma?

—Coge el traje, los zapatos, el maquillaje… todo… y llévalo a la estación. Me vestiré allí, en los servicios. El juzgado está solo a cinco minutos.

—¿Te vas a vestir de novia en los servicios de la estación?

—No hay otra…o eso o no me caso.

—De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

A la una y cuarto el tren llegó a su destino. El móvil había vibrado varias veces desde la una con mensajes y llamadas de Naruto, pero las había ignorado. No podría mentirle y si hablaba con él se daría cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa.

Subió las escaleras mecánicas y se encontró con Karin y la peluquera esperándola delante de los servicios. Su cuñada llevaba echado sobre el brazo un guarda trajes con su vestido, parte del cual se veía por el borde inferior. Y una bolsa de plástico enorme con zapatos y complementos.

—Menos mal que no has escogido un traje tipo princesa, porque ya ha sido bastante complicado traer este sin que se arrugue demasiado. Y todo lo demás.

—Naruto no deja de llamarme

—Ni a mí, pero ya le he dicho que vamos un poco retrasadas.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Regular. Konan y Yahiko han recogido a Sarada y se han ido directamente al juzgado para ganar tiempo. Te van a esperar en la puerta sin que Naruto lo sepa; como se entere es capaz de irse.

Entraron y la peluquera empezó su trabajo.

—Olvídate del peinado que teníamos previsto. Algo sencillo y rápido.

Con pericia empezó a cepillar el pelo de Hinata y a recogerlo hacia atrás en mechones flojos. Esta temblaba de impaciencia. Le gente que entraba al servicio las miraba con asombro.

—¿Es para una película? —preguntó una chica joven.

—Algo así —respondió Karin tratando de mantener la calma.

Los dedos de la peluquera se movían ágiles sobre el cabello pero no tan rápido como Hinata hubiera deseado. Al final quedó un peinado aceptable, un recogido sencillo donde colocar el tocado del pelo.

—No tengo suficiente luz aquí para maquillarte —se lamentó—.Vas a tener que vestirte y te maquillaré en la calle. ¿Te importa?

—Lo único que me importa es casarme hoy.

—Tengo el coche aparcado en la puerta. Lo tomaremos como base de operaciones —dijo su cuñada.

Entró en uno de los pequeños cubículos y se puso la ropa interior y luego con cuidado entre Karin y la peluquera le pusieron el vestido cuidando de que no arrastrara por el suelo.

Karin buscó en la bolsa de plástico.

—¡Lo siento, Hinata! Con los nervios he olvidado las medias y la liga.

—Da igual, me pondré los zapatos tal cual. Mañana tendré unas hermosas rozaduras, pero estaré casada. Dámelos.

Con cuidado se calzó y se irguió ante el espejo mientras Karin sujetaba la pequeña cola del vestido.

Tenía la cara crispada por la tensión.

—Ánimo, cariño, ya casi estamos…

Salieron a toda prisa y sobre el capó del coche extendieron los útiles de maquillaje.

—¿Puedes hacerme una foto mientras la maquillo? —preguntó la mujer empezando su trabajo—. Porque no se lo va a creer nadie cuando lo cuente.

Karin hizo varias fotos con el móvil. Y al fin, Hinata estuvo lista.

Subieron al coche y en apenas cinco minutos estaban ante el edificio del Valle del Fin. Yahiko, el padrino, la esperaba en la puerta, tal como había sincronizado con su hermana.

—Vamos, que Naruto me está quemando el móvil. El juzgado cierra a las dos —apremió—. Estás preciosa, Hinata.

—Al borde del infarto, es lo que estoy.

Subió y antes de entrar en la sala, con cincuenta minutos de retraso, respiró hondo y se agarró al brazo de Yahiko, avanzando al compás de la música que habían elegido. Naruto, con Kushina al lado, la taladró con una mirada asesina que le hizo temblar las rodillas mientras se acercaba, pero a medida que avanzaba su expresión se fue suavizando un poco. Hinata comprendió que había temido que no apareciera. Estaba guapísimo con su traje oscuro y su melena cayéndole sobre los hombros. En aquel momento, al ver el esbozo de sonrisa que empezó a asomar a su cara, sintió que todo lo que había sufrido durante aquella angustiosa mañana había valido la pena.

—Prometiste ser puntual —le susurró acercándose cuando estuvo a su lado—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones.

—Cuando te lo cuente no te lo vas a creer. Ni siquiera me lo creo yo, ha sido surrealista.

—Pensaba que me ibas a dar plantón.

—Ni lo sueñes… no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

—Tienes torcido el jopo.

Ella sonrió relajándose al fin.

—Voy a ser la primera novia que se casa con el jopo torcido. Amén de otras muchas cosas… ¡Al diablo!

El oficiante se acercó.

—Debemos comenzar… se nos ha hecho muy tarde —dijo mirando a Hinata con reprobación.

—Adelante —dijo Naruto—. Puede saltarse algo si quiere, siempre y cuando no sea lo de que puedo besar a la novia.

No se saltó nada. Pronunció las palabras necesarias para que el matrimonio fuera legal. Intercambiaron los votos y al final Naruto pudo besar a su mujer. Mientras detrás toda la familia se arremolinaba en torno al móvil de Karin para ver las fotos de la improvisada sesión de maquillaje en plena calle.

Cuando terminó de besarla y se volvió, vio risa en todas las caras.

—¿Qué les ocurre? —le preguntó a Hinata—. ¿Tan divertido es ver cómo nos besamos? ¿O es porque al fin me han cazado?

—No es eso… se ríen de mí.

Él miró hacia la cabeza de la que ya era su mujer, y trató de enderezarle el tocado, un poco ladeado hacia la izquierda.

—El jopo no está tan torcido como para que se rían.

—El jopo está ahí de puro milagro, ni siquiera sé cómo se sostiene. Ha sido toda una aventura que te hayas podido casar hoy conmigo.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

—Faltaría más. Pero más tarde. Ya nos están mirando con mala cara, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Salieron del juzgado. En la puerta les esperaban amigos y familiares.

Su primo Gaara se acercó a felicitarles, y palmeándole la espalda, le dijo:

—Menuda mujer tienes, macho. No se arredra ante nada. Ya quisiera el ejército muchas así.

Y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata, que soltó una carcajada. Luego añadió:

—Si este capullo no te trata bien, en los cuerpos especiales hay un hueco para ti. Estamos muy necesitados de mujeres con recursos.

Hinata rio con ganas una vez más.

—No volvería a pasar por esto por nada del mundo.

—Enhorabuena, Hinata… tienes agallas —le dijo Konan acercándose.

Ella se agarró al brazo de Naruto.

—No podía dejar que se me escapara.

—¿Se puede saber de qué demonios habla todo el mundo?

Karin se acercó y le mostró una foto de Hinata vestida de novia y maquillándose en la puerta de la estación de Kurama Sama, en plena calle.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Esto es lo que parece? ¿Te estás maquillando en la puerta de la estación?

—Justo lo que parece. También me he vestido de novia en los servicios.

—¡Joderrrrr! ¿Pero por qué? ¿No ibas a arreglarte en casa de Karin?

—Es largo de explicar, Naruto. Te lo cuento esta noche.

—Ni hablar… esta noche nada de charlas, tienes mucho que compensarme. Me lo cuentas ahora en el coche, camino de Ichiraku. Me estoy muriendo de curiosidad.

—De acuerdo.

Entraron al coche, y en cuanto estuvieron acomodados Naruto se volvió a su mujer y con la mirada brillante de diversión le dijo:

—Cuenta.

—Ayer me llamó mi tía para decirme que no venía a la boda, que se encuentra peor y me pidió que pasara con ella esta última noche de soltería.

—Y fuiste.

—Por supuesto. He cogido el tren de vuelta esta mañana, con tiempo más que suficiente, pero un problema en las vías nos ha retenido más de tres horas en medio del campo. No me daba tiempo a llegar a casa de Karin para arreglarme, de modo que le pedí que me trajera la ropa a la estación para llegar antes de que cerrara el juzgado. ¡Por nada del mundo iba a dejar de casarme hoy!

Naruto soltó una carcajada imaginándose a Hinata vestida de novia en los servicios de la estación.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De que el primer día que te vi ya supe que eras una mujer muy divertida, y muy especial. Nada entre nosotros ha sido normal, ni nuestro primer beso, ni nuestra primea vez. La boda no podía ser menos. ¿Qué me tienes reservado para esta noche?

—No te burles…

—Siempre me burlaré de ti, doña Hinata. Y por favor, nunca cambies… sigue divirtiéndome toda la vida.

La abrazó y la besó. Y ella sintió que iba ser así, que su vida con Naruto Namikaze iba a ser apasionante y divertida.

La mano de él arrancó el tocado de la cabeza para poder besarla mejor.

—Al diablo con el jopo… —dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

Ichiraku estaba engalanado para la ocasión. Ninguno de los dos había querido celebrar su boda en otro sitio. El bar les había hecho conocerse y enamorarse y había sido testigo de momentos importantes de su relación.

Habían alquilado más mesas y sillas, y contratado un catering y camareros que sirvieran la comida. Naruto quería una celebración informal y Hinata había accedido encantada.

No había mesa para los novios, se sentarían con sus padres y hermanos y nada más cruzar el umbral Naruto empezó a aflojarse la corbata.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le recriminó Konan.

—No la aguanto más, me estoy ahogando.

—¿Antes del brindis?

—No podría tragar ni un sorbo con este trapo puesto. ¿Te importa? —preguntó mirando a Hinata.

—No, si a ti no te importa que yo me quite los zapatos. Me han hecho una rozadura porque Karin ha olvidado las medias —dijo levantando ligeramente el borde del vestido y mostrando un enrojecimiento en la piel justo en el borde del zapato.

—Quítate lo que quieras, preciosa —animó Naruto terminando de quitarse la corbata y guardándola en el bolsillo.

—¿Y el tocado? —preguntó Karin contemplando el peinado medio deshecho de Hinata.

—Se cayó en el coche —rio Naruto.

—Vaya dos… desde luego no se puede decir que tengáis una boda tradicional.

Hinata se descalzó y Minato se acercó con dos copas de cava para brindar.

—Por mi mujer… la persona más divertida del mundo.

—Por mi marido… que nunca más volverá a esconderse en la cocina, ¿verdad?

—Nunca más.

Bebieron. Y a continuación Naruto se quitó también la chaqueta y ocuparon los asientos.

—¿De quién ha sido la idea de los aperitivos? —preguntó Gaara desde su mesa levantando la cartulina con el menú.

Naruto y Hinata ahogaron una risita mientras intercambiaban una mirada.

—De los dos.

—¿De verdad vais a servir chochitos como aperitivo?

—De verdad.

—Es la especialidad de Ichiraku —añadió Hinata.

—Pues ya puestos, si alguna vez me caso, lo haré en el aire y os obligaré a saltar en paracaídas para asistir a mi boda.

Mito le dio un pescozón a su hijo.

—Si alguna vez te casas lo harás en tierra y me obedecerás en todo… por una vez.

Gaara abrazó a su madre riendo.

—Ya negociaremos.

Empezaron a servir la comida. Hinata sintió algo deslizarse sobre su pie desnudo, y no tuvo dudas de que se trataba del pie de Naruto, despojado a su vez de zapatos y calcetines. Lo miró y le observó meterse un puñado de chochitos en la boca mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que voy a llevar la chaqueta al guardarropa, no se vaya a manchar —dijo—. ¿Me acompañas, Hinata?

—No.

—¿No? —preguntó intensificando la caricia sobre su pie.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído.

—No voy a echar un polvo en el guardarropa con toda tu familia aquí fuera.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho…?

—Te conozco.

Él soltó una risita.

—Me lo cobraré esta noche.

—Y yo lo pagaré con gusto, pero a solas. Ya basta de extravagancias en esta boda. Seamos serios.

—Imposible ser serio contigo al lado, doña Hinata. Eres la persona más divertida que conozco. Por favor, no cambies nunca. ¡Y pensar que creí que venías de un convento! Buena monja serías tú… hubieras sido capaz de pedirle al cura… lo que me pediste a mí.

Hinata enrojeció violetamente y le miró alarmada. ¡No iría a hablar de aquello delante de toda su familia!

—Naruto…

—Pero seguro que el cura no sabría enseñarte a preparar los cocteles como yo, esos solo entienden del vino de la misa.

Hinata se relajó y continuó comiendo. Él se agachó un poco y le susurró al oído:

—Lo siento, tenía que hacer que te sonrojaras. Nuestra boda no estaría completa sin ese precioso color en tu cara.

—Me las vas a pagar. Vas a dormir en el sofá un mes entero.

—¿Y si te propongo que dejes de tomar la píldora desde esta misma noche?

Ella le miró a los ojos y vio los de Naruto brillantes y emocionados. Y sinceros.

—En ese caso… podría reconsiderarlo.

.

.

.

Nota de Janis:

Pues ya se termino u.u

Espero que les haya gustado. Uno de los motivos por los que decidí adaptar este y no otro de los cinco, fue que esta historia me divirtió mucho. Que el babas de Naruto se la pasara sacandole los colores a Hinata me tuvo riendo un buen rato antes de entrar a un examen. Y también porque no hubo drama en realidad, todo se resolvió super rápido, aunque como ya estoy curtida con otros títulos bien dramáticos, casi casi tengo la espina de la segunda parte en la que Fuka regresa con más armas en contra de ellos :S ... Les cuento que afortunadamente, en los dos libros siguientes, con las pocas pistas que siguen dando de esta pareja, parece que todo va viento en popa.

Ahora, en el libro, Hinata se llama Inés y como para Naruto ella tenia cara de monja, pues de ahí saca lo de Doña Inés/Hinata, (Don Juan Tenorio) aunque Naruto no se llama Juan, lo explico por que en algunas partes creí prudente dejar lo de Don Juan y doña Inés, no crean que se me paso, sino que si fue a pospositivo.

¡Ah! también quiero aclarar lo de Sasuke, por si hay alguien ofendido, y más porque igual salio a colación Sarada pero sin Sakura. En el cuarto libro, Karin, se separa de su marido, y puesto que a mi Karin siempre me ha gustado shippearla con Suigetsu, me pareció que al menos en mi cabeza eso debería tener orden, y no podía dejar a su chico ideal (Suigetsu) y luego inventarle otro. Entonces así fue como entro Sasuke aquí, y deje a Sarada porque pues, finalmente ella si es su hija ¿no?

Creo que son todas las aclaraciones que tenia que hacer.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí.

Saluditos... nos leemos. ñ.ñ


End file.
